Muichimotsu
by Akikazu
Summary: [Complete][YYHIYxover]Kagome has landed herself into another mess, this one right in the midst of the notsodead Sensui and Reikai Tantei team. The future may not be as set in stone as mankind has been lead to believe. But can fate truly be changed?
1. Prologue

**Revised 8/7/06**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inu Yasha.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to: Silver Shadow Kitsune, Kage Otome, LKLTR, and Kura52. Thank you for helping me out with this story.

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Prologue : .

Blood…

It was still warm and wet…

It was everywhere.

Blue eyes widened in horror. Nothing in all of her seventeen years could have ever prepared Kagome Higurashi for this. The gruesome scene before her held her transfixed, she didn't even notice the lower part of her raven hair become stained with the red spray that tainted the clearing.

A young _kitsune_ (fox) boy clung to her legs, his tear streaked face buried to avoid looking at the horrible sight. The family that had been created around him had been unmercifully torn apart.

"Kagome?" He asked anxiously.

"Run to the well Shippo. Hide there and wait till I come for you," her command was given in a cold, unmoved voice.

The _kitsune_ nodded and ran. As he reached the tree line the small _youkai_ (demon) took one look back at the unmoving teenager. He then disappeared into the forest.

Kagome continued to stare at the mutilated remains of her friends. Unfortunately the training she had received in secret from Sesshomaru, the man she saw as a brother, served to tell her exactly what had happen to her friends.

The proud and beautiful slayer Sango, was pinned dead to a tree by her own weapon, Hiraikotsu. The giant boomerang pinned her by her stomach, cutting back to reach her spine. Blood still spurted from the gash on her once graceful neck. The gash had been caused by the katana that was wedged into the tree by her head. Her chocolate eyes stared forward sightlessly.

The perverted, but wise, _houshi_ (monk) Miroku, lay fallen a few yards away. Violet eyes were closed to the world and he appeared to be sleeping, save for the dripping blood that covered him. His cursed hand was sliced off thrown half way across the clearing. It was still connected to the greater part of his arm. It was clear, however, Miroku's death had been caused by the gaping hole where his heart used to beat.

There wasn't even a partially whole body left of the brave and loyal fire _neko_ (cat) Kirara. All that was left was the random pieces of fur the causal stray paw, tail, and ear scattered throughout the clearing. The fierce cat had been blown apart.

"Admiring my work?"

Kagome's eyes turned from the carnage to the figure on the other side of the clearing. Aside from his clawed hands and sword he appeared clean of any blood. His once amber eyes were red with purple, silted pupils and jagged red stripe ran across both his cheeks.

At one time Kagome would have defended her friend, but this time he had changed on purpose. He was once again after the _Shikon no Tama_ (Jewel of Four Souls), just like he had been when she had released him from the _Goshinboku_ (God tree) two years ago.

The former friends stared each other down from opposite sides of the clearing.

"Why Inu Yasha?" Her voice pleaded for an explanation.

"I want the jewel, they stood in my way. They no longer have an option," his voice was frigid.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

The bead and tooth necklace on Inu Yasha's neck yanked forward. Surprisingly, Inu Yasha didn't slam into the ground as he normally did, but instead was only dragged down an inch or two. The subduing necklace snapped off his throat and was flung into the ground by the command.

"You no longer hold power over me, wench. Now hand over the sacred jewel," Inu Yasha commanded.

"I cannot," Kagome whispered.

"Then die."

Inu Yasha charged towards her at full speed, Tetsusaiga ready to swing in one hand and the claws of his other extended, ready to rip into her human flesh.

"No…"

The protesting words were lost in the rushing air.

Inu Yasha was coming closer but Kagome saw his approach in slow motion. She pulled out the daggers, given to her by the slightly reformed Sesshomaru, and threw them at him, pushing her _miko_ (shrine maiden) powers into them.

The first dagger lodged itself into Inu Yasha's stomach and the second whirled past him, cutting through the right side of his neck. The hanyou growled in pain as her purification powers poured into him, but continued forward.

"I won't die."

A blue light gathered between her cupped hands and blasted Inu Yasha. He could barely give a pained roar before he was disintegrated.

Somehow, Kagome managed to collect her weapons along with Hiraikotsu, Miroku's _shakujou_ (sacred staff), and Tetsuaiga. Then she stumbled through the forest to reach the well, where an anxious Shippo greeted her.

Shippo spotted Kagome coming out of the forest and ran to greet her but froze when he saw what she carried. He now knew their companions to be dead. Shippo gingerly continued to approach her.

"What happens now, _Okaa-san_ (mother)?"

Kagome looked at the _kitsune_ with teary eyes. Shifting all the weapons to one arm she reached out to touch the head of the one she thought of as an adopted son.

"Kagome?"

A sad smile crossed her face and she hugged him loosely.

"We leave for my time Shippo. We leave this godforsaken place and never turn back."

Shippo clung to her, hiding his tears in her _yukata_. The cold blade of the Tetsuaiga pressed to his right check but he didn't shift from his place.

Together they fell through the well and were enveloped by swirling lights. The weightless feeling washed over her numbing her mind and releasing it from the wretched thoughts that plagued her. The feeling was over far too soon.

The lights faded and an unrecognized presence caused Kagome to look up warily. She could feel a demonic presence extremely nearby. Two unfamiliar, male faces were peering down into the well. An unknown power grabbed Kagome and Shippo and hauled them out of the well. Hiraikotsu, the _shakujou_, and Tetsuaiga were also pulled out, but landed in a pile at the well's side.

The first man caught Kagome. He was tall, with black hair that was slick save his bangs, and had dark eyes seemed to hide a world of dark knowledge.

The second man captured Shippo, he was shorter that the first man but still taller than Kagome. He had blue-green hair and seemed to be wearing somewhat traditional clothes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome asked tightly.

"I am Sensui Shinobu, and he is Itsuki," the first man said politely. "We require your assistance. I suggest you comply with our wishes."

Sensui nodded in the direction of his partner. Shippo squealed when he felt the cold blade of a _kodachi_ against his throat, Itsuki held the blade firmly against his throat, leaving no room for the _kitsune_ to take a deep breath without being cut.

"No, leave Shippo alone!" Protested Kagome.

"Just cooperate with us and the little fox and your family with remain unharmed," said Sensui simply.

"I'll go with you."

Itsuki's _kodachi_ (sword that is short than the _katana_) disappeared from his hand and was returned back to the hidden sheath in a flash of movement, but he made no move to release Shippo.

"We'll bring the little fox, just in case you get any ideas." Sensui's announcement was final.

He tossed Kagome over his shoulder and ran off into the dark forest. Itsuki followed close behind, a terrified Shippo still held in his grasps.

The sun set on the Sunset Shrine and it was as if the Dark Angel had never been there.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

This story is finished now but like a good little authoress, I going back with my wonderful beta to fix it a bit, after all I'm sure I made plenty of mistakes up here in the beginning and my writing probably improved slight during the year it took to write this story.

: . Beta's Note . :

Please review this story! Authors love reviews.


	2. Chapter One

**Revised 8/7/06**

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter One : .

She wanted to jump so badly...

If it wasn't for Shippo she would jump.

Kagome gazed down into the rushing water longingly. Her family would not be harmed if she jumped, they would be as safe as they were at this very moment. Sesshomaru had survived to this era and had taken them into his care a few days after her return.

They knew she was missing. Sesshomaru had also found the weapons in a pile by the well. She knew because she had watched the events through Itsuki's seer glass. Her family was unharmed, worried over her absence, but they were out of harm's way. Shippo, on the other hand, was under Itsuki's supervision. The precious few times she had seen him these past two months were carefully controlled by the blue-green haired demon.

Itsuki was clearly an underling of Sensui's, though he was higher than most. She hated him. Sensui was a strange man. He was honorable, and unfortunately that honor demanded that he seek the end of the human race. He had been beaten in his last attempt, but he, one of his last remaining alternate personality Kazyua, and Itsuki planned to open another tunnel to the Makai after ridding themselves of their adversaries. They were using her as a means to beat their adversaries, and then later help open the tunnel quicker than Itsuki could manage on his own.

"If you jump Shippo dies, bitch."

Kagome dropped a small _sakura_ (cherry) blossom, which she had held in her hand, into the river and turned to face the intruder of her solace.

"Since when does Sensui let you out when there's no fight to be had, Kazuya?" She asked rudely.

He scowled at her, but she only shrugged and turned back to the river, waiting for him to attempt to regain lost ground.

"He doesn't like to deal with the creatures we use to gather info, you know that Kagome."

She made no reply.

"The brat's gonna send someone to try and throw a wrench in the plans. You better get going on our defenses."

His foot swung up suddenly in a kick and Kagome dodged out of the way.

"You're getting slow Kazuya."

Leaving the taunt hanging in the air Kagome walked away, throwing another _sakura_ blossom into the rushing torrent beneath the bridge.

She continued to walk until she reached the gates to the abandoned mansion they inhabited at the moment. Lower class demons guarded the gates, but as soon as they recognized her the gates opened quickly. Kagome strode through the gates, ignoring the demons that scurried about, and headed straight to Itsuki's chamber in the eastern wing on the second floor.

The double doors opened easily under her barest touch, swinging inward revealing Itsuki sitting on a pillow seat behind a floor low table. Kagome's attitude changed rapidly as she stormed into the room.

"Where's Shippo?" She demanded.

"The little fox was moved to a chamber downstairs. Don't bother trying to go see him, he's under lock and guard until the first part of the mission is completed," he answered.

Kagome contained a growl and sat on the floor pillow across from the smug demon.

"Tell me what I need to know," she ordered crossly.

Itsuki push the seer glass across the table to her. The glass swirled revealing an ape-like boy. He had orange hair styled and gelled on top of his head and brown eyes stared out at them dully.

"The weakest of the group is Kuwabara Kazuma. He has a high amount of spirit energy, for a _ningen_ (human), a strong 'sixth sense' and is able to manifest his energy into a sword. The only thing you have to watch out for is his ability to slice through barriers on a different plane," Itsuki recited.

"Next," her fingers drummed the table impatiently.

The mist covered Kuwabara's face only to shift again to reveal a hansom man with most of his black hair spiked. A white burst colored his hair mid-front. Under a white bandana, two deep red eyes scowled up at them.

"Hiei, a fire apparition. The 'Forbidden Child'. As a _Janganshi_ (master of the Jagan) he is in the possession of a _Jagan_ eye and therefore a master of mind control and telepathy. Also, this _youkai_ (demon) is a master of the sword and is lightning quick. He's a formable foe."

Kagome said nothing as she watched the mist cover Hiei's face. The mist curled apart letting the image of another boy fade in. This boy was incredibly hansom, long red hair twisting down and emerald eyes sparkling with secrets and intelligence.

"Minamino Shuichi, the boy who is also the _Yo-ko_ (spirit fox) Kurama. In the hands of this _kitsune_, a plant on the street can become a dangerous weapon. He stores an assortment of seeds somewhere on his person, along with a rose, that he transforms into a whip, in his hair. He's the most intelligent of the group. He requires watching."

The mist curled over the face and immediately blew apart violently, revealing the last boy's face. His raven hair was slicked back with gel in true Japanese punk fashion and his eyes smirked with an overwhelming amount of confidence.

"Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of Koenma's _Reikai Tantei_ (Spirit Detective) team. A human boy with abnormally high spirit energy, he's the only student of the Master Genkai and heir to her techniques. A well known street fighter, he has a thorough knowledge of his natural weapons, but when against demons of a greater amount of power he favors his spirit gun. He's the one you should be most wary of."

The mist covered Yusuke's face and the glass went dark. Itsuki sat back and watched her with a raised brow.

"Can you take care of them?" Itsuki inquired after a moment of silence.

"If I must," was the sighed response.

"Very good. Shinobu is making most of the ground level into a single rock room, that's where you'll confront them. There are, of course, all of the demons guarding the house from the outside but don't count on them to take even one of the _Tantei_ out," Itsuki suggested.

"I really don't care to take your advice, just be sure that everything is prepared on time, they'll be coming soon," Kagome predicted.

Itsuki poured himself a cup of tea from a kettle on the table.

"I'm sure Shinobu will have it all ready before the weeks end."

The teacup rose to his mouth and he calmly took a sip. Kagome glared at him.

"I'm sure."

Kagome stood and left the demon to drink his tea. That was one of the most perplexing _youkai_ she had ever had the pleasure to meet. He was calm and cruel, but reasonable and humorous in an extremely twisted way. With Sensui he was almost caring. She had reason to believe that Itsuki had feelings for Sensui. Kagome shudder and shook her head at those thoughts. She did not want to get into Itsuki's frame of mind.

The hallway before her split into two, door-filled passages. Kagome turned to the left and the door slid open before she reached it. Wall scones lighted the passage and she grabbed a torch before continuing through. The passage twisted and turned, all the while keeping a steady downward slope. It ended abruptly and she knelt down to open a trapdoor.

Kagome descended into the staircase beneath the trapdoor. A minute later the ground leveled out and Kagome stepped through a doorway and into a brightly light room. A tall dark mirror stood on the opposite wall, but otherwise the small room was bare.

"What have you come for, young _miko_?"

The bodiless voice echoed eerily in the room. The dark mirror had red and blue streaking across it as the voice rang out.

"I want to be sure that the Spirit Detectives make it into the building with a minimal amount of trouble," Kagome answered.

"I'm sure they would make it inside without your interference.

"Yes, but they would be wasting energy that way, I want them at full power."

"Very well _miko_, but what will I get out of this?"

Kagome turned wary, though she had expected something like this.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to recreate my body and put me in it."

She was quiet, carefully considering her options. With a nearly inaudible sigh she held her hand up to the mirror. A soft purple light enveloped them and Kagome's eyes closed in concentration.

A purple ball appeared on the ground at their side. A glowing black ball soon joined it. The ball twined together and slowly started taking shape. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stopped glowing.

"It will take time but soon you'll be returned to a body. If I find you haven't done as we've bargained, the body will stop regenerating. Now, I would like to know your name," Kagome waited for the 'mirror' to respond.

"Epsilon."

Kagome turned and opened the door, pausing on the way out to stop and look at the mirror.

"I'll see you when you have your body back."

She turned her back and walked out, leaving the lights to reconstruct his body into the small room.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

She made it to her room before collapsing from exhaustion. Fortunately she fell onto her bed.

Reconstructing a body to someone's specific looks was difficult. The act was actually extremely draining, she would have to go into a deep sleep to restore her strength. It things went according to plan, the detectives would be here by the end of the week. Kagome would need all her power if what she prophesized actually happened.

Defeating a creature of death was no small thing, bonding it would undoubtedly prove to be even more difficult.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

It was nearly time. A week perhaps, definitely no longer than ten days.

The _Makai Youkai_ Lord stepped away from the gigantic window as the sun continued to fade into the western horizon.

He should, no doubt, go pay the child-like Prince Koenma a visit. The boy would probably use his 'team' to exterminate them all. He would have to put a stop to that.

There was no uncertainty in his mind that his orders would be followed to the last detail, but he would 'convince' the boy to let him accompany them on the mission.

Yes, he hadn't had the chance to threaten a prominent figure for quiet some time, he was eager to see how long it took for the boy to become intimidated.

Life was defiantly looking up for him.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

Why…

They had just lost their friends. Why did they have to go through this now?

Bubbles floated out of his mouth and past his face, drifting slowly to the surface. He took a breath from the tube that was connected to the mask over his nose.

He was breathing, but they didn't give him enough air to do anything other than stare out of the glass tank that held him prisoner. The world outside was fuzzy, a hazy world of moving color. He could barely make out two scientist and many guards around them.

Something was being done to him. He could feel his bones and body shifting daily.

A sense of foreboding informed him that his appearance would have drastically changed whenever someone finally rescued him from the liquid that surrounded him.

He knew that it would be soon.

It just had to be soon…

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

I really bored and instead of working on a new story I'm just going to go revise more chapters. I hope your enjoying this story, I'd like to let you know that it isn't all that dark, it doesn't lighten after a bit, then it gets a bit more depressing and it goes on in that fashion.

. : Beta's Note : .

Another chapter fixed. I hope everyone reading this reviews because they make people happy! And, if people are like me, they may go see your profile just to see your stories or favorites when you review, because they want to see if there are other stories of this nature to find. But yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!

Amin Vanima Mellonea


	3. Chapter Two

: Muichi Motsu :

: By : Akikazu :

: Chapter Two :

"Doesn't Koenma have anything better to do than sending us to exterminate some rats?" Yusuke demanded angrily.

The group was walking home from a park where Botan had dropped them off, they had just finished another mission. Another mission, meaning Yusuke had missed another date with Keiko.

"They weren't rats Urameshi, they were bees, really big bees. Are you stupid or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"You would know," insulted Hiei.

Kuwabara turned and made an attempt to give Hiei a furious glare. He failed miserably.

"You trying to start something shrimp?" Kuwabara shouted, switching tactics.

"I don't try."

Hiei turned his back on the idiot and caught up with Kurama, who was leading the group because he had the best sense of direction.

"Ha! Turn tail and run, why don't 'ca. You are frightened of facing the power of the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!" He stopped to strike what he thought to be a heroic pose.

A still fuming Yusuke punched him in the face, sending the unsuspecting Kuwabara face first into the ground. By the time he hauled himself to his feet, the group was across the street.

"Don't worry Yusuke, tomorrow's Monday, you'll see Keiko in school," pacified Kurama.

"She's gonna KILL me!"

"You'll live," Hiei snorted.

"What part of 'kill' do you not understand?" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama stepped between the two, trying to keep the peace within the group instinctively.

"I'm sure if you tell Keiko that children were endangered by the demons, she'll forgive you," he said calmly.

"Eventually," Hiei added.

"Maybe I'll just skip school tomorrow," Yusuke groaned.

Kurama smiled slightly and continued to walk.

-I'll be leaving now fox-

Hiei disappeared abruptly without waiting for Kurama to reply to the telepathically delivered message.

"I'm afraid I must also take my leave and return to my home," Kurama informed Yusuke.

"Why? You're in college you don't have to wake up early. More to the point, you don't have to wake up at all," Yusuke pointed out.

"Yusuke, you know very well that I sit in on Hijikata's lectures during the mornings," Kurama replied.

"Hijikata is a high school teacher. Why do you sit in on his history lessons anyway? If I hadn't met people like Sensui, I'd say he's evil. As it is he's the next best thing."

"Good bye Yusuke."

Kurama turned and walked down the sidewalk that followed a back road into his neighborhood.

"Kurama get back here and answer me!" Yusuke demanded.

The red head didn't pause and Yusuke growled in frustration.

"Urameshi wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted from somewhere in the direction they had come from.

Yusuke took his frustration from the whole night out on Kuwabara.

"Hurry up, you big baka!"

"You trying to start something again Urameshi?"

Yusuke waited until Kuwabara caught up before giving him a black eye. He nodded with satisfaction before leaving Kuwabara behind again.

: Kurama :

Something was going to happen.

The plants were edgy, trying to send out their seedlings in an instinct to continue their species. After calming them with a tap of his powers, Kurama unlocked the door to his small house.

Koenma now paid them since both he and Hiei had finished their community service. It was enough to keep this small house with lots of yard space for his gardens. Fortunately he had a full scholarship for college.

He only took noon classes so he could spend mornings in Hijikata's lecture hall at Sarayashiki High School.

There was something about him. Kurama had already asked Koenma about him but Koenma had just scrambled around to avoid the subject. So Kurama settled with sitting in on his lectures.

The man was interesting, very strict but he made history come alive. He was particularly fond of the Sengoku Jidai.

Kurama had the sneaking suspicion that Hijikata knew exactly what and who he was.

He shut the door and locked it. Hiei sometimes came in at night but he had the key, though he rarely used it.

A mental whimper from one of his indoor plants drew his attention and Kurama stopped his activity for a second so he could sooth the plant.

Something was defiantly coming, Kurama knew it as though he could see the ominous cloud floating above the horizon. He only wished he knew what it was.

: Next Day :

There was fifteen minutes till the first bell rang, when Kurama stepped into Hijikata's lecture hall. The black haired man looked up at him, dark eyes scrutinizing him carefully.

"Welcome Minamino," he said before looking back to the papers on his desk.

"Hello Hijikata," Kurama replied politely.

Trusting that they were finished talking, Kurama took his customary seat in the center of the back row.

Students started filing into the room a few minutes later, taking their seats and pulling out their homework. Five minutes before school officially started and everyone was seated, prepared for class to begin. Kurama chuckled darkly in his mind, he pitied the soul that was late to this class.

The area around him was deserted, it seemed that the students were nervous about him like always for one or more of the various reasons that floated around the school. Two of the most prominent being that he was friendship with the Yusuke Urameshi and the second being Hijikata's friendly attitude towards him.

At the front of the lecture hall Hijikata straightened and turned to face the class.

"Kazahaya and Saiga have already called to inform me that they won't be attending class today. Other than that is everyone else here?" He questioned.

"Sensei, Hojo-kun hasn't arrived yet," a girl in the second row called.

The door burst open and a boy with brown hair and slightly lighter eyes came in. Kurama vaguely recognized him as a popular boy who was cheery and, unfortunately, a ditz. Kurama sat back with a smirk, ready to be entertained at the boy's cost.

"Glad you could make the time to join us boy," Hijikata greeted sharply.

"Sorry to be late Sensei," the boy bowed lowly.

"You'll stay after class so I may have a word with you. Now, take a seat so we can start class, you've wasted enough time."

"Yes Sensei, sorry Sensei."

As the boy scrambled into a seat, Hijikata turned to write on the whiteboard in the front behind his desk. Kurama almost sighed his disappointment, he had been hoping for more than a promise of retribution from Hijikata.

Hijikata turned and took a step away from the board so the class could see what he had written. It read 'Sengoku Jidai, the "Warlord Era" or "Era of the Warring States" 1482-1558'.

"Today's lesson is on the Shikon no Tama, which takes place in the Sengoku Jidai, for the most part."

The class was quiet, prepared to take notes on the lecture. Kurama watched curiously, he hadn't thought Hijikata the type to tell what were believed to be legends. If he wasn't mistaken, Hijikata was observing him for a reaction.

"The story begins before the Sengoku Jidai. A powerful miko called Midoriko was locked in a hopeless battle with several powerful youkai."

"Sensei, what's a miko?" A male voice asked.

Kurama inwardly snorted at the stuidness of the question, even if true mikos were just a legend during this time period, they were part of Japanese heritage. OF course he was a demon and would know what a miko was. Although then they had died out years ago, youkai still told tales of the demons massacred by the purifying priestesses.

"If you wish to know, look it up. Next time do not interrupt me to ask such a foolish question," Hijikata scolded.

"I apologize Sensei."

Hijikata nodded and looked out at his class, ready to resume his tale.

"Midoriko defeated all but the most powerful demon there, the demon was composed of three already strong demons. Her powers were nearly exhausted and her body severely injured. She knew that she would not be able to defeat the demon in her pitiful state, and so with a last burst of power she crystallized her soul and the souls of the youkai. The souls took the shape of a marble like jewel and inside the jewel Midoriko waged battle with the now separated demons. The jewel became known as the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls."

The teacher paused to see if anyone wanted to voice a question or comment. No one spoke so he continued.

"Years later at approximately 1446 a miko named Kikyo nursed a burnt bandit named Onigumo back to health. Onigumo was horribly deformed by the fire but he still fell in love with Kikyo. Kikyo rejected him for she had fallen in love with an inu hanyou named Inu Yasha."

"But doesn't Inu Yasha mean 'female dog demon'?" A girl interrupted.

Hijikata glared at the interrupter before continuing, without answering the question.

"In a fit of jealousy Onigumo offered his body to the demons, thinking that is he could match her in power, Kikyo would love him. A thousand demons joined with Onigumo healing his body to the point that he only had a spider shaped scar on his back. At that point the human bandit Onigumo became the hanyou Naraku. Naraku took both Inu Yasha and Kikyo's forms in turned and attacked them, causing the lovers to believe that they had been betrayed."

"So mush for true love," a voice muttered.

Kurama smirked when the person got a glare from Hijikata. The man really hated to be interrupted.

"Inu Yasha stole the Shikon no Tama but as he escaped into the forest Kikyo pinned him to a tree with a sacred arrow. She was, however, seriously injured from Naraku's attack on her and she died. The village burned her body and the sacred jewel with it as she had requested that she be allowed to take the jewel with her to the next life. Inu Yasha fell into a coma like state, pinned to the Goshinboku. The forest was then renamed Inu Yasha's Forest."

Hijikata paused but the class was silent, completely transfixed by the unfolding tale. A small smile crossed the teacher's face.

"Fifty years later a mysterious miko, that claimed to be from the future, came. She was chased into Inu Yasha's forest by a centipede youkai. The miko released Inu Yasha as she was being crushed to a tree and Inu Yasha slew the centipede."

Kurama closed his eyes for a second. The story was familiar, perhaps from his previous life?

"Inu Yasha and the miko reluctantly teamed up when the miko accidentally shattered the jewel when saving a village child from a youkai. Later on as they traveled Kikyo was revived using part of the miko's soul, she was animated with only a hate for Inu Yasha, who she stilled believed betrayed her, inside a clay body. Kikyo made many attempts on the lives of both the miko and Inu Yasha, who frequently ran off to meet with her because of his love for her. Kikyo eventually joined Naraku as he attempted to gather the jewel shards, the shards could individually increase a youkai's power ten fold but together they could grant any wish imaginable, the wish would be what decided how the battle in the jewel would win. The miko and Inu Yasha also gathered more allies on their journeys, a cursed monk, and a taijiya. The miko also adopted a kitsune kit and was taken in as Inu Yasha's hated half brother's sister."

There was a small murmur of confusion but no one dared to interrupt the story.

"Naraku killed Kikyo and much later was killed by the miko and her group. The jewel was completed and purified by the miko, but tragically Inu Yasha turned on the group killing the monk and taijiya. The miko was forced to slay Inu Yasha and then she, her kit, and the Shikon no Tama disappeared."

There was a moment of silence before the class realized that the story was over.

"That's the end?" A boy demanded incredulously.

"That's the end," Hijikata confirmed.

"It's so sad!" A girl wailed crying on the shoulder of her unlucky neighbor.

Hijikata leaned back on his desk and the turned to him but the teacher ignored them to make eye contact with Kurama.

"Of course this legend is pure nonsense. Even if we believe in mikos and jewels that can grant an unlimited wish, youkai are fictional. Isn't that so, Minamino?" Hijikata questioned.

The man defiantly knew that he was a demon, he was clearly taunting him. Well, two could play at that.

He wasn't the type to turn down what promised to be a good game.

Kurama rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands as if he was deep in thought. His index finger tapped the right corner as he leaned forward. Each movement was deliberant and carefully calculated.

"Youkai are nothing more than the figment of overworked minds, their place is in legends and realms other than this one. Though one must wonder," Kurama gave a dramatic pause. "Why you include such fables in your curriculum."

Murmurs of speculation went through the class and Kurama smirked at the teacher. Hijikata opened his mouth to reply but the door to the lecture hall slammed open. A small girl with dark hair flew inside.

"He found her!" The boy shouted.

The class was thrown into mass confusion. Hijikata hauled the boy closer to him and they held a whispered conference. Hijikata straightened just as the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed," he announced.

Students and the girl ran out of the lecture hall leaving the hall nearly deserted in no time flat. Kurama moved at a slower pace, sauntering out down the step to the front of the room.

"See you around Minamino," Hijikata said as he reached the door.

"Perhaps."

"Oh Minamino, take care of yourself."

Kurama continued to walk but inwardly speculated about Hijikata's words. Outside of in the school the teacher's words became clear when Kurama heard a buzzing from his pocket. He pulled out a small cell phone, flipped it open, and looked at the screen.

"What is it Koenma?" He asked, clearly resigned.

"Kurama, Botan's coming around to pick you up. Get here fast, it's an EMERGENCY!" Koenma shrieked.

"Yes, sir."

Kurama flipped the phone closed and pocketed it. Hiei emerged from the trees to stand next to the red head as the front doors of the school slammed open to let Yusuke and Kuwabara run out.

"The toddler had good timing for once, we're getting out of school after only one and a half hours," Yusuke crowed.

"Hn."

A girl with blue hair, pink eyes, and a kimono appeared in front of them, floating on an oar.

"Ready boys?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's get outta here Botan," Yusuke answered.

"Alright then, one portal to Prince Koenma's office coming right up!" Botan announced cheerfully.

A black portal appeared before them and they, in turn, stepped through it.

: End Chapter :

: Author's Note :

There is the brief explanation of all of Kagome's adventure and the introduction of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang to this story. I've go to go and finish a report on deforestation that was due on Friday, but I didn't turn in because I stayed home. I love my parents sometimes, but I'm still going to put it off for a little while.

I still don't know what the pairings going to be and I have one request for Hiei/Kagome and one for Kurama/Kagome. I've only read Kagome/Kurama so if anyone knows a good, COMPLETED Hiei/Kagome fic please give me the title. I started reading one but I felt really bad for Kurama so I had to stop reading it.

If there are any Kagome/Kurama fans out there go to and look for a fic called Commitments Made In Blood I really like it!

Happy President's Day!

Akikazu logging off.

(Don't know why I put that, put I like doing it anyway)


	4. Chapter Three

: Muichi Motsu :

: By : Akikazu :

: Chapter Three :

Kagome stood on the bridge watching the horizon, studying it carefully. Nine days had passed since she had made a deal Epsilon and he was growing stronger. He would soon come to visit no doubt.

Her attention turned to the western horizon, watching the sunset. The sun was slipping behind craggily mountains, painting the sky with various shades of, pink, red, and orange.

Time would soon be up.

They were coming.

A small smile broke out on her face.

It was almost over.

: Koenma's Office :

The Reikai Tantei was gathered in front of Koenma's desk with the toddler-like Koenma across from them in his big chair, nervously fidgeting.

"Well toddler?" Yusuke was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

Surprisingly Koenma didn't yell at Yusuke as he normally did. Kurama was instantly on alert, something was defiantly wrong.

"Boy, answer their question. I grow weary of your dawdling," ordered a cold voice.

Kurama searched for the person whose command had launched the normal high-handed Koenma in a flurry of action. A tall, cloaked figure sat on the shadowed window seat. Kurama turned his attention back to the scrambling Koenma in curiously.

"Well you see… um… Sensui never died and now you have to beat him again before he opens another tunnel and this time he has a powerful knew ally we know nothing about," Koenma babbled without stopping to breath.

The room was deathly quiet for a few seconds.

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted.

Yusuke launched himself across the table at Koenma, pinning the child boss to his chair.

"Yusuke release Koenma. The sooner we learn what we need, the sooner we can eliminate the threat," Kurama reasoned.

Growling Yusuke dropped Koenma and took his spot on the other side of the desk.

"Thank you Kurama. Now it appears that Sensui, Itsuki, and their new ally have taken up residence in Ningenkai. There stationed here at an old abandoned mansion," Koenma explained.

The dark screen behind Koenma showed an old mansion.

"They have apparently gathered a large army to guard the premises. You should, of course, have no trouble getting in but I am mostly concerned about Sensui's new ally. We haven't seen nor heard of him," Koenma continued.

"No problem, whoever joined Sensui is probably a gutless bastard," Yusuke said rashly.

Kurama heard a growl from the cloaked figure. Koenma also must have heard it because he gave an apprehensive glance in the direction of the window.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hold on a second. You'll be accompanying this Makai Youkai Lord. He has a personal tie to this case, something about his sister. He demanded to be allowed to come with you," Koenma announced.

"He's gonna cramp the style of the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara objected.

"Hn."

"We could use help," Kurama pointed out respectfully.

"Good! Now that that's settled you can go. Botan open a portal."

"Right away sir," Botan chirped from her place near the door.

A black portal was opened in the doorway and the detectives and the Demon Lord stepped through. The portal closed behind them and left them in the middle of a forest.

The Demon Lord didn't hesitate before walking off into the dense foliage.

"I guess we're to follow him," Kurama commented.

"Let's go! I wanna kick some ass!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Shut up baka, someone might hear you," Yusuke hissed.

Hiei and Kurama walked after the Demon Lord, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to catch up after they finished their skirmish.

The forest was eerily silent and calm. Even through the shadows they could see the Demon Lord a few years ahead of them. He was moving swiftly though silently.

The forest is too quiet Fox-

((I know Hiei, but I'm far more concerned by the fact we haven't been attacked yet))

Conversation, both mental and verbal, came to an end when the Demon Lord halted his progress in the middle of a wooden bridge. The sky was already dark and Kurama wonder how time had passed so quickly.

"She was here," the Demon Lord murmured.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were barely close enough to hear his words.

"Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing you need to be informed of ningen. I will handle it," the Youkai Lord replied coldly.

They continued walking, encountering only one low class demon that Kuwabara took care of easily. The Demon Lord didn't speak another word but kept the lead, navigating the forest. The group came out of the woods and to a stop at high gate.

"Who goes there?" A high-pitched voice demanded.

"A Lord and company," the Youkai Lord answered.

"Leave you won't be permitted inside," the voice shouted.

"Detective." The Demon Lord's order was clear to the whole group.

Yusuke took aim and release a single, low-powered shotgun. Soon a pitiful demon toppled from his post, dead. Kuwabara shrinked back as a sickening crunch came form the body when the Youkai Lord stepped on it, regardless of the body. He placed his pale hand on the gate and his claws glowed green. Kurama could smell acid as the gate was melted until a man-sized hole was created. The Demon Lord immediately stepped through. He paused for a second then look back at the Reikai Tantei coming through the self made door.

"Ningen, we will meet with no more resistance out here. Open the doors," he commanded.

Kuwabara ran ahead of the group and gracelessly cut through the door. He had to scramble out of the way as the door fell outward. He fell into a heap on his backside. Everyone's attention was on the now open doorway.

It was dark inside.

"That's just creepy Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered.

"Shut up wimp," Yusuke replied distractedly.

The Demon Lord stepped inside and light suddenly flared, only to dim so that only a things within a ten foot radius of the door were illuminated. A ball of yellow light floated eerily and made its way tot them steadily.

The light landed on the Demon Lord's raised hand, it was balanced precariously on a sharp claw. He raised it closer to his face and examined it carefully.

"A firefly, how typical of her," he commented to himself.

The firefly launched itself off his hand and floated away, drifting slowly down a hallway illuminated by nothing but the firefly's glow.

"We will follow the firefly," the Youkai Lord announced.

"We're gonna follow a bug?" Kuwabara cried.

The Demon Lord was already walking down the hallway after the firefly.

"I guess we are," Kurama said simply.

The rest of the group trailed after the Demon Lord and firefly. They hallway was straight but because of the nonexistent light they had no clue as to how far they walked before they stopped their stroll in a large room. Their footsteps echoed strangely as if the room was made of some sort of rock or stone. From the way the firefly's glow bounced off the walls, Kurama came to the conclusion that the room was indeed made of some sort of stone. The firefly floated away from the group and to the ceiling, where it disappeared. The group was left in the dark silence of the room.

"Urameshi, it's dark," Kuwabara complained.

Light exploded, shining into every corner of the room then dimming to a comfortable level of brightness. Kurama took the time to note that the room was made of strange but smooth black stones.

"Welcome, Spirit Detectives," a feminine voice called, ringing out into the still room.

: Underground :

Epsilon finally had returned to his former strength.

He straightened and opened the door ready to leave the small room that had been his person prison for so long that he had lost track of the time that had passed.

His hair was a pale blue-violet and fell to the middle of his back, most of it was pulled back in a loose horsetail. His dark red eyes glinted in the dark, a sinister light glowing in their depths.

It was time for him to descend on the world but first he had to meet with the little miko who had dared to order him around.

It would be good to feel blood stain his hands once more.

Chuckling darkly he left the room, the mirror that had once held him captive him shattered in time with the shutting of the door. Glass shards of every known color dug into the ground ruthlessly. A dark liquid welled up from the ground, dark as blood.

: Underground Chamber :

Outside of his glass tank something was happening. The world was trembling.

A light flickered outside of the tank.

Fire?

They had forgotten his powers then.

Concentrating hard on the fire he tried to get the flame to flare larger.

It didn't work.

Instead of growing the fire dimmed and with a flicker of blue went out completely.

His magic was gone…

Once upon a time he had hoped to be rescued but now he faced the cold hard facts, time was running out for him.

Someone had to rescue him now or he wouldn't be himself anymore.

He wouldn't be Shippo…

Bubbles escaped from his mouth as he spoke one desperate word out into the water.

Both scientist and guards alike were silent as the bubbles floated to the surface and released the kit's whisper into the chamber.

"Please…"

: Epsilon :

He was carefully still.

The world was changing. The Fates were shifting, he could feel it in his blood.

Something monumental was going to happen and he meant to be there for it.

Hopefully his prey would be there too. A change in Fate meant new life, however life could not begin without death.

And he was death.

: End Chapter :

: Author's Note :

Am I not evil incarnated? You all hate me don't you? Too bad! I personally like how this chapter ends, I gotta keep you readers on your toes, don't want you all to get lazy or let you forget about this story.

Now the request for Kurama/Kagome pairing is leading by a landslide, but I won't settle on the pairing until I get Kagome back in school, because an education is a very important thing!

Note - Epsilon is a original character, but Hijikata isn't really. He's a bit out of character, but then I only read part of a Manga with him in it. First person to correctly guess what Manga he's from gets a dedication. To refresh your memory he's imposing with black hair and dark eyes. Have fun with the challenge.

I'm close to getting grounded form the computer because I have a B in P.E. This is an evil class peoples!

Catch you later.

Akikazu signing off.


	5. Chapter Four

: Muichi Motsu :

: By : Akikazu :

((Dedication)) ((Lady gina goddess of the wind))

: Chapter Four :

Yusuke yanked his hand up, ready to aim and shoot at the first thing that moved. The Demon Lord held a hand out in front of the teenager to halt his instinctive actions.

"Stand down Detective," he ordered.

"You're going to let us be killed!" Kuwabara shouted.

"We have yet to give her a reason to slay us," the Youkai Lord stated calmly.

"What part of 'working for Sensui' do you not understand?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yusuke, he obviously knows something that we do not. Letting him handle this is the wisest choice," Kurama said, effectively stopping the argument.

Yusuke snorted but no longer moved to challenge anyone. The Demon Lord untied his cloak and pulled it off, letting the expensive clothing fall to the floor. The Youkai Lord was hauntingly hansom, long silvery-white hair fell past his knees and two red stripes streaked across both his cheeks. A delicate, blue crescent moon graced his forehead and below that amber eyes were carefully devoid of emotion. The Spirit Detectives thought that he look similar to Kurama's Youko form.

"Sesshomaru?" The once calm feminine voice was now whispery with emotion.

A slight figure appeared on the opposite side of the room from where the group stood. The figure hesitated form a second then slowly came forward.

The Reikai Tantei was stunned as a pair of blue eyes stared at them with a haunted look. The owner of the eyes was a slight human girl with midnight black hair that cascaded to her small waist. She was small but not quiet petite, at most she was Hiei's height.

"I trust the absence of guards was your doing," the Demon Lord was the one to break the silence.

A mask of calm blanketed the girls face.

"I wanted them to be at their full potential when I set them to their tasks," she replied.

"Do you get what's going on Urameshi, or am I just clueless?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama answered the helplessly lost boy as Yusuke was too busy staring at the scene in front of them.

"I believe this is the Youkai Lord's little sister, the one Koenma was muttering about earlier."

The girl turned to look at him, her plain white gi and black hakamas rustling with her fluidly quick movement.

"You are very perspective, Kurama. I am pleased that you have lived up to the expectation that has been set, so far," she added.

"How do you know who he is?" Yusuke demanded.

"Itsuki has grown passable with the use of a seer's glass. I know all your names, talents, and powers. If I was to fight you I could take two of you down and perhaps grievously injure another of you before I went down," the girl paused. "I however, have no designs for your deaths."

"Then why the hell are you working for Sensui? HE'S A BAD GUY!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Someone… very important to me is being held captive. Without my cooperation, his life would be held expendable," the girl whispered.

"Then why are you helping us… Hey! What's your name anyway?" Yusuke demanded.

The girl laughed lightly. The joyous sound that escaped her changed her countenance to that of an innocent teenage girl.

"How very rude of me to forget, I am Kagome," she finally said.

The ground shuddered violently, causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to tumble to the ground. Pieces of stone fell from the ceiling, shattering on the floor.

Kagome stood silently as the world trembled around her, her calm mask was back in place.

"Time grows short, you need to be sent to your tasks," she announced after the tremors stopped.

"You can't boss us around!" Kuwabara shouted indignantly as he jumped to his feet.

"Silence human," Sesshomaru commanded.

"It's fine Sesshomaru," Kagome turned to the Spirit Detectives. "Being in this room puts you at a disadvantage. This black stone is barren of plant life and resistant of fire. This puts two of your number at a disadvantage. The stone is also amazingly reflective. If I dodge a one of your spirit attacks, Yusuke, chances are it will ricocheted back at you and your team mates."

"What about me? You have nothing on the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"If I wished it, you would have been incapacitated upon entry to this room. Your sixth sense would have overwhelmed you had I not masked it," Kagome replied calmly.

The room was silent and another tremor shook the ground. More stone crashed down to the ground.

"Kagome give them your instructions and halt your games," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome nodded and glared at one wall. A secret door swung open. Another glare at the opposite wall and a trap door was revealed. Stairs descended into the darkness beneath.

Kagome turned once more to the detectives, her mouth set in a thin line of determination.

"Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara will go through that door. Go down the hallway and up the stairs. The door after the first flight is the entrance to Itsuki's chambers. I trust that you can handle him Hiei."

"Hn."

"Yusuke, you will continue up the next flight of stairs. The stairs will stop and you'll walk straight down the hallway until you get to pair of double doors. Sensui is there, if you take one of the black stones that fell from the ceiling he will not be able to sense you until he sees or hears you."

Yusuke bent down and picked up a stone, glaring at it doubtfully. Kagome glared sharply at Kuwabara.

"You will also take a stone but you will wait on the stairs, just in case something goes wrong. If you make a peep and mess up my plans, I will find the deepest, darkest dungeon in Makai and keep you there until you die the most horribly painful death I can think of. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kuwabara replied immediately.

Kagome gave a hard glared until Hiei spun on his hell and sauntered off, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to chase after him, which they did promptly. She then turned to Kurama.

"Kurama as far as I'm concerned you have the hardest and most important task of all. There's an underground chamber beneath this room. They're holding Shippo down there. I have no clue as to what they are doing to him, but I know he's scared."

Kurama saw panic flash through her. Her eyes turned away from him as they grew teary.

"I'll go," he said resolutely.

"Shippo is an orphaned kitsune kit, I don't want him to have to go through anymore pain in his in his life than necessary. Please help him," Kagome's last three words were whispered.

He nodded and started walking to the trap door. Kurama could feel Kagome's eyes on him and hear her nearly silent words as thought she was next to him.

"Thank you."

The dark steps that lead to the underground chambers loomed before him but without hesitation Kurama stepped into the inky blackness.

: Kagome :

She waited until Kurama disappeared underground before turning back to Sesshomaru. He had a slight smirk on his face from please of see her boss around some of the most powerful people in the realms.

"Do you really think the Apparition, Detective, and Ningen will be able to defeat the two demons?" He inquired.

"Sensui and Itsuki are weaker than the last time they were defeated. Your group should be fine," Kagome answered unconcerned.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her briefly.

"I have to wonder about how you get yourself into these messes so often."

She huffed in mock anger but soon her face returned to it serious expression. Sesshomaru was instantly wary of the look she was giving him.

"I've had enough Sesshomaru, I want you to help me keep my promise to you," she whispered.

He immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Kagome-"

"Part of me died with them, Sesshomaru. I don't want to live like this anymore," Kagome interrupted.

"I will not slay you because you wish it," his tone was final.

However Kagome, being the obtuse person she is, argued with his decision but she used a method that was slightly more subtle.

"I remember standing on the bridge and looking into the water. When I looked down I wished so badly I could jump and be swept away," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and his hand tipped her face up so she was forced to meet his eyes.

"This pain is necessary for growing up Kagome. The world was simply crueler in stripping away your naive ideals and forcing you into the real world."

: Epsilon :

So the miko desired death…

How very entertaining.

Fortunately for her he was going to grant her wish

It was time to make his appearance.

: Shippo :

Someone was coming for him, he was sure of it.

He could feel a kitsune aura coming closer and closer to this hellish room. A kitsune had never been down here before.

Rescue was near at hand.

Thank Kami that it wasn't too late.

At least he did think it was too late…

Please don't be too late.

: End Chapter :

: Author's Note :

I feel horrible about what I'm doing to Shippo! I never really intended for this to happen to him, it kind of just happened and stuck.

It looks like people really want this to be a Kurama/Kagome pairing. If this does happen I'll make it up to you Hiei/Kagome fans by writing a story for him, I already got one in mind anyway. I also got a Kagome/Sanzo (from Saiyuki) story, a Kagome/Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin, duh) story, and another Inu Yasha/Yu Yu Hakusho story up there. I have too many ideas, you want to know why? I'll tell you anyway, I HAVE NO LIFE! Please tell me what you want to hear.

This chapter is dedicated to Lady gina goddess of the wind because she guessed where Hijikata was from. You are all too smart for me, I may have to return to my tricky and twisted ways… Bwaah ha ha!

(((Silence)))

Okay…

I'm be leaving now.

Akikazu signing off.

: Reviewer Responses :

Jinenji – I wish but unless you go to Willow Canyon in Surprise, I really don't think it'll work out at all.

Majin Shodaine – There's a reason for Sensui, you'll see. Most likely I'll get to all of the point you've made with time, just sit back and watch me work.

Kura52 – I know it's PE but what can I say…

Ouatic – For some reason whenever Inu Yasha enters my stories he ends up evil. Kagome didn't cast the subjugation necklace, Kaede did, so Kagome's power really has nothing to do with if it works unless she strengthened it. Also I know I suck at such details but I don't know anything about Japanese history, I just go by what I'm told… and no one tells me anything.

Kage Otome – Of course I'd leave it like that, I'm evil! I haven't heard anyone else suggest that pairing, but who knows I sound really interesting, but do you mean a threesome or a triangle?

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow – school love, (sigh) and of course fangurl confrontations and jealousy galore!

Duzzie – You'll see the Kagome-Epsilon confrontation in around four chapters.

Ice-neko-girl – I know but hey that's the way I am. Get used to it, it'll probably happen a lot.


	6. Chapter Five

: Muichi Motsu :

: By : Akikazu :

: Chapter Five :

By the time Yusuke and Kuwabara set foot n the stairs, Hiei was already halfway up the first flight. The stairs where wide and light was provided by torches placed on the wall.

"Wait for-" Kuwabara was cut off when Yusuke's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Quiet," Yusuke hissed.

"Mmph!" Kuwabara's eyes were wide with indignity.

"Let the baka stay there Detective," Hiei called.

Yusuke released Kuwabara and started to climb the stairs again. The idiot stared at the retreating backs of his teammates, minus Kurama, for a second before sitting down on the stairs.

Yusuke took off at a near run, up the stairs. He turned sharply to go up the second flight just as Hiei closed Itsuki's door behind himself.

As he press onward the stairs got narrower and the lighting became near to nonexistent. Suddenly the stair straightened and became a short hallway. A large set of double doors loomed at the end of this path, the burnished wood glows in the dim lights. The door was carved with fierce demons of higher classes.

A grim smile lit Yusuke's featured. This time he would kill Sensui and he would stay dead.

Yusuke Urameshi never had to kill the same person twice.

: Hiei :

He shut the door behind him with a sure hand. It would be interesting to see how worthy an opponent Itsuki would prove to be without his pet shadow.

"I see the girl did not up hold her end of the deal," Itsuki's silky voice commented.

Hiei looked at the demon, he looked perfectly unconcerned about Hiei's presence in the room. He was sitting on a floor pillow behind his table, sipping tea.

"Perhaps I have already killed her."

"She's amazingly tactful and strategic for a human female. If she had truly done her job you would have been the first she went after. Kuwabara would have been last if she actually had to use her powers to fight him."

"Hn."

Itsuki looked at Hiei calmly and started to reach into his haori as he rose from the floor. The table and floor cushions fell through a dark pool in the floor but the floor soon reappeared after the table completely disappeared.

"I suspect you want to cut the chatter and start the battle already."

Hiei placed his hand on his katana waiting for Itsuki to attack first.

: Yusuke :

The doors were amazingly light for there size and pushed open easily under a single forceful kick. Okay so perhaps they weren't that light, but Yusuke figure that they were lighter than they should be.

Sensui was sitting across the room on the windowsill, staring outside with his back turned to the door.

"Okay Sensui, this time I'll take you down myself!" Yusuke announced.

"Women are so very treacherous. I should have killed her when the opportunity was provided," Sensui commented off handedly.

"Stop fucking around Sensui, your schemes end now."

Sensui turned to look at Yusuke, his face showed no concern over his predicament.

"The schemes end a while back Yusuke. This fiasco is another matter entirely."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This is no longer a matter of opening a tunnel to the Makai. Our function is to change Fate and we've already succeeded," Sensui said.

Sensui stood and walked over to Yusuke. Yusuke watched his movements warily. This scenario was way too out of sync with reality.

"I will return peacefully to wherever it was that you are to take me. Itsuki on the other hand is another matter, he will have to be killed."

Sensui arched an eyebrow at Yusuke expression, a cross between befuddlement and disbelief.

"Well?" He prodded.

"How do I know you won't attack me?"

A smirk crossed Sensui's face and he turn to walk out of the room.

"You don't."

: Hiei :

Itsuki was fast, his speed almost matched Hiei's. ALMOST.

His wit was what kept him from becoming an unworthy opponent in Hiei's opinion.

Hiei sped towards the green haired demon again, sword upraised. Itsuki was able to raise his kodachi just in time to block the downward stroke of Hiei's blade. Unfortunately for Itsuki, Hiei changed tactics and as his blade slowed his foot shot out delivering a solid kick to Itsuki's stomach. Itsuki was sent flying back into the wall.

Itsuki maneuvered himself so the impact was not as bad as it could be, but his left arm too much impact and was rendered useless. Hiei was in at his side in an instant, his sword at the unlucky demon's throat. Unexpectedly Itsuki smirked up at the fire apparition.

"You actually think you won?" He asked.

"Hn."

A smirk crossed his face and the shadow of his body grew as he sank through the floor. Hiei scowled but it soon turned to a smirk. A challenge was a challenge after all.

: Yusuke :

Yusuke was careful to keep Sensui in front of him as they made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Suddenly Sensui stopped walking and turned to face the teenaged detective.

"I have changed my mind," he announced.

"Eh?"

A sigh full of endless patience for stupidity fell from Sensui lips.

"I've changed my mind, I do not wish to return to the Spirit world. Instead I shall return to the my commander."

"What the hell makes you think that I'll let you?" Yusuke demanded.

"You have no choice in the matter."

Yusuke brought his hand forward preparing for a fight, but Sensui made no move to attack him.

"Itsuki, we're leaving," Sensui called.

: Hiei :

Hiei glanced around the room trying to pinpoint the location of his nemesis. He felt a stir across the senses of his Jagan and after making sure he was not going to be attacked turned inward.

'Itsuki, we're leaving'

Hm, so Sensui was planning a retreat.

'Shinobu I wish to finish the apparition first'

'NOW'

Hiei returned to his surroundings and spread his sense, trying to locate Itsuki once more.

"So sorry little firecracker, I must take my leave."

Itsuki's presence sparked in the only light corner of the room then disappeared completely. Sensui, it seemed, still had a stable control on his subordinates.

Knowing it was useless to fight an enemy that wasn't there, Hiei sheathed his sword and walked out of the room, only stopping to shatter the seer's glass on the table. He had been anticipating this fight since he had received news that Itsuki still lived and now he was disappointed. Still he had no doubt that the really match would come soon, no one made a fool of Hiei and got away with it.

: Yusuke :

Sensui's words were still echoing in the hallway when a shadow appeared under him and swallowed him up. Yusuke growled in frustration as Sensui disappeared without a trace.

"Do not fret Spirit Detective, we will see each other again."

Yusuke's growl turned into a snarl at the mocking tone in Sensui's voice.

"Damn you stupid, mother-fucking bastard."

Feeling somewhat relieved of pressure after his short cussing fit, Yusuke stopped his snarling and began the long walk down the stairs.

"Stupid Sensui, stupid Itsuki, stupid demons, stupid mission, stupid Koenma, stupid world," Yusuke grumble cursing the stupidity of something with each of his steps.

Kuwabara and Hiei were waiting for him in front of Itsuki's door. Kuwabara had an absent look on his face, with a little drool leaking form the left corner of his mouth. Hiei on the other hand was scowling, obviously he wasn't too happy about Itsuki and Sensui's big escape, but what interested Yusuke was that Hiei wasn't glare at someone instead his eyes were fix on the wall across from his. Yusuke turned to see what he was looking at and let another curse lose into the air. Their 'friends' had left a message on the way out, it was red dripped as if made of blood, knowing Itsuki it was. The bastards had major audacity.

_Till next time detectives._

: End Chapter :

: Author's Note :

Okay I pictured a few big battle scenes here, but it just wouldn't turn out that way. This story's got a life of its own, slippery little…

Only this week and then it's Spring Break! YAY! Unfortunately I probable won't be able to update on the next two weekends because I'm going to visit my dad in California and we're always running around everywhere… Hopefully I'll be able to write two chapter and I'll post them when I get back, but again that is unlikely because I don't have my broken-down laptop.

Okay the story is progressing, amazingly the last few chapters have only spanned one day. When this story eventually gets to the school and I reveal the haven't-been-decided-yet pairing I'll start another story for the other pairing for all the fans, okay?

Akikazu signing off.

: Review Responses :

Fyyrrose – Since I usually don't make any sense either, I completely understand what your saying. Thanks for the completment.

LKLTB – You kind of get hints about Kag's bossy nature when she orders Inu around when things get serious, I'm sure Yusuke is going to have a confrontation with 'Suke soon. I love the pairing too!

Kagome-92-moon – Hope I didn't disappoint you beyond repair but the next chapter is better in my opinion. Sorry the rest is classified info, I don't even know yet…

Hieiforever – Thank you, I'll try to update weekly, but at least I'll update three times a month.

Herald of Chaos – I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I promise Shippo will survive! I swear it on my life… okay maybe not.

Miko's Sorrow – It's not that yuck cherry flavored medicine is it? I felt bad about the Hiei/Kag story because Kurama really liked Kag but he had absolutely no chance of getting her while Hiei got her and didn't want her. I felt so… I just can't describe it. I do like Kag/Hiei stories, especially _Going Up In Flames_.

Shadow miko – the pairing has yet to be decided, but I'll take preferences into consideration.


	7. Chapter Six

: Muichi Motsu :

: By : Akikazu :

((Dedication)) ((This chapter is dedicated to Vixenia for replying to my pleas of help. Yeah I know more about YYH than I did before!))

: Chapter Six :

The stairs were shorter than he first thought, it only took two minutes of walking down the dimly lit, twisting stair case to reach a strange metal door at the bottom. Kurama looked at it oddly before reaching out a hand to turn the door's handle. It was colder than he had though it would be, but he found no security measures on it.

Curious.

Shrugging off his curiosity Kurama turned the handle and gave the door a slight push inward. The door swung open quietly, as he had known it would. How utterly droll.

Apparently no one had noticed his approach or entry into the room because no one was facing the door, the red headed kitsune used the brief time he had earned to study the situation before him.

There were two scientists a man and a woman, he could tell by the lab coats they wore and the fact that they didn't have a weapon strapped to their sides or backs, at least no visible weapons. Kurama had his doubt about them being completely unarmed.

The male scientist was in his late teens and had dark hair pulled back into a horsetail but into the front was styled with eartails that went to his shoulder. A cigarette stuck out of the corner of his mouth and sunglasses were perched on top of his head. Instead of the traditional white lab coat he wore a black lab coat that stopped below the knee to reveal combat boots. How very entertaining a teenage rebel working as a scientist.

The woman was in her twenties and had bleached hair that barely went pass her shoulder. Kurama noted that her nails were long and painted a bright red that would no doubt match her lipstick. She wore a white lab coat but it barely reached mid thigh, revealing her legs to anyone that wished to look. The rest of the lab coat clung to her body, looking as if it would burst open at her slightest movement.

Also in the room were three guards, each one looked more hideously deformed than the next. The first looked mostly human, with a weight lifters muscle bulk and tan skin. The only obvious proof that he wasn't human was the horns on the side of his head. He had something that resembled a mace in his hand, propped on a shoulder. The second was like a giant toad standing on two legs, green skin and all, he had an ax at his side. The third was a giant with red violet skin and more muscles than any human could bear having. Two yellow, tusk-like teeth stuck out far enough from his upper lip that Kurama could see them even though he was facing the demon's back. This demon had numerous blades and two swords strapped to his body.

Kurama glanced briefly around the room, it was what someone would expect of an evil scientist's lab, tubes and table hear and there, syringes and vials of oddly colored liquid galore. The walls were metal, completely lacking in windows, and the odd wall scone here and there to light the lab. See through pipes ran across the ceiling and into mixer and stuff he didn't have the slightest clues about.

What caught Kurama attention was the large tank on the far wall. The tank was filled with a transparent, blue liquid that was probably partially water. A boy that appeared to be twelve was floating the middle of the tank, a tube ran up the outside of the tank and into the liquid, attached to a mask over the boys nose, it was probably the boy's air source. A halo of dark auburn hair floated around his head, the boy's pale green eyes were slightly open but a film was over them.

The boy's pointed ears and busy, dark auburn tail led Kurama to the conclusion that this was the kitsune kit that he was supposes to rescue. This was Shippo.

"Hey what 'ca doing down here?" A harsh voice demanded.

His presence had finally been noticed.

: Shippo :

None of his captors noticed the other kitsune's approach, he made sure of it. Shippo used the last reserves of his strength to make his body move, all five of his captors turned to watch him. They continued to watch him as the other kitsune entered the room. Shippo watched him take the time to observe everyone in the room, then his eyes went around the whole room and finally rested on him.

The young kitsune couldn't catch the details of what was hopefully his rescuer except his pale skin and red hair. And either he was seeing things or there was a green glint on his eyes near his face, his eye perhaps?

One of the guards stiffened and turned to scowl at the older kitsune in the doorway.

"Hey what 'ca doing down here?"

The kitsune turned to face the guard.

"If pressed for a reason I suppose I'd say I'm on a rescue mission."

: Kurama :

His words hung in the air for a second before everyone turned to look at him. The guards were all scowling at his tone and the almost human looking guard took a threatening step forward. Kurama cocked his head slightly in challenge, daring the demon to take another step.

The female scientist held a hand up to stop the demon, its attention quickly shifted over to her. She had what Kurama guessed was her best attempt at a coy smile on her overly lip-sticked lips, and a gleam in her eyes that he was accustomed to seeing in the eyes of his over zealous fangurls. Kurama's left eyebrow raised slightly, he had not expected to raise the population of his over crowded fan club on this mission. There really was just no way for him to escape these dreadful females.

"Maybe you'd like to stay and we can have a private 'chat'," her voice was thick with suggestion.

If he were a lesser man he would have had to have stifled the urge to throw up.

"No, I'll just take the kit and be on my way."

A frown curved the woman's features.

"Are you sure? There are more pleasurable things we could do."

"I'd rather not get involve with a woman of your… sort," Kurama said blandly.

The woman's face turned red and the male scientist burst out laughing, clutching onto the edge of the table like it was the only thing keeping him from crashing to the ground in his mirth.

"He dissed you Akemi, but it's not like anyone would take up your offer," he gasped before his laughter once again overwhelmed him.

Akemi gave a very human growl and glared at the man before turning the glare onto Kurama.

"Kill him!" She screamed, not bothering to look at the guards.

The first guard lunged forward and was met with an onslaught of rose petals, each petal delivering a long bloody cut to his person. He was slice into itty bitty fish flakes before he even made it with in a ten foot radius of Kurama.

The big red guard stepped forward as Kurama let the rose petals drift to the ground. He pulled out his two swords with easy and stood, ready to attack. Our greened fox waited calmly as the red skinned demon lost the battle of patience and came after him confidently. Kurama jumped up and over to the left avoiding the swords. The demon grunted and the remainder of blades strapped to him exploded off his body, flying in every direction. Kurama made good use of his thieving speed dodging to the left and right. The demon came after him again and Kurama was forced to cartwheel away, immediately transitioning into a jump to avoid the flying blades.

"You're good," the demon muttered still chasing after the slippery kitsune.

Kurama smirked as he ducked under another blow before jumping onto one of the tables that were cluttered with colorful vials. It was time to add fuel to the fire, metaphorically of course.

"I really only think of myself adequate, if I were at the top of my game you'd be dead, or clueless as to where the kit had disappeared to."

The sword came down harder that normal and the table was smashed in two sending the poor, defenseless vials crashing to the ground. Kurama smiled mockingly at the hulking red demon from another table across the room.

"Now, now, just because I'm telling you the truth is no reason to destroy all those pretty vials full of valuable research. One of them could contain the cure to cancer," Kurama hopped off the table as the sword came crashing down again, then he moved to the side to avoid becoming a pincushion. "We wouldn't want to destroy the cure for cancer, would we? You never know when you'll get the terrible pain that signals the start of some currently incurable disease."

Kurama disappeared again reappearing on the other side of the room as all the floating blades dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"Hey!" The red demon cried indignantly.

Kurama held a purple stone up to look at it curiously.

"You're looking for this?" He asked.

"NO!"

"You're right it's very ugly, destroying it will be considered my good deed for the year and the leaders of the world will give me an official day on the calendar for doing the task."

Kurama let the stone drop to the ground and put his foot lightly on it.

"Don't do that!" The red demon cried desperately.

The red headed fox frowned at the demon.

"You just want to crush the ugly stone yourself, that not very considerate of you as I was the one who stole it."

"Get your foot off of it."

Kurama let his foot crush the rock before quickly removing his foot.

"Oh dear, it wasn't very strong at all."

The red demon gave an ear drum splitting scream that gave Kurama the strong urge to cover his ears with his hands before melting into a big bubbly puddle of goopy redness.

Kurama let his calm mask once more slip over his face before turning to the frog like guard. The frog hefted his ax and Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a red rose. His actions got a very… interesting reaction.

"A rose, the buffoon thinks he can win with a rose," Akemi crowed.

The male scientist gave her a push off her chair that sent her sprawling to the ground in an undignified heap before he continued his observation of the fight.

The rose in Kurama's hand shifted into its more intimidating form as his rose whip as the frog opened his mouth to say something. Needless to say the guard's mouth snapped shut and he leap forward trying to catch Kurama off guard. The whip in his hand was sent forward easily, the thorns nipped at the frog's right arm. The frog continued on his path as Kurama twisted the whip to dig the thorns into the arm, with a flick of his wrist the arm went flying.

Akemi screamed when the arms landed in her lap, staining her white lab coat with a bluish spray of blood.

Kurama let the whip recoil waiting for the frog guard to regain his sense before dashing in to finish him. The frog found himself ax-less and decapitated in short order, leaving Kurama alone with the two scientists.

"You will be so kind as to let me pass now?" Kurama questioned.

Akemi bit her lip and shook her head stubbornly. The male scientist shrugged and sat back, showing his neutralism.

"Very well then you miss, have sealed your fate. Die."

Akemi opened her lips but only a gurgle came out and then a vine inched up out of her gaping mouth. Second later vines exploded from her body ripping through the thin material of her lab coat to reach up in order to show off their blooming flowers. One vine slithered to Kurama and nudged him, very much like a dog. Kurama absently petted the affectionate vine looking at the carnage it had created.

"You're very lovely," he complimented.

"I compliment your work."

Kurama turned to look at the scientist who was calmly smoking his cigarette.

"I really couldn't stand that baka."

"Is that so."

The scientist grinned and got to his feet.

"I'm called Li Shen, and you would be?"

"A kitsune."

Li Shen turned his back on Kurama with a huff and made his way over to the tank Shippo was floating in. Kurama watched his warily as he also approached the tank. The scientist ignored the stares in his direction and punched in a few codes in the control panel. The tank made a rumbling noise and mechanical arms came out of the side of the tank to hold Shippo up as the water drained out of the tank. Kurama shot an odd look at Li Shen before quickly replacing it with his calm mask.

Li Shen chuckled and shook a slender finger at the distrusting kitsune, "now, now don't look at me like that, I'm only getting the kit out of the tank. It's not like I gave you a reason to not like me since you came sneaking down here."

Kurama's face never changed as he watch Li Shen jump into the tank and slide the air mask off Shippo, leaving the kit free to take in a full breath of air. Ignoring the gasp of the kit Li Shen proceeded to peel the mechanical arms off of him gently removing the kitsune's body before giving the fine piece of technology a hard kick. Shippo stirred fitfully, in his dazed state, as the clank of the metal against the inside of the tank rank through the small space.

"Uh… Sango stop throwing Kagome's cans at Miroku's head," Shippo murmured.

Li Shen chuckled at the small child before continuing with his task of freeing him from the mechanical arms. Kurama waited at the top of the tank, leaning over to watch the movement of the scientist and kitsune kit.

Five minutes later Li Shen pried the last mechanical arm off and hefted Shippo into his arms. Lifting as high as he could the scientist waited a second as Kurama carried the child out of his grasp. He stood still for a second giving his arms time to recover and Kurama time to carry Shippo away from the tank, and then Li Shen nimbly leaped out of the tank and followed Kurama to the table that he had lain Shippo on.

"He should be fine in just a moment, it just a lack of air that's kept him in this state," Li Shen commented.

"What experiments were you and that… person… putting the kit through?" Kurama inquired.

"Hm…" A thoughtful expression crossed Li Shen's face and he was quiet for a second before answering. "Itsuki told us to put him to good use so Akemi wanted to draw out and store his energy and youki she did the research and everything I can't deny that she has some brains in that department, though she is an idiot otherwise." Li Shen added.

The ex-thief kitsune was shocked at what he was hearing, if they had drawn out Shippo's youki then he would never be able to recover and if either Itsuki or Sensui had it the others could be in big trouble.

"So the kit's youki was drained?" Kurama asked.

"No, while Akemi was making a solution to draw out and then drain and store the kit's youki I worked on a different project. You see before I was even met all the lunatics here I was working in the Makai, doing research on youkai species and youkai attributes. I couldn't let Akemi continue with an experiment that could kill the innocent kit so I switched it with a experiment with my own."

Kurama leaned on the table Shippo was resting on and waited for Li Shen to continue his story, it was interesting to say the least.

"As you know most of the higher class youkai have elemental attributes, for example a tengu's being wind and sometimes lightning, or a winter demon with ice and such. Now attributes have a level of power that they can work at, an attribute that needs little power is fire, except for the fires having to do with the demonic flame. Fire is a lesser attribute because it's easy to create, cause even us humans can make fire, and fire is very versatile. Going a step up there is animals, excluding humans and higher demons, because they can be forces into what ever you want to do, all it takes is punishment or a simple mind control spell. And then you've got a whole bunch of other attributes and junk."

"This is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with your experiment?" Kurama interrupted.

"I was getting to that," Li Shen sighed before continuing again. "The highest attributes include Jagan, demonic flames, demonic plants, and also included in this rank is the demonic water, it is also called 'heaven's water' because the attribute of water isn't just using water that is already hear this is _creating _water out of nothing. Now instead of using Akemi's experiment I used my experiment of changing demonic attributes. When this kit was put into the tank he was a red kitsune with the lesser fire attribute, now he has the attributes of demonic water, in time he will be able to hold his own in a battle with a demon such as yourself."

If Kurama was in the form of Youko his ear would be twitching in interest, but as it was a curious glint sparkled in his eyes.

"I've never heard of anything like this before, so what exactly did you do to the kit?"

Li Shen sat to the edge of the table and picked up a clip board, flipping through the pages looking for something. He soon found what he was looking for and with a small sound of satisfaction he turned the clipboard to Kurama.

"The kit is a red kitsune so first I had to strip him of the fire attribute, being in the counterpart of your attribute for too long strips you of the ability to use it. So we put him in the tank and left him in there and after the first week he had no attribute. Then I gave the kit an injection of chemicals that would make him susceptible to the next attribute he came into prolonged contact with. The tank was drained then refilled with demonic water and the kit was put back in and a couple of days later, he's attribute is demonic water."

Shippo stirred on the table and his ears twitched before he cautiously opened his eyes. Pale green eyes slid open to look directly at Kurama then quickly to Li Shen. After taking note of the scientist's garb he struggled to get up but Kurama pinned him down on the table with one hand.

"Do not get up yet, wait until more of your energy returns," Kurama commanded gently.

"B-but he's a-" Shippo was interrupted by Li Shen.

"Listen to the fox, kit. Soon you'll feel a rush of energy and you'll be cleared to move about."

Pale green eyes blinked in confusion before going wide as raw energy spilled into the young kitsune's veins. His fingers and tail twitched with excess energy as he waited to be let up. Kurama's hand removed as he felt the smaller kitsune's body jump with newly found energy. Shippo sat up instantly and after recovering from a moment of dizziness he jumped of the table and let his eyes dart around the room, taking only seconds to observe the dead bodies before moving onto the next sight.

Shippo ran around the room examining everything in sight and touching some of the more curious items. The two elder boys near the table let the kit's explorations continue until a vile of neon green liquid crashed to the ground.

"Whoopsie," Shippo gleefully giggle.

"This is the bad thing about the experiment, you see because of his inactivity he'll have an abundance of energy for a while. I would suggest making him run until he's out of energy," Li Shen suggested.

"I see," Kurama turned in time to grab Shippo before the child could body slam him. "Kit do you not think it is time for us to return to the girl called Kagome?"

"KAGOME! Where is she? I haven't seen her for days! I want my Momma. WHERE'S MY MOMMA?" Shippo cried.

"Momma?" Kurama questioned.

Shippo wiggled out of the red head's grasp and stood bouncing before him, all previous panic and sadness forgotten.

"Yeah, it all started three years ago when my papa was killed the Thunder Brothers. I was going to avenge my papa but the Thunder Brothers kidnapped Kagome and… Wait, I'm not suppose to tell anyone the story!" Shippo shouted.

Li Shen chuckled at the kit's expression before catching sight of the clock on the far wall.

"AH! I'm gonna be late!" He cried.

"Tee hee. Momma's always like that too. You're funny evil scientist guy," Shippo said bubbly.

Li Shen mussed up Shippo's hair before hopping off the table and grabbing a backpack from under the table.

"I gotta go to home kid. The sun rises soon and I have to be home before my family learns I'm missing," Li Shen winked at Kurama, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You'll see me again no doubt, but until then adieu."

With a small wave Li Shen closed his eyes and whispered that they couldn't recognize. His body phased out in a blink leaving Kurama alone with a hyperactive kitsune. Containing a sign Kurama looked down at the once again bouncing Shippo.

"Ready to go kit?" He asked.

"Yup! Are we going to see my Momma now?" Shippo questioned tilting his head to one side a cutely curious expression crossing his face.

"Yes we are kit."

Shippo bounced up and down with excitement his arms pumping wildly into the air.

"Yay!" His expression flashed to pouty. "And don't call me 'kit' my name is Shippo."

"Alright then Shippo," Kurama chuckled.

Shippo grinned and began pulling Kurama to the door.

"What your name anyway mister?"

"You can call me Kurama."

The door to the lab shut behind them leaving only the stairs between the two kitsune and a battle between death and a certain guardian miko.

: End Chapter :

:Author's Note :

The long overdue chapter is finally here! You thought I forgot about you but I haven't! I've been working through the last two lunches and at home to get this chapter up.

Last week (3/21-3/25) was Spring Break and I was at my dad's, the carpet was getting clean so I had no access to the computer.

Kurama is ahead still, so I'm starting to brain storm an idea for a Kagome/Hiei story. If it's really high demand or really close in the 'polls' I could make two stories out of this, actually posted separately with different titles, one with a Kagome/Kurama pairing and the other with a Kagome/Hiei pairing. If this happens it'll start the same but when we get farther the plots would go off in different directions, with a few details changed to suit the pairings in the beginning.

Tell me what you want people! You may actually get it!

The next chapter focuses on Kagome, Sesshomaru (I think of him as Sess-chan or Sessho-kun in my head, it kinda funny), and Epsilon.

: Review Responses :

**LKLTB**:Eh… the thing is I'm not too sure, originally I thought to out a big battle in here with Sensui dying, but he just wouldn't die! So I have no idea if he's working for a person from one of the shows. He may even be working for a good guy, I have no clue what so ever.

**shadowmiko**:Your soooooooo welcome.

**sesshomaru-obsessed**:Yup, I understand completely, my mom helped me out when I got like that, she said people would only care that I had died for so long then they would go on, such love…

**purplebabe**:Pairings are still under construction, though other than the main pairing they will probably be twisted, heh I love being the author.

**Kittypup13**:I haven't watched that many YYH episodes so I worry about OOC. I think Aaya from Fruits Basket influenced Kurama in this chapter, you know the whole 'cure for cancer' and 'ugly rock' thing.


	8. Chapter Seven

: Muichi Motsu :

: By : Akikazu :

((Dedication)) ((Kishiro, Night Ember, vixenia))

: Chapter Seven :

She was avoiding his eyes, keeping them down cast and watching the stone that made up the whole room.

"Kagome it wasn't your fault that they died," Sesshomaru said calmly.

She flinched, that's what everyone always said.

"I know it wasn't but I just can't help but think that this would have never happened if I had done something different… Anything different."

Sesshomaru tilted her face up and forced her to meet his eyes. Her eyes were tearful and full of pain and regret.

"If you had done anything different some of you or Shippo might have died also. If there was another way you would have found it as it is they have all passed on the bastard that killed them is dead."

Kagome absently wondered if he was calling Naraku a bastard or if he was referring Inu Yasha, as she let herself be embraced by her brother. After a hesitant moment she hugged him back, letting her arms wrap around his lean and strong frame.

"Aww, how sweat."

The voice was silky as it cooed at them. Sesshomaru release Kagome and pushed her behind him searching for the source of the mocking voice. He found it in a man that lounged on a boulder near the trap door Kurama had gone through.

"What business do you have here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru annoyed that he would treat her like a defenseless child when she had possibly defeated hundreds of demons. Then she too took notice of the man across the room.

"I am death, I believe that the miko will recognize me."

Kagome racked her brain searching all of her memories for a match to that piercing, dark red glare. After finding nothing she matched the voice with the only remote possibility.

"You're Epsilon aren't you?"

Sesshomaru produced the air of an outraged older sibling as he kept his eyes on Epsilon.

"What did you do this time Kagome?" His voice was steely with a hint of exasperation.

"I didn't do anything this time, I just made a deal with him," Kagome turned earnestly to Epsilon. "And you did a fabulous job by the way."

Epsilon's brow raised a centimeter as he watched the miko try to wriggle her way out of confrontation. Too bad she was doomed to fail.

"Your audacity will not go unpunished little girl, no matter how hard you try to get out of this."

Kagome frowned at him as Sesshomaru's glare sharpened.

"Did do anything, did you?" His voice was a low growl.

"I suppose you want a duel then."

There was no need to answer.

He jumped down from the boulder letting the unnatural aura around him blow his hair and clothes behind him, giving him the appearance of floating down.

"Very well, as there is obviously no way of keeping you out of this, I shall watch. Remember that if you fail and die I still hold the Tenseiga," the threat hung in the air.

Kagome nodded and waited as he stalked away, departing for the far side of the room, as far as possible from Epsilon.

Epsilon watched as she pulled out her daggers, threading some of her miko powers into them, making booth the daggers and her eyes glow with a faint pink light. He smirked as he revealed his weapon of choice. Three claws formed between his knuckles on both hands they were shiny black and crackled with blue energy.

As soon as the claws were formed he rushed at the miko, make a testing move at her throat. His movement was slow and predictable, but it was just a test of her skills. If she wasn't able to block it she would be a waste of his true strength.

She blocked without even thinking about it, and he found himself staring into her cerulean eyes.

"Use all your power, just try to kill me," She hissed.

Kagome pushed back forcing him to jump away. The daggers in her hands twirled threateningly, become blurs of pink energy with the quick movements. With a harsh glare she sent the energy flying at him. He dodged easily and she followed him with her eyes, watching his movements and studying his technique.

The slices of purifying energy stopped flying and Epsilon came to a halt a few yards away from her. Giving him no time to dodge she attacked.

As she predicted his left claw moved to defend his abdomen. When she got into range she shoved her left dagger in between the claws, twisting them away from her. Her right dagger quickly followed, slicing into his flesh. She pushed closer, burying the dagger into his body and dragging it upward, ripping through his body, regardless of the pain as her buried his right hand claws into her left shoulder.

Epsilon hooked the claws into her bones he threw her away from him, letting the dagger tear out of him.

When she was out of his reach she shifted both daggers into her left hand to hold her injured shoulder. She could feel the pain burning through her body as the energies from his claws battled with the power of her miko.

Her enemy used her distraction to his advantage, speeding toward her. He was surprised when she blocked without moving, the blades close to both of their faces. He could feel her purifying powers reach for him, calling to erase his from the world.

He shoved her away sending her slamming into the ground. She sprung back to her feet but he was at her side, and his claws dug into her stomach.

The scent of blood became stronger and the stone floor was now slippery with it. Kagome slipped as she tried to move away from him, but Epsilon had no such problem as he hovered inches off the ground.

He sent the claws into her thigh making her whimper as she felt the cold steel of the claws digging into her bone. Epsilon moved away when he heard the satisfying crunch of shattering bone.

Kagome tried to get up but pain came lancing through her body from both her shoulder and thigh. She collapsed back to the ground with a thud.

"Surrender, you know your defeat is eminent little girl," Epsilon commanded.

"I can't."

Taking a deep breath to brace herself from the pain, Kagome hauled herself to her feet. She fell into a low attack stance, drawing her right arm and leg forward and using her left hand to defend. Epsilon frowned at her, his displeasure evident, but instead of moving into a stance he attacked her again.

Kagome was sent flying into another wall from his backhand. She steadied herself against the wall and spit out the blood that was welling in her mouth. Epsilon grabbed her and turned to slam her into the boulder he had been standing on earlier, pinning her there with his steel claws digging into her upper arm.

"Submit." He ordered.

"No."

He slammed her harder into the rock causing smaller and looser fragments to fall off.

"You are barley conscious, how do you expect to with against me?"

Epsilon allowed her fall heavily to the ground and Kagome forced her upper body off the floor, tilting her face to meet his eyes. Dark red clashed with deep blue, a silent battle of wills that neither dared to lose.

"There is one thing that I can do," her voice was whisper soft.

"Really," his voice was skeptical and his eyebrow rose slightly.

"I'll bind you."

He made a sound of disbelief and sat on the boulder that he had been slamming her into.

"You bind me? Let me guess 'death submit life' ne? You are not the first to try."

Kagome flipped her blade into her right hand and set her left arm in front of her. Carefully she started carving kanji symbols into her skin. After a second the kanji for death was flowing was bleeding on her arm.

"Death."

Epsilon frowned at her. He had thought he had discouraged her. Did she not know that if she failed to complete the blinding that her life would be forfeit to appease the balance of life?

The slight girl on the floor continued to carve another kanji into her arm, right beneath the first. Her shoulders were shaking slightly but she held her arms steady as she finished the second kanji.

"Harmonize."

His eyes widened. What in hell was she doing? He had never seen this before. A dreadful feeling took root deep in the pit of his stomach.

The three kanji was taking form underneath the dagger coated with both of their blood. Her shoulders were shaking more violently but her arms remained steadfast as she sought to complete her binding.

"Eternal."

Blood was pour freely from the kanji on her arm, being whipped harshly away from her by a mystical wind. The kanji on her arm glowed a bloody red and words appeared beneath them.

Death Harmonize Eternal

The kanji flash a light purple before fading, but the binding wasn't over yet. The wind lifted Kagome off the ground and her body gave off a purple glow while Epsilon glowed with the bloody red light.

The mystical wind howled and pulsed even more violently, shoving Sesshomaru back a little. He watched in abject horror as the lights grew brighter fight each other for dominance in the stone room. Suddenly the red light exploded sending multicolored balls of light every where. The purple glow faded and Kagome's form was gently lowered to the floor.

Sesshomaru approached cautiously, wary of the residential power hovering in the air. Although he knew Kagome would never consciously attack him, her miko power was begging to obliterate his existence. He finally arrived at her side and knelt by her unconscious body, checking her over and examining her status.

She had cut and bruised everywhere, along with a shattered bone in her thigh and serious wounds in her side upper arms and left shoulder.

There was no sign of the 'death' anywhere. Sesshomaru guessed that Kagome had gotten rid of it by doing what ever she had done with those lights.

His sister was a powerful miko, what a valuable asset.

Lifting her into his arms he straightened. He could hear the human and detective thundering down the stairs, Sesshomaru had no doubt that the fire youkai was there no matter hoe silent he may tread. The Inu Taiyoukai could also hear the excited chatter of the kitsune kit coming from the trap door.

It appeared it was time for their departure.

: End Chapter :

: Author's Note :

This chapter is cursed! I've had to write and rewrite it five times!

But yes chapter seven is finally out and now I have another story to work on too, a Juvenile Orion and Inu Yasha crossover. If you haven't read the Juvenile Orion series I would check it out, I loved it.

Ja ne.

: Review Responses :

Ryokotsusei – Shippo's gonna be hyper for a while to come.

LKLTB – Li Shen is going to be seen again, but he and Epsilon will be wild cards for the time being. Yup Shippo's going to be bouncing off the walls for a while, but Kag and Sess might soon think it's time for his training to begin.

tbiris – Li Shen and Epsilon are OCs their histories will be revealed later in the story so don't worry about it. An d let's just say that Kagome giving Epsilon a body is a done deal, now that it works on its own she, her power has nothing to do about it.

kitsune'sangelofflames – yes and soon I will have everyone brainwashed and doing my will!

shadow miko – Yup I was breaking them into groups so it would be easier to write, more suspenseful too.


	9. Chapter Eight

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Eight : .

"Okaa-san!"

Shippo darted straight to Sesshomaru and Kagome as soon as he cleared the trap door. Inches away from impact Sesshomaru's fluffy tail grabbed him. So now poor, defenseless Shippo was dangling midair in the tail of a feared Taiyoukai, he did the only thing that came to his mind in this situation.

"Whaaa! Kagome save me, he's gonna eat me!"

Sesshomaru glared down at the small kitsune child in annoyance. Then he noticed the changes in his appearance and looked to the elder fox.

"What happened to the kit?"

The fox gave him a cold look before answering.

"I will share my report when everyone, including the girl, is here. I'd rather not explain it more than once."

"Hn, just like you fox to wait for some girl," Hiei said as he emerged from the staircase with Kuwabara and Yusuke at his heel, the latter cursing under his breath.

Sesshomaru observed them all cool as he ripped a portal into the air with one hand letting Shippo fall to the ground, even as he twisted to land on his feet. He went through wordlessly, expecting them to follow, and they did.

"Wow the tall demon dude could have save us lots of time if he had done that earlier," Kuwabara muttered as he followed through last.

They emerged in the familiar office of Koenma the toddler prince lounging in his tall backed chair as Botan waited by the door and Ogre scrambled around.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we had no expected you back on such short notice," Botan greeted formally with a cheery smile and low bow. "If you had just had Yusuke call me I would have picked you all up."

"There was no need."

Botan bowed lowly again before shuffling over to Yusuke, her kimono rustling at her motions.

"Yusuke did anyone obtain any injuries?" She questioned.

"We're fine Botan."

"The demons were all too afraid of the Great Kuwabara to hurt anyone!"

"Actually the girl we rescued is grievously wounded," Kurama said quietly.

He could almost feel the eyes burning into him, but thankfully they soon turned to look at the demon lord.

"Do you want me to call for a healer, Sesshomaru-sama?" Botan asked hesitantly.

"No. Koenma, you summon the best healer available, my own healer is on a pilgrimage."

The small prince scrambled around trying to complete the order and soon as physically possible.

"Yes, my lord," he squeaked as he finally slammed his tiny fist over a big red button. A hidden door behind him opened and an aging man stepped through, he bowed to everyone in the room before facing Koenma.

"You rang? Yes rang you did."

"Yes please see to this young lady's injuries immediately."

He turned to Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome with a gasp of dismay he motioned for her to set her down on the couch.

"Put her down on the couch. Lay her on the couch. The girl is very injured. So many hurts for such a small girl," the man babbled.

Sesshomaru glared fiercely at Koenma but did as the healer ordered anyway. Two pairs of eyes watched the aging male examine the unconscious miko. He took careful note of the severity of each wound before rushing back out the door to presumably get some supplies.

Koenma shifted nervously in his chair and Sesshomaru's cold gaze once again turned to him. The child ruler froze and then cleared his throat nervously.

"Will you be taking Kagome-sama back to the Makai, my lord, or will she remain in the Ningenkai on your estates?" He asked in a quiet, squeaky voice.

The Youkai Lord's gaze never wavered as he thought of his options, quickly listing the positives and negatives of each before coming to a reasonable compromise within his own mind.

"Kagome and Shippo will return with me to my palace in the Makai and if she is prepared she will return to the Ningenkai at the start of the new school year. If she does return I will put you in charge of her security if I am needed in the Makai. I do not need to go over what the consequences will be if she is injured in anyway."

Koenma trembled in fear, his teeth chattering loudly together even with the pacifier between them.

"N-no, my lord."

"Good."

The healer returned through the door and once again made his way to Kagome's side immediately tending to the large wound in her shoulder.

Shippo crawled away from Kurama's side and inched towards the healer, sniffing Kagome worriedly before turning his wide eyes to the healer.

"My Okaa-san is going to be okay right?" His voice came out as a pitiful whine as he searched the room for reassurance.

"Don't worry young one, I have yet to lose a patient and I won't start with one as pretty as this! Such a pretty girl will not be the first patient I lose!" The old healer laughed slightly as he continued with his work.

Shippo sniffed back more tear and was slightly more sure that Kagome would be okay but the fear was still there, a dark looming presence in his mind that was eating away at any rational thought in its path as it tried to take charge in his mind.

"Shippo, come here," Sesshomaru's voice was firm, leaving no room for questions.

Kurama watched the kit go to the tall Inu Youkai out of the corner of his mind knowing that it was not his place to interfere, though he would if he got the slightest signal that the kit was going to be physically injured.

The kit made his way to Sesshomaru slowly till he came to a stop directly in front of him, waiting for the elder demon to speak. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of the boy, lifting the kit's chin so they were staring each other straight in the eye.

"Do you know which swords I carry with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Shippo shook his head and Sesshomaru released his chin giving the kit the chance to look at his waist to see which weapons he was carrying. The first thing Shippo noticed was that he was still wearing two swords, one of them had to be new for the Tokijin had been destroyed in the final battle as Naraku had fallen. His eyes rested on the lower sword, still ancient looking but in much better condition than when the traitorous hanyou carried it.

"Tetsusaiga… How? Kagome brought it with her when we left," Shippo whispered in awe.

"When I went to visit Kagome and found all the weapons a the well I informed her family of Inu Yasha's betrayal and her mother handed it to me before we left to my home in the Makai. But that was not the sword I was speaking of kit."

Shippo looked again, this time looking at the higher sword and his breath left him in a relieved gasp.

"The Tenseiga…" The breathy whisper was hard to make out even to all the youkai in the room.

"If anything does happen to her Shippo, I will take care of it. I will not allow Kagome to leave us, you have my word."

Botan turned to see what was causing the enormous relief she sensed in the young fox kit when she caught sight of Sesshomaru's sword. She gasped and stumbled back, trying to move as far away as possible from the live giving sword.

"Botan?" Kuwabara asked as he saw her stumble back.

Yusuke turned to look at the usually not-so-grim reaper. Her face was pale and her hand was trembling as she clutched it to her heart.

"T-that sword!" She whimpered.

Shippo glanced at her before returning to the side of the healer to ask him questions about what he was doing. Hiei and Kurama stood back against the wall monitoring all the happenings in the room even as they mentally discussed all the goings on of the previous incident. Koenma's eyes flickered everywhere as he attempted to watch Sesshomaru but as his nerves failed him he glanced away.

Sesshomaru never turned his gaze to the fearful death spirit.

"Yes, what about this sword, wench?" His voice was frosty as an ice cube in the middle of winter on the south pole of Pluto.

"Koenma what's wrong with Botan?" Yusuke demanded, worried about the ferry girl.

Koenma briefly glanced at her before his eyes twitched to Sesshomaru's waist taking the sword before he looked swiftly away.

"It the sword Yusuke. The Tenseiga is not able to kill but and bring the dead back to life. In essence it kills death," Koenma answered, as his gaze once again fell onto the petrified Botan he added, "Kuwabara could you please get her out of here."

Kuwabara nodded before taking a gentle hold on Botan's shoulder and leading her out. All the while talking to her and trying to calm her down.

The room was quite for a few seconds more and before long the healer straightened and started to leave with a satisfied look on his face.

"She'll be fine in a while, none of the wounds are infected or poisoned and should all close cleanly without any major scarring in the end. She'll be fine in time, with almost no scars to show," the healer gathered his things and after bow to everyone once again he left.

"That guy was weird…" Shippo commented.

No one had anything to say to such a comment as that and the room was enveloped in an awkward silence.

As the seconds ticked by no one said a word and Shippo took a good look at all of the adults faces, it seemed that this was not just an awkward silence by the QUIET GAME. And they were all playing because they want to win the ULTIMATE PRIZE!

Kagome's groan broke through his thoughts and he bounce over to her. Sesshomaru also joined him at her side lifting her quickly into his arms before straightening.

"Koenma, we are taking our left, learn to do your job better less I have to interfere again."

With his threat hanging in the air he strolled out of the office through a self made portal with Shippo bounce around him, the portal closed behind them seconds after Shippo tail was pulled through.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

I'm disappointed by my own chapter…

But I have done it! The beginning is over it's time to get to the middle of the story and the real part. Don't worry Epsilon is going to e returning soon and so will Hijikata and Li Shen!

We're going to get to the point now instead of wandering off aimlessly!

Or are we?

Ja ne

. : Review Responses : .

LKLTB - Yes I appear to be setting this story up to make it as painful as possible.

Ice-neko-girl - I intend on this story being longer than any of my other ones but it'll probably be a one story deal.

Shabopo - I would never make Shippo all weird and mutated but I just want different demons and Hiei already has fire (plus being way to set in his ways to change), Kurama has plants, Sess has his weird acid thingy, so Shippo got water. I love IYYYH xovers so much, but I'll go for pretty much any IY xover that has crossover pairings.

Taeniaea - the amount of your reviews make my head spin…

InuLeeli - Yup, it's the Peacemaker Hijikata.

Jin-ashi - I have updated and have save you from a most horrible, premature death.

: . Thanks . :

Chinadoll27

Shiva-SephyandSesshylover

Go Drink Pinesol

shadow miko


	10. Chapter Nine

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Nine : .

"Okaa-san I wanna come too," Shippo whined.

Kagome had been in the process of sneaking out of the Sesshomaru's palace when Shippo had caught her, only a yard or two from the kitchen door. The young kitsune bounced around her tugging on her sleeve and using every other trick that children use to get their parents to agree to them.

"Shippo, it's way too dangerous. You have to stay here."

Shippo pouted cutely and gave a firm tug to the sleeve of her haori. Kagome narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She was not going to crack under the pressure of her kit's cuteness, nope, she was immune to it.

"If you don't let me come I'm gonna tell Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo warned.

Blackmail however she would fall to.

"Fine."

Shippo grinned and jumped around in excitement.

"Yay! … Kaa-san where are we going?"

Kagome smacked her forehead in exasperation and slid the kitchen door open soundlessly. She looked around carefully before tiptoeing outside, Shippo following her closely.

She had been at the palace for a month but she had never been out of the palace without an escort, and never out side of the palace walls. She was going stir crazy, and she had almost no privacy. Someone was always with or coming for her. She didn't need to be pampered so much she was almost nearly heal, the wounds would only be able to kill a normal human at this point.

"Momma, I don't think we should be out here without a guard," Shippo announced fretfully as they made their way of the palace grounds through the servant's door, which was considerably smaller than the main and secondary gates.

Kagome stopped for a second to hug Shippo to her side, running a small hand through his dark auburn hair gently she looked directly into his worried eyes.

"It'll be fine Shippo-chan, I'll protect you no matter what."

Shippo frowned and wiggled out of her arms. Kagome let him lose with a shrug and continued walking.

"I'm more worried about you," Shippo whispered.

Kagome spun around joyously, they were out! There was an area of cleared land around the palace walls but beyond that there lay a vast forest.

"Isn't it wonderful Shippo? All this clean air and untamed land. There is nothing close to this in Ningenkai!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully.

Shippo took in a breath of clean air and perked up immensely, the air here was almost like that of the Sengoku Jidai. He ran after his adopted mother and joined her in her frolicking till the both fell to the grassy ground in exhaustion.

It took Kagome a lot of effort to get onto her hands and knees, and as soon as she did she launched herself at her kit, tickling him mercilessly. And he soon slipped away from her grasps and returned her ministrations, making her melt into a bundle of laughing humanity on the ground.

"I surrender Shippo! Onegai, stop I can't breath."

Shippo stopped wide eyes, as Kagome gasped for air, coughing up blood painfully. He rushed to her side hugging her larger frame tightly.

"Kaa-san, should I get Sesshomaru-sama? Kaa-san please tell me what to do," Shippo begged.

His hand was wet and Shippo pulled his hand off her back, it was soaked with blood.

"Kaa-san! I'm going to get Sesshomaru-sama, don't die okay!"

Shippo jumped to his feet and dashed off towards the servant's door. He had barely taken five steps when a small frame crashed into him, bringing him to the ground, covering him.

He struggled wildly and was about to call out in distress when he heard a hissing nearby.

"Little miko in the woodsssss, come out to be my feassst."

"Shippo be still," Kagome commanded from above him.

A scaly tail came between their bodies and lifted Kagome away from him. A large snake youkai that looked exactly like what it was. It held Kagome close to its face, or rather, close to it's two feet long fangs that dripped a yellow poison.

"The ssscent of your blood isss very powerful, miko."

"Shippo get back into the castle!" Kagome screamed.

Shippo scrambled to his feet and ran to the servant's door. He whimpered when he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground.

He gained access to the courtyard easily and ran into the palace. He ran through the palace looking frantically for the youkai his mother thought of as a brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

The silver haired inu youkai appeared at the top of top the elegant staircase and glared down at the disturbance in his household, his eyes softened marginally when he identified his 'nephew'.

"Yes, kit?"

"Kaa-san and I went outside and now she's gonna get eaten by a giant snake!" Shippo shouted.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he was gone in a heartbeat.

"Kagome…"

He went out the kitchen door and took the palace wall in a single jump. As soon as he cleared the wall he could see them. The snake was hovering over his imouto's prone figure. He could smell the acidic tang of the snake's poison as it dripped from its fangs to Kagome's wrist, burning the skin it came into contact with. It must have been very painful but his brave little imouto only moaned quietly.

"Aniki."

Sesshomaru saw red.

His whip formed and was wrapped around the snake's mouth, snapping it close. The snake reared back, beady black eyes glaring at him.

"No one touches what belongs to this Sesshomaru."

The snake's eyes widened and Sesshomaru yanked on his whip, letting it rip the snake youkai apart.

Sesshomaru was soon by Kagome's sign, lifting her into his arms. She groaned and her eyes opened to look at him.

"I'm in trouble aren't I Aniki?"

Sesshomaru would have smiled if the situation had not been so dire. The impact of her actions hit him fully, Kagome would never be happy looked up, no matter how he pampered her, now matter how many gifts he piled onto her, she wanted to be free. She was a miko, a child of nature.

It was time he introduced his insurance.

It was time to bring Epsilon back.

: Kurama :

It had been a clam month, after the whole Sensui, Lord Sesshomaru incident the Makai had been tame, no escaped demons, and no supernatural incidents.

So now he was back in the Hijikata's classroom, it seemed like Hijikata was intent on immersing the class in legends, because here was listening in on another one.

"…Today class I'll be tell the legend of a youkai called Epsilon…"

: Koenma :

This was _not_ good.

He really couldn't deal with this kind of stress.

However, adding another member to the Reikai Tantei, even if it wasn't permanent, was appealing.

The only problem was how the team would take it.

He would have to call the team in later.

Kami, he was dead.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Yes, a chapter! Long overdue, but you really shouldn't complain…

Shippo seemed a little wimpy in this chapter, but he's untrained so… I really didn't want to 'unleash' his powers on you guys yet.

Kagome was a little easy to beat up too, but she's injured and was providing a distraction. She's still drained from the binding of Epsilon, which did happen a month ago, any way she drain so she couldn't use her miko powers. Plus she's been locked inside, miko does equal child of nature in my book and she's been locked inside since she got there. Very little, if any, purity to be found in the Makai too.

So you get to learn about Epsilon next chapter, he also probably makes his return… Maybe… If you're lucky… And if I'm not lazy… Fat chance huh?

See ya

. : Review Responses : .

Shabopo – I'm glad it's different from all the other fics out there, it's what I've been trying for. Shippo was just nervous, hyper, and jumpy.

Peeka-chan –Illusions Youko could probably do being a thief and all, and I don't want anyone to be able to "teach" Shippo exactly what to do. I'm kinda anti-Inu Yasha…

Ryukotsusei – We can't have Kagome dying just yet, I have BIG plans for her.

LKLTB – 0.o … And I thought I'd get flamed for the Koenma deal.

SunStar Kitsune – And over and over…

: . Thanks to . :

chinadoll27

shadow miko


	11. Chapter Ten

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

: . Chapter Ten . :

As Written by Toshizo Hijikata, Commander of Ningen military units of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Land, with minor assistance from Souji Okita, Captain of the Human Specialist Unit of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands

Through many of our journeys and missions in this Era of Warlords, we have encountered and fought many youkai.

Some of the youkai like the lord we serve under are powerful, with a Ningen form as well as the form of their true nature. Even more of they youkai we've fought are lowly with one form, such as Jaken, the imp that serves as our Lord as a retainer.

And still there is yet another type of youkai, a youkai that's origin was not born or infused with power. Other living creatures created this youkai, by thought and deed.

Like the un-mother that our Lord had once set upon his disgracefully hanyou brother, this kind of youkai could be made from strong, and most of the time, dark emotions. It took a massive amount of concentrated light emotions to create a youkai, but it didn't take nearly as much dark emotions to do so.

It these times of war and death, these emotions are plentiful.

In some areas many lesser are made and in others powerfully youkai are made. There is only one different heavy 'emotion', death.

The youkai of death formed one per massacre, battle, or wherever there was a large amount of bloodshed. The more life taken in the area, the more powerful the youkai. And once the youkai was formed, it sought out other death youkai and upon sensing each other they battled till only one was left in all the lands.

Currently the recognized 'Death' is one named Epsilon. According to Souji, for I am not an expert in such things, Epsilon is a handsome man. He has long, pale, blue-violet hair and dark red eyes. I have no idea how Souji learned such things, but I will take him for his words as he has never failed me before.

Epsilon was born from an area where an ambush, massacre, battle, and execution all in the same day. This occasion happened in the early years of the Sengoku Jidai, and Epsilon reined through these bloodstained, war torn years, mercilessly slaughtering his kindred.

This 'Death', Epsilon may even be a match to our Sesshomaru-sama.

As Written by Toshizo Hijikata, Commander of Ningen military units of Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Land, with minor assistance from Souji Okita, Captain of the Human Specialist Unit of Lord Sesshomaru

As this new age emerges, youkai are losing their place in Ningen society and because of this the demon lords have met and decided that a new realm will be formed solely for the youkai, the Makai.

Epsilon, who I'm sure was mentioned by us earlier, had recently become a problem and Sesshomaru-sama battled with Epsilon and sealed him into a mirror.

As the reining 'Death' was gone more were born but none could hold their place for long. That is, none could rein till a civil war broke out, one bloody day Botan was formed. Though she is not as powerful as Epsilon was, she was powerful enough to kill off the other death youkai.

Botan honors that she hasn't beaten the 'Death' yet and so can't call herself by that title, instead she is called the 'Grim Reaper'.

As well as the Makai and Ningenkai there's going to be a Reikai, a place for the dead. Botan will work for them. She'll be working with a great man, King Enma and his son 'Koenma' (little Enma).

Both of us and the rest of the humans that Sesshomaru-sama has gifted under his command will still be working for him in the Ningenkai.

Sesshomaru-sama will be a Youkai Lord in the Makai, not be confused with one of the "Lords of Makai". Sesshomaru-sama won't have a fortress or area to rule, instead he'll have some land to rule and patrol but he'll be much more involved with the other worlds. The "Lords of Makai" are kind of like police and Sesshomaru-sama is in the council that will decide the futures of the realms.

He'll have much more freedom to roam the worlds this way. This is much better because Sesshomaru-sama will be able to manage in the Ningenkai too. This way he may be able to find Kagome-sama.

Everyone that has ever come into extended contact with Kagome-sama misses her. Ever since the unfortunate incident Sesshomaru-sama became unapproachable on the subject of his imouto and his half-brother. We hope that when Kagome-sama returns we will come to learn what actually went on the day he well was sealed.

As Written by Toshizo Hijikata, Commander of Intelligence and recruiting in Ningenkai for Sesshomaru-sama, Youkai Lord of the House of the Crescent, with minor assistance from Souji Okita, Captain of Ningenkai security and the Specialist Unit of Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the House of the Crescent

The years have been good to us, Sesshomaru-sama grows in power in the Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai. All of his people profit under his rule, even lowly retainers like Jaken.

As we approach the five hundredth year mark, new groups are coming into power. As humans dismiss demons as myths a group of human males that work under Koenma to control the occasional breach of the barrier. He calls his group of boy the Reikai Tantei, the Spirit Detectives. Only one of the boys are completely human, the other three on the other hand are vast different. The leader of the group is the descendent and heir to one of the Lords of Makai, both he and the human are attending the school I will begin teaching in soon. One of the boys is an avatar, the infamous kitsune bandit, Youko Kurama is housed in his body. The last boy is the 'forbidden child' the only ice/fire demon in known existence.

Kagome-sama's return is coming, for in this time she has neared the end of her trips to the Sengoku Jidai. Those of us that work in the Ningenkai for Sesshomaru-sama see her sometimes though we keep out of her sight less she recognize us. Those who have been with him for these past five hundred years can also sense the growing anticipation in Sesshomaru-sama.

The story of the Shikon no Tama is coming to an end.

: The Classroom :

As Hijikata ended the story with Epsilon being seal in the mirror by the Great Western Lord, the class was held enraptured. The bell rang just as they got of their excitement from the story and the class left the room with the anticipation of return the following day.

Kurama also rose and prepared to leave the classroom, but on a split decision walked over to Hijikata instead.

"These stories are all true," Kurama's tone was not questioning.

"Yes they are."

"Why are you telling me all of these stories? What do you know about whatever's going to happen?"

Hijikata leaned backwards onto his desk and lit a cigarette.

"Things are going to be happening, and I'm sure you'll be able to use whatever knowledge I can give you to help her out."

"By 'her' you mean Sesshomaru-sama's sister don't you."

Hijikata blew out a mouthful of smoke but didn't answer as the shrill ringing of Kurama's communicator went off. Knowing that Hijikata already knew about everything Kurama flipped the irritating device open.

"Kurama get here NOW!" Koenma shrieked.

He flipped the communicator closed and gave a brief nod to Hijikata before walking out of the classroom.

"You take good care of her, you hear Minamino!"

He truly hated being out of the loop.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Updates aren't looking that good for the rest of summer break. My dad's retiring in two weeks and by the call I got from him he's determined to get me out of the house. He said, "You won't be getting lot of computer time". I'll try my hardest though.

And now everyone knows the Sesshomaru "Youkai Lord" thing as well as who Hijikata is working for and some of what he knows. And you are all probably very happy to know what the deal with Epsilon is. I think I have done a good thing.

Bye

. : Review Responses : .

Ryukotsusei – Lots and lots of trouble…

LINU – I don't really know why I hate Inu Yasha so much… I just do.

LKLTB – I'm not telling who the new member of the Reikai Tantei is. Hijikata does know a lot of inside info and know you know why. I didn't even notice how high the reviews had gotten. WOW!

shadow miko – I'll get to the pairings when I get to them, sorry but it looks like it'll be Kurama/Kagome.

Sunstar Kitsune – Epsilon is an OC and now you know some things about him since this chapter is mostly about Epsilon, I've got an idea I need him for… it helps get rid of Botan too…

: . Thanks To . :

K


	12. Chapter Eleven

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

: . Chapter Eleven . :

Botan ushered Kurama into the abnormally empty room. Usually Hiei was in the office by the time he arrived, but this time the room was void of Koenma.

It didn't take long for Kurama to hear the prince's voice coming from behind a pair of closed doors. Odd one would think that the nearly ancient toddler would want to be on hand when his Spirit Detectives arrived. After all who knew what kind of trouble Yusuke and Kuwabara could get into given half a chance?

Feeling the curiosity of his kitsune side act up Kurama approached the door, moving slowly less someone sense him and open the door at a most inopportune moment.

"I truly can't imagine why he would send his own sister into the Ningenkai instead of keeping you both in the Makai were he can watch you," Koenma ranted.

Kurama continued to listen, waiting for the reply that would revile if the unfortunate ear that was being subjected to Koenma's ranting was Sesshomaru's sister or not.

The reply never came.

"Yes well at least he has provided another member, however temporary it is, to me team. Seeing as how we'll have to go around thwarting all sorts of assassination attempts, and not just from demons too, it's the least he could do."

Thinking over this new puzzle quickly Kurama decide to knock on the door, both hoping to see whomever Koenma was speaking to and knowing that the other members of the team would be arriving soon and would most likely unmask his presence in a very loud manner.

And so he knocked.

"Enter."

And as soon as he was through he door Kurama casually glanced around. Koenma was at a desk that strongly resembled the one outside of the room. And the rest of the room was rather boring and unremarkable save for a cloaked figure hidden in the shadows.

"Konichiwa Kurama, take a seat. Some things are going to be happing and I wish to explain it the whole team at once."

Sometime after Kurama had seated himself Hiei had joined them, standing silently along the back wall, ignoring Koenma, giving a curt nod to Kurama, and warily keeping his senses trained on the figure that had yet to move. The next thirty minutes were spent in silence, everyone staying somewhat still save Koenma with his fidgeting and the unknown person would didn't move at all.

However Botan then ushered in a pair of loud teenaged boys.

"So toddler what d'ya want now?" Yusuke demanded as soon as he cleared the doorway.

"Yusuke!" Botan hissed sharply.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yusuke dismissed Botan reprimand easily, "well?"

"Yusuke you remember Sesshomaru-sama, the youkai that you met on your last mission correct?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"His sister is going to be staying in the Ningenkai and you will all have to help keep her safe."

Yusuke straightened angrily, his already shortened patience obviously coming to an end.

"What! Why doesn't he just keep her in the Makai where he can watch her? Spoiled-ass demon, making everyone else do his work for him."

Kurama noted that the figure in the corner stiffened as Yusuke continued to insult the Demon Lord.

"Hey who are you?" Kuwabara shouted suddenly, catching sight of the figure in the shadows.

Yusuke's ranted died off and he glared at the figure, trying to size him or her, up before turning back to Koenma.

"As I was saying before you interrupted Yusuke, Sesshomaru-sama is busy with some important business in the Makai and we are to protect his sister till he can join her here. Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to send one of his own warriors to work with the team till then," Koenma finished while gesturing towards the figure.

"Hey you got me, the great Kuwabara, on your side we don't need more help."

Yusuke punched the boy before he got the chance to say anything else, much to everyone's appreciation.

"So what's your name?" Yusuke asked after rending his oaf of a friend unconscious.

The figure, for the first time since Kurama had seen it, moved but only enough to raise and give a dismissive flick of its hand. Strangely enough that simple motion provided their answer.

_My name is of no concern to you._

It was as if a voice was speaking in his head, but without the whole 'speaking' part. Somehow Kurama felt as if he knew what the figure was saying as if he had taken the words from the figure's mind. Yet the 'voice' was lack any semblance of sound, it just **was**.

Yusuke growled in annoyance and with that and Hiei's rage and amusement told Kurama that they had all received the 'message'.

"I will not work with such an arrogant… person," Yusuke hissed.

_It is not as if I wish to work with you foolish boy, but this is my punishment and I will carry it out to the end._

A silent hush fell over the room but was soon broken by a halfhearted laugh from Koenma.

"Heh, this mission will be different from the other assignments I've given you Yusuke. Not only will you have to deal with threats from both youkai and ningens, you will have to work to keep away reporters and the like. Because of this you all receive badges from Sesshomaru-sama's sister to give you the authority to do whatever is necessary," Koenma announced. "Of course you should all go over there to acquaint yourselves with her ladyship and get your badges and papers." Koenma turned to the figure, "will you be going with them as well?"

_I will not accompany your 'boys' everywhere they go. I will take my leave and return only when I deem it absolutely necessary._

With his parting 'words' the figure disappeared, leaving a certain detective fuming and his teammates and boss in the room.

"Alrighty then…" Koenma glared weakly at the detectives. "What are you waiting for? Go already!"

: Kagome :

She had yet to decide if this was a vacation or a punishment. Knowing her aniki it was the latter, but she couldn't see this whole trip as a bad thing, it was nice to come back to the Ningenkai, she would be able to finish school, though she would be attending a different one, and spoil her baby with all the modern sweets… Well she probably wouldn't be doing the last till Shippo's activity level went down several notches. Till then they could stick around the huge house that Sesshomaru owned.

Kagome lifted an odd part cat-like and part fluff ball looking creature onto her shoulders as she left the napping Shippo in his room so as not to disturb him. The creature, Lon as Sesshomaru had once referred to him as, had been presented to her by her aniki on their departure to the Ningenkai. She had firm orders to never leave the house without him, and have him at her side at all times. She had to wonder why Lon's presence was so important that Sesshomaru had actually stressed it. Kagome's absently rubbed the binding scars as she walk down a long corridor, unnoticed by her the action was become a habit.

An old man's grey head peered out at her from the pair of ornate double doors at the end of the corridor.

"Kagome-sama there are four boys at the front door demanding your presence. Are you home?" He asked gravely.

She barely contained a giggle at the man's question. Although the man appeared old he was really very young, in fact he was around the age Shippo would have been had they lived through to the modern era, Kosui just liked to pretend to be old to fool everyone around him.

"Hai, take them into the eastern parlor, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kosui nodded and ambled off to deal with the visitors while Kagome walked back to her room to grab the papers that the boys had no doubt come for.

"KURAMA!"

Kagome groaned as she heard the squeal echo throughout the mansion. It appeared that Shippo hadn't required a nap after all.

: Sesshomaru :

Another suitor.

He just couldn't believe it although there had been many throughout the past five hundred years, this was ridiculous.

Ever since the rumor that Sesshomaru's imouto was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama youkai from all corners of the world came to his door pleading for her hand. And now that the rumor mill had it that she was back they were coming down in droves.

Sesshomaru could feel a serious headache coming on and unfortunately there was no end in sight for this disaster, at least till Kagome chose a mate. And how he pitied any unworthy being that tried to take his sister's hand.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

I have finally escaped from my father long enough to update! All though the PS2 may just have something to do with that too… I'm exhausted now, don't know why but I may be getting sick, again. It looks like this is going to be Kagome and Kurama, so don't hate me if it turns out that way!

If I can catch a flame of inspiration I may focus on one of my stories and get it finished by August 8, when my school starts, at least I hope, but the chances are slim.

Now I'm going to sleep…

Later

. : Review Responses : .

Taeniaea – Sorry about the delay, there really aren't any excuses, but I'll try to be faster this time about.

Angel452 – This chapter is a filler but it should answer your questions.

Tbiris – lol I'm sure that Kurama would be 'overjoyed' at your laughing at his cluelessness… I feel exactly the same way though.

LKLTB – No I can't, and I won't even try. I'm glad to help.

Swifterthanarollingapplejuices – You must not be defeat! Imagine what that would do to the juices over inflated egos…

Somonokechanlovesramen – I'm glad that people think that I'm good at what I do, it's fun to get so many different opinions, but I love compliment especially.

SunStar Kitsune – I have no idea if I'm going to kill her off… If I do I'll make it important to the story so no one can say it's because I don't like her, even though I don't…

: . Thanks To . :

chinadoll27

shadow miko


	13. Chapter Twelve

(( Dedication )) (( This chapter is dedicated to emma for all her helpful info she recently sent me! Thank a whole bunch!))

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twelve : .

Their walk to the mansion where the center of their next assignment wait was quiet, well quiet for Kurama. Hiei had left sometime along the way, trust the fox to get his papers for him, not that he intended to have to deal with human to begin with. Yusuke and Kuwabara tagged along behind Kurama, talking amongst themselves and barely paying any mind at all to the direction they were walking.

The door was opened by an old gray haired man who, after asking who they were and what they wanted, disappeared inside only to reappear seconds later to open the door. The three boys were led into a parlor and just as the butler turned to leave, a blur passed into he room, immediately attaching itself to the currently defenseless fox.

"KURAMA!"

The force that the kit pounced with nearly sent Kurama sprawling to the ground. As it was the child had made a spectacular entrance.

"Good evening Shippo, I trust that you've been well."

"Yup Kagome momma takes _really_ good care of me, and she almost DIED because she was trying to help me escape but then Sesshomaru-sama came and we kick the snake demon's butt!"

Kurama gave then kit a gentle smile and set him on the floor as everyone else watched in wonder at what could have passed for a father and son.

"And where is Kagome-sama?"

Shippo's face was briefly clouded by guilt but the emotion soon passed as he climbed back up Kurama's body and leaned up to his ear.

"Oka-san put me in bed for a nap but I'm not tired at all! Don't tell Kagome Momma that I'm still up because Momma says that all young children need to take nap even if they're not tired."

The elder kitsune nearly laughed at the younger's statement, for he was sure that his adopted mother had heard Shippo's greeting. It had been extremely loud after all.

"Shippo-chan, shouldn't you be taking your nap?" The butler asked from the doorway.

"KOSUI! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere that's… that's not here!" Shippo yelped.

The nap-ditching kitsune climbed off of Kurama and turned guiltily to the butler in the corner whom looked at him in barely confused amusement.

"Shippo-chan, your mother will not be happy if she finds out that you aren't taking your afternoon nap."

Shippo stumbled to the Kosui and hugged him around his waist. He turned his large, pleading, light green eyes onto Kosui even as he gave a sleepy yawn.

"I'm sorry Kosui I just wanted to say high to Kurama. Please don't tell Oka-san, I don't want her to be disappointed at me."

Meanwhile Yusuke decided to give Kurama a hard time about the scene they had just seen.

"I never knew you had a son Kurama. Is that Kagome girl his mother?"

Kurama sighed the boy's statement was totally outrageous, he had no idea why anyone would make such an unfound comment.

"Yusuke if Shippo is as old as he appears I wouldn't have even been a teenager when he was born."

"Damn Kurama, if that wasn't an early start I don't know what is."

"What stupid things are you saying now Urameshi?" Kuwabara demanded.

And just as Kurama felt the beginnings of a horrible headache, the door open and in stepped none other than Kagome herself.

: Kagome :

"Hello boys."

All eyes turned to her and Kagome crossed the room and took a seat even as she gestured for them to do the same.

"Shippo come sit with me, Kosui have some rooms cleared out, some guest will be arriving soon. On that note have the dojo prepared too, if memory serves me they love sparring," Kagome then turned her attentions to the Reikai Tantei. "So detectives you are the bodyguards that my Aniki decided I needed, ne?"

"Yes Kagome-sama, I'll see to it right away."

Kosui left the room even as Shippo bounced to her side and the detectives finally took their seats.

"Momma, the one with the red hair is the one that saved me from drowning in the tank of DOOM! His name is Kurama, and he's a fox just like I am!" Shippo announced happily.

Kagome's eyes softened as she gazed upon the boy she considered her child.

"I know who he is Shippo, but what I don't know is why you aren't taking your nap."

Shippo's eyes grew large and he pouted cutely as the Reikai Tantei watched them from their seats.

"But Oka-san I'm not tired," Shippo objected right before letting another yawn escape him.

"Please Shippo."

Shippo gave a long self suffering sigh before hopping off the chair and walking out of the room. But just before he shut the door behind himself, he turned and shook one of his small fingers at Kagome.

"But only this one time, 'k Momma."

Kagome nodded dutifully, a wicked gleam appearing in her eyes as Shippo made to leave.

"Thank you baby boy."

And so Shippo left leaving the group in the room to hear his grumbling as he made his way back to his room. But soon they all turned back to the mater at hand.

"I suppose you want the papers, ne?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, the toddler said we'd need 'em so we wouldn't have to go to jail if we beat up some normal human or something like that," Yusuke answered.

Kagome was quiet put out by the boy's answer, they all seemed so much more mature last she had met them, but dutifully she stood and gave them their papers not even scolding Lon when he growled at Yusuke.

"What is that thing on your shoulder?" Kuwabara asked, alarmed.

"Oh this is Lon, Aniki gave him to me before I left the Makai. He usually comes with me wherever I go."

"That'd be creepy to have a little fur ball follow you everywhere," Yusuke commented.

"Humph, I don't think he likes you either."

Kurama attempted to calm the fuming Kagome down a bit.

"I'm sure Yusuke didn't mean to be as rude as he sounded Kagome-sama."

All Kurama got for his pains were skeptical looks for nearly everyone in the room, and as it turns out he got that headache after all.

Kosui came into the room after giving the door a nearly silent knock.

"Kagome-sama your guest have-."

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

A cheerful, youthful looking man with purple hair ran into the room and gave Kagome a hug before plopping down onto the couch next to her.

"Souji-kun how have you been? I haven't seen you in… forever!" Kagome laughed.

"I've been perfectly fine Kagome-chan. I knew you would come back to us and when I heard Sesshomaru-sama sent you to the Ningenkai I knew I must visit you. I even brought-," Souji was then cut off as a darker man entered the room.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama."

"Hijikata-san!"

Kagome stood to give the stern man a quick hug before leading him to the sofa to once again sit.

"Minamino, I knew you'd end up here."

Kagome frowned in confusion as she looked at Kurama then back at Hijikata, while Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had hardly opened his mouth at all, stared on in confusion. They had both seen Hijikata once or twice around the campus. Souji however was not fazed at all and gave Kurama a sunny smile.

"So you're Shuichi Minamino. Hijikata thinks very highly of you, though he would never tell you so. He's always saying 'mind my words, that boy will help bring her back to us', and such. I pleased to finally meet you, my name is Souji Okita by the way, just call me Souji. I work for My Lord Sesshomaru, so you'll be seeing me around more often that not."

"Then please call me Kurama, and this is Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both they and another two will be working to keep Kagome-sama safe for the duration of her stay in the Ningenkai."

Kagome huffed in annoyance as soon as he finished speaking, she clearly didn't agree with them being assigned to protect her.

"Oh come now Kagome-chan, you know that you attract trouble in all situations," Souji cajoled.

"He's right Kagome-sama this is the best thing next to Sesshomaru-sama being here. You know how it is because you have 'it'," Hijikata added.

"Fine, but I want it recorded that I did this only under protest, and only because I don't want my Shippo-chan hurt," Kagome huffed, resigned.

"Speaking of, where is Shippo-chan?" Souji asked.

Kagome sent the man a glare that had Kuwabara shuddering.

"He's napping Souji-kun and if you disturb him…" She let her voice trail off, but then continued. "I will show you to your rooms now, you," she looked briefly at the Spirit Detectives, "can follow Kosui out."

And Kagome left the room sweeping Souji along with her and letting Hijikata trail after them as they chatted away.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

At first I hated this chapter, and it's still not my favorite, but I'm glad this is out of the way.

I might be focusing on Inazuma so I can finish it before school starts next month, but then again I may not. I don't really know what I'm going to do.

The official pairing of this story is going to be Kurama and Kagome.

I'm sorry all you Hiei-Kagome fans, but this is just how it's going to happen.

Bye peoples.

: . Review Responses . :

Peeka-chan – I am, at the moment, super awake, I slept twelve hour last night.

PastelStar – I'm feeling much better now that I've rest up a bit, thanks for the concern.

Anonymous – It seems like a unanimous feeling. Lol

Emma – Yay, you'll be happy 'cause Kurama won! A 'worthyness' scene with Kurama and Sess would be fun wouldn't it… Yup the info helped in fact this chapter for what it's worth is dedicated to you!

SunStar Kitsune – Well your prediction has come to pass, but he's still so cute…

LKLTB – In the chamber of trials Kurama has prevail and has sweeped the audience's favor in his quest for the Lady Kagome's hand. And to put it in English, Kurama wins!

Swifterthanarollingapplejuices – Those rolling apple juices are just _so_ persistent.

shadow miko – I'm so sorry, I have failed you…

. : Thanks To : .

Kc


	14. Chapter Thirteen

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirteen : .

It was to punish her.

She had no reason to wonder any longer, sending her to the Ningenkai was Sesshomaru's form of punishment.

It really shouldn't have work except for one thing…

She had to attend school.

Two of the Reikai Tantei would be there too, she suspected that Sesshomaru had placed her at this particular school so they could keep an eye on her. The only thing that looked even remotely good was that Hijikata taught class there.

"Oka-san do I have to go to school?" Shippo whined as he picked at his uniform.

Kagome ruffled his hair as she passed him on her mission to fix their bag with everything she thought would be required.

"I don't want to go either Shippo but Sesshomaru says we have to."

"B-b-but, I don't wanna go!"

"Shippo you can use this chance to meet new friends and pull tricks on elder people," se saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes and gave him a half hearted glare. "Just don't caught."

He pulled an irresistible 'who me, I'd never' look and Kagome looked away least she actually fall for it.

A car horn blared from out front and Shippo jumped in shock, him never have heard such a horrible noise before. Kagome closed the bags and hefted hers onto her shoulders, careful that she didn't squish Lon whom was camped out in her bag and refused to come out.

"Come on Shippo-chan, Hijikata-san is here."

With minor amount of help Shippo got the bag settled onto his shoulders and they were out the door, racing for the car.

Their first stop was the elementary school, Kagome gave Shippo a kiss on the forehead and let him out. A little girl with a black mop of hair grabbed his arm immediately and dragged him off.

"Rin's reincarnation?" Kagome asked while climbing in the shotgun position.

"She refused to take the immortal potion after Sesshomaru offered it. She wanted to live with a boy she had fallen in love with," Hijikata explained.

"It must have been very hard for Sesshomaru… Who was the boy?"

"Sango little brother, Kohaku."

Kagome's question was put off by their arrival at the school. Hijikata had a parking spot right near the back entrance which he used to sneak in and out of the school, Kagome used this to her advantage sneaking in Hijikata's lecture hall since it was her homeroom, and avoiding all contact with the students. Since Sesshomaru's had been so kind as to have her schedule mailed to her she would forego the tradition first trip to the principal's office and sneak into all the classes under the radar. Hopefully this would give her the advantage she needed to launch a surprise attack on the boys.

"Hello Kagome-sama."

Surprised by the voice coming from directly behind her Kagome jumped slightly before turning back to face the very amused fox.

"Kurama."

With a pout Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a 'cute' glare.

"How'd you know I was here? You're not even in high school anymore."

"I usually come in to sit in on Hijikata's lectures. The really question is why are you here, and why we don't know about it."

With a small huff Kagome collapsed back into her seat, Hijikata was setting up his desk and threw her a smirk. She sent him a mean glare before turning back to Kurama.

"Aniki says I have to go to school and had it all set up already, but I didn't know till late last night so I didn't get the chance to warn you," Kagome put on her best sad look, "please don't be mad at me, I won't do it any more."

Kurama gave her an 'I'm not falling for it look' and Kagome was disappointed that her plot had failed.

"Fine, I just don't want you hovering around me so much. I can protect myself."

"Is that you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome paled and grabbed onto Kurama's sleeve.

She was sure she had found out Sesshomaru's real plan to punish her. He was going to sic Hojo on her.

Oh how could he be so cruel to his only sister?

"It is you!" He squealed happily.

Hojo bounced up the steps and approached the pair with a sunny smile that didn't dim a single watt even when he saw their closeness.

She wormed closer to her only method of salvation, the red head that she had previously been plotting against.

"H-hi Hojo-kun." Kagome turned and whisper to Kurama, "save me and I swear I'll cooperate."

The boy finished his approached and beamed at Kagome. She could feel sweat bead on her forehead and a whimper form in her throat, oh how she hate how pitiful encounters with this particular boy made her.

"Do you know this boy, aijin?" Kurama asked silkily, giving Hojo a hard stare.

She was saved! All she had to do was play her cards right and Hojo wouldn't bother her any more. Kagome sent a thank you prayer to the gods, thank them for every fabulous idea that made up Kurama.

"Shuichi you know Hojo, he's the friend I've told you about," Kagome said playing along. She turned to give Hojo a smile, "this is Minamino Shuichi, Hojo-kun. We just started seeing each other."

Hojo's smile faded and was replaced by an overly dramatic, tragic smile. He was doing his best to appear the tragic hero, and not doing very well.

"I see Kagome-chan, well I'll see you around."

He scampered off and Kagome sighed in relief. Hijikata watched as even more student came into the classroom and witnessed the scene with the school's newest 'couple'.

Kagome had really dug herself into a hole this time, a hole with ferocious beast if he was to believe all the glares she was receiving.

Kurama stared down at his newly acquired 'girlfriend' his green eyes gleaming.

"Now, I believe that I have held up my end of the bargain. You will no doubt honor our deal."

Kagome sighed in resignation, she really hated losing.

"I will."

What Kagome swore was an evil smirk cross the faces of both Hijikata and Kurama.

"Then you will no doubt be taking lunch with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me."

The words were nowhere near a suggestion, it was a command.

Kagome made one last attempt to salvage her plans of an attack.

"Can I at least spook them out of their minds, just once?"

"No."

She felt like crying, all her plans ruined! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hijikata's smirk widen into a grin.

And then she knew that he had a part in this.

It had been a conspiracy!

"But Hijikata-san… You were supposed to be on my side," she whispered.

He didn't make any move to answer instead he shut the door and let the bell ring.

And she was trapped with no chance of escape.

Kagome sat back in her seat next to Kurama.

Life was so terribly unfair.

: Epsilon :

It was so pathetic.

He, the Death, was reduced to a caretaker of the one girl who had brought him down.

And he had to watch her, and help those disgusting detectives.

Not only that, but there was another death running around. He could sense her. All he could think was how much he wished he could rip her apart.

His existence was curse ever since Sesshomaru had locked him in that mirror and now his only chance to escape lay with this sad excuse for a human that had bound him.

If she didn't release him, he would die.

It was only a matter of time before she fell. To demon or age she would fall, and if she didn't release him he had no choice but to fall with her.

: Kagome :

The cursed hour of lunch fell much too soon for her taste and Kurama was now dragging her to restraint to meet his friends. The restraint was nice enough, perfect for student who had neither the time nor money to go somewhere fancy.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated in a booth in a corner and spotted them the instant they walked in the door.

"Kurama over here!" Kuwabara shouted as if he couldn't see them.

They made their way over to the booth and Kagome slid into the seat, followed by Kurama. She swore that he did that on purpose and gave him a glare, she wasn't going to skip out on them, that was way too simple a punishment.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded.

"She was at your school, in Hijikata's room," Kurama answered.

"What! How the hell are we supposed to protect you when you run about with out telling us?" Yusuke shouted, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the room.

Kagome moved away from him when she felt his power spike, it was burning her slightly. Her eyes teared and she looked up at the angry boy in hurt. Was what she did truly that bad? She only wanted to go to school without people hovering around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Yusuke didn't hear her apology and continued to rant and his aura grew and attacked her and she could feel it as if it was attacking her physically. She was no stranger to pain but this was really too much for her. Kagome had found her Achilles Heel.

She grabbed onto Kurama's sleeve wildly and tugged as a new wave of pain washed over her.

"Please…"

"Urameshi stop it already, you're hurting her!" Kuwabara shouted.

More people looked at the commotion, and Kagome buried her face into Kurama's sleeve.

"Yusuke you must calm down, if you do not we will be forced to subdue you in order to protect Kagome-chan," Kurama said.

Yusuke huffed and fell back into his seat taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down.

"Onegai… I'm so… Stop…" Kagome muttered weakly.

Kagome collapsed heavily on Kurama's side and darkness crash over her as her own weak whispers echoed in the inky black of her mind.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

Alright I need to get all of the couples things straightened out so we can start all of this up already.

Kagome/Kurama

This couple is not going to change! In fact it is the only couple I'm going to reveal at the moment.

You readers have a choice about Hiei. Since I can't think of a plot to make an alternate version of MM, you can

A – Give me suggestions for a plot so I can make an alternate story

B – Send in suggestions for who'll be with Hiei in this story (you can't shoes Kagome, Botan, or Yukina, anyone else is up for grabs)

C – Someone can volunteer to make an alternate version featuring a Kagome/Hiei pairing (If you'd like to volunteer I need the basic of your plot and a writing sample which can be another story that you've already written)

A couple more things, this will not be the traditional Yusuke/Keiko pairing so don't expect that. And Botan is not likely to survive this fic.

Thanks and that's it.

: . Review Responses . :

Anonymous – Nyaa Kurama won! Hope you're not disappointed.

Peeka-chan – I stayed awake for two days straight and then passed out and missed Samurai Champloo.

LKLTB – I know their coloring is very similar. Go Kurama!

Emma – I the fabulous author have updated! Bow before my excellence! … Anou… just kidding.

ookami-san – is that a good o.0 or a bad o.0?

Kiki Smythe – I usually find myself saying the same thing

shadow miko – I'm leaving what happens to Hiei up to you guys, you have choices!

. : Thanks To : .

Jessica

Anime-Goddess-Sakura


	15. Chapter Fourteen

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Fourteen : .

She felt horribly drowsy and leaden. Never had she felt so horrible, not even after many, intense training sessions.

Kagome struggled to sit up and a hand helped her. Raising her eyelids she stared into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Mm nhh… Kurama what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"I was just coming to check up on you Kagome. You gave us a scare when you passed out like that, do you know why it happened?" He asked genteelly.

Thinking, Kagome went through everything that had happened to day till she passed out, though those memories had to be forced into replaying.

"I think it was Yusuke's aura, it was crushing me I couldn't breathe. I don't know why, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Hm, I see…"

Kurama stared off at the wall, obviously thinking and Kagome felt the strange urge to break the silence.

"Ano… Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"You can let me go know."

His hand dropped and he pulled in back to his side. Satisfied, Kagome turned to look at the clock, her eyes going wide when she saw the time.

"I've got to pick up Shippo!" She exclaimed as she tried to get up.

Kurama stood from his seat on her bed and he escaped from the room quickly as Kagome tumbled out of bed and started searching through her drawers for something to change into.

"I'll be just outside if you need me," he said as he shut the door.

"Kami Kurama, I'm not an invalid I can do stuff on my own!"

She didn't receive a reply and Kagome huffed and continued her changing. She had to be sure that any lingering scents were gone, it was important that Shippo didn't learn of this afternoon's incident.

. : Later : .

"KURAMA!"

The red head was again pounced on by the small child that was Shippo.

"I didn't know that you were coming to pick me up!" Shippo then caught sight of Kagome. "MOMMA!"

Shippo launched himself at Kagome, who caught him with a giggle.

"Hi Shippo-chan, how was school?"

"It was really, really boring and I kept falling asleep and all these grown ups kept talking to me but I didn't talk to them because you told me not to talk to strangers. Then a whole bunch of kid talked to me but I didn't like a whole bunch of them because some of the males tried to hit me but I dodged and the girls kept screaming my name, I think they're carazy. But I met one person that I like and her name is Rin just like Rin, and she's just like her!" Shippo paused and took a deep breath, "do I have to come back again tomorrow?"

Though his words were not understood by most Kagome kept up with his babbling easily. She gave Shippo another hug before setting him down and grabbing his hand.

"Yes Shippo you do have to come back tomorrow."

"Awww."

Kurama help the door open for them and the trio left the school, making their way to a grocery shop so Kagome could pick up some food for dinner.

"So Momma, did you have a good day at school?" Shippo asked.

"It was… interesting."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Nope, everyone there was too intimidated by Kurama to approach me."

Shippo skipped ahead after tugging his hand away from her, but he made a u-turn and looked a Kurama while walking backwards.

"I don't think Kurama looks scary at all."

"I know, but you know how some people are…"

Shippo nodded vigioriously and climb up onto Kurama's shoulders.

"Why do you think some ningens are scared of you Kurama, don't they know that you're a really nice guy that goes around saving powerful, warrior kits that have been captured and held hostage?"

Kurama remained calm, disregarding the fact that a young kitsune was chatting away atop of his shoulders.

"What I do for the Reikai is unknown by most ningens, Shippo."

"Ohhh…"

Kagome continued walking, letting Kurama handle her overly hyper son. They walked through the store quickly and Kagome selected the items that she required, plus a box of pocky and a small selection of assorted junk foods. Soon they were at the register and Kagome was trying to figure out how they would transport all eight bags home.

"If you would like I could call Yusuke to give us a ride," Kurama suggested.

She shuddered, remembering the feeling of suffocating from earlier and shook her head wildly.

"Who's Yusuke, Momma?" Shippo questioned.

"H-he works with Kurama."

"OH, so he's going to help protect us."

"Yeah… I think I'll call Kosui to pick us up."

Flipping out a call phone she dialed the number quickly and pressed the device to her ear. She walked a couple of steps away from them so she could talk in peace.

Shippo looked up at Kurama with widened eyes and tugged on his sleeve.

"Kurama, I don't think Momma likes Yusuke," he declared in a stage whisper.

"I know."

Kurama was not surprised in the least at Shippo's perception, he was youkai after all, and a kitsune to boot.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Why doesn't Momma like Yusuke?"

"Well…" Kurama was extremely thankful when Kagome came back and interrupted.

"Kosui is on his way," she announced.

Shippo was distracted and bounced around his mother, laughing. Kurama watched them interact, they truly appeared to be a family.

"Momma why don't you like Yusuke?" Shippo questioned.

Kagome looked a little shocked at his sudden question but rallied herself within seconds. She sent a quick look at Kurama as if to determine if he was at the root at this dilemma.

"It's nothing Shippo, really."

Shippo looked as if he wasn't even close to believeing her but he was distracted once again when a car horn honked at them.

"KOSUI! Don't do that, it's too loud!" Shippo whined as he stared up at the trickster that had startled him.

"I apologize Shippo-chan, I'm always forgetting that you're not used to technology yet."

Kagome giggled as her son confronted their butler and after calming her amusement she looked at Kurama.

"Are you coming with us Kurama-kun?"

"Yes."

She shrugged and walk over to the car, slipping throught the door and across the seat. Shippo hopped in behind her, taking the middle seat and chattering excitingly though knew that no one was listening. Kurama ducked in last, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Home, ne Kagome-chan?" Kosui called from the driver's seat.

"Yup, let's get this food safetly put away so I can start making dinner."

"Aye, aye captain," he chorused.

"Humph."

For the rest of the drive Shippo's chatter filled the car and the rest of the adults sat in relative silence only speaking to make an occasional answer or conformation to Shippo.

The peaceful serenity was broken when they arrived home to find a certain detextive waiting on the porch.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

Fluff…

And more Shippo and Kurama interaction plus a little explanation about the whole fainting incident.

Summer's almost over, nooooo….

Sayonara

: . Review Response . :

Peeka-chan – Actually Yusuke-Keiko may make a come back if I feel lazy and don't take the time to evolve other characters' relationships.

LKLTB – I do love a devious man. Onegai is 'I beg of you'.

Angel452 – I gave no straight answer but the tension between Yusuke and Kagome will be needed later in a different situation.

Tbiris – I really have no idea what to say to that comment… (2) That's the second time I've gotten that exact same comment.

Emma – Yay! I'm glad some people are happy.

Dark Ice Kitsune – 0.o … I've never gotten that before…

shadow miko – Most of us are like that with the pairings. I know I am.

Sesshomaruobsessed – okay… I might be able to work that out, but I have nothing on Bankotsu or Jin

kagome-92-moon – It was a spur of the moment idea, so even I have no idea what's going on…

Krysie – I'm so glad so many people like this story.

Lady Amamizu – Kag/Kur pairings are getting very popular, but Kag/Hiei is holding it's own.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Fifteen : .

"Hello Yusuke."

Kurama stood before his teammate, alone, having just gotten out of the car which had then driven further into the compound.

"Hey, Kurama. Where's the girl?"

Yusuke's gaze was sharp as if he suspected that Kagome had ditched them again.

"Kagome-chan, along with Shippo and Kosui-san are in the vehicle, they dropped me off so you could speak to me."

"I see, in other words she avoiding me."

He had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Kagome intention had indeed been to avoid another meeting up with Yusuke. A far more cowardly act that was expected of her, but Kurama could see her disappointment in herself even as she committed her actions.

"You are correct."

"Damn."

Damn indeed, it would be particularly hard for Yusuke to pull of protect Kagome when she was going out of her way to avoid him.

"Kurama-san, Kagome-sama would like to know if you'll be staying for dinner. She's extended an invitation to your… friend as well."

They turned and saw Kousi standing a couple of yards away from them. He bowed and politely remained silent in wait of their answer.

"Was there a particular reason you came Yusuke, or shall you be staying?"

"I want to talk with you privately and I figured you'd be with her still."

Kurama nodded to Kosui, accepting the invitation, and the butler started the walk back to the house. The fox then turned back to Yusuke, who had his head down and was mumbling things under his breath.

"Come Yusuke, we will dine here."

"Wha!"

It seemed as if the detective was surprised at his announcement. Surely he hadn't expected them to leave?

"Yusuke, not only is it our duty to watch over Kagome-chan, but we cannot just run off when we no true purpose to do so, it would be rude."

"Fine."

He turned and walked towards the door, with Yusuke trailing behind him. Kosui opened the door for them then lead them into a large dinning room. Kagome sat near the far end on the left with Shippo bouncing on the seat on her left and Lon laying quietly on her shoulder, half hidden by her hair.

"Kon'nichiwa, Yusuke-san," Kagome greeted quietly.

Yusuke nodded his acknowledgement instead of speaking and they were lead to the seats across from Kagome and Shippo, Kurama sitting directly in front of her.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Kosui asked after everyone was seated.

"Hot tea please," Kagome murmured.

"Tea for me as well," Kurama said.

"Water's fine."

Shippo bounced higher on his chair and squealed, "I want soda! Can I have soda, pretty, pretty please, Oka-san?"

She never looked up from her plate.

"Shippo will have apple juice, Kosui and could you please bring a saucer of milk for Lon."

"Aww, I wanted soda, Oka-san," Shippo whined.

Kosui bowed formally and left the dinning room leaving an awkward silence among the adults.

"Wasn't there something you wished to speak with me about, Yusuke?"

"I kinda wanted to talk to you in private."

Kagome hardly moved and continued to pay on mind to the boy sitting diagonal to her. All she knew was that whenever she saw him she could feel her air being cut off. Having a weakness, but not being able to figure out what it was exactly scared her.

"Yusuke, I don't think Kagome-chan listening and even if she isn't going to be gossiping about you."

"Fine. Keiko…"

Yusuke's voice had trailed off in an inaudible mutter, which not even Kurama with his kitsune hearing could decipher.

"Pardon me Yusuke could you repeat that?"

"Keiko dumped mw, OKAY!"

Kurama was silent, his mind whirling. Yusuke and Keiko had been friend since their childhood and he had never suspected that they would separate, nor had he ever suspected that Keiko would be the one to break it up. Se seemed to be the one who was trying to keep their relationship together.

"Why?"

The question was simple but never the less it invoked a violate reaction.

"Because I'm never around, because I miss dates, because there are guys out there who are better able to keep her happy!"

From her seat Kagome winced, she could feel his emotions pouring into her, but after feeling her heart break so many times before she once again embraced the emotions of loss and despair.

"Oka-san!"

Shippo came to his mother's side, Lon's meow had alerted him and then he had seen the tears running down her face.

"I feel his pain," she whispered.

"Yusuke, calm down. This pain will pass. If Keiko will not accept your work with the Reikai then it was not meant to be. You're a Lord of Makai, she'd have to except your work or you could never be together in the end."

Yusuke took several deep breaths and Kagome could feel the pain receding from her body. Kagome opened her eyes and saw two faces with green eyes hovering above her.

"It seems that Yusuke and Kagome-chan share a connection of sorts," Kurama said, with a frown.

: Sensui :

Everything was falling into place like the pieces of a puzzle, and though he had to personally change some pieces so they'd fit it was turning out nicely. In fact he could nearly see part of the puzzles image.

All in all, all was well.

"What do you think of my latest master piece, Gatekeeper?"

Itsuki turned to look at Sensui and figure out what he was speaking of.

"I think you need to custom fit a couple more pieces."

Sensui smirked.

"Very well, I'm off. Make sure to take good care of Keiko-chan while I'm gone."

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

Mwahaha…

I bet you're all wondering what the fuzz-nit is going on.

But I will not tell you!

I will make the world suffer because I start school again in three days!

Peace. -snicker-

: . Review Responses . :

LadyAkina – I don't even know if the Shikon will figure into the story but yeah, only Kurama knows so far… I've only seen Hojo paired with Kagome once and I was then scarred for life…

Tbiris – I'm lost too… This story seems to be taking a detour. But I will get back on track, next chapter!

Peeka-chan – There's still a chance, we'll just see how far this story gets before I make Yusuke decide.

fluffychick15 – Thanks for the reading

Red Kitsune Flames – It's not really dislike, it's more like fear… But she'll forget about it when- oops almost spoiled the plot…

Anonymous – For the moment Sesshomaru shall remain obvious in Makai, but when he finds out…

Emma – It's Shippo saying he think Kagome doesn't like Yusuke, but she just scared of the hurt the encounter caused her.

shadow miko – I just have to think up an idea and I'll put it on my list of stuff I've got to write. I did have one idea but it fell apart, Youko fit the part better in the idea making Hiei a brother.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Sixteen : .

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

Kurama frowned at the small face in the communicator, which Yusuke had so rudely thrown at him. Could their boss truly be this disorganized?

"We are at the home of Kagome-sama. Was there somewhere else we are suppose to be?"

The toddler's face scrunched in fear and enlightenment.

"Genkai's shrine is under attack."

The read head let the communicator slide from his grasp as he stood abruptly. He tossed a glance at Yusuke, who was still practicing his deep calming breaths, and then looked at Kagome regretfully.

"I'm afraid Yusuke and I must depart, Genkai's shrine is under attack."

Yusuke's eyes shot open and he sat up as he heard the fox's words.

"Kurama, we've got to go save Grandma!"

Emerald eyes swung to the distraught boy.

"Calm down Yusuke, Botan will come momentarily and form us a portal. I have no doubts that Genkai will be able to hold out for a few minutes or so. Chances are, Hiei will be there when we arrive, with Yukina being in danger and all."

And so instead of calming down as Kurama suggest Yusuke began pacing.

"Lon, come back!" Kagome cired suddenly.

She stood and lifted the slight drowy and unnaturally quiet Shippo.

"I see you tomorrow Kurama, Yusuke-san. You can leave whenever Botan sows up, I've got to get Shippo in bed and find Lon."

"Bye," Yusuke grumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Kagome-chan," Kurama said politely.

And she ran off, following the path Lon had taken.

: Kurama :

Seconds after Kagome had left them alone in the dinning room, a black portal opened and Botan's head popped out.

"Come on boys, let's get a move on!" She called before disappearing back into the space rip she had created.

Yusuke was off in a second jumping through the hole without a second thought and Kurama followed shortly afterwards.

It took mere seconds for them to be transported, a few second for him to collect his thoughts in the weightless void they travel through so often. His strong desire to stay with Kagome surprised him and he concluded that his more instinctive part was still very active in his nature.

However his time for reflection soon passed and the roar of battle soon surrounded them. Kurama took a second to locate Genkai, Yukina, and the rampaging Hiei before glancing at Yusuke.

"Most of the demons appear to be focusing on Yukina, you may want to head that way."

A smirk cracked Yusuke's lips, "don't worry I will. I'm just in the right frame of mind to take down a horde of demons."

The fox was only mildly concerned with his friend's attitude and drew his rose from his hair.

"Try to watch where you attack, Hiei will not appreciate it if you kill his sister."

"Nh."

And they went their separate ways, Yusuke forging his way to Yukina and Kurama slipping and slicing through the group attacking Genkai.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure, hidden in the shade, depart.

: Yusuke :

It was no challenge to get to the ice maiden's side, just repeated actions of hack, punch, blast. But finally he was able to take a stance between Yukina and the approaching horde.

"Hey Yukina," he greeted.

"Hello Yusuke, thank you for coming to rescue me, again."

"No problem."

He attacked the attacking demons' with ease, sending one after another flying and feeling his anger and pain drain as he lost himself in the fight.

: Keiko :

"Keiko, have you been giving my Gatekeeper a hard time?"

She sat in the corner of the barren room, hugging her knees and attempting to keep the cold out. The teenager glared at the man who had entered her sanctuary.

"Yusuke will come for me."

Sensui leaned insolently against the doorway and looked mockingly down at her.

"No he won't he'd be too busy suffering from heartbreak to know you've been taken. After all you did just break up with him, didn't you Keiko-_chan_? But thanks to me he'll soon be on the mend, sometimes a human heart, especially a broken one is easy to bend."

Keiko head dropped in shame, reliving the emotions that had crossed Yusuke's face when she had told him she no longer wished to be part of his life. Soon however her feelings changed and her shame fuelled her outrage, which she directed at the nearest tareget. Sensui.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sensui sent her a penetrating look before opening his mouth.

"Itsuki, bring the book."

The willowy feminine man came into the room seconds later and sat cross legged on the floor next to Sensui.

"This book has 'fate' written in it. It tells the destinies of whomever the owner wishes."

"So?"

Sensui shook his head in mock despair and looked down at Itsuki.

"Give us yesterday's fate for Yusuke and Keiko, then tommorrow's, you know which segments."

Itsuki opened the book, flipped over a couple of pages and summarize.

"June 8, Keiko dumps Yusuke. June 10, Keiko and Yusuke make up and Yusuke proposes."

Keiko gasped, Yusuke was going to ask her to marry him? Now she felt lower.

"Read the fate of their fifth anniversary."

"Yusuke returns home after an extended mission from Reikai. Soon after Keiko takes up a gun against her husband, whom refuses to be drawn in a physical fight with her, and pulls the trigger till the gun is out of bullets. Then Keiko Urameshi leaves her dieing husband on the floor and runs for fear of being put in jail. She does not feel any remorse for killing her husband."

She was silent.

"You see Keiko, Itsuki and I are in a new business. We're changing fate, and that means you can't have Yusuke."

How could she respond to his blunt words?

They left her once again but this time Keiko embraced the coldness of the solitary room.

This is where she now belonged.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

It's a short chapter but I've got to get ready for school, it starts tomorrow!

This chapter answers the Keiko question and offers nothing else at all, but could this be a blooming romance between Yukina and Yusuke? I have no idea!

Later

: . Review Responses . :

Ryukotsusei – Here's a little of what's going on, hope it helps.

LadyAkina – I have no idea… Sad isn't it.

Red Kitsune Flames – It's the stress of my writing two stories at once, I'm confuzzled and it shows in my writing, but I don't want to put one of the stories on hold so I just have to hope the other ends soon.

Emma – Nope Keiko's boyfriend isn't Sensui, I see how you could get that impression from the last chapter though.

Kittypup13 – I hate school, except that my teachers are usually very laid back, I nap sometimes, write others, and throw stuff during a certain class (Mr. Braden rocks!).


	18. Chapter Seventeen

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Seventeen : .

Kagome had finally chased down Lon and she crouched, shuffling Shippo into one arm while reaching out with another to grab Lon out from under a chair.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Her head shot up as the loud shot penetrated her mind. Lon then bit her hand and her head shot jerked back down.

It was then that the window above her shattered.

"Damn, I'm defenseless."

_Release me_

The smirking demon youth that had jumped into the room smirked at her and took a slow step towards her.

"Perfect, now I'm hearing things," she growled to herself, wishing she had her daggers so she could wipe that obnoxious smirk off the boy's face.

_Stupid mortal, release me NOW_

"FINE! I temporarily release whomever I'm hearing in my head," Kagome shouted.

To her surprise Lon walked out from his spot under the chair Kagome was huddled near. With every step the small creature took he grew tall and more human like, taking on the unmistakable form of Epsilon.

"Aw the little miko has a pet to protect-"

The youkai's words were cut short when Epsilon viciously cut through his neck in a single slice. Blood splattered everywhere raining down on the occupants of the room.

"I am no ones pet," Epsilon spat spitefully.

He then turned to Kagome, who was cradling Shippo protectively as she watched the scene with narrowed eyes. Her eyes focused on the long fingered hand that was held out to her.

"Well?" Epsilon demanded impatiently.

"Well what?"

With a growl he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He then pulled her out of the room and dragged her behind him as he walked throughout the halls.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have no desire to be killed because a stupid mortal woman wants to become a sitting duck."

He never once stopped in her walk, not even to slay the many demons that attacked them, Epsilon merely slayed as he walked.

Soon they came to one of the inner room and he yanked open the door and shoved her in.

"Stay there," he ordered.

Kagome grumbled but did as he commanded, knowing she would be more of a burden than an asset being both defenseless and drained. She set Shippo down on the unstained sheets and sat down in a chair, waiting.

It looked like she really did need protection after all.

: Kurama :

They had managed to fight of the first wave of youkai but there seemed to be no end to the enemy ranks.

Yusuke was holding backed against the shrine, with Yukina behind him, but instead of the position being a disadvantage, it help assure that ice maiden wasn't snatched from behind, because that seemed to be the intention of most of the demons. Yusuke fought harder when cornered as well.

Hiei was doing more than fine as was expected but he seemed unable to make his way to Yusuke and his sister. Not to say that he wasn't doing his best, in fact Kurama expected that he had slaughter more than any of them.

Genkai fought valiantly besides him but being as aged as she was she had suffered a few wounds and Kurama set about take up the slack.

He worked as efficiently as he could in the mass chaos of the battlefield. His rose whip never once stopped in its movements and occasionally he threw out rose petals to weak the mass that surged before him.

Then as suddenly as the masses appeared, they were gone. Hiei was at his sister's side in an instant, looking her over for injuries. Yusuke plopped onto the ground, completely worn out and was knocked flat onto his back when Genkai smack his head.

"If you're worn out after that, then you out of shape."

"Like I care what you think, Grandma," Yusuke hissed exhaustedly.

Kurama was only mildly surprised that Yusuke was so snappish toward Genkai, but he was both physically and mentally drained so it was explainable.

A beeping was heard and Yusuke cursed violently as he pulled out his communicator and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yusuke demanded.

To Kurama's amusement, Hiei glared at the detective when Yukina's eyes widened slightly after hearing his violent cursing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE MANOR'S UNDER ATTACK? WE'VE ONLY JUST FINISHED THE ATTACK HERE AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SEND US OFF INTO ANOTHER BATTLE!"

He winced mentally, Yusuke's shouting hurting his fox enhanced hearing. None the less he continued to listen to the exhausted boy's ranting.

"KOENMA I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU STUPID TODDLER!"

Yusuke threw the communicator away from him and into a nearby tree, glaring at it hatefully.

"That Kagome girl is being attacked."

And then Yusuke passed out.

Yukina hurried to the boy's side while Kurama watched Hiei closely. His sister coddling the detective had a very negative reaction on the forbidden child and he decided that he needed to intervene. This new attack created the perfect diversion and would allow the fuming fire demon to slaughter to his heart's content.

"Hiei, we should leave Yusuke here and head over to the manor," Kurama suggested calmly.

"Hn."

The familiar black portal appeared again and Botan grinned as she stepped through. She looked curiously at the Yukina, who had Yusuke's head in her lap, before glancing at Hiei and ogling Kurama.

"Ready to go boys?" She chirped.

They walked through the portal without replying.

The manor had been thrown into utter chaos. To Kurama it seemed as if all the demons that had been attacking Genkai's shrine had been teleported into the halls of Sesshomaru's manor.

"H-he's here."

Kurama turned to look at Botan over his shoulder seeing as Hiei had already taken off. She was pale and slowly sinking to the floor, mumbling incoherently.

"Botan?"

"He's here, I… I've got to get out of here."

"Who's here?"

Her eyes were glazed over in fear when she looked at him, her normally cheerful expression gone.

"Death."

: Epsilon :

He could sense her.

She was so close, so within reach.

He could snap her neck and regain his rightful position with only a minimal amount of trouble. He was that close.

However, he could not leave if it meant a certain occupant of the room behind him died. He would not be able to survive while she died with him still bound to her.

A growl of frustration escaped him.

That was when he saw her.

The moment was too tempting to resist.

He left his position.

: Kurama :

"Do you want me to carry you out of here Botan?" Kurama asked politely.

"N-no, I'll be fine. You should find Kagome-sama."

Kurama nodded and did as she had suggested, drawing him whip out before him as he sliced through the thong of demons in the hallway.

He followed his nose till he came to a closed door that was under attack by several lower class demons. Disposing them was no hard task and Kurama, having cleared the immediate area, twisted the door knob.

Startled blue eyes snapped up to met him from within the room.

Kagome…

"Oh, Kurama-kun you startled me."

"What are you two doing in here?"

"I kind of… Where'd Epsilon go?"

He drew a blank, "Epsilon?"

"He was supposed to be right outside, guarding the door…"

"There was no one guarding the door Kagome-chan, merely a horde of demons trying to break in."

"Oh."

They paused for an awkward silence only a slight groan from Shippo broke through the still air.

Kurama turned his back on her, "come on, let's get you to your room. It's where you left your weapons, correct?"

"Yeah."

Kagome reached down and lifted Shippo into her arm before walking towards the silent fox's still figure.

"I'm ready," the announcement was unnecessary.

She followed him down the hallways, allowing him to protect them from the demons that attacked them. On one occasion they had been ambushed from behind but Kurama had done a marvelous job in keeping them safe and soon enough he and Hiei, whom had just showed up, slaughtered the ambush party. Afterwards Hiei had once again taken off in the opposite direction from her room, leaving the trio to continue their trip in silence.

: Epsilon :

"P-please d-don't kill me."

Epsilon looked down at the pale, tearfully face below his. To him there was nothing that could compare to the look on a death youkai's face when there were about to meet their end.

His weapon tore through her back, leaving a deep wound and she screamed in pain. Epsilon crouched down and tilted her face towards him, absorbing the fear he saw in her eyes.

"There is no escaping your fate, my dear. You we're given many an extra year courtesy of my sealing, but now that I am once more free, you cannot continue this charade," he whispered, his voice deceptively tender.

"I-"

He tipped her back further so her neck was straining to relieve the discomfort. His blade came up to rest lightly at her throat.

"You can never hope to be Death."

The blade slid through her easily, taking away the existence she had taken several years to build. His blades drank in the blood of the 'Grim Reaper' the humming that came form they and was only audible to him rose joyously at being able to spill the blood of another death youkai.

Epsilon was satisfied for the moment.

Turning his back on the corpse he walked off, intent on finding that foolish girl he was now forced to protect.

_Death Harmonize Eternal, indeed._

: Kagome :

"I'm sorry."

Her words were blurted out suddenly and the red head lounging near the door looked at her curiously.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow."

His eyebrow quirked but Kagome continued her rambling, feeling the absurd need to fill the silence that weighed so heavily between them.

"I'm not used to being around company yet. With Sensui and Itsuki it was pretty much be rude, snappish, and quick thinking."

He was still quiet but the silence was more companionable. His emerald eyes were gentle and Kagome found the power to prevent further rambles from slipping past her lips.

"I just… don't know how to act anymore."

She dropped her gaze to the floor unwilling to let him see the confusion swirling in her mind. A hand softly cupped her face bringing her eye back up to catch onto his.

"I think it's cute."

: Sensui :

"I don't understand you…"

He glanced at her briefly before returning to the book her was reading.

"No I suppose you don't."

The answer riled her to an anger that overcame her listlessness.

"Why are you doing this? Whose side are you on?"

Sensui shut his book and stood, deciding to go somewhere where there wasn't so much noise.

"Tell me!" Keiko howled.

He shot her a look over his shoulder.

"I wasn't aware that I had to choose."

The door clicked shut and she knew that it was lock tightly. There was no escape.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

Yes, this week's update is Muichi Motsu! I know that all you readers out there have been anxiously awaiting this chapter and I bet you all extra proud of me now.

This chapter features Botan's death, Epsilon's reappearance, and a bit of fluff. Am I not fabulous?

Well I'm taking all hard classes this semester but I will do my best to update one of my stories every week, however I can make no promises.

All of the reviews I have gotten are remark on the whole Yusuke/Keiko/Sensui incident. I love the reaction I'm getting, I enjoy the "you're twisted" and "you cruel person" comment greatly. I make it my top priority to keep readers on their toes.

It is now illegal for me to answer review as part of the story but if you want me to reply to your review type with you're email and I'll reply when I read the emails for that story.

However I can answer the only question I have received:

Q-If Yusuke doesn't propose during the next day but proposes later, wouldn't that change their future?

A-It probably would but, being who he is, Sensui isn't going to take that chance. He's going to rewrite history completely and Keiko isn't allowed into the picture because of it. We'll be seeing how Sensui has already been changing the future in a chapter or two.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

. : Muichi Motsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Eighteen : .

"Ani, I hadn't expected you to come so soon…"

"Obviously," he growled, a hard glare centered on the redhead that was holding her.

Kagome jumped out of Kurama's embrace and rushed to Sesshomaru's side, hoping to prevent any major battles that seemed to be forthcoming. Out of all the times for Sesshomaru to show up, it would of course be when she and Kurama where hugging.

The attack on the house had been two days prior and Kurama had hardly left her side at all and they had grown to be much more comfortable in each other's presence. It was at the moment extremely early in the morning and Kurama had been comforting after a particularly vicious nightmare.

Of course thought he embrace had been one hundred percent innocent she imagined that it looked compromising. The fact that they had been on her bed and in their pajamas wasn't help.

She brushed her hand across his arms in a soothing manner and Sesshomaru's arm struck out and yanked her closer to his side.

"Leave," he barked, the command directed towards Kurama.

Kurama hesitated for a moment but seeing the red tint spark in the elder youkai's eyes he left the room reluctantly.

"Sesshomaru, stop this."

He glared at her for a second before pushing her onto her bed. He stood a foot or so away from her, still standing, towering over her.

"Explain yourself."

"I had a nightmare, Kurama came in to check up on me and ended up comforting me. I… I really like him nii-san."

"Kagome…"

"I know that my choice in guys isn't the greatest but there's just something about Kurama… I just want to get to know him."

Sesshomaru said nothing, is eyes darkened in deep thought. Then his eyes sparked and a creepy grin flashed on his face but only for a second.

"Very well, I shall test the fox. If he is found worthy then and only then shall he be allowed to approach you."

She felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, she knew that this 'test' would be nearly impossible to pass. But there was no way out of it, she had always known that being adopted by Sesshomaru would make him an over protective big brother, but she somehow could help herself.

"Whatever," Kagome then changed the subject. "So what cause you to come to the Ningenkai so early, I thought you were going to be gone longer."

"I was but new of the attack on you reached me last night and so I decided to return earlier. Epsilon came in handed I trust?"

"Yeah. Did you know you were sending me away with a demon I had to seal?"

Sesshomaru took a seat next to her, figuring there was no point of standing till his feet ached when there was no present harm in sitting.

"You used yourself as the seal's anchor and by doing such Epsilon would have died if he had stayed in the Ningenkai with me. Despite my locking him into the mirror centuries ago, I have no wish for him to perish so needlessly."

"If he hadn't been around I might have been killed by some random demon. Later he wandered off somewhere but Kurama came and guarded us."

"I expected that, that girl, Botan, her aura has been erased from the living word."

Kagome vaguely remembered a girl with blue hair but shrugged it off. It didn't particularly matter to her if she could hardly remember her.

"Where is he?"

"He wanders the mansion during the night."

"Nh. How's Shippo doing?"

She smiled, though he didn't show it Kagome knew that he loved the kit, just as an uncle should.

"He sleeps next door. He's still very energetic and his power sometimes when he sleeps. The first night he thought he had wet the bed."

A light laugh escaped her at the memory and even Sesshomaru managed a small smile at the mental image.

"It's nice being able to talk with my imoto again."

"It has been a long time hasn't it," she snuck a peek at him from the corner of her eye. "Especially for you."

He stiffened and Kagome snickered in her mind. She was probably the only one that knew Sesshomaru was a bit touchy about his age.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru ani, I'll still be here for our little chats even if you go senile like my ojii-san."

He growled lowly.

"I am not old," he muttered.

She went in for the kill.

"Of course you're not old… It's more along the lines of ancient."

Sesshomaru pounced on her and Kagome gave a half laugh half shrink before finding herself pinned to the bed.

However before Sesshomaru could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome-chan, is anything wrong in there?"

The slightly vicious spark was back in Sesshomaru's eyes when he heard the voice calling from the other side of the door. He stood and started towards it only stopping when his hand was firmly on the knob. Sesshomaru turned to her, his face now a mask of impassiveness.

"Don't interfere."

She grinned, "certainly, my lord."

He growled and threw open the door, focusing his eyes on the red head waiting outside.

"You, come with me."

Sesshomaru stormed off down the hallway and Kurama cast a long glance back at her before following.

"Good luck," she whispered.

: Keiko :

"How are you faring today, my fair Keiko?"

She looked up from her bed sheets, at the man as he approached her, his dark eyes gleaming. After thinking her situation through last night she could bring herself to hate him. Perhaps she was just beyond caring.

"What do you want now Sensui?" Her voice was flat, none of her usual emotion shining through.

Sensui sat on the edge of her bed, unconcerned with her lack of welcome. He had kidnapped her after all.

"I bring good news Keiko, you are no longer to be Yusuke's murderer."

A small spark of hope lit in her eyes and she turned to him, focusing all her attention on the man who was code name was Dark Angel. She found it to be in good reason.

"May I now return to him?"

His dark eye locked with hers.

"No."

Her face fell and she looked away, blinking back tears. Her hopes were crushed but she knew that if she returned she would always be a hazard to Yusuke.

"Why?" She managed to choke out despite her inner reasoning.

"Your destinies are no longer entwined. Yusuke shall have his new love and you will have another as well."

She gasped. Her? Take another? How could she possibly do so when she had already found her soul mate in Yusuke?

"Yes Keiko and with that, I end my interference in Yusuke's future. You however are to remain here, until your new love is accepted into your heart."

Sensui stood and left, letting the door softly shut behind him. With his final words ringing in her ears Keiko collapsed back onto her pillow. Tears flowed heavily down her cheeks but no sobs sounded from her lips.

"Why can't I stay at the side of the one I love?"

She felt sick at the thought of loving another. No one would ever be able to replace Yusuke in her heart. Keiko wish with all her heart that she could see the love Yusuke once had for her in his eyes again.

"I know how you feel."

Keiko turned her head to face the speaker.

Itsuki.

: Yukina :

Yusuke had not woken up since he had fallen after the battle. However the many injured he had sustained while protecting Yukina all showed signs of healing and none of infection.

Yukina stayed by his bedside the whole time. Genkai periodically came in to check up on his progress but otherwise the two were left alone.

She felt so horrible and was nearly in tears. Yukina felt very responsible for having gotten Yusuke hurt again after he had yet again come to her aid.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke-kun," she whispered woefully, a tear leaking down her face and becoming a gem as it plinked to the floor.

"Don't sweat it."

Yukina jumped at the grumble. Peaking over at the bed she saw Yusuke attempting to raise himself into the sitting position. She hurried to his side and helped him up.

"Damn… Sometimes I swear…"

He continued like that for a few moments ranting so only the first part of each sentence could be heard before it trailed off in a mumble. Then Yusuke finally sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"You must think that I'm pathetic."

Yukina shook her head, "not at all Yusuke-kun."

"Well, I am."

"How so?"

Her head tilted curiously, all traces of sorrow gone.

"The girl I intended to marry dumps me and all I do is fight and get injured. I haven't even tried to think of a way to win her back, and I won't. Keiko deserves better than the likes of me."

To him the silence that followed was incriminating but Yukina's whisper soon softly broke it.

"I hope that one day I can find a man who will love me as much as you love Keiko. But there aren't many men out there that would, are there."

"Kuwabara cares for you," Yusuke said awkwardly.

"I know… He's just not a man I would see for myself."

"Yeah, I understand. Kuwabara is an ugly monkey face."

Yukina seemed horrified at his words but soon she burst into giggles and Yusuke soon joined her, though it pained his ribs to laugh as he was doing.

Genkai watched the pair from the doorway for a second and then turned away. She walked down the hall with a smile on her face. Yusuke had always been one to bounce back quickly.

: Epsilon :

He was curled up of the outside sill of some random window, letting the cool morning breeze ruffle his fur.

It was a fine day, one that saw the return of the demon lord and the end to the only death youkai that he could possibly consider a threat at the moment.

Yes the only one that could even attempt to claim his title had fallen and when he was not even at the top of his game.

A rumble that sounded nearly like a purr rose from his throat.

Death was content for the time being.

: Kurama :

Sesshomaru was glaring at him from across the large desk he had sat behind. And for those first few minutes there were no words, just a contest of wills, there eyes locking and hold for endless seconds.

"My sister is one of few people that I have ever held important in my life and she has been hurt far too many times when I was unable to protect her. And I will do anything to protect her. Why should I allow you that chance?" He paused, "but have a chance you shall."

A short man slipped into the room and came to a stop next to Sesshomaru's desk, ignoring Kurama to watch the elder youkai attentively.

"You shall be given two tasks. Jaken will brief you and will report your progress to me. Afterwards we will see where you stand," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are dismissed, fox."

Kurama rose stiffly and left the room, Jaken trailed after him.

"What is my first task?"

"Sesshomaru-sama wishes to see how you fare against an army of youkai while protecting someone," the imp sighed heavily. "Kagome-sama is constantly under attack and so if you wish to be her companion you must be capable of fending off enemies."

A portal opened up in front of them and they stepped through it and into the Makai. A massive horde was awaiting them and Kurama stepped in front of Jaken.

"Am I correct in assuming I am to protect you?"

"Hai. Feel free to kill them all, they're only shikigami."

Perfect. Kurama hated fighting shikigami, they just wouldn't die. It was his turn to sigh.

"Very well, Stay close Jaken-san."

He ran a hand through his hair and produced his signature rose. Drawing it through the air swiftly, it transformed and he twirled it easily. Kurama crouched slightly and touched his free hand to the grassy ground.

"Here we go."

The shikigami army charged forward, a battle cry sounding from their ranks. Jaken quivered slightly when Kurama didn't stir from his position.

Then plants of all sort burst from the ground as Kurama pumped some of his yoki into ground. Some of the plants impaled charging shikigami while others formed an impenetrable wall that limited the points the shikigami could attack from.

Kurama straightened and waited. His whip licked out to destroy any shikigami that came close enough. And before long the shikigami stopped coming and Kurama hadn't even broken out into a sweat.

"There, that's finished."

"Well played, Kurama-sama. Your technique must certainly be on par with none other than Sesshomaru-sama himself."

He nearly snorted at the imps praise. Another portal appeared before them and Jaken ceased his babbling.

"Shall we continue to your next task?"

Kurama nodded and they stepped through the portal back into the Ningenkai. He looked around curiously and his eye widened slightly.

"I'm sorry about this Kurama-sama," Jaken whimpered.

"SHUICHI-SAMA!"

The screams caused his ears to ring and the fox felt like running. The swarm was upon them immediately and Jaken looked up at Kurama.

"Your next task is to deal with them. And you have to tell them about Kagome-sama. You'll have to deal with them eventually if you want to ever be with Kagome-sama."

He now knew the meaning of torture.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

I look at this story now and think, damn I didn't think it was going to be so long. By this time I thought the story might have been at least been winding down by now, but this will defiantly carry past the twenty chapter goal making this the longest story I've made yet.

So Keiko is defiantly out of the picture for Yusuke and to be slight strange and twisted I was thinking Itsuki, Sensui, or Koenma for her… Scary I know.

Well Sesshomaru has returned and I know some of you were waiting for his reaction to Kurama and here you have it.

This chapter was a little late but it was longer, in honor of my birthday which was last Tuesday, I am now fifteen. Though my presenting you with something for my birthday may sound a little strange, I just felt the need to do something.

: . Next Chapter . :

Chapter Nineteen will feature:

The reaction to Botan's timely demise

Kurama's second challenge

A man to man conversation with Sesshomaru and his prospective brother-in-law

Some more hyper Shippo

Keiko's encounter with Itsuki

Yusuke on his road to recovery with Yukina

and

Kuwabara and Hiei return

Ciao


	20. Chapter Nineteen

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Nineteen : .

"Itsuki?"

He sat next to her, his eye flickering with inner torment. Keiko watched him with slight interest. This was the first time that Itsuki had come into her room without Sensui calling for him.

"Unrequited love is hard," he said simply.

Keiko nodded, tears burning in her eyes as she thought of what should have but would never be.

"We must have it in for ourselves," she whispered.

Itsuki was only mildly surprised when she grouped them together. He found himself wishing that they hadn't brought her here. He wasn't ready for the feeling of kinship that was sprouting between them.

With the firm desire to stop this feeling Itsuki stood. He took a step forward and a small hand reached out and grasped his shirt. He looked down and drowned in Keiko's pained eyes.

"Please don't leave."

It was impossible for him to leave her now. She was the only one that had ever offered him comfort, however small it was, and the fact that she had done it while she herself was in need highlighted the fact.

Needless to say Itsuki retook his seat without protest. Keiko's hand stayed clutched on his sleeve and her face soon found a spot near it on his leg.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

And her words became incoherent, her tear soaking through the fabric of his pants. Still he made no move away from her. However a slender hand found its way onto her back, offering comfort that he was unwilling to vocalize.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

The multicolored mob swarmed around him, surging every now and then as girls attempted to touch him. Kurama skillfully dodged each of these attempts, careful to avoid tripping on Jaken, whom was huddled near his feet.

"Shuichi-sama!" They squealed in unison.

Mentally he decided on the direct approach, reasoning that subtly would be lost on the mob.

"I would appreciate you not grabbing at me."

Movement ceased, never had their god Shuichi-sama talked to them like this.

"You see, I already have an intended."

It was true enough, he did have an intended, sort of. The mob about him buzzed into action. He could hear only a couple of their demands as they were all shouting at once.

"Who is she?"

"How dare she seduce…"

"… a whore."

And so it went, his blood heated as their insults continued to pile.

"As if I could want any of you," he whispered furiously.

No one heard him and the ranting and raving continued. Suddenly a girl flung herself at his feet, the crowd was then quite, everyone focused on the kneeling girl.

"Shuichi-sama, as president of your loyal fan club, I cannot allow you to go out with someone who is obviously not worthy of you."

He nearly snorted, how would they have know if Kagome was 'worthy' him, they didn't know her.

"I'm very capable of choosing whom I wish to date."

The words, spoken in his normal calm made the girls freeze. Feeling as if he needed to leave before he did something he would regret, Kurama walked off with Jaken trailing after him. The multicolored mob behind them soon returned to life, though it was not nearly as energetic as before.

Kurama only hoped that the fan girls would now give up on him.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

She was dead…

Koenma collapsed back into his overly stuffed chair and processed the information George the ogre had given him.

Botan was dead.

The familiar poundings of a headache begun in his head, and his small hand rubbed furiously at his temples. The grim reaper's demise presented many problems, but he had expected this to happen after all she was a Death. He sighed heavily.

"Be sure to choose someone to take her place before the days out," Koenma ordered.

"Yes, sir," George bowed and left, no doubting going to fulfill his orders.

He prayed that Botan's replacement was as submissive and easy to handle as the ferry girl had been.

His head pounded furiously and Koenma gave up his attempt to alleviate his headache and rose. He left the papers scattered around the room and walked out of the room.

He needed some aspirin.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Yusuke hobbled out of the room, Yukina on his right watching him closely while he used the wall on his left to support himself.

"I really don't think you should be getting up Yusuke, I think you should stay in bed for at least the rest of the day."

He cast a small smile at her over his shoulder, it soon twitched as a wave of pain washed over him. Yukina noticed.

"See Yusuke, you're pushing yourself, you shouldn't do this."

"It's fine… Yukina… I'm fine."

From the look on her face she didn't believe him, not in the slightest. But she let him have his way, frowning faintly all the while.

His foot caught on a rug and Yusuke stumbled heavily. Yukina rushed to his side immediately rebalancing him.

"I knew you should have stayed in bed."

A grin found its way to his face as he heard her grumblings. She saw his look and blushed. Then Genkai's amused draw came from the hallway.

"Hiei and Kuwabara are approaching the shrine you two."

They both flinched and moved apart.

"Come on Yusuke, let's get you downstairs," Yukina murmured, avoiding eye contact.

And so they proceeded to painstakingly make their way down the steps, ever aware of the auras that were swiftly approaching.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

She knelt, her head bent in an uncommon show of submissiveness. Sesshomaru hardly spared her a glance, preferring to keep his eyes on the kitsune sitting across from him. Kurama stared back, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Jaken's reports that your performance was satisfactory."

Kagome refilled his fine china tea cup before setting the pot back down.

"I should hope that he did."

The raised their cups and sipped in unison.

"Kagome, leave us," Sesshomaru ordered.

Her anger flared briefly but she did as she was commanded, giving the door a loud slam as she left the room. Sesshomaru only glanced in the direction in mild annoyance before refocusing his attention on Kurama.

"Allow me speak bluntly. While you were gone, I made a quick trip to the library in Reikai and I learned some very… interesting facts about you."

He watched the younger male reaction to his statement. Kurama neither flinched nor blinked, however the corner of his brow lifted slightly.

"I find your past life less than reputably but will write it off as proof of your talents. I have also taken the opportunity to speak with Hijikata, he finds you to be a worthy young male."

Sesshomaru paused and leaned forward slightly, drawing more attention from Kurama. His words were barely audible.

"He has told you the story of the Shikon no Tama, ne?"

"Yes, right before we were sent on the mission to rescue Kagome-san."

"Then you've no doubt put the pieces together."

Kurama nodded.

"The Shikon is considered a legend in this time, however no youkai can deny the pull of power it admits, even if they do not know from where it originates. I know you too can feel it, if only because of your youkai soul, but I know you have a higher resistance to the pull because of your originally human body.

"If it wasn't for this fact, I wouldn't let you near Kagome, but as it stands you will have your chance."

The door chose that moment to slam open and a small form came galloping into the room.

"KURAMA! SESSHOMARU!"

The blur that was Shippo paused for a second, hovering in indecision. Then the kit pounced on Sesshomaru's lap, deciding he would like to spend time with the male whom he hadn't seen the longest, that being his 'uncle'.

"Good evening Shippo."

"Guess what! There was an attack on the house and me and Kurama had to protect Momma from all the bad guy."

Kurama held back a laugh, clearly recalling the fact that Shippo had slept through the attack.

"Yes I know, both Kagome and Kurama have informed me of your heroic actions. Perhaps we shall begin your training on the morrow."

Shippo squealed and jumped off the silver haired youkai and to Kurama.

"Did you hear that Kurama! Sesshomaru's going to train me!" He looked back at Sesshomaru, "can Kurama help train me too?"

"You'll have to ask him."

The kit turned his widen light green eyes to Kurama and cocked his head to the side, asking without words.

"I would very much like to help you with your training, Shippo," Kurama said gently.

Shippo squealed and a soft knock was heard from the door. Kagome peaked inside and glanced at everyone inside before focusing on Shippo.

"Shippo, I've been looking for you."

She was tackled by the kit and he babbled on about he was going to be trained to be a strong warrior.

"… I'll even be stronger than Inu Yasha was!"

Kagome's face paled dramatically at the hanyou's name, her eyes darkening and turned sightless.

"KIT!" Sesshomaru barked sharply.

He dashed up and grabbed the kit, quickly retreating and Kagome's miko flared. Kurama stood frozen in place as the pure energy held him in place.

"Why?" He barely heard her.

Two daggers flew past him, one making a neat slice on his cheek, the cut sizzled from the miko energy in the blade. Her hands cupped and a blue light gathered between them, the attack was aimed at Kurama.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

When Hiei and Kuwabara arrived at Genkai's shrine they were waiting for him. Yusuke sat on a cushion propped up against a wall across from the door. Yukina sat nearby, dividing her time between giving Yusuke worried glances and watching out from Kuwabara and Hiei. Genkai sat with her back against the door, drinking tea and watching the couple across from her with hooded eyes.

Hiei came first, his dark and silent. He stood in the door way his presence blocking the light. The forbidden child, as he was called, took in the scene before moving into a position next to Yukina, eliminating Kuwabara's chances to sit next to her. He observed the way Yukina looked at Yusuke and, while part of him was relieved, he didn't appreciate how this was developing. Still Yusuke had become badly injured when he had protected Yukina and he would tolerate this till he could test the boy himself.

The first thing that alerted the quiet group that Kuwabara was close was that they could now hear his shouting.

"Urameshi, you punk I heard you got yourself beaten up and on the same day Keiko dumped you!"

Yusuke winced at the mention of his ex girlfriend and Yukina laid her hand comfortingly on his thigh. Hiei frowned darkly at this but said nothing. Genkai gave no sign that she had seen the motions but inwardly she smiled. This is what Yusuke needed, quiet support in all instances.

Seconds later Kuwabara barged into the room, looking as scratched up as he always seemed to be. His eyes fell on Yukina as his whole demeanor changed.

"… Yukina…"

His expression melted and Yukina, Hiei, and Yusuke stiffened.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazuma. You look a little cut up, were you in another fight?"

Kuwabara blushed and looked away, his eyes end up on Yusuke's figure and he absorbed his injured appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked bluntly.

"Nothing, I just had to defend Yukina from a horde of demons while you were out on the town with your buddies."

"The shrine was attacked," Kuwabara gaped.

Yusuke was about to reply when a burning sensation came from the back of his mind.

_Why?_

His body tingled and rose but he had no control over his actions. The next thing he knew he was running, Yukina calling after him and Hiei tailing closely behind. It only took him seconds to get across town and into the mansion the Youkai Lord owned and the next thing Yusuke knew he had Kagome pinned to the ground beneath him.

"Kagome."

"No! Get off of me!" Her voice was high pitched in fear.

"Kagome…" It was low, bordering on a growl.

"Stop it," his fist beat at him ineffectively, the blue glow lost. "Leave me alone Inu Yasha."

His hands caught her wrist, leaving her unable to defend herself.

"Give it to me."

Kagome screamed.

"MOMMA!"

A body hit his back and the nuisance followed with a couple of weak attacks but Yusuke tossed him off and Shippo met the wall with a loud thud.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he Yusuke toss Shippo into the wall and unbeknownst to him a growl rose from his throat. The force that had previously been holding him had disappeared with the glow of Kagome's hands.

Kagome's sobs now pierced the air and Kurama threw Yusuke off her and gathered her small form to him, moving away from Yusuke. He knew that another force had possessed Yusuke and would take no chances with his precious cargo.

As it was he had no need to worry for Sesshomaru stepped between them blocking them from Yusuke's vision. Kagome was clutching onto him and he was pained at the sight of her, her spirit broken.

"You are my half-brother's heir, then."

"At the moment I am your brother, I knew having a bastard child would help me one day."

Kurama whispered soothingly to Kagome while he listened carefully to Sesshomaru and 'Yusuke's', whom he guess to be possessed by Inu Yasha, conversation.

"Then you are possessing the body of your descendent. You've sunk to a new low half-breed."

"After I take the Shikon from that bitch I'll have no need to do so."

"You'll stay away from Kagome."

His sneer was palpable from Kurama's position across the room. Hiei suddenly appeared at his side and they shared a telling glance.

A small feminine figure dressed in a kimono suddenly appeared in the doorway. The room grew even more silent than it had previously had been.

Yukina had arrived.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?"

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

He looked down to the figure that sat at his feet, a cool smirk sliding chillingly across his face.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of muichimotsu?"

The figure at his feet didn't reply, but he hadn't expected it too.

"It means 'have nothing'. It's a rule to live by."

He stood and the figure tumbled back but didn't make any voluntary moves.

"I think it's time for them to loose it all. Maybe you'd like to come…"

Nothing.

"Fine then, but I'm going to bring you with me one day."

And he left. Still the figure didn't move. For in the room there was not but a chair and a beautiful corpse.

: . End Chapter . :

. : Author's Note : .

You all want to kill me now, don't you?

Well this chapter is full of information, if you care to look and an interesting character in the end. He was talking to the corpse if you didn't get it.

Yes I have made a mistake, muichimotsu is indeed one word and I shall eventually go back in fix all the previous chapters. You might recognize the phrase from Saiyuki, which I have been reading a lot of lately.

I hope all my readers out there enjoy this chapter, have fun.

'bye.

: . Next Time . :

Inu Yasha's heir

Yukina…

Li Shen returns

A broken Kagome

My beloved

Itsuki takes a stand

Keiko's tears


	21. Chapter Twenty

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

WARNING: CURSING AND VIOLENCE

_. : Previously : ._

_Needless to say Itsuki retook his seat without protest. Keiko's hand stayed clutched on his sleeve and her face soon found a spot near it on his leg._

"_Thank you," she sobbed._

_M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M ._

_Yukina had arrived._

"_Yusuke, what are you doing?"_

_M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M ._

"_Tell me, have you ever heard of muichimotsu?"_

_And he left. Still the figure didn't move. For in the room there was not but a chair and a beautiful corpse._

: . Chapter Twenty . :

'Yusuke' growled at the ice maiden and Hiei stiffened noticeably. If not for Yukina's reassuring glance he would have charged the possessed boy.

Hiei settled but remained tense.

"Yusuke?" Yukina's voice held a note of hesitation.

He pounced, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Her breath was forced from her body as them settled and his weight dropped onto her stomach. His face hovered over her, a malevolent grin twisting his lips.

"I do so love it when a helpless girl thinks she can win," Inu Yasha hissed through Yusuke.

"Yusuke, please…"

Hiei once again made as if to move and this time Kurama stopped him.

"Move," he bit out.

"Hiei, trust me. Nothing will happen to Yukina."

The forbidden child backed down reluctantly.

Yukina's wrist were slammed violently down above her face and held their in one hand. Inu Yasha reared Yusuke's body back and brought his hand up ready to behead the pretty ice maiden.

"NO!" The familiar voice tore out of Yusuke's throat.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"Perfect."

Itsuki glanced up an immediately spotted Sensui's satisfied smirk. The Dark Angel made his way over to him and lean against a wall. Itsuki turned his attention back to the book, waiting for Sensui to explain himself, as he was wont to do at his discretion.

"It's finally been settled. Keiko is now nothing more than an encumbrance just waiting to be disposed of."

Itsuki stared blankly at the book, his stomach felt vaguely queasy as he thought of other time when they had disposed of other 'encumbrances'. It wasn't that he was sensitive to the gruesome deaths he had taken part in, just the thought of how happy Sensui seemed about it. This prelude to a rather violent and torturous death, and for Keiko, whom they had already hurt enough.

"And I know the perfect way to get rid of her," Sensui purred.

He remained focused on the book the closest thing he could to outright ignoring Sensui. And Sensui would hate it. He hated being ignored when he was unraveling a plot whether it was someone else's or his own.

"Are you listening Itsuki?" Sensui's voice was slightly rough, as if Kazuya was fighting to take control.

"You know I am," the Gatekeeper replied tonelessly.

"Good."

Sensui paused and Itsuki knew he was waiting for him to ask about it. However the green haired bishounen knew that this was also a test, checking to see if he had grown attached to Keiko.

'So my visits with her have not gone unnoticed,' he mused.

Itsuki let the book and his hand fall limply into his lap and turned to give Sensui an amused look.

"And what would just happen to be your plan?" He inquired in a bored tone.

In Sensui's eyes Itsuki saw one of Sensui's 'nicer' personalities traipse through before they went blank again.

"I was actually thinking to use her to reestablish our contacts in the Makai," he paused, seemingly for effect, but Itsuki's face remained blank. "How do you feel about taking a dip into the ningen service market?"

He had not expected that. In fact this suggestion was far worse than anything that Itsuki could have imagined. Slavery? How could Sensui think to sell Keiko, a girl whose life he had ruined, into slavery? How did he expect him to follow through with it? But Itsuki knew the answer already. Sensui wanted to reestablish connections in the Makai and this was the quickest way. And Itsuki had never done anything to oppose Sensui. Since the day Sensui had caught him, he had let the human run roughshod all over him.

Still, _slavery_?

For a long time Itsuki had followed Sensui blindly and it had been fun, they had been at the top of the food chain and nothing could've stood in their way. But times had changed and so had they. Sensui was no longer the idealistic and pure minded boy he had once been. He was just as he termed himself a dark angel.

At one point Itsuki had fancied himself in love with the human. But if he had loved, the one that those tender feeling had rested on was gone and in his place he had left a ruthless man who shielded his true intent behind noble causes.

"Well Itsuki?" Sensui prodded.

"No."

The words were not but a whisper and Sensui frowned, not being able to catch it with his limited human senses.

"Come again?"

"No."

It was stronger this time. Sensui's frown deepened into a scowl and the full effect was directed at Itsuki.

"No?"

"No, I will not join you in this absurd plan."

Sensui's eyes hardened to chips of ice. Never before had Itsuki had this look directed at him. Then his eyes softened completely and took on the tragic look of the kindest of all Sensui's personalities. The female one. The only personality that reminded Itsuki of what Sensui had once been like.

"Itsuki-kun, why won't you stand by me?" Her voice was as gentle as Kazuya's was obnoxious.

"I refuse to go into slave trade."

Those gentle eyes twisted in sadness and faded only to be replaced by the boisterous violence that was an inherent part of Kazuya. His fist shot out and Itsuki found himself flat on his back, a spark of pain radiating from his gut.

"Traitor," he hissed.

His foot, polished black dress shoes, slammed down on his stomach and Kazuya lean towards him, putting more weight on his victim.

"Has that slut won you to her side? Have you bedded her so many times that you would defy me just so you could keep your place between her legs? I saved your life and now you do this!"

Kazuya ground his heel in Itsuki's stomach and then gave him a practiced kick in the ribs. Then was a sickening crunch as one of Itsuki's bones cracked. The former spirit detective lifted the demon and threw him into the nearest wall.

Itsuki stayed on the ground for a second then got back to his feet. Kazuya glared at him from across the room but he held his ground.

"I won't do it."

His former companion move quickly and the next kick forced him to crash again the same wall. Itsuki spit the blood that filled his mouth. Kazuya towered over him but he refused to back down.

"I won't do it."

The defiant words cost him a black eye and a crushed hand.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Yusuke's left hand clutched his right wrist holding it away from Yukina. Yukina raised her eyes to meet his, the right was a harsh amber while the left was a fierce brown.

"I won't let you hurt her," Yusuke's voice growled.

His left hand fisted and shot up to hit his own eye. The force of the punch sent Yusuke tumbling backwards off Yukina.

"Yukina, move!"

Yukina scrambled off the floor and obeyed, moving back to where the other spectators waited. Yusuke fought with himself, tumbling across the floor.

Suddenly Yusuke shot up to his knees, his back straight as a board. His eyes went blank and a wave of spirit energy rolled throughout the room, flowing in grave waves of blue. Then when the energy was exhausted from Yusuke's store of power, his body toppled forward.

He never hit the ground.

Yukina was cradling his head in her lap, having moved with Hiei-like speed. Yusuke's eyes drowsily opened and looked up at her. He looked so defenseless not at all like the powerful and fearless not-so-human spirit detective she knew. Even when she had treated his wounds he had kept his strength, looking the part of a wounded warrior instead of the defeated hero he appeared to be now.

"Yukina? Good… You're okay," he murmured.

And then he fell asleep, his hair falls softly around him as his spirit energy had somehow de-gelled it.

Knowing that the danger had passed and out of respect for their privacy everyone else, even Hiei, left the room.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"You, my dear Keiko, have called me no end of problems."

Keiko stirred from her spot in the corner and looked to find Sensui in the doorway. That was strange, Sensui hadn't come from a visit since Itsuki had first comforted her. Keiko was disturbed at the strange gleam she saw in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"You've even managed to turn Itsuki against me somehow. My most loyal follower!"

She became even more frightened, Sensui had always seemed so calm and in control, but now he looked as if he would star a rampage any second.

"But you'll get what you deserve. You'll be sold of to some youkai in the Makai and Itsuki won't be in any position to save you."

And as soon as his word sunk into her brain, he left.

Keiko leaned back against her corner and, though she felt as if she had none left, tears fell down her cheeks.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Sesshomaru, upon exiting the room in which the ice maiden and spirit detective were located, motioned for Kurama to lead Kagome and follow him. They remained quiet till Kurama had set Kagome down in her bed. Surprisingly it was Sesshomaru who broke the silence.

"I will be returning to the Makai for a couple of weeks. I am leaving my imouto in your care. You will move into the room next to this one so you will be able to protect her twenty-four seven."

The redhead's brow rose in question and surprise.

"I would have thought that you would wish for someone other than me to watch after Kagome."

Sesshomaru's gaze turned slightly patronizing, the look caused Kurama to stiffen.

"The servants and my vassals will be watching you to be sure you do nothing… inappropriate. Though for the task of guarding Kagome you could be the best choice, as you care enough for her that you will put her first."

The kitsune nodded and Sesshomaru ran his hand through Kagome's hair in silent farewell. The dog youkai then took his leave, forming a portal to the Makai in the doorway.

Sesshomaru didn't look back as the portal closed, leaving him in his study. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

Inu Yasha's heir.

With another heavy sigh he strode over to the bookcase closest to his desk and took out a bulky tome. Originally the book had been written as a scroll of Sesshomaru had personally transferred it into the hard covered book as it was far more durable and practical.

The book was his clan's history written in the ancient youkai tongue. The book was bewitched and recorded its own text as well as rearranging things as they came to relevance.

Now if he recalled correctly then Inu Yasha had taken and impregnated a youkai woman shortly after his clay bitch's second death. Sesshomaru sat behind his heavy desk and quickly flipped through the pages of history.

Pathetic. It seems the hanyou had raped a youkai lord's daughter during the time he had been searching for the Shikon shards with Kagome. Eventually Inu Yasha's descendents trailed to Raizen, who was once one of the three Lords of Makai. The title now belonged to the spirit detective that Inu Yasha had possessed it seemed.

So Inu Yasha was attempting to get revenge from beyond the grave by using his descendent as a medium.

Interesting…

May haps another visit to the toddler was in order.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama sat at her bedside, his hand in hers, his thumb stroking continuously over her knuckles.

Something more was going on here that any of them knew, far more.

Sensui and Itsuki's reappearance, Yusuke being dumped and possessed, Yukina getting closer to Yusuke, Hiei actually accepting his sister's choice in men, Kagome's mood swings, Sesshomaru leaving him in charge of his sister.

Something was definitely going on.

But did any of them know what?

The door slid open and Kurama looked over at Hiei, he was carrying Shippo. The fox motioned for him to be set next to Kagome. The forbidden child did so and then moved back to stand near the door.

"You're getting the feeling too aren't you fox."

"Yes, at the moment I'm trying to decide the best plan of action."

"Sensui. The former spirit is usually on top of thing, which is more than I can say about the current one."

"True. I was thinking more along the lines of Koenma. In his position of power he usually knows more than he lets on."

Hiei snorted, expressing the skepticism that Kurama felt. Though this was not a likely course of action, Kurama wasn't one to close his door and burn his bridged.

"I wouldn't trust that child to wash my clothing, much less supply us with useful information."

"Also very true. Very well, we'll attempt your suggestion."

Now they only had to find out where Sensui was hiding. The best place to find that information would be the in the Makai version of the black market. And since Kurama couldn't drag Kagome off to such a place, Hiei would be going.

To that note Hiei took a step towards the door, then paused.

"I expect you to keep my sister safe while I'm gone. And I mean from the detective too," with that he left.

Leaving Kurama in charge of protection of two females; both sisters to powerful youkai and both extremely accident-prone.

He sighed heavily and turned back to the female that had caught his eye so effortlessly. She was stirring now, her pulse rate and heart speeding slightly. Kagome's eye lashes fluttered before rising and Kurama leaned forward so she could see him.

Her eyes were dead.

"Kagome?"

There was only the faintest spark of recognition in the depths.

Kurama turned to Shippo, who had been unconscious since Inu Yasha had thrown him. Because of Kagome's condition, Kurama didn't feel bad about rousing the kit from what had become a peaceful sleep.

"Nh?"

"Shippo wake up."

One sleepy eye opened and two green eyes of different shade met. Shippo must have seen the worry in panic in the older kitsune for he sat up.

"Kurama? What happened?" The kit asked.

"It's Kagome. She's awake, but she's not responding. Shippo you have to get someone, anyone who can help," Kurama ordered.

Shippo took one look at Kagome and nodded. A second later he was scurrying from the room after jumping from the bed.

Kurama took a deep breath to calm his mind. His mind was close to panic and he needed to keep himself under control lest he do something dramatic.

It seemed like years before Shippo burst back into the room another man followed him. The new man quickly knelt at Kagome's side and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

She didn't response.

"Shippo go call Hijikata." The man turned dark eyes to Kurama, "what happened, Kurama-san?"

Kurama waited till Shippo scrambled from the room before replying.

"Inu Yasha possessed Yusuke and confronted her."

"Shit," the man muttered. "Stupid Inu Yasha, always showing up at inconvenient times. Worse sense of timing I have ever seen, and manners, and attitude too."

"I see," Kurama murmured.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Hijikata was halfway through and essay he was grading when the phone rang. He snatched it up grumpily, not in a happy move to be grading paper and being interrupted on top of it all.

"What?" He growled.

"Hijikata! Kagome… Inu Yasha… Kosui said you need to get here NOW!" Shippo shouted.

"I'll be there."

He hung up and left, quickly making his way to his car. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed Souji.

The conversation was brief to the extreme.

Kagome needed them.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"You, my dear, are a very pretty young man."

He cupped the young man's cheek as he said that. He then turned and paced the length of the room.

"Of course you are nothing compared with my beloved. Then of course my gate doesn't swing your way."

He slapped the young man sending him to the ground, but the young man didn't move.

"Another failure I see. A pity really, I do wish that I could get it right sooner. Every day I fail is means another day I've spent without my beloved."

Crouching down he pulled the young man back to his feet. He then led him over to a door connecting to the lab.

"I'll leave you hear then, with all the other 'dolls', maybe I can figure out a use for you someday."

He sat the young man at the end of a row of many other figure, men and women alike. All of them where impassive and blank, but still as perfect as they had been when he had brought them back.

"I'll get it right one of these days."

And he patted the young man on the head before turning on his heel and leaving.

The heavy door shut and the room was as silent as a tomb.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

It's been a long time since I've last updated hasn't it but I hope this chapter will help you forgive me, it's just that I've been drowning in homework and this was my first free weekend in a long time.

Hopefully my next update will be on time since I only have three weeks left in this semester.

I'll tell you a big secret since I don't suppose that anyone actually reads these ANs. I was thinking of making Miroku the villain of this story, it would've been a wild twist now wouldn't it. I'm not to sure now though so don't get too comfortable.

After this I was wondering what pairing I should write, there are just so many bishounen out there. Maybe a Hiei/Kag or Fruits Basket crossover. Any suggestions out there?

Ciao

. : Next Time : .

Itsuki's plea

Another day, another mission

Sold

Reaching Kagome

Yusuke and Yukina

Old friends

Dolls


	22. Chapter Twenty One

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

_. : Previously : ._

"_Yukina? Good… You're okay," he murmured._

_And then he fell asleep._

_M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M ._

_Keiko leaned back against her corner and, though she felt as if she had none left, tears fell down her cheeks._

_M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M ._

_Kurama took a deep breath to calm his mind. His mind was close to panic and he needed to keep himself under control lest he do something dramatic._

"_Shit," the man muttered. "Stupid Inu Yasha, always showing up at inconvenient times. Worse sense of timing I have ever seen, and manners, and attitude too."_

"_I see," Kurama murmured._

_Kagome needed them._

…

FYI: Kurama is able to change into his Yoko form. He gained this ability after visiting the Makai after the Sensui arc. As such Kurama is the product of Yoko and Shuichi's souls.

: . Chapter Twenty One . :

He trudged ever slowly towards a hidden portal he had used so many times before. Over this final hill lay an unauthorized portal to the Reikai. Itsuki tightened his arms around his injured ribs as he hovered above it for a brief moment. This moment would change the rest of his life. There was no way he could go into the Reikai at this moment and not be noticed. There was every chance that he would be caught and punished.

But he would do it because Keiko needed him to.

Itsuki let himself fall, and he toppled head first into the dark portal. The darkness engulfed him like the state of unconsciousness that he had resisted till this instance. It rolled over him and was then gone.

Seconds later the blessed silence of darkness was replace by the blaring alarms of the Reikai office. Hundreds of secretarial oni swarmed around in milling circles. Some moved away from him, recoiling in fear and others moved to capture him. He didn't move to take action against them and they grew braver, grabbing for him by the dozens.

Each oni stared at him suspiciously, their questions hung around them in a way that they became nearly visible. Finally one thought to voice his query.

"Why have you come here?"

It was the only opportune time to voice what he needed.

"I need to see Koenma."

The oni became a swirling mass of chaos once more, shouts and questions occasionally rising above the din. He designed not to answer any more questions, seeing the commotion one had caused.

Suddenly the door leading to the palace's inner chamber slammed open and a large blue oni rushed inside, skidding to a stop but a few steps inside.

"Announcing his highness Koenma, Prince of Reikai!" The blue oni called out formally.

The commotion died down as the small toddler-like form that could only be Koenma swaggered in. His large eyes glared from behind his pacifier as he looked over the crowd only sparing a minute's glance for Itsuki.

"Why are you all lollygagging about? Get back to work!" Koenma shouted. Then he added, "Itsuki please follow me."

The oni rushed to follow his command and Itsuki did the same, minus the rushing part. Koenma led him back to the office that the Prince met with his detectives in. By the time Itsuki enter, Koenma had ensconced himself in an overstuffed red chair behind a large desk piled with papers. This left a rather plain looking, cushion-less wooden chair open for Itsuki.

He chose to stand.

"Well Itsuki, what have you come here for?" Koenma asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I need… assistance."

A small, barely-there eyebrow rose, mockingly.

"It's about Keiko," he put in bluntly.

That got the toddler's attention, his small jaw dropped and his large eyes widened further. Still it only took him seconds to regain control of his stunned reaction.

"Tell me everything," he ordered.

Used to taking orders, Itsuki obeyed after only a minute's hesitation.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama instantly recognized Hijikata Sensei's voice as it rang through the hall. Even if he hadn't Yusuke confirmed the fact of the new arrival's identity with amazing zeal.

"What the fuck! Don't I see you enough during the school week?" Yusuke bellowed.

"You would if you ever came to class," Hijikata retorted.

"Hijikata-san we're here for Kagome, remember?" Another voice chimed.

"Hmph."

They obviously knew there way around the house for the entered the room where Kosui, Kurama, and Kagome waited seconds later. Or perhaps they had encountered Shippo on the way, though that seemed unlikely if only for the reason that Kurama hadn't heard the kit since he had left.

Hijikata entered first, his large, commanding strides eating up the space between the door and bed. He barely spared a glance for Kurama, who was sitting near Kagome's head. Then a second man entered this one was only vaguely familiar to Kurama, as if he had spotted that violet haired man only in passing. This man glided over to stand in front of distraught fox.

"Kon'nichiwa Kurama-san. I regret that we've been force to meet under such circumstances but as we are, I am Okita, Souji."

Kurama was only mildly impressed at the man's eloquent introduction under such a stressful condition. As such he really couldn't say anything in reply. Souji however must not have expected a reply because he moved over to Hijikata's side and both men hovered over Kagome.

"Kon'nichiwa Kagome-kun!" Souji chirped.

No response, the friendly man frowned slightly.

"Don't act like I haven't told you, Okita" Hijikata barked.

"Yes, yes, indeed." He leaned in and peered into Kagome's face. "Kagome-kun?"

No even a flicker of recognition.

"Hm, drastic measures I think," Souji said back to Hijikata.

Hijikata knelt at the bedside and looked down at Kagome forebodingly, "you're math teacher told me you fail your last test."

Still nothing.

"Oh my, this is far more serious than I thought," Kosui clucked from behind them.

Kurama looked as all three men tried to reach Kagome and pull her back from her self-imposed prison. His mind cranked furiously as he searched for something, anything he could do to help.

"Come on Kagome-kun you need to come back now. We, all of your friends that is, are worried about you."

The small, fuzzy creature that constantly followed Kagome around jumped up onto the bed and sat on the pillow. Its head bent and rested against Kagome's.

There was a small flicker in her eyes.

Lon hissed and jumped away from the unmoving girl. Lon hissed again and Kagome's lips began to move. At first no noise came from her lips, but steadily she became louder, till Kurama could here the faint whisper of her words.

"…in my mind. Inu Yasha is talking in my head. GET HIM OUT!" She ended with her last three words in a scream.

Kurama nearly fell back when her words clicked into place. Inu Yasha hadn't been defeated after all. Yusuke had forced him from his body and Inu Yasha had taken the opportunity to enter Kagome's mind.

"Shit," Kosui murmured, expressing all of their thoughts.

All their minds turned to ways they could remove the twisted hanyou from their precious Kagome's mind.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Upon awakening, Yusuke immediately came face to face with one of the more persistent teachers he had ever had the displeasure to tangle with. Said teacher was leaning over him watching in amusement as toughest punk of the century, Yusuke Urameshi held an attractive ice maiden as they slept.

One look into those hard but laughing eyes and Yusuke nearly forgot about the ice maiden sleeping on top of him.

"What the fuck! Don't I see you enough during the school week?" Yusuke bellowed.

"You would if you ever came to class," Hijikata retorted.

Yukina chose that moment to stir and Yusuke felt embarrassed for having caused her to awaken in such a fashion.

"Nh, Yusuke?" She muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm right here Yukina," he said a blush rising under the watchful eye of his teacher.

Another, and thankfully kinder, man pulled Hijikata away toward, and then up the stairs. That left them alone again. Yusuke wondered how that had come to happen since it would be a peaceful day in the Makai before Hiei would stop intimidating any male that had even a mild interest in his younger sister.

It was defiantly strange and unusual, but the thought of another male having _those_ type of thoughts about Yukina made _him_ want to trap the male in some dark and dank corner and torment him.

And that reminded him, in a round-about kind of way. He had been possessed, and by an ancestor no less. He had attacked both that Kagome chick and Yukina, not to mention that kid. Yusuke winced, he hated since kids get abused in any manner. Yusuke could only thank the kami above that he had had the power to regain control before his ancestor had killed or otherwise seriously harmed Yukina.

"Thank you Yukina."

Yukina tilted her head to the side, uncomprehendingly and Yusuke's face reddened slightly in a blush. He rubbed the back of her head in an uncharacteristic expression of embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for stopping me from hurting anyone else Yukina," he mumbled.

A bright smile crossed her face, "you're welcome Yusuke."

He would never be able to tell who ha made the first move but the next thing Yusuke knew his lips were pressed against her surprisingly warm ones, after all she was an ice maiden.

The kiss continued for an eternal minute and then Yukina jerked away. Her expression was a mix of shock and shame. It was the shame that made him feel like a real bastard.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

Yusuke barely heard her words put hear him he did and they tore into his gut a double edged knife of pain and anger. Of course she would regret it a second afterwards. She might have seen something on his face because her eyes glazed over with tears, driving his guilt off the scales.

Awkwardly he patted her back, giving his best attempt at comforting her. A small ping noise on the ground signaled the fall of her first tear. He felt even more like a cad.

"Yukina? Are you okay?" He asked for a lack of anything better, and beat himself for his stupidity only a second afterwards.

"I'm an ice maiden I'm not supposed to do this kind of thing," she muttered, distressed. "They could have me killed for doing this type of thing."

Before he could say anything she jumped away from him and ran for the door, though how anyone could run in a kimono was lost to him. She brushed by a dumbfounded Kuwabara in the doorway and quickly ran off before Yusuke could even lift himself to his feet.

"Yukina wait up!" Yusuke called, his words were ignored.

It didn't matter that he hadn't been able to get to his feet to run after her anyway for as soon as he regained his balance, Yusuke was knocked back down. From his position on the warm tiled ground the high school student looked up at the furious visage that was currently Kuwabara's face.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

When Keiko regained consciousness she found herself in a box. Alright maybe 'box' might not have been the best word for the cell type thing but that was certainly what it felt like. The cell was clear, and door and windowless. In fact the only way out as far as she could see was the open top being twenty or so feet above her head.

That when she noticed the youkai and oni that stared at her from all angles, something that you would think she would have noticed earlier. Most appeared to be the common, lesser oni but there were a few youkai that were able to maintain human form. Keiko also noticed that, to her relief (at least somewhat), there were many female demons out there, meaning that there was a high chance that Sensui had not meant a sex slave or harem girl when he mentioned selling her as a slave.

However there was always that slight chance and niggling feeling of doubt.

A humanoid youkai stepped up, his back to her, with a curvaceous female at his side and looked over the crowd. The youkai was comparable to those Arab black market guys you saw when you watched TV.

"Our next item is defiantly one of a kind. This ningen female is a certified virgin and formerly _the_ Yusuke's woman, no less. This wench was brought here by none other than the great and terrible Dark Angel himself."

The audience was hooked right after Yusuke was mentioned. Keiko could feel the eyes staring at her, appraising her and it was all she could do not to cower away.

Then the bidding began.

An hour and several death threats later the bidding ended and Keiko was announced sold to some youkai who had probably paid an extraordinary amount to get her. It was a male, he held his human form arrogantly and it was easy to determine that he was quiet possible one of the strongest youkai in the vicinity. He had black hair, blue eyes, and pointy fangs. He said nothing to her as she was lifted out of the box and leashed.

Then the youkai yanked her away without ceremony. Visibly terrified she had no option but to follow.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Koenma was visibly dumbfounded after Itsuki finished his account of what had happened. However in light of current was only mildly amused by the reaction, that and very annoyed at how much the time the prince was wasting.

"Sensui is trying to change the course of destiny? Why?" He finally asked.

Itsuki barely contained a growl, after all it hardly mattered what Shinobu was plotting when Keiko was being auctioned off as a slave.

"Koenma I have no and have never had any, idea as to what is going on in Shinobu's mind. What you need to do is to get off your butt and find Keiko," he ground out.

"Ah yes, we have to find Keiko. I can't imagine what chaos it will cause to have a tantei's ex-girlfriend slaving away in the Makai." Koenma tossed Itsuki a considering look and added, "and while I search for her, you'll be waiting under the watch of my detectives."

"If I must," he replied resigned.

"Good, now wait here while I have Boton… Oh, indeed. I'll page someone to get you out of here."

The Gatekeeper settled down in preparation to wait. From what he knew of the way Reikai worked, it could take a while before he could go anywhere.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"Urameshi… You… Yukina? What the fuck did you do to her, Urameshi you ass!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"Look Kuwabara, it's not any of you're business what I do so stay the fuck out of my way!" Yusuke shouted back.

Kuwabara looked as if he would like to kill Yusuke and Yusuke wanted him to try. He needed to take out his anger, or whatever emotion this was that was swirling within him, out on something and Kuwabara was better a target than anything else in sight.

He allowed Kuwabara to throw the first punch but didn't let it land. Instead he blocked it and sent his fist straight into the taller boy's gut. Kuwabara gagged and Yusuke stepped back and out of the way.

"Stupid Urameshi," Kuwabara mumbled before coming at him again.

"My, battling amongst old friends now, are we?"

Yusuke ducked Kuwabara's blow and glared at the new voice. And there, right in front of them stood Itsuki, his stance as arrogant as you please. He had obviously entered through the portal that was now closing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded, resisting the urge to wipe the smug looked plastered on the demon's face.

"Actually I would prefer to be elsewhere but you boss saw it fit to send me here," Itsuki replied nonchalantly.

The floating image of Koenma popped out of thin air in between them blinking as he came into vision.

"Yusuke something has come up and Sensui has decided that Itsuki is no longer needed for his plans. There forth Itsuki is now placed under your watch until further notice. This is a mission and not a request. Itsuki, I expect you to behave while you're under Yusuke's jurisdiction."

Then without further notice the Koenma image faded leaving behind an angered Yusuke and a further amused, but still injured Itsuki.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"We need to fight Inu Yasha," Souji announced bluntly.

"How are we to do that, he's a spirit. Is it even possible to kill a spirit?" Kosui asked.

"We don't need to kill him exactly, I don't know if that doable in our current means but defeating and imprisoning a spirit is very possible," Hijikata answered. "But how are we going to do this, we don't have enough time to get the information to learn how to do this and I certainly don't know off the top of my head."

"I'll do it."

Kurama brushed a hand through Kagome's hair as the other three men looked at him, he was perfectly aware that he had been forgotten by the other three men.

"Oh yes, I quiet forgot about you. You're a spirit fox, are you not? You're rumored to be quiet a powerful one at that," Souji commented.

"I don't know will he be able to reach Kagome afterwards? She hardly knows him while we've met her over several hundred years ago." Kosui voice the only doubt.

Surprisingly it was Hijikata that reassured him. "It'll work. For the time they've known each other, they've become very… close."

"Alrighty then, will you need anything Kurama-san?" Souji asked politely, already moving away from the bedside.

Kurama ran through his procedures of what he was about to do, absently looking around and speaking.

"Time, it may be a second or even a couple of days, time doesn't move at the same pace as it does in the mind." He ran through his course of action again and added, "if my body remains on this plain, please don't move. It causes more problems that it solves."

"Very well, time and space. You'll have them both Minamino," Hijikata said, pulling Kosui back.

Kurama nodded and moved to kneel at Kagome's bedside. He leaned forward slightly so, on the off chance that his body did remain, it would fall forward onto the bed and not back onto the floor. Then he took a deep breath and began to change.

A silver fog rolled in from nowhere to cover the room, allowing for zero visibility near the bed. Then with a crack and shockingly bright light a blue-silver fox with red eyes flew up above the bed. The yoko took one look around and dove back down towards Kagome.

The fog disappeared and the three observers were shocked to see that the space where Kurama had knelt was empty.

"You mean that was…" Kosui left the sentence hanging.

His answer was a nod from both Souji and Hijikata.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Once inside her mind his form changed again, this time he took on the form of his previous life, Yoko Kurama. As was quiet natural a nonexistent breeze blew his silver locks before allowing them to settle. His golden eyes surveyed the area around him even as his kitsune ears twitched trying to pick up the sound of a disturbance.

Abruptly and without the slightest hint of his intentions, he took off in a straight line forward. Though no one could be sure if it was straight, because in a mind everything could be turned to the comfort and desire of the person to whom the mind belonged.

His strides were long but even so, it took some time before he ultimately came across a disturbing scene. Now in his time Yoko had witnessed and, at times, participated in acts of torture and the like but he found this completely distressing to his own mind, though the act wasn't all that bad in comparison to what could have happened. Even so he knew that he would remember this moment forever and if Kagome was ever injured again heaven knew his mind would replay this scene.

Kagome was upright and tied to a cross like pieces of metal. Her hands were tied together and her feet her bound likewise. She was also gagged. A rope around her waist kept her wrist from supporting all of her waist. It might not have been as bad if that was all but that fact that she was several yards off the ground and was surrounded by several of her 'demons' that were taunting her and periodically biting and clawing at her, made it several times worse.

A red clad figure sat on one of the arms of the cross near her head. Yoko knew that this must be the not so elusive Inu Yasha. Even from this distance he could identify the hanyou's shaggy white hair and twitching puppy ears. One of his sharply clawed hands ran through the tormented girl's hair, in a gesture so like but completely different from Kurama's earlier caress. Said girl was in much of the state her physical body was in, remaining unresponsive to anything.

It was at this time that Inu Yasha's voice reached his ears.

"You didn't really believe that you could escape me, did you dear? No matter, now it's just you, me, and your delightfully armed 'friends'. Yes, Kagome it'll be a long, long time before you'll be allowed to leave me. Or perhaps I won't let you leave at all."

Fury burning through his stomach, Yoko moved forward once more. Brushing a hand through his hair he armed himself with two roses, one for each hand. Then with a single stroke, the battlefield was narrowed down to Yoko and Inu Yasha.

"Seeing as you are tormenting a defenseless young lady, I would venture a guess that you are Inu Yasha," Yoko said in a way of greetings.

"Who the fuck are you?" A twisted chuckle escaped the hanyou's lips. "Oh, I see. Kagome was so desperate that she went running to the nearest pale haired, fuzzy ears man. That'd make you Kagome's lover then?"

"No, more the pity. Kagome has never seen _me_ before. To that point I believe I must introduce myself," Yoko paused to give a courtly bow in Kagome's direction, though it was to affect an unworried air to Inu Yasha. "I, my most lovely lady, am the notorious bandit Yoko Kurama."

"Of all life forms it has to be a thief, no less," Inu Yasha spat in disgust.

Yoko continued, purposely ignoring Inu Yasha. "Many people would see me as but a mere thief. I, however, see myself as a collector as beautiful and rare treasures. And my dear miko, you are the treasure I intend to collect momentarily."

"You intend to bore me to defeat then. I got news for you pal you can't kill me, I'm already dead," Inu Yasha growled.

"We're at a stalemate then, for the moment, I've already been dead."

A snap of Yoko's right wrist and a thorny vine encircled Inu Yasha's neck. A flicker of the left wrist and Inu Yasha's arms were pinned to his body with the second rose whip. Inu Yasha was held incapacitated while Yoko fused the hilt of the whips together gripped them in his left hand.

"I have yet to discern a proper punishment for you and so I will simply put you into storage till I can either dispose of you or hand you over to Koenma, which is unlike as Koenma has a habit of making mistakes."

His right hand slipped into the folds of his clothing and quickly located what he wanted. Yoko held up a small ball of leafy weeds.

"All I have to do is put this on you and the weeds will suck up your soul. Escape is impossible for no matter how persistent you are the weeds will hang onto you. Say bye, bye inukoro-chan (translation: little puppy dog)," Yoko mocked.

He threw the weed ball and it hit the ground and rolled till it touched Inu Yasha's ankle. Inu Yasha groaned and faded from sight in small degrees before disappearing completely. The thorny whips that had been wrapped around him fell limply to the ground and Yoko changed them back into a single rose before tucking it away. He then pulled out several blades of grass. As he tucked each blade between the fingers of his right hand, they grew and hardened to the point that they were like sharp blades.

It was easy work then, he jumped up and landed on one of the arms of the cross and cut the rope holding Kagome. Yoko was careful to support Kagome's weight fully before cutting the final ropes and gag. From there he cautiously jumped down and carried Kagome away from the dismissal place, making sure to leave many seeds behind so that if she did ever return to this place in her mind she wouldn't recognize it for all the plant life that would soon sprout and take over.

Yoko crossed and rejected many areas of scenery before deciding on a well kept shrine. He noticed the huge tree just as he passed under the shrine tori. The kitsune walked over to the tree and felt the comforting energy that radiated from the ancient tree. Satisfied that she would be fine here, Yoko set Kagome down among the tree's network of roots.

"Rest well Kagome."

With one last burst of power he changed back to a fox and jettisoned out of the teenaged girl's mind.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Souji was the first to notice that Kagome's body was relaxing. It had been approximately seven hours since Kurama had entered Kagome's mind and this was the first sign that he was succeeding.

The next and final sign that Kurama had succeed was the silver fog that was once more filling the room. Once the room was masked with the fog the red eyed fox appeared before disappearing and taking the fog with it. When they could again see clearly, they spotted Kurama kneeling at Kagome's bedside. His body was slumped forward and his right hand lay over Kagome's. Red hair was partially fanned out over the bed while the rest tumbled down his back.

"Should we take him or leave him be?" Kosui questioned.

Hijikata was already leaving the room and Souji was halfway to the door.

"Just leave them as they are."

With a shrug Kosui followed them out.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"That's the only good thing I can think of about this situation, love."

He patted the cheek of the perfect corpse, affectionately. She looked as I she was sleeping but though he did love to talk with her he knew she had been dead for a long, long time.

"When I bring you back you'll have so many dolls to play with. I know you've never had a doll before and soon you'll have dozens of them."

And from deep within the room of dolls, the newest addition stirred groggily, his eyes blinked sleepily. Then he caught sight of the large room and rows of perfect, human dolls around him.

"Where am I?"

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Yes I have updated in a timely fashion this time! I had intended to have this chapter up yesterday ad because I didn't I added another thousand words to this chapter. This gives the chapter a total of over four thousands words from the opening line of the actual chapter to the "where am I?" at the end. Good readers, I am truly fabulous.

Now to clear up some points, I have divided them on who they were about and placed them alphabetically. Sorry about any confusion.

…

Boton is dead, killed by Epsilon because they were both 'death' and there could only be one.

Epsilon is 'death'. Killed Boton. Was trapped in a mirror by Sesshomaru, and stored in what later became the mansion where Sensui and Itsuki waited. Kagome found the mirror and eventually promised to restore him to a body she would make if he would help her. He does so and promptly tries to kill Kagome for her impetuousness. Kagome binds him. He becomes Lon, and only Sesshomaru and now Kagome (and probably Hijikata and Souji) know this.

Evil dude at the end of the chapters, at the moment he doesn't have an identity. He may or may not be Miroku. However he is a necromancer, meaning that the 'dolls' he's talking about are dead people he's brought back, however all of they save the one that just woke up are only empty shells. He's doing this because he's trying to bring back his 'beloved' whom is the corpse that he's constantly talking to.

Hiei is in the Makai looking for info about Sensui and his plotting on Kurama's request (sort of). Actually he's going to the black market, which is where Keiko was sold. He semi-approves of and respects Yusuke which is why he let him be alone with Yukina. He put Kurama in charge of Yukina's welfare.

Hijikata is the teacher that Kurama was talking to earlier. He's human but was alive five hundred years ago and has met Kagome back then. He works for Sesshomaru. Also he's from the manga Peacemaker Kurogane.

Inu Yasha is not the major villain of the story. Yes he is evil and yes he is driving an important part because he is Yusuke's ancestor. However he is not this story's King of All Evil. Currently his part is all but over. Inu Yasha is dead! He's is not alive in any shape or form save his spirit. Chances are it will remain that way. When Yusuke kicked him out of his body, Inu Yasha took the opportunity to get inside Kagome's head. He is Yusuke's ancestor because he raped a demoness back when he was alive.

Itsuki isn't truly a good guy, but neither is he a bad guy. He's hovering on the border of between-ness. At the moment Sir Gatekeeper is injured because Sensui beat him up.

Kagome is not dead and is currently in no danger of dieing; she was trapped in her mind by Inu Yasha.

Keiko dumped Yusuke, was captured by Sensui, became friends with Itsuki, and was sold in the Makai at the black market.

Koenma isn't really important

Kosui is Sesshomaru's servant. Is a youkai and a shape changer but he's not a kitsune. He's takes the shape of an old guy and acts as butler and chafer to Kagome.

Kurama, Shuichi and Yoko are the same person and are not two souls in one body. I'm just differentiating his forms, which of which he is able to change from, when I'm using Shuichi, Kurama, Yoko, or the yoko. He's suppose to be watching out for Yukina and Kagome by Hiei and Sesshomaru's orders.

Kuwabara isn't really all that important in this story, you can pretty much ignore him.

Li Shen was the scientist in the underground chamber, the really weird punk scientist dude who was responsible for saving Shippo from the other scientist.

Sesshomaru is back in the Makai, theoretically he's looking for a way to get rid of his dead half brother once in for all. Was the one to trap Epsilon in the mirror.

Shippo wasn't in this chapter but previously he was changed into a more powerful demon by Li Shen, who reappeared in the last chapter, and is very hyper.

Souji is also from Peacemaker Kurogane. Was also alive five hundred years ago and had met Kagome back then. He's human and is occupied as Sesshomaru's master spy.

Yukina is an ice maiden, as such it is forbidden for her to get in a relationship. This is why Kuwabara never makes a real move on her. If she does get into a relationship she can be prosecuted.

Yusuke is Inu Yasha's descendent. Yusuke did love Keiko, but was dumped and is now on rebound, sort of. He is attracted to Yukina through mutual loneness and through his demon side, which will be explored at a future date.

…

There I think that that's everyone. If anyone else has any questions ask in a review or email me through me author's page.

Anyways, it's finally winter break and I'm in California, near Oakland! And since I have so much free time I hope to update once more before Christmas and once more afterwards before school starts again. I want to update Inazuma thrice more before school too. And then if you're luck I might be able to come up with a Christmas special (that really might not have anything to do with Christmas) one-shot if I can find the time.

Next semester I have a working schedule: Health/human-something-or-another, Geometry honors, Algebra honors, lunch, and Spanish 2. My parents are also been pressuring me to join a club.

So now I'm going to go crawl into some hole or another and rest before starting on the next Inazuma chapter.

And now the chapter's finally over!

. : Next Time : .

My master

The situation

Return to the world

Facing big brother

Hiei's rage

Confessions

Escape


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Two : .

Keiko soon learned that her new 'master' was neither nice nor mean hearted. However soon after that she learned that he had a quick and fierce anger. This was realized when a youkai had spoken to her youkai captor. The youkai had soon found himself pushed into a rather conveniently placed campfire. Said youkai would never be the same again for even if he survived he would always be scarred, which was no small mean for a youkai.

He said nothing to her and she asked no questions as they walked through the Makai. She was tiring quickly as they tromped through all sorts of underbrush and forest, however it was beyond her supply of courage to speak about her discomforts. Her stubbornness caused her exhaustion to reach an all time high. By the time they reached the cave behind the waterfall that her master obviously called home, Keiko was seconds away from passing out.

Another youkai greeted her master and pulled him into conversation, only once gesturing back at her. Keiko took this time to tiredly examine her captor's physical appearance. He was tall, a bit less than Itsuki and his black hair was pulled back in a high horsetail, revealing pointy elfin ears. He wore rough clothing made of animal furs and at the end of his spine, a furry brown tail sprouted from his back. Keiko concluded that he was a canine youkai of some sort.

A growl rose from her captor and she lowered her eyes in a submissive movement. The youkai master moved before her and stared down at her for a moment before turning around again.

"Human's are weak. Go rest over there," he said gruffly before pointing over at a small pile of furs on the ground.

Keiko did as she was bid, moving in a normal a speed as she could help. The fur didn't smell particularly clean but Keiko knew that this was the best she was going to get being a slave and all. She was also beyond caring, as tired as she was.

Exhaustion tugged at her till she surrendered her senses to the inky blackness of sleep. Her youkai captor watched her intently from the other side of the room with clear blue eyes.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kagome woke up first.

At first she sat up and looked around groggily, the lingering effect of sleep holding onto her. But as people usually do her mind cleared in degrees.

It was at such a time that she became aware of the red hair that spilled over the side of her bed. Kagome was certain that her hair was black and knew that someone was here with her. This bright and fiery shade of red could only be the cunning and polite kitsune, Kurama. And speaking of kitsune Kagome wondered what had happened to her fuzzy eared savior. She had the distinct feeling that Kurama had gotten into her head mind, literally.

Not being able to control herself Kagome ran a hand softly through the silky red tresses that where laying on her bed, seemingly begging for her touch. The hand that she had somehow lost control over roamed closer to the resting demon's face and then, brushed against his cheek in a feathery soft motion.

One of his hands caught hers and Kagome looked over to see that he was awake and completely aware of what she was doing. She averted her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks from the intense look in his eyes. Her eyes came to a rest on her hand and she glared at the traitorous appendage on which she placed the full blame of her situation on.

She could hear the rumble of his chuckle that he was trying to hold back and nearly pouted, an inappropriate reaction under the circumstance. He seemingly recalled them for the rumbles ceased and he tilted her face towards him, his eyes were serious once more.

"You are alright?" Kurama questioned.

A thin smile crossed her lips at his concern.

"I'm alright," she replied, finally.

He nodded in satisfaction and Kagome saw a brief glance of smugness flicker through his eye. It confirmed her suspicions that he had he had been the golden eyed fox that had saved her from Inu Yasha.

"Thank you, Kurama."

He looked surprised but it only last briefly and was gone before he nodded his acknowledgement.

"How did you know?"

Kagome patted his hand, understanding his concern that the information would be found out. He had put so much into his current life and if the information slipped out in an unfavorable place it could just spell the end of life as he knew it.

"I was with Sensui, remember? I was planning to use you boys to get me and Shippo out of there and I wouldn't trust our lives to just anyone. I preformed an extremely extensive search before deciding that you could help me."

"I see."

She still saw the worry on his face and patted his hand again in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry, you weren't easy to find out about. All I could connect was Sensui's orders, some rumors, and a lucky find of a witness to your transformation. Your performance in the Dark Tournament isn't bandied about by unspoken law with repercussions in tact, but I was lucky to find a dying youkai. He didn't particularly care about being punished at the moment, only telling the nearest person his whole life's story."

"It sounds convenient," he commented.

Her nose wrinkled, "I know."

Kurama stood and walked over to the large window, gazing out into the dawning morning. Kagome was quiet, knowing that he was processing information and drafting through the circumstances to come up with multiple scenarios of their situation.

"Something is going to happen," he muttered.

"I've noticed."

"Too much is taking place. Too many things are interlocking and their all leading up to something."

"I know, but what?"

He twisted a strand of hair around one of his fingers in an uncharacteristically telling gesture. Kagome wished she could get up and calm him down but there was nothing she could do, she wasn't even sure if she could stand at the moment.

"I haven't the slightest idea, and it bothers me," he admitted. "Someone's pulling the strings and we may or may not be playing right into their plans."

"Sensui?" She didn't think so but she wanted to hear his opinion.

"Unlikely, he has a small group of minions not a couple of demon hordes."

The situation sounded vaguely familiar.

Kurama continued, "we have to assume this person is highly rooted into the Makai, with a high chance of our new foe being at least partly youkai themselves.

"Could they not be human?"

"Again, unlikely. It is possible that a human got into the Makai and was somehow powerful enough to acquire a demon horde but the mass would be lower demons besides maybe a C class demon looking to take over from the human. The attacks we've faced could not have been pulled off by low leveled demons, they tend to start strong and then disassemble without help. These attacks were too organized and there were at least five C and two B class demons present. A B class demon wouldn't follow a human unless forced somehow, and there were two, it's unlikely that one human has such power without notifying the Reikai."

"They didn't notice me," Kagome pointed out.

"True, the do miss people on occasion, however the Reikai has been thrown into mass chaos with Enma gone and his young son taking over. If you haven't noticed Koenma isn't all that organized." Kurama paused and added, "however you cannot be classified as anything near to an ordinary cause. Your powers were dormant till you entered the Sengoku Jidai, and afterwards you were hardly in this time. Koenma did get a read on you occasionally and he's even called us out to the Higurashi Shrine twice shortly before after your shorter visits."

Kagome frowned, she didn't remember telling him about her days as a legendary miko in the Sengoku Jidai and that was the type of the thing one would defiantly remember. Confusion drifted across her face and she was hit with the thought that Koenma might know more about her than she had previously thought. She gave Kurama an examining look and opened her mouth to ask, but he was already answering her question.

"I was in Hijikata Sensei's class the day Koenma sent us out to meet against Sensui in the company of a certain Youkai Lord. Hijikata Sensei was telling us a most interesting legend about a miko that traveled into the Sengoku Jidai. Imagine my surprise when I met said time traveling miko later the very same day."

I guess we're even then, I know about your past and you've figured out mine," she sighed.

"Indeed," a small smile curved his lips. "Now let's continue with our discussion."

"Okay, we know that an unknown person is manipulating events that lead into something. We also know that our 'john doe' is mostly like to have an amount of youkai blood in him, enough to get the subservience of B class demons. And this very same person has a horde of demons hidden in a place from where he can sneak them into the Ningenkai," Kagome recapped.

"We have lead ourselves to more questions than answers, it would seem," Kurama mused.

"Well not look too happy about it Kurama, we need to know what we're up against. Otherwise it'll be like going into a pitch black room packed with propane tanks and trying to shoot a gnat with a rifle," Kagome ranted.

"Point taken, though why you would even attempt such a scenario is beyond me."

Kagome ground out a reply as they drifted off topic again, "I will hand you the rifle and stuff you into such a room myself if you don't get back and _stay_ on topic."

Kurama cast a disarming smile in her direction, one that would have melt anyone of his fan girls but Kagome held herself firm. With a sigh, Kurama returned to the matter at hand.

"Another factor we have to consider is Sensui and Itsuki's involvement in this scheme. Have you learned anything to do with this during you time with them, Kagome?"

"Itsuki's a jerk but he has his moments when he's not taunting me. Shinoubu is weird and has some type of obsession with a book that he makes Itsuki read. Kazuya is even more of a jerk and has no moments what so ever, he likes to attack me for the fun of it," Kagome muttered.

"We're any other of Shinobu's personalities present?"

Kagome ran through all pf her encounters thoroughly bringing up several instances that stuck in his mind.

"Naru? I heard her and Itsuki talking on occasion. Is she one of Sensui's personalities?"

"Yes she is, though I'm surprised that she was one of the survivors."

"Minoru too, when he's around he just won't shut up," Kagome's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Blabber mouth."

Kurama's attention was perked.

"Did Minoru say anything that we could use?" He inquired, hiding his anticipation of finally revealing a clue.

She frowned, "he liked to talk about destiny, and also how though the future was already decided it was always subject to change."

"Destiny?" Kurama was obviously puzzled. "Changing the future?"

At that moment the door to Kagome's room slammed open and Yusuke stomped inside. Kagome flinched and moved away from the boy even as he nodded his greetings in her direction. Then he turned to Kurama with a glare, though the glare wasn't directed towards the kitsune.

"Look at what the idiot is having us do now!" Yusuke all but screamed while moving out of the doorway.

Itsuki sauntered through the doorway, looking perfectly at home though he seemed to be nursing some injuries. He took one look at Kagome on her bed and Kurama knelt at her side and smirked. Just the look on his face got Kagome's blood to heat with anger.

"Hello again, Kagome-chan. I see you've gotten quiet close to the kitsune. Is it too much to presume that you've been using his extensive knowledge of the kinkier arts?" Itsuki practically purred.

Kagome felt like launching herself across the room to attack the arrogant demon when a light blush stained her cheeks but Kurama put a restraining hand on her arms. So she settled for giving him a scathing reply.

"Ah, Itsuki-kun, so happy to see that you've given up on Sensui after all this time. Are you here to pant after me now?"

Itsuki growled while Yusuke sniggered and Kurama smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, in fact I'm here while Koenma is tracking down my lover. She someone your new friends would know well seeing as she once stood by them so proudly."

Kagome didn't understand what the demon was talking about and looked to Kurama who had a shrewd look on his face. He had obviously had understood Itsuki had said. Giving a glance to Yusuke she saw that he was as lost as she was.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke screamed in frustrated, having had enough of the infuriating demon he now had to watch out for.

"Indeed Itsuki, what does Keiko-san have to do with this?" Kurama asked politely.

Yusuke's mouth dropped in surprise and his eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. Kagome could only watch in silence as the three men confronted each other, gathering question to ask at a more appropriate time. The foremost question being about the identity of this Keiko person.

"After her break up with Yusuke, Keiko was brought 'home' by Shinobu. Very recently she and I have formed a relationship of sorts but Shinobu has finally had enough of her. He decided that Keiko would make a nice slave for someone in the Makai, thus establishing contacts as she was sold. I objected, I had grown fond of the quiet girl and have scruples along that vein. Shinobu was the first to insist that we follow his course of action, then Naru confronted me, finally Kazuya was left to deal with me." He prodded his own side with a grimace. "I accepted the punishment, I did betray them after all. Then I went to Koenma, in exchange for information about Shinobu he would track down Keiko and bring her back. And to that point he left me here under your watch. I imagine after he holds up his end of the bargain and I heal from my injuries I will be serving on your team," Itsuki finished.

For a second no one moved, both Kurama and Yusuke seemed to be absorbing the information they had received and Itsuki was leaning against the wall, looking the part of a wounded warrior to her. Kagome reached into the side table drawer for some bandages and looked the man that had shortly ago been her enemy in the eye. She motioned for him to sit near her on the bed, making sure to keep him in Kurama's considering glance.

"Come here, I need to bind your wounds," she ordered.

"What! He's an enemy!" Yusuke roared.

"Not anymore," Kagome replied, barely cowering away from Yusuke now that she had a mission. "He's an ally now and soon he'll be working with you so you had best get along with him. Plus he got these wound from trying to keep this Keiko girl from being sold into slavery. To do so he went against Sensui's orders. Do you know how hard that is to do? Especially when you're loyal to him?" Kagome glared at Itsuki who wasn't moving. "Get over here and sit."

Itsuki did as she commanded sitting on her bed where she could easily reach him. Kurama watched him closely as he pulled his kimono and _juban_ (top layer under the kimono) off. Kagome put a hand on his bare chest to search for any internal injuries when Kurama nudged her hand away.

"I do that do get some ointment for his bruises," he said quietly.

Kagome nodded and turned her torso so she could reach the bedside table again, she leaned down and opened the cabinet before searching its recesses for her first aid kit. Finding it at last she pulled it up on the bed and straightened herself. She looked over at Kurama and Itsuki to see the red head diligently examining the other demon's ribs. Satisfied that Kurama would be able to search out all of Itsuki's injuries, Kagome snapped open the first aid kit and rooted through its contents. The purple tube that she used to relieve the pain the bruise was easy enough to find and shortly after Kagome firmly shut the box and then set it aside.

She scooted closer to the two boys who were now murmuring to each other, Kurama looking blank while Itsuki had an evil smirk on his face. Kagome grabbed the injured boy's chin and forced his face up so she could see the bruise that was starting to color on his face. She uncapped the tube of ointment, squeezed some onto her fingertips, and began to rub it gently onto the bruise. Itsuki flinched.

"It hurts doesn't it," Kagome muttered. "I remember when Kazuya first gave me a bruise. He kicked you didn't he?"

Itsuki's head dipped, but it was so small that Kagome could hardly tell. She knew it must hurt being attacked by one that you had been so close to but it was Itsuki who made the first move towards betrayal. He had chosen Keiko over Sensui.

Kurama sat back, having finished his examination. Kagome looked over to him and nodded letting him know that her ears were all his.

"One broken and three cracked, all on the right," he reported.

Kagome finished smoothing the balm onto his cheek and picked up the bandage again. She moved over a bit and began to bandage the area Kurama had indicated, letting the kitsune help her when she had trouble getting the bandage roll around Itsuki's back. After making sure that she had bandaged all the necessary areas and that her bandaging was just slightly tighter than necessary to make sure it wouldn't come off, Kagome tied the ends off in a cute yet small and secure bow.

"There, finished." Kagome scooted back and looked up at the man she had finished bandaging, "you can go now, but it'll be a couple of weeks before it's all healed. Now nothing strenuous for the next week." She glared at Yusuke, "if I have to fix him up again, I'll have both your heads."

Kurama smiled thinly as Yusuke shuddered and Itsuki moved from the bed to sit in the chair by the room's desk. He help Kagome settled back into her many pillows. He hadn't liked when Kagome had begun to examine the _yaminade_ (a demon able to move between dimensions freely, Itsuki is one of these) but was smug that he had been able to take over that occupation even if he had had to put himself under Itsuki's barbs about his attachment to the miko he was currently hovering over.

"Kagome are you hungry?" Kurama asked as the thought occurred to him.

"Yes actually. Will you help me down to the kitchen?" She inquired, looking up at him hopefully.

"Stay here, I'll bring a tray up for you. I have to go down to notify everyone that you've awakened, either way."

"I don't want you to go through any trouble for me," she bit her lip.

"It's no trouble at all as I've said I have to go down anyway. Also Hijikata Sensei and Souji-san are no doubt waiting down there with Kosui-san. I have to notify them that we have wakened. They will want to see you, no doubt."

Kagome brightened, "Hijikata-san and Souji-kun are here? I haven't seen Souji-kun in the longest time!"

Her bright smile made him happy, though knowing that the thought of some other man had put it there put a bit of a dampener on his joy. Kurama moved away while she was reminiscing, closer to Yusuke, knowing that he had to ask the demon prodigy about a certain someone's younger sister.

"Do you know where I might find Yukina? Hiei has asked me to look out for her and seeing as you're no longer with her I may as well bring her up her where I might keep an eye on her."

Yusuke's face tinted slightly and his eyes got a shade darker, he could only met Kurama's piercing green eyes for a second before he had to look away.

"Yusuke?" Kurama's voice had a tint of steel in it.

His answer was mumbled out and Kurama could barely hear it for all his enhanced hearing. "I don't know where she went."

Kurama didn't particularly care for this answer and his eyes iced over giving a firm impression of the glare that his enemies received.

"Yusuke what happened?"

"I kissed her and she ran. I was going to go after her but first Kuwabara came, then Koenma, and finally that bastard over there chatting with your girl."

"She not my girl Yusuke," Kurama said absently as he looked over to the bed.

Sure enough Kagome was talking with Itsuki like they were the best of friends. Itsuki saw him looking and smirked, then he leaned in close to Kagome. A growl rose from Kurama's chest.

"Not your girl, right… I believe you," Yusuke bit out sarcastically.

The sheer amount of sarcasm in Yusuke's comment brought Kurama back to the previous words of the detective. Suddenly he felt like knocking some sense into the boy's head.

"It's understandable why Yukina would run," he commented knowing that Yusuke would interrupt and wanting him to so he could have just a small bite of revenge.

"What! Are you saying something's wrong with me!" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama blinked in mock, but completely realistic surprise and turned to the not so human boy.

"No at all, Yusuke. I was just saying that it was understandable that Yukina would run. She is a member of the Hime clan after all, and if she found to have formed a relation outside her tribe she would be punished. If Yukina marries and has children outside of her tribe she would be put to death, just as her mother, Hina was. Her children may be hunted down as Hiei is or live in shame knowing that their mother was a traitor to her clan as Yukina does," Kurama explain. He then added, "you should really stop interrupting people when they speak Yusuke, it's an appalling habit."

Yusuke huffed and turned his glare around the room, Kagome saw it when it passed over her and cowered away, this made Yusuke's glare even fiercer. Kurama saw Kagome's eyes land on him and gave her a gentle look, he was directed by a warm smile.

"Don't worry about leaving me alone, Kurama. Itsuki and Lon will keep me company," she assured him.

Kurama spotted the small fuzzy creature curled in between Kagome and Itsuki. However he wasn't comforted by the thought that Itsuki would be keeping Kagome company while he did the things on his growing to do list. He was resigned to his fate however and settled for accomplishing it all as fast as he could.

"Watch over her for me Yusuke," Kurama whispered as he passed the still glaring boy and went through the doorway.

The hallways of the master wing were empty save two maids who were cleaning several rooms out. Kurama strode through them, navigating the hallways of the manor-like house with ease.

The kitchen wasn't hard to find at all, and soon Kurama was standing in the warm area, looking for a cook so he could fulfill his first task, get food for Kagome. Finally he spotted people deep within the recesses of the kitchen. Souji was sipping tea on an island counter near the stove, sitting across from Kosui. Hijikata was scowling at both of them as he pulled assorted items out of a nearby fridge. The three appeared to be arguing and Kurama cleared his throat to get their attention. All threes head turned to look at him simultaneously.

"Could any of you please tell me where I can find a cook? Kagome is awake and ravenous."

Souji smiled at him and waved an arm around in dismissal, "don't worry about that Hijikata was cooking anyways, Kurama-kun. We'll wait till he's done and deliver it to her ourselves. You just go up and keep our girl company." His brow quirked, "or is Lon with her."

"Lon, Itsuki, and Yusuke are all up there with her. I have to deal with a little problem that has come up in addition to making a phone call."

The man with purple hair nodded and smiled over at Hijikata in a patronizing way, clearly taunting the man for some obscure reason. Kosui rolled his eyes at the two and stood.

"I'll show you to the main rooms and a phone," the shape changer said before walking away.

"We'll be in Kagome's room as soon as Hijikata is finished cooking," Souji called to their departing backs.

Kosui lead Kurama into the very familiar parlor and showed him to the cordless phone which was hidden in a panel in the wall.

"You have to dial one to get an external number," Kosui said before leaving the room without waiting for a reply.

Kurama was indifferent to the youkai's reaction and dialed the Kuwabara's house phone. Since Koenma had lifted the barrier between the worlds, allowing more access to Ningenkai for demons with kinder intentions, Yukina had moved from Genkai's shrine to the Kuwabara residence. The fact had no been unnoticed by Hiei but the _Janganshi_ (literarily "Master of the Jagan") had settled knowing that Yukina would not become involved with Kuwabara or any other male during her reproduction period, whenever it occurred, for fear of being persecuted by her clan or having her children suffer the fate of the other children that had been born because of such a union. In addition Kuwabara's home was safer with Yukina being around Shizuru all the time since Kuwabara's elder sister was now finished with beauty school. Plus Kuwabara was usually at his house at every opportunity to be with his "one true love". At Genkai's Yukina was often left alone when Genkai went about her everyday life. Still Yukina enjoyed spending time at Genkai's, which whomever there enemy was had to have known seeing as that's where she had been attacked.

The phone rang twice before Shizuru, Kuwabara's elder sister, who didn't look a thing like her younger brother, answered the phone.

"Kuwabara residence," her voice was crisp through the phone.

"Kon'nichiwa Shizuru-san," Kurama greeted automatically.

"Hey, Kurama. My dumb brother isn't home, in fact he was head of there and should have been there by now." She sighed in a grievously world-weary tone, "don't tell me the dork got himself lost."

"No Kuwabara did make it here, though I have no idea where he is now. I actually called to see if Yukina had gotten back to the house. Did she?"

Shizuru sighed again, this one being very really and very different from her previous one.

"Actually she just got here a couple of minutes before you called. She looked like she was going to start crying and immediately went to her room. She won't let me in either, I already tried. Do you have any clue about what caused this Kurama?"

"You aren't to talk about this incident to anyone," it was more of a suggestion though it had been phrased as a command.

"You got it fox boy, my lips are seal. Now tell me what's going on."

"Yusuke kissed Yukina."

"…"

"Shizuru-san?" Kurama was worried about the silence.

Her reaction was explosive.

"DAMN! Did he force her? Did Kuwabara see? What about Keiko? This is so SCREWED UP! I'm gonna beat Yusuke to a pulp!"

"Indeed. From what I hear they were both willing. Kuwabara did see and I assume that's why he's missing. Keiko broke up with Yusuke a while back and is also missing, though Koenma is looking for her for Itsuki so I would mention her around here," Kurama replied in order.

"If she was willing why is she here? And why are you the one that's calling?" Shizuru demanded.

Kurama leaned back against the wall before answering the demanding woman's questions.

"If Yukina is found to have had a relationship with a male she would be persecuted. Yukina has had to live a life of ridicule within her tribe because her mother had had such a relationship and had produced a male child. As for your second question I have just learned of Yukina running off and Hiei put me in charge of her safety while he's off doing me a favor. I cannot protect her if she's under another's roof. I'll be over there to pick you up in a bit so, I suggest that you two get ready to depart. I presume you will want to accompany her and do not know how long we'll be staying in our current lodgings."

"Alright I'll have us ready in fifteen minutes. How do you suggest I get her out of her room?"

"There are two injured persons over here, if you would like to mention it. Also the fact that Botan was recently killed in an attack so there is no other healer available. We don't know if another attack will soon occur so it is best if we're all together in the eventuality that one does occur."

"Alright, need a healer and protection. Okay Kurama, I'll see you when you get here."

"Good bye Shizuru-san."

He waited for the other line to click off before he hung up the phone he was using. Then he walked back to the hallways, he had to inform the others that he was leaving and had to see if there was a vehicle that he could borrow nearby. After that he was have to contact Hiei.

Kurama entered the room to find Kagome holding court on her bed. The fuzzy ball that was Lon was settled royally on her pillow. Kagome herself was propped against the wall with a bowl on her lap, she was settled with Yusuke was out of her direct line of vision. Yusuke was still leaning near the door, so Kagome hadn't seen Kurama enter. Hijikata was sitting on the desk chair which had been pulled closer to the bed. Kosui was seated on the ground, his legs curled under him. Itsuki and Souji were both sitting on the bed Itsuki on the edge of the bed and Souji sitting next to Kagome, also leaning on the wall.

Hijikata, Souji, and Kosui had probably just arrived themselves because Hijikata pulled Kagome's bowl away from her when Souji launched himself at the girl. Kagome squeaked when the man hugged her fiercely. Itsuki had obviously noticed Kurama's entrance cause he tossed an infuriating smirk in the red head's direction.

"Kagome-chan, I've missed you so much! Have you finally decided that you love me and are now ready to become my wife?" Souji asked.

"Souji! Get off, I'm hungry!" Kagome cried.

"But do you not love me more than food Kagome-chan? It's only Hijikata's cooking," Souji pouted.

"Hijikata cooked! I want the food."

"I'm only a paltry second to the mighty Hijikata's cooking," Souji cried, climbing off.

Hijikata gave Kagome her food and the cheered woman looked around the room and spotted Kurama in the doorway. Her eye brightened and Kurama was soothed from the mood that seeing Souji jump her had put him in.

"Kurama you're back."

"Only for a minute. I have to go pick up Yukina and Kuwabara's sister Shizuru. Is there a car I could borrow?" Kurama asked politely.

"It's okay Kurama, Kosui will drive you. Won't you Kosui?" Kagome looked at the demon on the floor.

"If that is what you wish," Kosui said humbly.

"See Kurama."

"Very well, let's be off Kousi-san. We'll return soon, Kagome."

Kurama shot a glance at the half dozing Yusuke and left the room. Kosui said his farewells before following after him.

Five minutes later Kurama was seated in the passenger seat of a less suspicious car than the limo and Kosui was navigating the streets to get where they need to go. It was time for Kurama to contact Hiei.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Hiei was seated in a bar of sorts in the Makai. This particular bar was favored by demon forms of the lowest kinds, many having dealing with the black market and the majority of the rest being dealers of one sort or another. Hiei was currently seeking any useful information about Sensui or his crew.

So far there had been one type of reply, another example coming from the person he was currently questioning.

"Sensui you say? That scrawny son of a bitch that failed to get that tunnel of his up?" The semi-drunk demon continued after Hiei's nod. "I heard that he died. Heard he was killed by that Yusuke shit."

Hiei left the demon to drown in another bottle of demonic alcohol. He was beckoned by a shady figure in a corner of the room and went immediately, knowing he had a hit this time.

"You are seeking information about the Dark Angel?" The figure inquired in a toneless voice.

Finally having found a professional, Hiei took a seat and nodded.

"I have information, the real stuff not the kind the others were spouting off. It'll cost you however."

Hiei dropped a small black bag of several gold coins, he had lifted off a person on the way in, onto the table allowing several of the gold coins to spill onto the table, tantalizing the greed within the demon before him.

"Very well, the Dark Angel is very much alive. The Gatekeeper took his barely alive body through the dimensions and there they recuperated. A couple of months back after the All Demon World Tournament, the Dark Angel himself made an appearance in the black market with the Gatekeeper, both were under disguise so this isn't widely known. They bought a book before they left, a cursed book one that will tell you the future of anyone that you ask. It is rumored that he who is in control of that book can control the future."

"Is that all?" Hiei asked a bored mask in place.

"No. The Dark Angel was here very recently, he came to establish some contacts I suppose."

"How?" Hiei asked, his curiosity piqued.

The dealer laughed, "have I finally gotten you're attention little one?"

Hiei growled and glared.

"He sold a human girl into the slave market, one who was supposable the former woman of Raizen's heir. The Gatekeeper didn't accompany him so I can only assume that the Gatekeeper refused to take part in such dealings. The Dark Angel has probably disposed off the traitor."

Hiei knew that the dealer had run out of information if he was beginning to make assumptions and knew that he would soon try to exhort more money out him so he swiped the bag off the table, after all he had never said that he would give the dealer payment, and left the room. It all happened in the blink of the eye so the dealer had no opportunity to stop him.

Somewhat richer both in money and information Hiei left the area and prepared to leave the Makai. It had taken less time than he had expected to gather the information, less than two days but he was ready to leave the lowly life forms around him.

It was at this moment that he felt the tugging on his mind that he knew was coming from Kurama, the only life form he would admit to be his friend. He was also the life being currently in charge of watching his sister. Being such Hiei responded to the kitsune's metal pokes.

_Yes Fox?_

_We have a situation Hiei._

Hiei scowled, Kurama wasn't one to dance around with words unless there was a reason for it.

_Don't mince words with me, Fox._

_Yusuke kissed Yukina._

Hiei's reaction must have been what Kurama must have been trying to avoid, however it didn't work for the rage was swift to build in the Jaganishi's stomach. Yusuke was better than Kuwabara but just thinking of what Yukina would suffer if her clan leader found out over rode any reason.

_Hiei?_

_I will deal with the detective personally._

_Keep in mind that they were both willing. This might be Yukina's chance to find happiness. Otherwise she could end up as the other ice maidens do._

_Hn._

He sensed that Kurama had left but blocked of the telepathic port that Kurama used. Not that it would stop the fox if he was truly determined. He was after all a most well known and feared thief.

This brought him back to the fox's last words.

Damn the kitsune for making so much sense.

But still the anger did not dissipate and he decided that his visit to the detective would only be slightly less vengeful than he had previously plan. His not rubbing his failure to protect his ex-girlfriend should be enough.

With that thought in mind Hiei ripped a hole in the barrier between the worlds. The hole was small and would be gone seconds after he slipped through and under Koenma he was allowed to do such things.

Hiei found the man who had stirred his ire easily enough, he was lounging against the wall in the room of the human female that Kurama fancied. He appeared before Yusuke in all his narrowed eye glory. Hiei barely took time to survey the room and note Itsuki's presence before he focused on the man that had dared to touch his sister.

"Out," he ordered.

Yusuke's eyes darkened but he rose and left the room not saying a word to anyone. Hiei caught Kagome's worried look and Hiei sent her a look that must have comforted her somehow because she sat back and said nothing after mouthing the word "dojo".

Then he left speeding past Yusuke and into a room that must have been the dojo for it was very, very big and open with many weapons arranged strategically on the walls. Hiei crossed to the center of the room and waited for Yusuke to enter.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

When the disorientation left him, a strange calm settled over him tinged with only a hint of panic, a residue of his former life where he must have had a phobia of endlessly dark places. Pushing the feeling back with determination he rose and wandered around the room, taking extra care to avoid the unmoving body that were lined up neatly, staring unseeingly at whatever was set before them.

He finally came to a door, which opened for him, under a heave backed by his full weight.

It wasn't much brighter outside of the room but thankfully the room was empty of all beings as he knew that the any person that could have been in this room could have had something to do with the bodies in the room he had just escaped.

It took what seemed like forever but he eventually found his way into the bright light of the outside by going through door and trial by error. Luckily he didn't run into anyone for the duration of his escape.

It was eerie how no one was around, the place he was escaping from seemed to be empty, deserted almost.

He basked in the sun for a while before noticing the slightly acidic tang in the air and the large metal, box like objects that lined the horizon. For some reason he hadn't been expecting this. It was an awkward moment that only he was privileged to witness.

The man with fiery red eyes looked around at the unfamiliar world that lay unveiled before him. He was well and truly lost in this strange place.

It was out of the pot and into the fire.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

This chapter is well over six thousand words long that double the normal chapter length but it got out of hand during the Kagome/Kurama section.

It's a late chapter though, I'm so sorry I wanted it out on Christmas, but at least it's extra long for the trouble.

I bet you know who Keiko's new 'master' is. The hints are there but it's really not a big secret. On the other side our detectives are starting to piece together the plot of our creepy man who was missing from this chapter in favor of visiting our living 'doll', of which we know had red eyes.

Now for those who are concerned.

I see now that this story is going to be long, I have no intention of leaving it with dangling strings nor of making a sequel. But no one should worry for this story has a life of its own and I have no intention of cutting it short.

Also

After Inazuma is finished I'll start a new story to work on the side of this story, though currently both stories seem to be taking equal chunks of my time. Still I want to know what my readers want to see and so **I'm open to request for pairings**.

Wha! Now it's another day later because the site wouldn't let me log on yesterday!

Ciao

. : Next Time : .

An alliance, of sorts

Hiei vs. Yusuke

Red eyed stranger

Hope for Kuwabara

Comforting Yukina

The healing touch

A breathing corpse

How you remind me

A family matter


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Three : .

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

Kagome could see Itsuki flinch at the question but he made no other reaction. Hijikata, Souji, and Kosui all had to leave briefly for various reasons and Yusuke was out of hearing range, so no one but Itsuki heard her.

"I don't know Keiko but I do know you Itsuki, to an extent at least, and I've never seen you like this," Kagome pressed on. "Come on Itsuki, we're on the same side this time."

"Temporarily at least," he added.

She shrugged, "if that's what you want to think."

He broke down, at least somewhat. For a second his indifferent mask faltered and Kagome saw a hint of raw fear burning in his eyes. The shield was back up in second's time but he still spoke and Kagome found traces of fear in his voice. It was paired with anger.

"I am worried. She's not as tough as people think and she's been broken down by Sensui and my actions. We're the only two who've seen her like that and I don't know if she could survive as a _youkai_'s slave," he spat the last word.

"Will you two be quiet!" Yusuke grumbled, half asleep.

Kagome inched away from the disgruntled boy and sent Itsuki a half hearted smile, trying to hide her irrational fear of the spirit detective. Logically she knew that there wasn't anything to fear from him, but in her mind he was connected to Inu Yasha in a way that couldn't be altered.

"Don't worry, Itsuki. If your friend could handle Yusuke in any manner she can handle a _youkai_ till we get her back," she whispered.

Yusuke's voice broke through to them for the second time within the time since Kurama had left. Apparently the monster had awakened.

"Aren't you two supposed to be enemies, or something?" He demanded.

Itsuki tossed his hair back and looked at the fuming detective with a smirk.

"Kagome and I have come to an alliance truce of sorts, a temporary truce if you will," he stated.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke questioned.

"Indeed, it seems we are united in our dislike of you."

With that Itsuki turned his back on Yusuke and proceed to make small talk with Kagome. Kagome held back a giggle but kept up her part in the act. They could practically hear Yusuke fuming from his position on the bed.

"Why you little-"

Yusuke huffed and leaned back against the wall, stewing in his barely contained fury. The door then slammed open and Hiei barged into the room. He barely gave the rest of the room a look before moving in front of Yusuke.

"Out," he ordered.

Yusuke didn't protest but instead actually followed the command. Hiei spared Kagome a glance before leaving and nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"Dojo," she mouthed.

And with a nod he was gone.

Kagome bit her lip and glanced at Itsuki for a long, considering moment. Apparently he knew what she was thinking.

"I wouldn't so it. Chances are the _Jaganishi_ won't kill Yusuke," he said flippantly. "You don't like him anyways, so what's the problem?"

She frowned, "I don't know exactly."

"Women," Itsuki rolled his eyes.

Kagome giggled at the unexpected action and gave Itsuki a playful shove. Her face flashed serious for o moment.

"It's just a feeling I suppose. It's like how I feel comfortable with you I suppose. We should probably hate each other but in reality we're friend," seeing the look on his face she amend her choice of words, "or rather short term comrades. I can sense the Inu Yasha in Yusuke and it scares me away from him at the same time it makes me worry for him. It's like I see something in Yusuke that previously drew me to Inu Yasha." She shot him a look. "Does that make any sense?"

"I a way I suppose. Kagome, remember that Yusuke isn't Inu Yasha. They may be related, but that's a very distant connection."

"I know… How do you know about Inu Yasha anyways, Itsuki? I never had the chance to ask you before."

"We were there to grab you when you returned to this era, Kagome. Shinobu always does his homework," Itsuki said smugly.

"I see." She sighed dramatically. "My secrets aren't safe anywhere are they?"

"Nope."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

It was not his day or week for that matter. First he get possessed, then a girl he kisses runs off, then a girl that is scared of him for some reason teams up with a man he hated. Plus he couldn't do anything about that because number one the girl was under the protection of his friend, two he was suppose to protect her for both Kurama and Koenma, and three under the order of Koenma he had to protect Itsuki.

Someone up there was laughing at him.

Yusuke only wished he could find him and kick his Prince of _Reikai_ butt.

At least he was going to get to burn off his anger in this fight with Hiei, though he knew the fight wasn't something to be so excited about. Yusuke directed himself to the area he felt Hiei's aura coming from.

At least he knew that Hiei wouldn't kill him.

He recalled the look that came over Hiei whenever Kuwabara made moves on Yukina and rethought his position.

Hopefully Hiei wouldn't kill him.

Logically, Yusuke knew that the match would be close, as they almost matched in power. But emotions had a way of boosting a person's power. Yes, Yusuke was mad but he didn't think he was anywhere near the range of Hiei's pissed off level. Plus Yusuke ha never fought Hiei while he was angry, he had very rarely seen Hiei fight when he was mad at all. But he could not recall a moment where Hiei had been angered to the extreme and it made him uncomfortable.

Hiei was like a time bomb.

Finally Yusuke arrived in the large room in which Hiei was waiting. The room's walls were decorated with various weapons. The forth wall of the room was clear of decoration save several weapons. Yusuke admitted to want a closer look at them for some strange reason, however the correct time wasn't the present for he had a pissed off older brother to deal with.

Weapon ogling would have to be put on the back burner.

Keeping that thought in mind, Yusuke walked over to the middle of the room, where Hiei was waiting. He stopped several feet in front of him and waited for his long time teammate to speak.

"You are aware of your transgressions?" There was no affliction of emotion to be found in Hiei's voice.

"I am," Yusuke's answer was confident, belaying the nervousness that was eating at his stomach.

Hiei gave him a piercing look and Yusuke could see the _Jagan_ move beneath its cover. Yusuke could feel the not-so-familiar crawling feeling in his mind. He knew that Hiei had done it purposely, he would not be able to feel the _Jaganishi_ as he probed otherwise.

The demon then announced, "I've decided not to kill you."

And he was gone, disappearing into a smug of black that smeared across his vision. Yusuke ran to the right, dodging just in time, a second later and he would be minus one limb. The fact that he had seen Hiei move disturbed Yusuke. Hiei was faster than that, and that meant he was toying with him. Knowing that the youkai was playing with him wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world.

Yusuke's knee buckled when Hiei jammed the hilt of his sword into the back of it. The teenager managed to catch himself and flip forward before Hiei could follow up on the attack. However he didn't escape without a neat slice on his shoulder.

"Not in the best of shape are we?" Hiei taunted.

Normally Yusuke would shout an insult back at his opponent but currently he was attempting to find a battle plan that would prove effective against the _Jaganishi_. Since most of his ideas involved charging in a kicking butt they were no good. He knew that this was the reason that they had Kurama in their group. The fox was the brains after all. Still Kurama wasn't here and he probably wouldn't help if he was and that left Yusuke alone in a battle with no plan of action. Of course he had been able to, single handedly, pull a victory off of Hiei before and so he might just be able to do it again.

Thinking of his first battle with Hiei brought Yusuke's attention to the mirrors that periodically lined the walls. It was a long shot as Hiei didn't seem the time to fall for the same trick twice but Yusuke knew that he had to at least try.

He waited till Hiei attacked him again and positioned them in a way that the attack would hit, provided that Hiei fell for the move again. Quickly, Yusuke took aim and fired off his _Rei Gun_. The demonic energy blasted through the air and Hiei dodged as it came towards him as suspected. It ball of demonic energy then continued on till it rebounded off a mirror on the opposite wall and jettisoned back to the fighters. The whole process took a total of five seconds in which Hiei took to inflict a semi deep gash into Yusuke left shoulder. Then Hiei stepped out the "bullet's" way and let it smash into the wall near Yusuke's head.

"Did you think that was going to work?" Hiei asked, sarcasm rolling off his tongue without any care.

"I was hoping," Yusuke bit back.

A nicely timed rolling dodge save him from meeting the sharp end of Hiei's sword for a second time that day.

It was at this time that Yusuke decided to use one of his older tactics. Yusuke charged in, head first and delivered a solid Shotgun to Hiei's stomach. The youkai stumbled back a step and coughed up a bit of blood but was otherwise unaffected. Yusuke moved to follow up quickly but Hiei was no longer where he had been standing just second before.

"Getting slow in your old age?"

Hiei's voice came from behind him and the sharp tingle that sprang diagonally across his back proved his position. Yusuke could hear his own blood drip slowly to the ground. The wound on his back was minor and was already healing.

Without a hint of his intentions Yusuke slammed his left fist threw the air in a hook, charging the fist with demonic energy. The Shotgun surprised Hiei and caught on his cheek. Hiei jumped away but Yusuke could already tell that a bruise would form on the _Jaganiahi_'s face, the darkening of the skin was proof enough of that.

"I think you're the one who's getting slow, Hiei."

The smart comment and a single step forward nearly cost him his right leg. As it was Hiei caused it enough damage that Yusuke would be seriously hindered until it was healed. Yusuke went down and shot another _Rei Gun_ in attempt to even the score. The blast hit Hiei's thigh, tearing a rip into the fabric of his clothing and sizzling as it came into contact with his skin.

A second later the sharp blade of Hiei's sword was pressed to Yusuke's neck. Meanwhile Yusuke held his finger out, his last amount of power settling on the tip of his finger, waiting to be shot off at a second's notice.

"What are you two doing!"

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"Hey, girl, wake up."

Keiko was awoken rudely by someone's persistent shakes. Before she could recall her situation she smacked whoever was shaking her. Startled gasps brought reality crashing down. She peeked an eye open and found the _youkai_ that had bought her sitting besides her. He was supporting a red cheek and a surprised expression. Keiko knew that she might very well be dead meat.

Strangely enough the _youkai_ sat back and began to laugh. The sound was whole hearted and completely unexpected. The booming noise caused the spectators around them to titter nervously. Keiko sat up slowly, staring at the strange demon that was caught up in his laughter.

Finally the noise stopped and the _youkai_ sparkling, gleeful blue eyes turned to look at her. He was still smiling, his curved lip exposing a gleaming fang. The look on his face only added to Keiko's nervousness.

"I purchased you on a whim, but now I know the reason behind my fancy," he stood but continued his talking. "You remind me of a woman I love, a very long time ago."

Keiko noticed the wolves that were scattered in the crowd surrounding them. This brought her to the conclusion that the _youkai_ that had brought her was a wolf _youkai_.

"She kind of reminds me of Sister Kagome," one of the males in the crowd said.

The blue eyed demon turned away from her and faced the crowd. He took the time to sweep his eye over the crowd and note their expressions. Most were focused on him while others were focused on Keiko. He noted that one of his followers looked at the human girl with hungry eyes.

"Ginta, fetch some clothes for our guest. Hakkaku, when Ginta returns you shall both escort her to the hot spring, if she is anything like Kagome she'll want to be clean."

"Yes Koga-_sama_," two male _youkai_ chimed.

The demon whose name must be Koga turned his blue eyes on her. Keiko wondered what had happened to the Kagome whom they kept talking about. She felt as if she owed the woman her life, it looked like she wouldn't be eaten or something horrible like that because of the woman.

"What's your name?" Koga questioned.

"Yukimura Keiko."

"Alright then, Keiko, I'm Koga, Prince of Wolves."

A _youkai_ stepped forward out of the dispersing crowd. Koga turned towards him and frowned. Keiko caught the hungry look in his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. She had the distinct feeling that the _youkai_ would rather devour her than talk to her.

"Excuse me Koga-_oji_ (prince Koga). Are you not going to eat, or at least slay the _ningen_ (human) for her audacity?" He asked.

Koga scowled at the demon. This particular wolf _youkai_ was a new addition to his clan. He had begged to be allowed to stay, saying that his own tribe had unjustly banished him. Koga was starting to see the cruelty that his name implied and knew that soon something would have to be done about him.

"Mugoi (means cruel/inhumane) you have not been here long but this tribe does not eat humans. We haven't for five hundred years." Koga turned to look at a demon standing near the cave entrance. "Is Ayame due for a visit soon?"

"Normally Ayame-_ojo_ (Princess Ayame) would be visiting today as schedule but she has sent word that she's to be in the _Ningenkai_ for the rest of the week, or so," the _youkai_ reported.

"Good, she'll be out of our hair for a while," Koga said smugly.

Koga reached a hand down to her and Keiko took it, letting the demon pull her up as Ginta came back into the room, his arms partly full of clothing. Another wolf demon stepped out to stand next to him near the cave entrance.

"Go on, Keiko you can clean up, Ginta and Hakkaku will take care of you." Koga said.

Keiko stepped out of the furs that had made her bed and made her way to the two _okami_ (wolf)_ youkai_, the crowd of demons and wolves parted as she walk, clearing the space in a yard's radius around her. Keiko could feel Koga watching her, his eyes burning into her back.

They two demons smiled at her when she reached them. Ginta, the one with the clothes, lead the way and Hakkaku brought up the rear, sandwiching Keiko between them as they made their way out of the cave in a leisurely pace.

They had walked past the waterfall that id the cave and into the forest when Keiko broke down and asked the question that was burning in her mind.

"Why are you all treating me so kindly?"

Ginta snuck a glance at her over his shoulder before looking past her and to Hakkaku. They were so quiet that Keiko thought that they weren't going to answer her. But finally Hakkaku spoke, his voice was quiet as if he feared speaking on the subject.

"You remind Koga of a woman that he loved. Her memory still haunts him after five hundred years."

"What happened to her?" Keiko could help herself, the question was out before she had anytime to stop it.

This time Ginta answered her question.

"She disappeared. One day Koga caught the sent of Kagome and took off like usual, but this time there was so much blood. We found the rest of her pack's bodies, we figured that Inu Yasha killed them all and Sister Kagome killed the mutt herself. We could smell her blood but we couldn't find her, we didn't find her kit either." Ginta sighed, "at that time we hoped that she was still alive, but there's really no point now, it's been five hundred years and Sister Kagome was only human. If we're lucky we'll find her kit and he can tell us what happened."

"How sad," Keiko whispered.

The trio was silent till they reached a hot spring. The water was so hot that Keiko could see the steam rolling off the water and couldn't hold back a happy sigh. Ginta set down the stuff he was holding on a boulder at the water's edge and backed away into the forest.

"We'll let you bathe in private but we'll be near enough to hear you if you need anything," Hakkaku said before backing away.

Keiko waited till the wolf demon's back faded from her vision before stripping and sliding into the steamy water. Another happy sigh escaped her as she took a second to bask in the warm water. After that moment she probed through the bundle that Ginta had left and found some bathing supplies in addition to clothing and what she thought to be a towel of sorts.

Finally she could be clean again.

Unnoticed by Keiko and her bodyguards Koga stood well within hearing range of the bathing woman, a smile on his lips as he remember the many times he had heard a similar sound come from the lips of his beloved.

"How you remind me," he whispered.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Sesshomaru looked up from the book he was flipping through and set it aside. He was attempting to find a way to send his half sibling's spirit to where it belonged; the deep, darkest, most torturous dungeon in hell. However, despite his larger than life library, he was having absolutely zero luck.

What he ought to do was go threat Koenma to see how Inu Yasha had escaped in the first place, the visit would certainly put him to rights. Still the ancient baby would be there for a long time to come and Inu Yasha was something that had to be dealt with as soon as possible.

The scent from beyond his study doors disturbed his though process and he straightened himself in preparation for his visitor.

"You can come in Higurashi-_san_."

The doors opened slightly and the kind face of Kagome's mother peered into the large room. Her soft brown eyes landed on the imposing figure seat behind the heavy wooden desk and a small smile spread across her face.

"Dinner is being served Sesshomaru, are you going to join us this afternoon? We've hardly seen you at all though we've been staying under your roof for so long." She asked politely.

"I do not eat human food, Higurashi-san and, while I would have preferred to take the time to sit with you during your meal and make sure the household is running smoothly, I have an incident to deal with presently and must remain focused on the dilemma."

She opened the doors wider and came into the room, taking small unhurried steps till she stood several feet in front of Sesshomaru's desk. She clasped her hands together in front of her and looked directly at him in a way that Kagome had done many times before. Her eyes sought information from his shaded eyes.

"Something's happen to Kagome," she announced.

The abilities of the Higurashi women never failed to surprise him, especially this particular, disquieting skill. Perhaps he could get one of them to act as his interrogator for the small but frequent periods in which he was unavailable.

"Yes."

There really wasn't any point in denying what they both knew. Plus lying was beneath him. At least in it was in most circumstances.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"You need not concern yourself, Higurashi-_san_. You know that I will take care of the matter," Sesshomaru knew that Kagome wouldn't wasn't her family involved in this matter, especially since they had held a soft spot for the traitorous _hanyou_.

The woman straightened and sent a frown in his direction, "it involves my baby and that makes it my business. In fact it's a family matter, but I don't want to worry the others."

The threat was clear, if Sesshomaru didn't spill the woman would tell Kagome's brother and grandfather. No doubt the three would make it their prerogative to bug him till he told.

"Very well, but if I tell you the words must go no farther than us. In addition you will remain here unless I am able to find a suitable escort for your family."

"I accept, now tell what trouble my daughter has gotten herself into now."

Sesshomaru sat back, he really disliked not getting his way but the woman was determined to say the least.

"Inu Yasha has attacked Kagome from beyond the grave, using his descendent as a medium," the explanation was as sort and concise as he could make it.

However Kagome's mom had some questions.

"Inu Yasha? Why?" Her voice was broken from surprise and sad disappointment.

"Kagome hasn't told you about what happen before she left then?"

"No, she didn't want to talk about it when we saw her."

He could feel the stirrings of a headache, now he had even more to explain. Sesshomaru had though that Kagome had at least explained Inu Yasha's betrayal to her family. Obviously Kagome wasn't ready to talk about the incident to anyone.

"The half breed killed the Kagome's friends and set off to kill Kagome and Shippo next. Kagome was forced to kill him before returning to the present."

Her words were choked, "I never thought Inu Yasha would…"

"Neither did Kagome but he seems to be determined to kill her, though he is already dead. To that point he possessed Yusuke, Inu Yasha's descendent through a demonness he raped after Kagome released him from _Goshinboku_ (God Tree), and attacked Kagome. Yusuke was able to force Inu Yasha out of his body but he still exists out in the _Ningenkai_ and I am looking for a way to be rid of him once and for all," Sesshomaru summarized.

"Is Kagome safe?"

"I left Kagome in the hands of several trustworthy persons." He shot a look at the woman in front of him from behind his lowered lashes. "I assume you'll be happy to note that one of the persons guarding her have more than a passing interest in her."

The woman grinned widely, "will I have a son-in-law soon?" She questioned hopefully. Then she added, "and maybe more grandbabies?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Oh hush, if you didn't like him you would have brought Kagome back with you instead of leaving her with him." She sighed, "I can't wait to meet this young man."

The woman left the room with a dreamy expression, mumbling to herself and Sesshomaru could help but give himself a mental pat on the back for finding such a successful way to distract the indomitable woman. He had brought Shippo back with him in attempt to distract her but it seemed the kit's inexhaustible energy supply was finally running low and the kit was now much more subdued and while he napped he had finally been cornered by Kagome's mother.

Sesshomaru sighed and melted further back into his chair. With the distraction gone it was back to the books.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

After Itsuki's appearance Kuwabara left the mansion. And so it came to pass that the boy wandered the street without direction.

He wanted to believe that Yusuke had forced the kiss on Yukina but he knew that Yusuke wouldn't sink so low and looking back he knew that Yukina had never responded to his attentions.

It tore him apart that the girl that he adored so much preferred his best friend and arch nemesis over him. But he had seen the way the fire sparked between them and now that Keiko had thrown over Yusuke there was no chance for him. If this is what they desired, and from what he could tell it would eventually be desired though Yukina had run, he would not stand between them.

Still he wasn't ready to face them yet and so he couldn't go home for that was where he knew Yukina would run.

Kuwabara's wanderings eventually brought him to the park. It wasn't as pretty as it had been when the cherry blossoms had been present but the park was still a beautiful place with its tamed yet natural surroundings.

He saw a crowd gathering around a tree and began to walk past it. However Kuwabara was stopped when his sixth sense kicked in telling him that a youkai was somewhere in the midst of the group.

His first thought was to call Koenma and get the team brought here, but he paused when he though of seeing Yusuke already. He relaxed and headed into the group, it was only one _youkai_ right, he had beaten single _youkai_ up on his own and he really didn't need much backup. Plus if he brought the demon in single handedly then he upped on the food chain right?

In the middle of the group a girl was sniffling into a pink handkerchief. Everyone in the mass of humans was looking up into the tree and sensing the direction of demon energy he Kuwabara also looked up.

The demon was a girl, a pretty girl with auburn hair and green eyes, they looked very different to Kurama's though the coloring was a near match. She was crawling out on a limb to reach a small white kitten that was clinging to the wood tenaciously.

"Come on kitty, let's get down and off of this tree," the girl muttered.

The kitten blinked its wide eyes and came forward two steps before sitting and beginning the process of cleaning itself. The _youkai_ girl wiggled her fingers in a movement that no cat could resist and the kitten returned its attention to her.

"Snowball's going to die!" The crying girl on the ground wailed.

Kuwabara nearly snapped at the girl to shut up when the kitten jumped slightly in surprise. Instead he moved himself beneath the kitten so that if it did fall he could catch it. The demon girl spotted him and stared at him for a moment before winking. She balance one of her arms in front of her before quickly leaning forward and snatching the kitten in her arm.

The kitten didn't appreciate the sudden movement and bit and clawed its rescuer. The unexpected pain caused the demon girl to lose her balance and sent her tumbling off the branch. Kuwabara only had to take a step forward and moments later caught a ruffled demon girl in his arms.

The girl with the handkerchief to whom the kitten obviously belonged rushed forward to relieve the demon girl of the kitten.

"Snowball, don't you ever do that again! If this lady hadn't come by you would have fallen!" The distressed owner scolded. Then she turned to the demon girl who Kuwabara was just setting down, "thank you so much for saving Snowball!"

"Next time don't let her climb up a damn tree," the demon girl snapped.

Kuwabara couldn't help but agree with the demonness, if the owner had been looking after the kitten properly then the kitten wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place.

"It wasn't my fault, I only took my eyes off her for a second," the girl protested.

"It takes more than a damn second to get chased around the park by dogs and have to climb a tree to escape."

The owner huffed and turned away. The demon girl obviously didn't like that and kick the girl in her skirt garbed butt, sending the human tumbling to the ground. Kuwabara saw the look in both girls' eyes and dragged the demon girl away before the tiff turned into a full blown cat fight. When they were far enough away Kuwabara turned to question his captive.

"What are you doing in _Ningenkai_, _youkai_?"

"I don't have to answer to you _ningen_, but for your information I have permission from Yama-_sama_ himself to be here. If you can tell I'm _youkai_ and don't know who I am you must work for that idiot Koenma," the girl huffed. "From your information I'm Ayame, Princess of Wolves."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ayame… um… -_ojo_ (princess)?"

"Humph, Ayame's fine. Now, who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Kuwabara Kazuma, you can call me Kuwabara."

"Very well then. Good bye, Kuwabara, I have the feeling we'll meet again."

And she disappeared, leaving Kuwabara will a handful of air.

"Wow, she was pretty."

Maybe there was hope for him yet.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama slid out of the passenger seat of the car, eyeing the house owned by the Kuwabara family. The family brought in a fairly big paycheck and so the house was anything but run down. The house was staged in a nicer part of the city than Yusuke's, gangs and thugs not being as dominant here, but was close enough for Kuwabara to maintain a close relationship with Yusuke. Kurama lived on the richer side of the city, close to his mother, having a horde of wealth hidden away to pay for anything he should need for his temporary stay in _Ningenkai_, while his mother was married to a successful businessman. Hiei roamed the night, though Kurama suspected that when he did rest he spent the time near Genkai's shrine or in the _Makai_.

Shizuru was not waiting outside for him but the house lights were on so Kurama walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He knew that Shizuru would sense his presence but it was only polite.

It took a minute but a slightly distressed Shizuru eventually opened the door. The woman was normally as calm and composed as Kurama and seeing even the slight distress on her features was a surprise.

"Yukina won't come out," she said. "And I haven't been able to tell her anything about your call."

"I see," Kurama took a step into the house. "Will you lead me to her room? I will speak to her."

A brow lifted, "sure, fox boy."

Shizuru shut the front door and lead Kurama down the hallway and to a room in the back of the house. Yukina had chosen the only downstairs bedroom as hers instead of the open one upstairs. The ice maiden was frequently up before anyone else and made breakfast so being downstairs was more comfortable for her. As they approached Yukina's room Kurama could hear the muffled noises coming from behind the locked door. He looked back at Shizuru.

"You are packed?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Go bring your stuff out to the car and wait there, we will not be long."

Kurama waited till Shizuru left the vicinity before moving close to the door and kneeling before it. He eyed the doorknob and identified the lock as being one of the standard house door locks. In his hand a slight blade of grass hardened and her inserted the tip into the hole in the doorknob. A second later there was a slight 'snick' noise and Kurama stood. The door opened under an easy twist of the wrist.

The room was dark and as light from the hallway surged in Yukina looked up from the pillow she had buried her face in. Her eyes were dry but she looked miserable in her position leaning against the wall and sitting on her futon.

"Hello Yukina," he greeted taking a step into the room.

"Hello Kurama. What brings you to my room?" Yukina asked from her futon, as miserable as she was feeling she wasn't about to be rude.

"I've come to bring you to the manor. Shizuru was to tell you but it seems as if your door has locked her out."

"I would prefer to stay here," Yukina said softly.

"I'm sure you would, however the attack on Genkai's Shrine was directed at you and so you must be placed under protection. The _Reikai Tantei_ is currently working on another case protecting a _youkai_ lord's sister and her home was attacked also so we have to be around her. The demon lord offered to let us stay in his home and since it's big enough to house us all we've all decided to remain there."

"Could I stay at Genkai's instead?" Yukina asked hopefully.

"Normally we would have opted for that but during the raid on the manor Botan was killed and that left us without a healer. I'm afraid that there are injuries already," Kurama let the last sentence hang in the air and could feel victory drawing near. And to complete his trap her added, "we could really use your help."

Yukina couldn't refuse anyone help, especially when there was an injury involved. Still the drive to avoid both Yusuke and Kuwabara was strong. Worst of all she had the horrible feeling that her fertile period was going to begin soon and she didn't know if she would be able to stay away from Yusuke during that stretch of time. She was attracted to the young man, there could be no doubt about it. His being with Keiko had prevented her from getting closer to him in the past but now Keiko was gone and Yusuke was showing signs of being attracted to her as well. There was only her, Yusuke, and the passion that had raged between them.

"Yukina, will you come? You don't have to see Yusuke and you can stay with Shizuru," Kurama said. Then he asked, "is something else bothering you?"

"I'm scared," Yukina admitted. "I can feel my body preparing to enter its fertile stage and I do not wish to suffer the fate of my mother, nor do I wish my child to suffer the fate that my nii-_san_ has. I was thinking of returning to the Glacier Country till I've had my child."

Kurama was slightly surprised, he had not expected this problem to occur for several years. For Yukina to be approaching her fertile cycle, meant that she was nearing the age of one hundred. Hiei was a lot older than he let on. It also occurred to Kurama that the _koorime_ (ice maiden) had not yet learned that although the council remained in tact, most of the Glacier country had been destroyed along with most of the inhabitants of the plane being killed. Yukina had left shortly before the attack and had yet to return.

"Yukina, the Glacier Country was nearly destroyed several years ago. If you go back you will be in even more danger than you are in here. I know why you desire to remain away from the male persuasion at the moment but I'm afraid all we can do is keep you separate from any males till after you birth your child. If anything it gives us even more reason to keep you close by."

Yukina was shocked to hear about the attack on her homeland but knew that it was entirely possible that it had happened without her hearing about it for she had had no word from her birth place since the day she had left.

"Can I please stay with Genkai?" She was begging but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Yukina. I know this is hard for you because you've seen first hand the damage what happens when _koorime_ consort with males during their fertile period. You're going to have to make a choice if you really want to live that lifestyle, Yukina because you actually have a chance to break away from the _Hime_ clan. Our team will protect you if the elders do try to persecute you but you're far enough that they may never learn about what's happened to you."

Yukina was quiet and Kurama didn't press her any farther, he knew that Yukina was facing a tough decision regarding her future but knew without a doubt Yukina would chose the path that would end up being the best for her and everyone around her. She touched his arm to get his attention and Kurama looked down at the red eyed maiden.

"I'll go, but may I make a request?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, if it is within my power I will grant your request. I regard you as being as close to me as any member of my family."

Yukina blushed, pleased by his admission and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze, letting him know without words that she returned the feeling. Although she couldn't find her brother, her only living family, she had found a place with the detectives that had rescued her from Tarukane.

"I would appreciate it if you would, with the exception of the injured, keep all males save you and Hiei, if he would like to visit, away. Until I am sure of my decision I don't want anyone to attempt to sway my decision," she said, her voice firm.

"I will do my best."

Yukina smiled, "alright then, let's go. I just have to grab some clothes and supplies and we can be off."

"I'll wait outside of your room."

Half an hour later the group was entering the manor. Kosui had dropped them off in front and had driven away to park the car. Kurama lead the two women inside the manor, allowing them the time to gaze at the ancient Japanese architecture in appreciation, it was a fabulous piece of work after all.

In the entry room, Kurama caught the scent of blood and halted the procession immediately. The blood smelt of Yusuke and Kurama knew that it was probably just Hiei fighting with the detective, but he decided to check on them in case Hiei got carried away.

"We need to make a quick detour, it seems that more injuries have been inflicted in my absence," Kurama announced.

"Lead the way, pretty boy," Shizuru said, Yukina nodded her agreement.

Kurama settled Yukina's bag into a more comfortable position on his back before starting down a hallway to the right, following the slight sent of blood in the air. He had insisted on carrying Yukina's bag as it was slightly heavier than expected but Shizuru had demanded that she be allowed to carry her own bag, Kurama had relented not really wanting to get into an argument with Kuwabara's unwavering sister.

They came to a set of closed sliding doors, it was from behind them where the smell originated and from behind them came a thump. Kurama slid the doors open and surveyed the scene, his body positioned so the women with him could also see into the room.

Hiei was standing above the fallen Yusuke, his sword at the young man's throat. Yusuke was down but by no means out as the telltale glow sat on the tip of his index finger, said finger directed towards Hiei's midsection. At such close range the _Rei Gun_ would without a doubt hit and could take Hiei's stomach with it if it did not just blast Hiei back. It seemed as if the two were at a stalemate.

"What are you two doing!" Yukina cried.

Both males looked up at the voice at saw Yukina rushing towards them. Kurama made no attempt to stop either of them as she made her way to the two fighting males. Hiei was unwilling to continue the fight with Yukina present and sheathed his sword and stepped away from Yusuke. Yusuke, didn't wish to continue the fight and reabsorbed the demonic energy at his finger tip. With that done he sat up and winced as the movement tugged at his wounded shoulder.

Yukina saw the look and knelt at his side. She looked at the wound carefully before moving on to his other injuries. Kurama sat her bag next to her as she began to treat the young man and went to stand by Hiei, Shizuru stood near Yukina and kept an eye on Yusuke.

"Are you satisfied?" Kurama asked the demon standing beside him.

"No," Hiei bit out as he watched his precious _imoto_ (younger sister) tend to the person he had recently set out to harm.

"You may cheer up when I tell you the request Yukina has asked of us."

"If you have something to say, speak," Hiei snapped.

"It seems that Yukina wants us to keep all males, save the two of us and the injured, away from her. Apparently she has sensed that her fertile period is drawing near and she has made it clear to me that she would prefer to be left at Genkai's or even the Glacier Country," Kurama summarized.

Hiei let a smug smile slip onto his face, "fine, after this we take her to the _yaminade _(a demon that can move freely through dimensions, the type of demon that Itsuki is) and then we can settle her in a room."

"And from there you will viciously guard the room," Kurama finished lightly.

"Perhaps," Hiei grunted.

"You went easy on him," Kurama commented surveying the battle ground which was missing any scorch marks that would have been inflicted had Hiei been fighting his hardest. "You didn't use any _Jaou Ensatsu Ken_ (a fighting style that Hiei converts demonic energy into flames that burn on the tip of his sword)."

"I decided to allow the detective his life."

"How very generous of you."

"Hn."

Not far from the pair of watching demons Yukina hovered over the wound on Yusuke's thigh, it being the most serious. Her palms framed the wound at its sides and she concentrated on the wound. Under her touch the wound closed slightly, though she wanted to Yukina knew that she could not heal it through abnormal means any further as Kurama had mentioned that there were other injuries. She sat back and began to wrap the wound with bandages from her pack. It would be painful but the wound would heal fast.

"Yukina it seems Hiei also needs a bit of bandaging," Shizuru said from behind her.

The _koorime_ looked at the taller woman thankfully and stood. She picked up a roll of bandages and walked over to where Hiei and Kurama were talking quietly. Shizuru stayed close to her and she was grateful that she would have the woman's company in this unfamiliar place.

"Hiei-_san_ you are injured too?" She questioned softly.

"I don't-" Hiei began.

Kurama interrupted, "his thigh and you may want to check for internal bleeding. The bruise on his cheek needs no look at, it'll heal in a few hours."

Yukina smiled at him and began her work on her brother, though the relationship was unknown to her. Hiei glared at his friend at his little sister began to treat the burn on his thigh. Kurama merely smile, knowing that the _Jaganishi_ enjoyed have his sister pamper him.

"There, all done Hiei-san," Yukina chimed.

She stood and looked at Kurama.

"Are there any more injuries?" She inquired.

"One more person, Yukina. If you'll follow me I'll lead you to him, he's entertaining our hostess."

Kurama lifted Yukina's bag and walked out of the dojo leaving Yusuke inside while Yukina and Shizuru followed him. Hiei was already ahead of them, intent on watching over his sister at every opportunity. Kurama was aware of the excitement that was driving through him at the thought of returning to Kagome. It was really ridiculous seeing as they barely knew each other.

But the anticipation was there and it didn't seem as if it was going to fade.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

The red eyed man decided to head towards the light and the large box under the grayish sky. The walk took a long time but he took the opportunity to probe his mind for any information her could find.

He knew what thing were like he was a male and that he was walking and that he was dressed. He was aware that things were missing like he was weaponless but still had a way to defend himself though he didn't recall how to do that. He didn't know his name or anything about himself nor did he remember the name of other beings, or even some faces. There were only vague shadows and murmurs in his mind.

He resolved to ask the first intelligent looking person that he found for help. He passed by several ditzy looking girl that were scantily clad in short skirts that cooed and twittered as his gaze passed over them. He also passed by a man that stumbled around, obviously intoxicated. There were various other beings around him but they all looked somewhat short of intellect and he was beginning to despair never finding someone who could help him when he ran into another man. The force of impact sent both men backwards to land on their behinds but the man that the red eyed stranger had run into quickly jumped to his feet. The man with red eyes looked up into the person he had bumped into and felt hope, the man's violet eyes sparkled with intelligence. He reached a hand down towards him and helped him up off the ground. The man with purple eyes and hair was several inches shorter than him and looked around for something as he addressed him.

"I apologize for running into you like that," he said.

"Actually I'm glad you ran into me, you see I need some help," the red eyed man said.

The man who had run into him turned quickly to face him, his eyes narrowed though surprise flickered through them. The man with red eyes noted with the fact that the man seemed vaguely familiar but continued on his quest for information.

"You see, I'm lost and I have no idea who I am nor of anyone I can contact," he admitted.

"I see. Do you remember me?"

"You seem somewhat familiar but I cannot place it," the red eyed man sighed.

"Hm."

The man with purple eyes looked around again and this time apparently spotting what it was he was looking for he began to wave his arms around frantically.

"Hijikata, over here! I found someone who you'd probably like to see!" He shouted.

There was a minute of muffled sound but finally a man in a black hair made his way over to them. He was glaring at the man that had called him over.

"Souji you are such a pain in the-" he began.

"Look," the purple eyed man said pointing at the confused man with red eyes.

Hijikata's turned in the indicated direction and his eyes widened. He nearly dropped the plastic bags full of food that he had been carrying but his handy self control returned before the terrible incident could occur.

"You!" He roared.

"I presume that you two didn't like me then?" The red eyed man asked.

"You are a menace to society! What the hell are you doing alive? I should-" Hijikata was once again interrupted.

"Hijikata he says that he doesn't remember anything," Souji said.

"Not 'anything', just people and obviously places too because I haven't the slightest idea where we are," the red eyed man corrected.

"We should bring him to Sesshomaru-_dono_," Souji shook his head at Hijikata's suggestion. "Or at the very least Kagome-_sama_, she can control him if he regains his memory."

"Alrighty then, it's off to the manor we go!" Souji announced.

"Could you at least tell me my name before hauling me off to parts unknown?" The red eyed man asked, as he tugged on lock of his black hair n frustration.

Both of the previously mentioned names sounded vaguely familiar to him but he still could place them. He couldn't even get an emotion from the name, like a hint as to whether he had liked or hated the mentioned persons.

"Your name is Naraku," Hijikata stated blandly before walking away.

"And you died five hundred years ago," Souji added before turning around.

That left the red eyed man with even more burning questions and he really had no other option but to follow the two men that were walking away from him. And so he ran to catch up.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

He gasped in excitement as his newest doll gasped in air, drawing the oxygen into lungs that hadn't been used for an extremely long time. It was a breakthrough and he waited in anticipation as the doll continued to breathe eventually its breathing grew into a steady rhythm of inhale and exhale but the doll failed to make any other movements.

Disappointed he moved back and looked longingly at his beloved, who was knelt on the ground with her hands cushioning her head on his chair. She was such a beautiful creature, so lovely and untouchable in appearance.

Walking away from the doll that was nothing but a breathing corpse he moved to sit on the chair, moving his love so that her hands and face rest on his thigh. He ran a hand through her silky hair wondering at it softness. It was one of his favorite pastimes to brush her beautiful hair for an hour or so till it became as silky as spider's thread.

"I am a hypocrite, am I not my love?" He whispered, bending so he could lay a kiss on her cold cheek.

She said nothing but he knew that she would be protesting his words had she been able to speak. She would argue that he was perfect in her eyes and held no vices but the rest of the world would not look at it the same way as his pretty love.

"I say that I will teach them _muichimotsu_. To hold nothing. But how can I teach them when I hold onto you so desperately?"

He gazed at her bowed head in affection. He could practically hear apologizing for getting in his way, for adding such disturbance to his life. He could see her tears as she cried for being such a weakness, for she was nothing if not in admiration of strength. But she was a woman and held no true strength, though he body was strong.

"Ah love, I cannot even think of you crying without suffering your pain myself. No worry, little one, I will never leave you. After all I am all you have."

In his mind he saw love in her wonderful eyes; in reality those very same eyes were closed in death. He saw her wonder that a man such as he could love such a weak and pathetic woman.

"How I love you _aijin_ (beloved/darling)."

And in his mind the though he saw he smile.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Another chapter finished, and this one is the last one of my Winter Break because I have school on Monday. I have two honors math classes so I'll have homework every night guaranteed so updates are back to the old, scarce schedule. Hopefully I will get a jump start on Inazuma tomorrow on the plane and I can get it posted soon.

Anyways this chapter features both Koga and Ayame. Both of these wolves had debatable parts in this story. Koga was actually up to become the villain (creepy guy at the end of the chapter) meaning his "beloved" would be someone that looked like Kagome because he was trying to bring her back, but Koga slipped himself in the position of Keiko's master and was saved from becoming the villain. Ayame originally had no place in the story at all because she doesn't appear in the manga, and when she climbed up into the tree scene I debated taking her out because of life span differences in her and Kuwabara. Then I thought Kuwabara needs a modern girl to shove that code in his face and they might not end up together anyways so I let her stay.

Naraku also reveals himself as the red eyed doll that our villain was verbally abusing. Naraku's on his way to Kagome and that's bound to cause trouble, and the best part of it all is that Naraku is, number one, suppose to be and, number two, oblivious to everything that he had done before he was killed. It's a doozy, ain't it?

Shippo, I didn't forget about him, is revealed to be at Sesshomaru's for the purpose of distracting Kagome's mom. Just wanted to make that clear, in case you were wondering.

Now one last thing before I close this thing up. I'd like everyone to note how the villain is steadily getting creepier. He even terrifies me now and that shouldn't be happening because my mind made him that way.

Happy late New Year's.

Bye, bye peoples!

. : Next Time : .

Meeting Kagome

A brother's concern

He lives in her dreams

A defenseless Yusuke

He's back

Of wolves and kittens

The not so new but defiantly improved

My dearest minion

A fierce protector


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: (Haven't done one of these in a while…) _Inu Yasha_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_ are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, respectively. This story reflects upon the eventual plots of either series.

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Four : .

"Welcome back Kurama," Kagome chimed from the bed.

"Hello, I've brought some visitors," Kurama murmured.

He scanned the room taking in Itsuki's presence on the bed and Hiei's in the corner before smiling calmly at Kagome. He ushered Shizuru and Yukina in the room, they both stood near the door, unsure of what they were supposed to do.

"Kagome, these two ladies are Yukina and Kuwabara Shizuru. Ladies this is Kagome, our hostess. Yukina, the man next to Kagome is Itsuki, he's the one that's injured."

Yukina nodded and stepped towards the bed, approaching Itsuki slowly as his expression was far from inviting. Shizuru took up the seat that Yusuke had left vacant. Kagome smiled warmly at the _koorime_ (ice maiden) and patted Itsuki's arm, silently ordering him to calm down. Yukina appeared to be such a sweat girl.

"It's nice to meet you Yukina, I regret not being in the condition to speak with you earlier. I hope coming over to care for our injuries isn't too much of a hassle."

"Not at all. I'm glad I could help," Yukina replied. She glanced at Itsuki's face, "where are your injuries?"

Itsuki huffed and Kagome knew from his body langue that he would neither hinder nor help the situation. She pinched his arm before answering for him.

"Besides the obvious beating his face took, Kurama believe that he has several cracked and broken ribs. I've bound them but I'm afraid that my ability to doctor injuries is mediocre at best."

"I see. I'll have to leave the bruises as they are, I don't have enough energy to fix your ribs on top of all the other injuries I've treated today. I'm just going to have to make a quick examination of your ribs first," Yukina said bowing low in order to see the bindings that wrapped his torso.

"Other injuries," Kagome mused before glancing at Hiei's blood specked attire, "I don't suppose that you were one of the injured Hiei. How did your dispute with Yusuke end anyways?"

"A standstill," Kurama answered.

"A friendly standstill or a 'if I die your going with me' standstill?" Kagome couldn't help but asked.

"By the time the ladies and I intruded, both had several injured and Hiei was seconds away from cutting Yusuke's head off and getting his intestines blown apart in the process," Kurama replied.

Kagome shuddered at the graphic images and gave Hiei a hooded look. She then looked back in Kurama and Shizuru's direction. Shizuru look very closed off but her aura was strong and kind, it was pleasant feeling. Kurama had a similar, tingling effect on her aura as usual and she met his eyes without hesitation.

"You're trip was without trouble?"

"Yes, Kosui is a very talented driver, we encounter no traffic at all," Kurama replied.

"He is, Sesshomaru doesn't really trust him though, seeing as he hasn't come into ranks till a couple of years ago." Kagome looked at Shizuru. "You're Kuwabara's sister, right?"

The subject was changed so suddenly that it caught Shizuru off balance.

"Yeah," her answer was short but far from harsh sounding.

"I have a little brother too, but he's staying at Sesshomaru's with the rest of my family. I hope that I haven't inconvenienced you or your family by requiring your protection of your brother and friends."

"It's really no problem, if it's not one thing it's another. At least this way we all get to stay in this mansion," Shizuru shrugged.

"It is a very nice house, isn't it?" Kagome's nose wrinkled. "It's way to empty, however. Though I suppose that 'empty' no longer applies since everyone is staying here." She glance behind her, "Itsuki remind me to assign rooms for everyone before dusk."

A hiss caused by the slightly painful refitting of his bones escaped the _yaminade_ (demon that can move freely between dimensions) before he bit out a retort.

"Am I your secretary, then?"

She shrugged and motioned for Hiei to come to her side, "maybe."

Hiei stood next to her and she bent her finger, a silent order for him to cock his head. Kagome made sure to keep her voice low so they wouldn't be over hear by Yukina and Shizuru though both Kurama and Itsuki could both probably hear her.

"Are you going to want a room or will you find your own accommodations, such as a tree?" She asked.

"Hn. You made me come here for that?"

"Not really." She flitted an obvious glance towards the busy Yukina. "She's your sister, isn't she?"

His expression hardened and his eyes turned glacial. Kagome didn't flinch, having been the target of such looks frequently since her fifteenth birthday.

"You look a lot alike. It was the eyes that made the connection for me. I presume you would like me to place her far from the rooms of any males? Or would you rather I place you near her?"

"Speak with Kurama. He probably has arrangements already planned out."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, looking over at Kurama who watched them through hooded eyes.

"Kurama, will you come downstairs with me? I have to talk with the cook and we need to make sleeping arrangements."

Kurama stood and approached the bed. He held a hand out to her and Kagome placed one of hers in his strong grasp and allowed him to pull her up. Having been in bed for so long her knees buckled but Kurama stopped her fall with a well placed arm and whisked her away before anything more could be said.

"Do you know where the big kitchen is?" Kagome asked.

"There is more than one?"

"Yes, the big one where the cook and maids work and the small one for the family's personal use. The big kitchen is behind the formal dinning room and connection tea room," Kagome pointed down the main hallway.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Kurama asked, giving into his curiosity.

"A lot, there's a spell on the outside to make it appear smaller. In truth its one of the palaces that Sesshomaru is in possession of.," she explained.

"I see." They passed through the dinning room.

"Wait here please."

Kagome left Kurama in the doorway and made her way further into the large kitchen. There were few maids bustling around as dinner wasn't to be served for several hours.

Ranmaru the cook was a _youkai_ and had been serving Sesshomaru since before the _Sengoku Jidai_. Despite his old age, Ranmaru looked as young as Sesshomaru, but unlike Sesshomaru he had a kind and gentle personality.

"Ranmaru-san?"

"Kagome-_sama_, what can I do for you today?"

"I've come to talk about the meals for the next few days actually," Kagome confessed.

"Really, what about them?" The cook's brow was curved in curiosity.

"We'll be having several guests living here for a while, nine at the moment. It's all lot more people to cook for than the usual so if you need some extra help feel free to hire someone."

"The _Reikai Tantei_?" Ranmaru questioned, writing a note on a notepad that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, and their sisters, Itsuki, Souji, and Hijikata-san too. Will you be hiring help?"

"Maybe. Will you find out if there are any allergies or particular dislikes that our guests may possess?"

"I'll do that. Is there anything else?"

"How's the weather?" He asked.

"I've yet to be outside today but there's a chill in here," Kagome answered promptly.

"I see…" Ranmaru jotted down another note, flipped over the page and began to pen a list. "Have a nice day Kagome-_sama_ will you please ask a maid or two to come over for the grocery list?"

"Okay."

Kagome told the first maid she spotted to help Ranmaru and left to collect Kurama. He was still in the doorway where she had left him, however the maid that stood at his side, batting her lashes outrageously, had not been there when she left. Her eyes narrowing, Kagome approached the pair.

"Kurama, ready to go?" She asked, ignoring the maid.

"Yes."

His answer and completely willingness to leave mollified her some what but the maid opened her mouth as if to protest and Kagome decided to get rid of her.

"Ranmaru-_san_ needs assistance. I suggested you provide it," her voice contained a barely concealed threat.

"Yes, Kagome-_sama_, right away," the maid bobbed a curtsy and ran off.

Huffing Kagome turned on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen, giving the _shoji_ a kick on the way out. She could feel Kurama following behind her. Kagome fumed all the way to the main study before allowing her anger to dissipate and her body to flop back onto a seat behind a table. From a manila folder on the desk she produced a paper and she snatched a pen from the pen glass near the table's center. The main study had several tables and bookshelves lining the walls. This particular desk had been dubbed, by her, the "planning desk", for on the table was everything one needed to plan a dinner party or anything of the like. The paper she had selected was a copy of the palace's layout and was extremely useful for planning which room to assign to which guest.

"Hiei said you would have ideas for where we could put everyone," Kagome prompted.

"May I see the floor plan and a pencil?"

Kagome pushed the paper toward Kurama, whom had seated himself opposite of her, and set a pencil down on top of it. Kurama pulled the paper towards him, and studied it extensively before lifting the pencil.

"Hiei is very concerned for Yukina isn't he? Can you tell me why Kurama?"

"Do you know anything about the _Hime Clan_ (the community to which the ice maidens belong)?" His pencil began to move over the paper in rapid strokes.

"They're _koorime_ (ice maiden), right?"

"They are. The _koorime_ live in Glacier Fields in the _Makai_. They're a very reclusive, all female species of _youkai_. Every hundred years ice maidens enter their fertile period. During this time _koorime_ can reproduce asexually and bear a female child. However if a _koorime_ interacts with a male during this time she will give birth to a male child. Under the rule of the Council, which reigns supreme over the _Hime Clan_, all male children are to be labeled _Imiko_ (lit. "unwanted child") and frozen to death by being left in the woods without protection. However several years ago Hiei returned to Glacier Country in search of Yukina and found that the _Hime Clan_ had been attacked and destroyed. There isn't a council to control her anymore but Yukina is entering her fertile period and doesn't want to be around any males. Hiei is worried about the same thing."

Kurama set down the pencil and slid it over to her. Kagome looked down at the paper and saw that Kurama had written in name in room spaces. He had placed Yusuke, Itsuki, and Kuwabara in the southern wing, which were the servants' quarters. Kurama had placed Hiei, Yukina, and Shizuru in the north wing. And he had placed himself next to her room in the west wing.

"You know that the south wing houses the servants, particularly the maids, right?"

"Hiei wants the boys as far from Yukina as possible and Yukina has requested that she be set away from the male. With Yusuke and Kuwabara battling for Yukina's affection and me being the only one Hiei will allow near his sister, I'll be the one remaining at your side."

"Why did you but Itsuki with Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Koenma assigned Yusuke to watch Itsuki, so I'm afraid that Itsuki has to stay near Yusuke. Koenma has yet to decide if Itsuki can be trusted, he could still be a danger to you," Kurama explained.

"But Itsuki wouldn't do that, he's different from before," she protested. "Besides I don't need all this extra protection, Sesshomaru has already assigned me a protector."

Kurama's brow rose, "really? I would like to meet him."

"You can't. I'm not supposed to call on him in serious circumstances."

"I see."

Kagome smiled sweetly and rose from her seat. She went to a bell pull and gave it a light yank. A came into the room seconds later and tilted her head towards Kagome attentively, ignoring Kurama completely.

"Please prepare the black room and the winter room in the north wings, the room next to mine, the three largest rooms in the ground keepers' dormitory, and Souji's, and Hijikata-_san­_'s rooms as well."

"Yes, Kagome-_sama_," the maid curtsied and left, not once even glancing at Kurama.

After watching the maid depart, Kagome turned to look at Kurama and found him right behind her. He placed his hand on the small on her back and led her out of the study. Kagome tossed the paper into a wastebasket on the way out of the room.

"The ground keepers' dormitory?" Kurama questioned.

"Kosui is the only male that lives in the servant's wing, otherwise it's all female. All the other male servants live in the ground keepers' dorms," Kagome explained.

"Where do Hijikata-_san_ and Souji-_san_ sleep?"

"They stop by periodically but we keep room for them in the west wing. Ranmaru-_san_ also has a room there. The west wing is family, close family friends, and trusted servants."

"Souji-_san_ and Hijikata-_san_ work for you brother?"

"Yes, they are both _ningen_ but they have been working as officers in Sesshomaru-_ani_'s (big brother Sesshomaru's) army for so long that they have become part of his 'inner circle'."

Kurama nodded and suggested that they return to her room so they could get everyone to their own room before dinner.

Kagome agreed, "back to my room then. Will any of you need to go back to your homes to get clothing or anything of the sort?"

"I stopped at my house to gather a bag when I left to pick up Yukina and Shizuru. Shizuru packed a bag for her brother for whenever he decides to return."

Kagome stopped at the room next to hers and slid the door open. The room was styled traditionally even with a futon instead of a mattress. The room was done over with diverse tones of green with a pale yellow green accent.

"This is your room, Kurama. This room is traditionally styled so there's no desk or modern stuff but I can have a desk brought in if you need it."

"It's fine, Kagome."

There are a lot of plants in this room, a lot from the _Makai_ so I thought you'd like it. Also there's a bathroom in there," she gestured to a door. "It has all the modern stuff and a shower. If you go further down the west wing and out the _shoji_ at the end it leads to the western courtyard which had a really nice garden. There's also an indoor hot spring out there if you wanted a bath."

"This place is far larger than I originally though," Kurama murmured.

"I know, I still get lost sometimes," Kagome said. "Let's go get the others."

They left Kurama's room and went next door, into Kagome's room. The pair stopped in the doorway amused by the scene taking place inside the room.

Shizuru was still seated in her chair and Hiei was still watching Yukina protectively but Yukina was making Itsuki march around the room to determine if his ribs were fully healed.

"I believe you're healed Itsuki-_san_," Yukina announced.

"I could have told you that," Itsuki snapped.

Hiei took his eyes off his sister long enough to be sure that Itsuki saw the glare the _Jaganishi_ directed at him.

"We have rooms for all of you," Kagome chirped, diffusing the tense situation.

Shizuru grabbed her bag and stood, "let's go get settled in, then."

Kagome allowed everyone to pile out of the room and into the hallway before pointing to the door next to hers.

"Kurama will be staying there," she said before walking down the hallway.

Traveling from the west wing to the north wing took five minutes and their leisurely pace, and Kagome stopped midway down the hallway. She opened the door nearest to the exit and allowed everyone to look in. The _shoji_ was the only traditional thing about the room for the design took on a modern twist. The room was black with red accents and was well lit to avoid seeing problems.

"This will be Hiei's room," Kagome announced before pointing at a door inside the room. "There's a bathroom through there and should you need anything there's a bell pull in the corner."

Kagome left the room and guided the group, in which Hiei remained, to the next door and slid it open. A blast of cold air rushed over them. Like Kurama's room this room was traditionally outfitted. However this room was decorated in ice blue and white. Kagome led the group farther into the room. It was larger than Hiei's and had two futons laying across from each other.

"This room is for Yukina and Shizuru to share. Kurama and I figured that the two of you would like to be in the same room." Again she pointed to a door. "Through there is the bathroom, there's also a small hot tub in there if you want to use it. In the closet there are extra blankets if you get cold. And the bell pull is again in the corner."

"Is it alright if we stay here to unpack?" Yukina asked timidly.

"It's fine with me Yukina-_chan_. The rest of the boys are in the dorm and we have to pick up Yusuke-_san_ first. Will you be coming down for dinner or should I have it sent up?" Kagome asked kindly.

"We'll probably eat downstairs," Shizuru answered.

"Okay, we'll see you two later," Kagome gave a slight wave and left the room.

Kurama and Itsuki, as Hiei had decided that he would stay in his room in order to watch over Yukina better, followed shortly after her. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Where did you leave Yusuke-_san_, anyways Kurama?" She asked.

"The dojo."

A considering look crossed her face and she turned into a smaller hallway, muttering, "I believe that the dojo is this way."

The hallway led to an entrance smaller than the one that Kurama had used earlier, which was set across the room from where they now stood.

Yusuke was across the room, near the other door. Without thinking Kagome ran across the room and collapsed at his side, as she had done many a time with Inu Yasha. Her right hand grasped his shoulder and shook it forcefully.

"Wake up. Inu Ya… sha?" Her eyes widened as she looked at Yusuke again and Kagome pushed herself backwards as his eyes met hers.

Kurama arrived at her side and helped her up. Kagome grasped Kurama's sleeve and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Where do you get off leaving me here like this Kurama?" Yusuke demanded.

"Itsuki was in need of Yukina's assistance." The redhead's brow rose, "have you become vulnerable at last Yusuke?"

"Dammit Kurama! I don't appreciate being left defenseless in the fucking dojo when we could be attacked at any moment," the aggravated detective snapped.

Kagome felt a sharp pain prod at her side and tightened her grasp on Kurama. As Yusuke's anger grew the pain in her side increased. A particularly vicious jab in her abdomen forced Kagome to let a whimper escape her. Kurama obviously heard the noise and his muscles tensed slightly.

"Yusuke." His words were harsh and demanding.

Yusuke was obviously shocked by the tone voice Kurama was used on him and Kagome was relieved to feel his anger and her pain disappear.

"Kagome why don't you lead the way to Yusuke's room. I'll help Yusuke get there," Kurama suggested gently.

Kagome nodded and released Kurama. She stood by Itsuki stiffly and waited till Kurama had Yusuke up leaning against him before walking out of the dojo. Itsuki walked at her side while Kurama and Yusuke trailed behind them, far enough that there conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"I'm sorry Itsuki, but I had to place your room next to Yusuke-_san_'s," Kagome said.

"I believe I'll manage. At least I won't have to sleep next door to you two lovebirds."

Her face flushed and Kagome looked away from the _yaminade_ walking next to her. They spent the rest of the walk to the dorm in silence.

The dorm itself mirrored the architectural style of the main house but was much small. A small group of maids were leaving the dorm. Some carried sheets, others carried cleaning supplies. One of them stopped and approached Kagome.

"Kagome-_sama_, we prepared the front three rooms for use. Also Kagome-_sama_, there is a Kuwabara-_san_ at the front. What would you like me to do with him?"

"Have someone show him back here, please," Kagome requested.

"Yes, Kagome-_sama_."

The maid curtsied and ran off after her peers. Kagome in the meantime lead the way into the dormitory and past the lobby. She stopped in the mouth of the front hallway.

"This first room is Yusuke-_san_'s. Itsuki, yours is next to it and Kuwabara's is across from Yusuke-_san_'s. You'll all have to share a bathroom, it's next to Kuwabara's room. There's no bell pull either but you can radio a maid from Itsuki's room."

Kagome stepped forward and opened Yusuke's room. She moved aside to let Kurama bring Yusuke in. Kurama set Yusuke on his bed and moved away.

"Kagome-_sama_, I've brought Kuwabara-_san_," a maid said from the doorway.

"Thank you." Kagome looked at Kuwabara. "Welcome back Kuwabara."

"Hey. What's up with Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"He had a fight with Hiei," Kagome answered.

"The shrimp beat him up good didn't he?" The large man laughed.

"It was a tie," Yusuke growled form the bed.

"Whatever. Anyway Urameshi, Kurama, I bet you guys won't believe what I saw when I was out."

"I bet it's something stupid," Yusuke muttered.

"It is not! Anyway I was walking in the park and I got that tingly feeling like when I'm around a demon. So I went off to investigate and there was this crowd gathered around a tree. I went to go see what was happening. Well there was this kitten up in the tree…"

"That's what you came to say!" Yusuke demanded incredulously.

"No, haven't you ever heard of a dramatic pause, Urameshi?"

"Kuwabara will you please continue your narration?" Interrupted Kurama.

"Sure Kurama. So there was this pretty girl up in the tree trying to get the cat down. A pretty _youkai_ girl." He sighed dreamily, "she had the prettiest red hair and green eyes."

"Are you sure it wasn't just Kurama?" Yusuke snorted.

"No she was defiantly a girl. Her name was Ayame."

"Eh? Ayame?" Kagome squeaked.

There was a small knock on the door and they turned to see a maid entering the room.

"Kagome-_sama_, the _ookami kojo_ (wolf princess) is waiting for you in the tea room."

"I'll be there in a minute, see that tea and cakes are delivered to the tea room shortly."

"As you wish Kagome-_sama_," the maid left.

"You know a princess?" Kuwabara asked in slight wonder.

"Yes, I met her in the _Sengoku Jidai_. Yusuke-_san_ I suppose that you will be staying here but are any of you going to come with me?"

"I believe I will remain in my room as well," Itsuki said before walking out.

"Sure!" Kuwabara scrambled out of the room to wait in the hallway.

Kurama smiled politely and Kagome knew that he would follow her. Shrugging she waved to Yusuke and took off in the direction of the tea room at a quick pace. She slowed to a walk as they neared the room and entering she found Ayame waiting impatiently on a sofa.

"Good evening, Ayame," Kagome greeted.

"Hey it's you!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he caught sight of Ayame. "The cat girl."

"I'm a wolf, not a cat." Ayame snapped before standing. "Kagome, I heard that Sesshomaru-_sama_ finally tracked you down, so I thought to come by for a visit."

"It's always nice to get a visit from an old friend. Will Koga-_kun_ be dropping by for a visit too?" Her nose nearly wrinkled at the thought of such a visit.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sesshomaru-_sama_ and I will do our best to keep him away."

"Thank you Ayame."

"Hang on a second! You're a princess!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Yes," Ayame flickered her gaze over to him only for a second.

"You'll stay for a while, won't you, Ayame?" Kagome pleaded, looking up at the older _youkai_.

Ayame nodded, "of course Kagome. I was actually planning to hang out in the _Ningenkai_ for a while. Something odd is happening Kagome hav-"

"Kagome!"

Souji rushed into the room just as a maid was setting down a tray with tea and cakes. Kagome was bewildered by the action somewhat for Souji was nothing if not polite, most of the time.

"Souji?"

"You won't believe who Hijikata and I ran into while we were out to restock the personal kitchen." He caught sight of Ayame and bowed politely, "hello Ayame-_sama_, I didn't see you."

"Get on with it, I didn't come here to get fussed about," Ayame snapped. "You reek of demon."

He blinked, "well yes that's what I came here to tell you. You see I ran into… him," Souji gestured at the door where Hijikata and another man were entering.

"Kagome-_sama_, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Hijikata began.

"He's back," Souji finished.

The tall man standing besides Hijikata looked around curiously and his eyes met Kagome's. The red clashing with her blue. Kagome's eyes widened and Ayame growled.

"Naraku!" Ayame barked.

"Hijikata? Souji?" Kagome questioned.

"Well you see he was just wandering around. But he doesn't remember anything," Souji explained. "So I thought it best if I brought him here."

"I gather that I'm not a very well liked person?"

Naraku spoke for the first time, his voice causing a ripple of small tremors through Kagome's body. Feeling her discomfort Kurama stiffened and Epsilon, appearing out from behind the sofa moved to stand in front of her.

"You're different from before," Kagome whispered the comment. "The taint of evil no longer hovers about you and the aura of humanity is lost entirely."

"He's become a full _youkai_," Ayame concluded.

"Exactly," Kagome confirmed.

Everyone looked at Naraku curiously, saved Kuwabara everyone present knew the truth behind the legend of the _Shikon no Tama_.

"Hang on a sec! What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"This bastard tried to kill us all," Ayame hissed.

"Ayame he's not the same as he was before," Kagome said.

Ayame jumped up and her hand swept out wildly in her anger.

"How can you do that Kagome? How can you just forgive this _youkai_ that has tried to kill you and everyone you hold dear thousands of times over?" She demanded.

"If I had never given anyone a second chance, where would I be today? Everyone would have died Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. And you know what I might have killed Koga and Sesshomaru too? If I didn't give second chances, we would all be dead and the evil version of him," she gestured towards Naraku, "would be ruling the world."

"Alright, I get the idea," Ayame muttered, slumping back into her seat.

"Because of your past transgression you will be under strict watch," Kagome continued looking at Naraku, "but since I'm giving you a second chance I won't report you and will allow you to stay here. However because I won't report you doesn't mean someone else won't and should such a thing happen I won't be held responsible for you."

"Yes… Kagome was it?"

Kagome nodded and looked at the maid that had been watching the scene under the guise of bringing tea and cakes.

"You, prepare rooms for Ayame in the west wing and Naraku in the dormitory. Double the guard in the area as well."

The maid murmured a yes and rushed off to do what was bid. Another maid entered as the first left.

"Kagome-_sama_, dinner is severed."

"Have someone get Hiei, Yukina, Shizuru, and Itsuki. Also have a plate sent to Yusuke," Kagome ordered tiredly.

The maid curtsied and left. Kagome slumped onto the sofa for a second and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"This is all too much," she mumbled.

Kurama rubbed her back soothingly and held out a hand to help her up.

"Luckily the dinning room isn't that far," she sighed taking his hand.

Kagome lead the way again, two doors down and took her place to the right of the head seat. Kurama sat to her right, Ayame across from her and everyone else filled in. By the time the group with her was settled the others arrived. Filling up more seats with their numbers. Finally a group of maids brought in bowls and set one down in front of everyone. A second group of maids placed a plate in front of everyone and Kagome looked over the hot meal with a smile.

"That's why Ranmaru-_san_ asked," she said.

"Asked what?" Kurama inquired.

"He asked me what the weather was like and I told his it was chilly."

"So he made _nabe_ (hot pot; stew) and _takoyaki_ (dumplings made with chunks of octopus meat)," Kurama concluded with a smile.

"Um hm," she hummed, pleased.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms, worn out from the day. As most lay peacefully, however, Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, haunted by a certain _hanyou_.

"You did not believe that your _kitsune_ would truly be able to save you, did you?"

"Go away…"

"I've settled in your dreamscape quiet nicely, Kagome. I don't intend to leave any time soon."

"Why?"

"Forever Kagome that is what you promised me."

"I don't want to be with you forever."

"Too bad."

"Kagome!" The panicked voice was but a whisper to her. "Wake up."

She struggled up from her dreams and the worried emerald eyes of Kurama immediately became visible to her. She launched herself at him and hugged him tight, clutching him for all she was worth.

"Kurama, he was there. In my dreams," she cried softly.

"Inu Yasha?"

She nodded and his arms closed around her holding her to him lightly, protectively. He sat on her bed and positioned himself flat on the bed.

"Shh, Kagome. I'll stay with you tonight. Rest, I'll protect you." He murmured, whispering into her hair.

Kagome lay on his chest and her eyes shut as sleep once again rose to claim her. But this time she knew there would be no nightmares. Kurama would protect her with all the ferocity that he had been known for in his previous life.

The safe feeling that encompassed her was something she had never felt with Inu Yasha.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

"Ah Kosui, how nice of you to come for a visit," he cooed petting the dark hair of his beloved.

"I thought I'd come by to inform you that everyone remains oblivious to your plans. Also I thought to see how your progress was coming, master," Kosui murmured.

"My dear minion, I have made a steady progress but have run out of bodies in which to continue. Tomorrow I begin to make some bodies and soon my love will return to flesh and we shall live together, forever."

"I anticipate the day, master."

"Yes soon you'll walk the earth again. Soon, Rin."

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

It's on time! Barely but it is! I'm so very proud that I was able to finish this grueling, sixteen page chapter by today.

This is part two of my Valentine's Day gift to my readers. The first was the one-shot _Bandit By Day_ which I posted late last night. Part three will be another one-shot with a very weird, out there pairing that no one will expect! Then of course I have a chapter of _Inazuma_ to put up, which promises to be grueling as well.

Anyways people have a happy Valentine's Day while I slave away, alone at my computer. I mean it too, there really is no place else I'd rather be.

Bet that no one expected that the insane man's beloved was Rin. This complicates does it not? Keiko, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo weren't in this chapter and my character list grows longer by the second. I might just have to kill a bunch of them off… I wouldn't do it for that single purpose though.

Sayonara.

. : Next Time : .

A visit from Sesshomaru

Getting closer

The beginning

Wishful thinking

A fine line

Breaking the code

Return of the figure

Rin


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Five : .

"Koga, a powerful _youkai_ has been detected on the western border."

Keiko stirred from her sleep as the voice rang into her ears. She curled into herself in an attempt to stay asleep but a strong hand gripped her shoulder and shook her.

"Wake up Keiko. You need to move to the back of the cave," a voice told her.

She was shaken again and her eye opened sleepily. She caught sight of Koga hovering over her face.

"Come on woman, you need to get to the back before whatever _youkai_ that's coming gets here."

"I have already arrived, _ookami_ (wolf)."

Koga and Keiko looked over to the entrance and saw a tall man, with long silvery white hair, step into the cave.

"Ah shit, Sesshomaru-_sama_, you scared the crap out of me," Koga yelped.

"Why is a _ningen_ girl in your lair?" The man demanded.

"Actually I got her at the slave market," Koga admitted sheepishly.

"You will return her to the _Ningenkai_ (human world) at once." Sharp golden eyes landed on her. "Did you know of _youkai_ prior to this fiasco?"

"Yes, my ex boyfriend is a Spirit Detective," Keiko said softly.

A silver brow rose at the unexpected answer. With a last inscrutable look at Koga he turned about.

"Come girl, I'll deliver you to Koenma myself."

"What! Why!" Koga shouted.

"Koenma had assigned the _Reikai Tantei_ (Spirit Detectives) to protect my younger sister. After returning this girl they spend more time on that task then the futile search for a human girl in the _Makai_ (Demon World)."

"Sister? You mean…" Koga's body tensed.

"You are not to come near her, wolf." He stepped out of the cave. "Come girl we'll leave now."

Keiko was startled and scrambled to her feet. Bobbing a rushed bow to Koga she hurried after Sesshomaru. Apparently the tall demon had created a portal for the next thing she knew they were inside a brightly decorated office fill to the brim with jostling, ogre-like creatures.

Sesshomaru stepped further into the loud room and the noise died down with a speed that left her reeling. The ogres scuttled out of Sesshomaru's way, bowing as low as they could without tripping themselves, repeatedly.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_, is there something you needed?" A large blue ogre asked.

"Koenma is present?"

"I'll get him."

The ogre continued to grovel for several seconds before turning and running off, presumably to find his child boss.

They could hear the ogre's wail from their place in the room.

"Koenma-_sama_!"

Minutes later a small toddler barged into the room followed by the ogre.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_, what can I do for you?" The pacifier in his mouth bobbled with every syllable he spoke.

He moved aside allowing Koenma to see Keiko.

"I believe you were looking for this _ningen_," he said simply.

Koenma's eyes bugged out and he took a disbelieving step forward.

"Keiko?"

"Hi," she answered weakly.

He burst into a flurry of movement, coming up to Keiko's side and patting her in order to assure himself that she was uninjured.

"I'm glad that you've been found Keiko, we've been d worried. Let's have a medic look you over and we'll decide what to do with you form there."

Koenma began to lead Keiko away and turned to give Sesshomaru a last worried look.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_, will you please wait here for my return. I have received some disturbing news," he said.

Keiko's last look at the demon lord had him taking a seat in a large padded chair behind a massive wooden desk.

As they traveled down the hall, Keiko could feel Koenma's hand trembling in hers.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

Yukina stirred fitfully.

Her body burned but felt cold at the same time. It was as if someone was pressing dry ice to her bare skin. Sleepily she pulled her blanket over her shoulder and curled in order to conserve her minimal body heat.

Moving had been a bad idea.

Her breath left her body as a scorching sensation raged over her abdomen. She inched her hand to the area and tried to call her cooling powers forward.

Her power was unresponsive to her demands and continued to flow unhindered through her body.

Whimpering at the excruciating feeling, Yukina lifted her head and looked for Shizuru. Her friend wasn't present and her bed was made, leading the _koorime_ (ice maiden) to the conclusion that she had awoken and left.

Lamenting her misfortune she never noticed the door opening.

"Yukina?"

She turned and found Hiei standing at her side.

"Good morning, Hiei," she greeted softly.

"Your fertile period has begun."

It was a statement not a question. Yukina's eyes widen in realization.

"Hn. Lay back," Hiei ordered.

Yukina obeyed and felt the _Janganishi_ (master of the Jagan) laid one hand on her burning abdomen and the other on her cool forehead. His hands glowed red and she could feel the being pulled out of her stomach and pushed to the rest of her body. Soon her body felt wonderfully balanced and Hiei's hands pulled away.

"Thank you, Hiei," she said tiredly.

"Go back to sleep. I'll alert Kurama to this occurrence and he'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Yawning her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep, even as the door slid shut.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

Yusuke sat in bed feeling pathetic.

His body ached with his every movement. The lack of anything to do left him with too much time to think.

And think he did.

First he thought about Yukina. How lovely she was. She had an air about her that he had yet to see in any human woman. He remembered when he and Kuwabara had rescued her, such courage she and compassion she had shone. She hadn't even allowed Hiei to kill the man that had captured and tortured her. He had yet to see her cry for herself.

Tears lead to thoughts of another girl whom had cried over him.

Keiko…

Yusuke felt a slight pang in his heart at the thought of his childhood friend and first love. He felt worthless because he hadn't been able to protect her. He had known that there were beings out there that would use her to avenge themselves but at the moment he had only thought of his own breaking heart.

But he didn't feel that heartache anymore. That was what being so near to Yukina had done for him.

Was it horrible that he had abandoned his love for Keiko so swiftly?

But then Keiko had moved on too, if Itsuki was any indication. Besides she had broken up with him. Wasn't he the victim?

There was anger in him at the thought of Keiko and Itsuki being in a relationship. How could Keiko dump him and then fall in "love" with a man whom had been the sidekick to one his greatest enemies.

Still should it matter that she had found comfort in the _kaminade_ (demon with the ability to cross dimensions) when he had comforted her during her capture?

Did he even have the right to judge her when he had gone off and kissed Yukina?

He still had a say as he had grown up at Keiko's side, been her first friend. Didn't he?

Sighing up at the white ceiling he thought to plan a talk with Kurama, Genkai, or maybe one of those teen-help hotlines.

And there he sat, the legendary Spirit Detective Urameshi Yusuke, balancing on a thin line of indecision.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

Koenma walked back into the room slowly causing Sesshomaru to become immediately suspicious.

"You had something to report?"

Koenma fidgeted nervously. Sesshomaru watched him with an unwavering glare from his seat behind Koenma's desk.

"Well you see…" He began to choke slightly.

"Spit it out boy," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Rin's reincarnation was murdered and we can't locate her soul!" Koenma blabbed.

Sesshomaru froze, not expecting what the toddler had practically shouted. His eyes began to redden.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Sesshomaru growled.

"The souls of several of your sister's companions have also gone missing," Koenma squeaked.

"Useless idiot," Sesshomaru snapped.

There was a flash of green and hiss of acid melting. The air filled with the bitter sweet smell of wisteria blossoms. A large gash appeared on Koenma's torso. Second after the wound was inflicted it healed over. Still Koenma cowered away from the enraged _youkai_ lord and whimpered in fear.

"I'll get my detective team on this case immediately, Sesshomaru-_sama_."

"Do not bother. I'll have this problem investigated by my people."

"As you say Sesshomaru-_sama_."

Sesshomaru stood and stormed away, ripping a portal into his territory violently.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

As he walked through the empty halls of the main house Itsuki could almost believe that he was back with Shinobu, on his was to visit Keiko.

At first she had been nothing to him. Another relation to one of Shinobu's enemies at most, but a useful pawn for his latest plot. A brief day of mind control had Keiko breaking the detective's heart and blaming herself for it. It had been easy to nurture the seeds of doubt that were already deep rooted in her mind. With Urameshi out of the picture, her abduction had been easier than Kagome's. He had been indifferent towards her at first, still captivated by the enigma that was Shinobu.

The common ground had been discovered later and the pull of attraction after that.

The feeling of helpless love was a strong bond that settled tightly around them.

They had known that they were on stolen time. Every second was a second closer to the time they would separate but they came together regardless. But they were on opposing sides. Keiko wanted to return to the _Ningenkai_, to Urameshi. Itsuki still followed Shinobu.

Even at that point in time Itsuki would have done anything for Shinobu.

But Shinobu had asked for the impossible.

To sell Keiko into slavery. Keiko, the sad, hopeless Keiko that haunted his mind. Keiko whom he comforted and who comforted him in return.

It had hurt him to disobey Shinobu, as badly as ripping an organ out of his living body. But he had done it and Shinobu had let Kazuya out on him.

And after all that Keiko was still gone.

It hurt more than it should have because Itsuki knew that he didn't love Keiko. He didn't even feel the drive around her that Shinobu had given him. But for some abstract reason buried in the back of his being he wanted to protect her in any way he could.

Part of him still wished that he had obey Shinobu and he remained at his side. The other part of him only wanted Keiko nearby.

Itsuki wandered through a beam of light that flood through open windows and wondered what on earth he was doing.

Feeling far more alone that he had felt for a long time, Itsuki made his way through the illuminated halls.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

Kurama had been waiting for her right outside her door. Kagome blinked and studied his immaculate figure as he stood before her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her head tilting back so their eyes could meet.

"No."

He held his arm out to her and, again, she blinked in astonishment at the polite, old world gesture before taking the offered arm, placing her fingers lightly in the crook of his elbow.

"Did you rest well?" Kagome asked, allowing Kurama to lead her down the hall.

"Very well, thank you. I trust you enjoyed a peaceful night as well?"

Kagome nodded vaguely and rubbed her eye tiredly. Yawning she checked the auras in the house and was surprised to see that nearly everyone had awoken.

"Hiei-_san_ is coming in this direction," she announced even as the blur streaked through the hall in front of them.

"Good morning Hiei," Kurama greeted not pausing in their walk.

"It's begun." He was blunt to the point of being vague but Kurama seemed to have understood.

The _kitsune_ nodded in understanding and glanced towards her. "Kagome will you inform your staff that Yukina will be taking her meals in her room till further notice. Also if all species of the male persuasion should stay clear of the area lest they meet with the sharp end of Hiei's sword."

"Sure." Kagome turned and waved, "hello Itsuki-_kun_."

"Good morning," the _youkai_ said drawing down the hall opposite of the way the trio was walking.

"It's too early to be morning. 'Morning' starts at nine o'clock," Kagome pouted.

"In that case why are you wake so early?" Kurama asked.

"I have to when we have guest."

"Don't go through any trouble for the _tantei_," Itsuki said.

"I'm not," Kagome explained, "Ayame's the guest. The detectives are taking up residence for a while and have thusly lost any rights as guest." She glance behind her in the direction the teal haired demon was headed. "Where are you off to?"

"The library."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Itsuki-_kun_."

Itsuki swept past them and Kagome looked around for Hiei, only to find that he too had disappeared.

"Where's Hiei-_san_ go?" She asked, looking to Kurama for answers.

"He left after you gave your response to our request. He's not one for polite farewells," Kurama explained.

"The strong, silent type, isn't he?"

Kurama nodded. And the pair stepped into the dinning room. It was empty. A maid appeared to their side and informed them that Ayame and Shizuru had already eaten breakfast.

"Well eat in the private kitchen then, okay Kurama?" Kagome questioned.

"It's fine with me."

The strolled through a small connecting door and were enveloped in the warmth of the kitchen. Kagome headed for the cabinets after instructing Kurama to sit down.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay, then. Cereal or oatmeal?"

"Cereal."

"…we only have the healthy kind…"

"That's fine."

Balancing on her tiptoes Kagome stretched and grabbed the box that had danged just out of her reach. She set it down on the table and set about getting the bowls and spoons.

"Kurama can you get the milk, please?"

She heard the refrigerator door open as she poured the dry cereal into their bowls. Kurama moved around her and filled the dishes with milk. They worked together efficiently, neither getting in the other's way.

Sitting on a stool Kagome asked Kurama a question that had been bothering her.

"What does your mother say about your deals with the _Reikai_ (Spirit World)?"

"She doesn't know."

Her spoon plunked into her cereal bowl and she looked at him in disbelief. Kurama paid no attention and continued to eat his cereal peacefully.

"And she doesn't ask why you're disappearing all the time?" She asked incredulously.

"I 'spent the night at a friends'. I live on my own now."

"What if you die? Doesn't your mother deserve to know that her son was killed by rampaging demons?"

"If I died by unnatural causes Koenma would cover up for it. Did you tell your mother of the danger you faced in the _Sengoku Jidai_?"

"Yes! I toned it down a bit, but she knew that one day I might not come home."

He looked at her and their eyes held.

"I do not want that woman to worry for me. She has done enough and it is my pleasure to watch out to be sure she lives a complete and happily life."

"I suppose I want the same for my mom. You know Kurama, you're a good son."

The spent the rest of the meal in silence.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

"Rin I think it's time to confront our nemesis for the first time. Would you like to watch or remain here?"

He imagined she would rather stay then watch what could potentially be a blood fight.

He patted her head and kissed her cold cheek. Letting his beloved settle on the ground he made his way out.

"I'll see you later then."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

One minute he had been having a nice talk with Kagome and the next thing he knew Koenma was off sending them on another assignment. Koenma had even forced them to haul Yusuke along.

The demons that were the cause of the alarm soon learn of his wrath.

Kurama was ruthless as he cut through the horde that was preparing to cutting through the barrier in order to attack the mansion.

The horde was larger and filled with stronger demons, but Kurama still hoped they could finish this quickly and salvage the rest of the day. Another wave of enemies crashed through the trees and his hope began to die.

_I will help if you wish._

Kurama saw the dark figure that had been present in Koenma's office not so long back. He nodded, willing to accept help from nearly any quarter. Yusuke was all but useless at the moment. Ayame had decided to tag along causing Kuwabara to become distracted. Hiei was fine, like him he only wanted to return to the mansion but as much as they wished it would take a while for the pair to take the entire mass on themselves in a reasonable amount of time.

And so he nodded.

_Very well._

Glowing blade appeared out of no where and flew through the air, striking demons everywhere. They lodged into the demon's bodies and began to sizzle.

They might finish this quickly after all.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M

"You shouldn't be here!" Kuwabara said for the millionth time.

"I can kick your ass any day," Ayame shouted.

"But you shouldn't-"

Ayame jumped over the boy and kicked a demon that had been sneaking up on him in the face. Kuwabara turned and stared at her in awe.

"You just saved my life."

She rolled her eyes and attacked another incoming demon with her sword. Kuwabara followed her example and summoned his spirit sword. He stayed at her side as they fought.

"May girls can fight," he mumbled.

Ayame grinned.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

This chapter's kind of short but it's a whole week early!

Yes I write during class in my notebook and finish the chapter during the weekend. My notebook paper is thinning.

Yeah…

For me the chapter just went down hill after Hiei leaves for some reason, I might go back and redo it later.

'bye.

. : Next Time : .

Separation of hearts

Thorny bracelet

Welcome home

Arrival

Divided mind

Phantom

Sango


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

((WARNING))((This chapter contains Inu Yasha spoilers))

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Six : .

"Alright, all you have to do is wander over there. The people there will take you to a lady that can help you," the silky voice soothed the woman's frazzled nerves.

"She can tell me who I am?" She clutched the overly large _haori_ to her otherwise naked frame.

"Yes, Sango. Just find the red head."

A firm push sent her stumbling onto the battlefield. Her bare feet sliding over the blood slickened grass.

He hung back and watched the revived woman make her way haltingly across the gore-littered battlegrounds. Demons approaching her received a commanding glare that drove them away. He had too many plans to let Sango be massacred at this juncture.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Souji watched Naraku covertly, hiding his examining looks beneath his heavy eyelashes. The demon seemed not to notice as he continued on eating the meal that had been laid out before him. The master spy shot a quick look at Hijikata, who sat next to him. The general seemed unconcerned, but periodical sent openly probing looks to the former enemy.

"It may not be my place to ask but would you please tell me what's on your minds instead of sending me such looks? You're putting off my appetite," Naraku set his fork aside and looked at the two men as he spoke.

Hijikata continued on as if the _youkai_ (demon) had said nothing. Souji was unable to do the same. His elbow came to lean on the table top and he balanced the side of his jaw bone on his fist. Another calculating look was sent to the demon from a pair of violet eyes.

"Something isn't adding up," Hijikata announced at last.

"How so?" Naraku pressed for a more detailed answer.

"You've appeared approximately five hundred and one year since you died. As a _hanyou_ (half demon) you wouldn't have lived this long, even if you hadn't really died. If you had been a _youkai_ you would have come after Kagome-_sama_ sooner," Hijikata replied, his eyes growing clouded with heavy thoughts.

"So let's pretend that when Naraku turned into a _youkai_ he erased his memory," Souji said. "How's that idea float?"

"Sunk. He would have had to have lost his memory about two hundred years ago. Even if your network hadn't heard of him people would have noticed the absence of aging." A flick of Hijikata's hand sent his napkin flying above his plate.

"I suppose." Souji leaned into the back of his chair, tilting it back a bit till he could comfortable gaze at the ceiling. "I don't really know what I expect form Naraku anymore. The removal of his heart and forming of Akago and later Hakudoushi has removed any comfort I had with predicting his movements."

Hijikata's brow rose and strung on the new line of thought, slow he voice his ideas. "Perhaps the removal of his heart had some long term effects on him. It could be that Naraku removed his memory by the same methods for some unknown reasons."

Naraku looked confused, having lost all track of the conversation. The two men seemed as if they had no intention of explaining, so lost were they in their conversation. This left his with a snatch of time to wonder over the names they mentioned. Akago? Hakudoushi? Neither rang a bell. But the subtle lifting of his hand to his chest revealed that a heart beat strongly there.

"We're grasping at straws. I'm certain that Naraku died. I saw Kagome purify him to dust. Miroku-_sama_'s wind tunnel was gone. That could only happed with Naraku's death, he could never twist the base of that curse," Souji glanced at the clock above the doors that lead from the dinning room to the kitchen. "I'm off. There's an appointment I have to attend to."

Hijikata nodded, "very well. I'll stay with Naraku."

Souji rose gracefully and made for the exit. As he passed Naraku he briefly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself. You are not what you once were, I can hear you heart beating in your chest."

And he was gone. This left Naraku with only the stuffy Hijikata to gain information from.

"Who are Akago and Hakudoushi?" He questioned.

"Centuries past you, or the _hanyou_ that you had been, attempted to become full _youkai_ and rid yourself of Onigumo's love for the cursed priestess Kikyo. This was to be done by extracting your human heart. Onigumo made it so your feelings for Kikyo remained and now your life depended on the life of another of your incarnations. This incarnation briefly possessed Kagome but was then sliced into two. One half became Akago the heart of who both your and the second half's life depended, he took the form of an infant. The other half was Hakudoushi whom appeared as a young child. Of all your incarnations Hakudoushi was the most cared for," Hijikata narrated.

"I see," a small frown formed on his face. "I was a really horrible person wasn't I?"

"I don't think anyone would disagree with that."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama was the first the spot the barely clad woman making her way across the field, as the attacking _youkai_ parted ranks to let her through. His first thought had been that she was apart of the attacking group, but that didn't make any sense because she was human and he sensed no tinge of blood in her scent. But then she could not have anything to do with them either for they had not even made the slightest move to attack her, even though here presence screamed _ningen_ (human).

It was at this moment that a rather large serpent _youkai_ blocked the area between the woman and him. It appeared that the serpent was about to attack the woman.

Without thinking Kurama sent his rose whip flying forward. The thorns hissed through the air but had not even been able to scratch the serpent before it disintegrated without warning. The red head was horrified to find that his whip had an unobstructed path at the woman.

The whip jarred and Kurama was surprised to find the cloaked figure in front of the woman. The long thorns dung deeply into the flesh of a pale wrist, gouging rips in the skin that soon overflowed with red blood.

The figure was unmoving and Kurama called the whip back. He moved forward and studied the markings it left on the unknown person's wrist. The thorns had dragged in the skin slightly, and the vine itself had left an impression giving the wound a look of a bracelet.

"Are you and the woman alright," Kurama asked concerned, knowing very well the damage his weapon could do.

_I will tend my wound later. I will leave you and your comrades to finish here, I must take this woman to the mansion. She's known there._

"Does she work there?" Kurama inquired.

The figure turned and grasped the woman's arm. Kurama took note that their mystery detective was shorter than her. A startled look crossed her classically structured face and Kurama knew that the figure was speaking to her.

Briefly the figure turned back to Kurama before beginning to lead the woman away.

_She's known there. She's a comrade whom has been dead for five hundred years._

Questions poured for his mind but before he had time to voice one the two where gone. With a frustrated sighed Kurama hefted his weapon and went back to work.

He could always ask Kagome later.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Sango, at least that was what the man that had been there when she had awoken had called her, followed the shrouded figure off of the battlefield.

It wasn't whom she had been told to find but Sango had the feeling that she was better off following this person.

Her eyes went to the edge of the battlefield and she saw the person whom had helped her. Smiling, she waved.

A smirk settled on the man's features and he turned away. She watched till she could no longer see his white hair.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Itsuki found Kagome in the private kitchen with another woman that he didn't recognize. Almost immediately he noticed the bandage that covered her left wrist. He frowned.

"Hello, again Itsuki-_kun_. Are you finished in the library or have you just come down for a snack?" Kagome tossed him a brief smile.

"I was actually looking for you. Koenma is on the phone." He tossed the cordless phone from the study to her. "How were you injured?"

Kagome sighed, "despite all my training with daggers and the sort, I'm still clumsy with knives." She set a plate down in front of the woman. "Have you met Sango?"

"I haven't."

"Sango this is Itsuki. Give him some _onigiri_ (rice balls) if he wants any."

Itsuki lifted one rice ball off of the plate and took a seat observing the women. Sango was looking about slightly confused and Kagome was hovering over her. He decided that it really want any of his business and turned to his own thoughts.

At this juncture in time there were several choices he could make for his future. He could return to Sensui's side as part of him longed to do. He could remain were he was and wait for news. Or he could leave and search for Keiko himself. There were a variety of other options but after the third they declined further in hopeless obscurity.

As much as he loathed to admit it, the second was what he was leaning toward. The first placed him running back to Sensui like a dog to its abusive master, and though he might have done so in the past he would no long play the part of the minion. The third was foolish to a minor extreme. Though it would have helped to be doing something he was not so stupid to think that he had better chances of finding her than the _Reikai_ (Spirit World). If he did run off, Koenma might decide to halt his search for Keiko and though it pained him to act submissive to the brat, he had to do so for Keiko's sake.

"Itsuki-_kun_?" The voice broke into his concentration.

Kagome was standing near him, her eye were worried but held a new light. She held the phone out to him.

His voice returned. "What did the brat have to say?"

"He's coming over later. Don't worry too much Itsuki-_kun_. If he had bad news he wouldn't come in person," she said with a slight smile.

He nodded knowing it was the truth. Inside him, hope flared with a new brightness.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

After another hour of exhausting battle Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ayame head back towards the mansion. Yusuke's body was weak from the strain and he had to be supported by Kuwabara, but nonetheless the group had been victorious.

Kurama found Kagome waiting for them at the front door. She looked over them carefully, examining them from head to toe for injury. Satisfied there was no life threatening wounds she nodded and opened the door to allow them inside. Her left arm remained hidden from them but Kurama caught a flash of the bandage.

Eyes narrowing Kurama let the others go inside before crowding Kagome against the door. Her eyes grew large as the polite young man invaded her personal space.

"Kagome?" His voice was seductive, darkly smooth.

"Y-yes?"

His arm reached around her and he pulled her left arm out from behind her. She looked at the bandage and looked away guiltily.

"How did this happen?"

"I was cooking and the knife slipped," she squeaked trying to push herself further back into the door.

She was lying but he decided not to press further. Kurama stepped back and changed the topic to another matter that was pressing on his mind.

"Kagome did a cloaked figure come by to drop off a young lady?"

"You mean Sango-_chan_? She's asleep."

"I see. The person who brought her here said that she had been dead?" He prodded.

Kagome closed the door as they entered the house. Kurama never took his eyes off her face and watched her emotions flicker across her face.

"Yes. Sango is…was a _taijya_ (demon slayer) in the _Sengoku Jidai_ (Feudal Era). Inu Yasha killed her shortly before I retuned to this present."

"I see. A assume it is much like the matter with Naraku?"

Kagome nodded.

"Anything else happen while we were out?"

"Koenma will be coming over later."

"He's found Keiko?" Kurama guessed, his eye glowing sharply.

"I hope so. And Kurama?"

"Yes?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Welcome home."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Yukina clutch the heated stones to her stomach. The stones had been a gift from Hiei, apparently Shizuru had told him that it help menstrual cramps and should therefore help the pains that were a result of Yukina's fertile period. The heat was never ending, imbedded by Hiei fire powers.

Shizuru herself was hovering over her, especially since she learned about what was going on. Yukina would be forever grateful for her help.

"Yukina a maid brought dinner for us," Shizuru carried a tray over to the bed.

The _koorime_ (ice maiden) smiled gently and made room so her friend could sit with her. Shizuru unfolded the legs under the tray and set it up across Yukina's lap. Then she settled across from her.

"How have you been feeling Yukina?"

"Better, the stones Hiei gave me help a lot."

Shizuru passed Yukina a small loaf of bread.

"How do you feel about all of this, Yukina? Your life will never be the same after this, you'll have a daughter if everything goes according to plan."

"It's not something I really think about. It's just a part of life to me. Like the coming and going of the seasons, I just take it as a part of my life," Yukina shrugged and took a bite out of the bread.

"I don't think I could take it that easily, having no choice about having a child."

"For as long as I can remember I've known that I would become pregnant once I reached a century's age. Until I left Glacier Country I never thought that there was a species that procreated differently."

"Still…"

"Don't worry Shizuru. I know what's happening. Everything will be fine, and even if thing do not go according to plan I have friends that will stand by me."

Another soft smile hid her uncertainties.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Keiko fidgeted nervously as she waited for Koenma. As soon as he was ready they were going to leave for the _Ningenkai_. They were going to a mansion where girl the Spirit Detectives' were protecting, for their next mission, lived. Koenma said that Itsuki was residing for the meantime. She had been pleasantly surprised to hear that Itsuki had gone to Koenma in order to locate her.

She was happy to be returning to her home realm but she was nervous about seeing Yusuke again. She was also nervous about seeing Itsuki, but that feeling was overwhelmed by anxiousness to see if he was alright. She had formed an attachment to the _kaminade_ (demon the can cross dimensions).

A heavy oak door swung open and Keiko straightened. Koenma came through the door and looked up at her.

"Are you ready Keiko?"

She nodded and stood. A portal opened before and Koenma motioned for Keiko to step through first. The portal deposited them on the front porch of a mansion. The doors opened nearly immediately and an aged man looked down at them imperiously.

"Can I help you?" The butler asked.

"Kagome-_sama_ is expecting us," Koenma replied promptly.

The butler's face showed no change his head ducked back and Keiko could barely hear his next words.

"There are two people at the door, Kagome-_sama_. Are you at home?"

Keiko giggled at the serious tone of the question. The butler opened the doors wider to allow them inside, apparently "Kagome-_sama_" had chosen to be home. A maid greeted them with a deep curtsey.

"Everyone is dinning, I'll lead you there," she said demurely.

Koenma's wrist flicked and the maid straightened and began down a hallway. Koenma walked behind the maid, his short legs pumping to keep up. Keiko followed behind, not entirely comfortable in the rich setting.

The maid opened a large set of double doors and light flooded the somewhat dim hallway.

"Keiko, wait here till I call you in," Koenma ordered.

She nodded, needing the time to prepare herself. Koenma strode into the dinning room without another glance in her direction.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-_sama_," Keiko could hear Koenma from her station.

"Koenma, welcome. Will you dine with us?"

"Yes, but first I have another person who will be staying till things settle down. You can come in now."

Keiko crept forward till she was a foot in the doorway. Her eyes immediately found Itsuki and she took in the sight of him. He looked to be in good health, she had thought she would have found him half dead.

"Keiko?"

She flinched and her eyes moved to Yusuke. He was half out of his seat, his eyes wide with disbelief. Keiko looked away quickly. Her eyes rested on a young woman who sat at the seat farthest from Yusuke. Her skin was pale contrasting dramatically with her dark hair. Next to her sat the equally dramatic colored Kurama. The young woman rose and came towards her.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome. The _Reikai Tantei_ are here guarding me by order of my brother. This is his home, but you're welcome to stay here, Keiko."

"I-I don't-" Keiko stuttered.

Kagome came closer and whispered, "I'll arrange for your bed to be near Shizuru and Yukina, though you won't see much of the later." Kagome squeezed the nervous woman's wrist, "Itsuki-_kun_ was worried about you." She backed away but still held her wrist, "come you can sit by me and tell me about your stay in _Makai_."

Kagome directed Keiko to a seat between Itsuki and a red headed woman and across from herself. The woman looked at her curiously, her green eyes glittering strangely.

"You smell like Koga," she declared tactlessly.

Keiko blinked but responded anyway, "Koga-_sama_ bought me off the slave market after Sensui handed me off." Her eyes widened as she recalled something, she swung her eyes towards Kagome. "You're that Kagome?"

Kagome meet her eyes quizzically, her head tilting slightly, "if Koga said it, then it probably was me."

"Not at first. It was a tall _youkai_, with silver hair and gold eyes. He had a crescent moon on his forehead," Keiko traced her fingers over her forehead.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-_ani_ (older brother). It was defiantly me then," she tapped her fork on the edge of her plate. "Did he seem okay?"

"I couldn't really tell. He was kind of…"

"Definitely Sesshomaru-_sama_," the red head woman giggled. "I'm Ayame, by the way."

Small talk continued weaved about bites of food. Under the table Keiko grabbed onto Itsuki's hand, a small blush colored her face and Itsuki squeezed her hand slightly.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

With everyone settled for the night Kagome and Kurama made there way to their rooms.

"Keiko's a nice girl," Kagome commented as they turned into the wing.

"She is, I believe she has changed Itsuki."

"She has. I can already tell the difference."

"Yusuke won't like that at all."

Kagome nodded in agreement to Kurama's observation. She glanced out a window as they passed and saw a glitter of white, a flash of purple, and a malevolent smirk. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and went back, looking out into the inky darkness of night. He was there sitting in a tree, his hand raised, his pointer finger and thumb stretched as if he was going to perform the _Rei Gun_ (Spirit Gun). Kagome blinked and he was gone.

"Kagome?" Kurama's voice finally reached her ears.

"I thought I saw…" Her voice trailed off and she searched for any sign of the familiar man whom had been hanging about in front of the window.

She neither saw nor found a trace of him.

"Never mind. I'm probably seeing things." She turned away.

Without warning Kurama tackled her to the ground. A split second later the window shattered. Glass shards burst around them, and Kurama crouched on his hands and knees above her reclining form. His eyes were riveted on the wall opposite of the window.

There was a hole in the wall.

A sleep-mussed wolf princess peered out of her room.

"Kagome, what's-?" Her eyes caught the scene in the hall. "_Kami_ (god) are you two okay?"

Kurama helped Kagome up, keeping his body between her and the broken window. Kagome clutched his hand for comfort. Her breaths came in form raking pants. Kurama's arm went around her and rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Kagome who did you see outside?" Kurama asked.

Ayame looked out the window and yelped before ducking. Kurama hit the floor again, dragging Kagome down under him. Another blast roared through the destroyed window, enlarging the crater in the wall.

Kurama ushered both woman out of the wing, making sure to keep away from all windows. Finally they took refuge in a room in Northern Wing. Hiei had been waiting for them. Kurama and Kagome sat on the bed, Ayame took up occupation in a chair, and Hiei took near the door.

"Who did you see Kagome?"

"I don't know. I recognized him but he looked different. He had white hair and violet eyes though." She bit her head. "He did this." She mimicked the motions for the _Rei Gun_. "When I blinked he disappeared."

"The _Rei Gun_," Hiei said. "The detective hasn't left his room since he retired for the night."

"Raizen had white hair and violet eyes," Kurama suggested.

"Why would Raizen be going after Kagome? He never used the _Rei Gun_, either," Hiei pointed out.

"He was related to Inu Yasha, maybe he learned when he was in Yusuke's body."

"Who's Raizen?" Ayame demanded.

"Yusuke's ancestor."

"I don't know what he looks like," Kagome interrupted.

"But he's related to Yusuke and Inu Yasha, you saw a family resemblance maybe?" Ayame said, biting her lip.

"Raizen had short hair?" Kagome asked. "The man outside had it just past his shoulders."

"No Raizen had long hair, very wild too," Kurama sighed.

"So we have no idea who this phantom is," Ayame ground out.

"No," Hiei grunted.

"Ayame go to bed, you can use the room next to Sango's, across from here. Kurama will watch over me," Kagome said.

Ayame nodded and reluctantly did as she was told, but not before giving Kurama a warning look. Kagome lean back on the wall and looked at the two detectives. Kurama's hand began to stroke her arm and a yawn pushed past her lips.

"You can sleep Kagome, I'll watch over you tonight," Kurama's voice soothed her mind. "I have to talk with Hiei first."

"You're staying here?" She asked drowsily.

"Yes, I'll sleep on the floor if you want."

"You can sleep with me. I trust you," she murmured.

Strong arms lifted her and settled her more comfortably on the bed, with a pillow beneath her head.

"Good night, Kagome."

"G' night."

She was asleep before his lips touched her forehead.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

It is Spring Break! Yay!

I didn't go to school today (with my mommy's permission) and worked on this chapter instead. I'm so proud of this chapter. I love it to pieces.

Speaking of pieces there are several that you can pick up from this chapter. Several mysteries are to be solved and this chapter has clues. To that point the creepy dude's identity has been decided and even if I want to I couldn't change it.

Koga wasn't in this chapter and from this point his appearances will be rare at best. Sesshomaru will be reentering soon however as will Shippo.

If you have any pressing questions review and be sure to include that you want an immediate response.

Inazuma is next!

Sayonara.

. : Next Time : .

Revelations

Training

Alive

Zenith

Safety precaution

Perfection

New beginnings

Together

Demons


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Seven : .

His curiosity finally got to him.

Hiei had left for his own room an hour or so ago but Kurama found no rest. Kagome was too close and her injured wrist called to him like a beacon. His _kitsune_ nature nagged at him with an impatient insistence that refused to be cooled.

Kurama scolded himself as he began to unwind the bandage that was wrapped around Kagome's left wrist. He hadn't believed for a second that she had cut herself while cooking. The problem was that he did have the slightest idea as to what she was trying to hide. The bandage came undone and he peered down at her naked wrist.

Her skin was cut and gouged in a way that the marks resembled a bracelet made of thorns.

Kagome was the cloaked figure that had been helping the _Reikai Tantei_ (Spirit Detectives) fight.

For a moment his mind was frozen. He hovered between pride that Kagome had proved to be a fierce warrior and anger that she would not only place herself in danger but would also hide her doings from him.

There was also regret for causing her injury in a moment where he hadn't stopped to think. He had acted without pause and if Kagome hadn't stopped the attack, her friend Sango would have died. Kurama could only imagine what Kagome had been thinking when the events had occurred.

It came to passed that he began to debate what he would do with his newly acquired knowledge. He could confront her but that would force him to admit that he had not believed her when she had told him that she had injured herself in a cooking accident. He could ignore the information but that would allow Kagome to go skipping off into more danger. How could he protect her if she placed herself in the middle of whatever battles came up?

Finally, after some extensive debate, he decided that he would wait for her to tell him that she was fighting at their side on her own. However, he resolved to keep an eye out for her and tell Hiei to do the same. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He just knew that keeping this a secret was practically begging for trouble.

Gently he lifted her wrist, placed a kiss to the damaged skin, and began to rewind the bandage. Kagome stirred as he worked but had been tired out by the day and didn't awaken.

After finishing the rewrapping, Kurama gathered Kagome's limp body to him. In her sleep the _miko_ sighed and curled herself into his frame. Kurama's arms came up to wrap around her small frame.

With her form pressed tightly to him, sleep came easily to the harried male.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

At Kagome's mother's insistence, Sesshomaru brought Shippo back to the _Ningenkai_ (human world). Since the murder of Rin's reincarnation and disappearance of her soul, Sesshomaru had been in a foul mood.

His black mood was not lifted in the slightest when he found one of the beings he most despised eating breakfast at his table.

Sesshomaru could feel the growl that rose in his throat.

The object of his increased anger looked up to find him looming in the doorway. His eyes widened as he took in his tense stance and his spiking _youki_ (demonic energy).

His growl formed into a single word, "Naraku."

"Do I know you?"

Shippo bumped into Sesshomaru's back and peered around the stoic _youkai_ (demon) with a frown. He eyes grew wide and he ducked back behind his uncle.

"Wha! It's a Naraku zombie!" he cried.

Hijikata and Souji came out from the kitchen at that moment. Their faces instantly went serious and they bowed to the _taiyoukai_ that they had served for over five hundred years.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_," Hijikata greeted.

"What is Naraku doing at my table?" Sesshomaru demanded. "What is he doing alive?"

"Souji and I found him when we were grocery shopping. He doesn't recall anything past a few days ago," Hijikata answered promptly. "We immediately brought him back to Kagome-_sama_ and she insisted that he stay here."

"Why was I not informed?"

Souji answered this time, "Kagome-_sama_ told us that she would inform you."

A maid stumbled into the room and whispered something to Souji whose face began to show alarm.

"Kagome's not in her room, aren't Kurama and Ayame-_ojo_ either. The window is broken and the wall is all but destroyed," he reported, already moving towards the door.

Sesshomaru growled again, this time more viciously. The enraged Demon Lord stalked out of the room and spread his senses to find his missing sister. He located her aura in the Northern Wing. He immediately scooped up Shippo and headed in that direction.

He nearly tore the door apart to get inside.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes immediately landed on his sister… And the fox whose embrace she was curled into.

"_Okaa-san_ (Mom)!" Shippo cried, wiggling to get out of Sesshomaru's arms.

The loud noise startled both the sleeping _miko_ and _kitsune_ awake and both persons jumped into a sitting position. Kagome looked around and found herself in the embrace of Kurama and her brother and son standing in the doorway. She yelped and moved away from Kurama, her face coloring red.

"Hi," she greeted meekly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he glared at the red head that he had found in bed with his sister. Never mind that all their clothes were on and the room told nothing of certain activities occurring.

"Explain yourself," he barked.

"He's only doing what you told him to do," Kagome said before Kurama could respond.

His glare never moved from the fox.

"I don't recall asking him to sleep with you."

"Nothing happened," Kagome yelped. "He's keeping me safe. We were attacked last night on the way to our rooms… our separate rooms. Ayame came too."

"So Kurama isn't going to be my daddy?" Shippo wailed.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kurama finally designed to speak, "Sesshomaru-_sama_ I would like to speak with you later."

His eyes narrowed further but he nodded. Sesshomaru set Shippo down, turn on his heel, and left without another word. Both Kagome and Kurama understood the unspoken message that they only have a couple of minutes to follow after him.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Itsuki found Keiko sitting quietly on a bench in the garden.

He came to a stop at her side and her sad eyes looked up at him. Itsuki sat next to her and enfolded her hand in his. Together they looked out at the gardens, an ocean of flowers lying before them.

"Are you happy to be back?" _With me?_ He wanted to add.

"It's different," she said softly. "I'm glad you're here."

His hand squeezed her and Keiko smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to stare out at nothing. A dark look clouded her eyes.

"Do you regret going to Koenma to help me?" She questioned.

"No. I glad that you're safe," Itsuki admitted.

"I was worried about you too."

He glanced down at her in surprise.

"Sensui told me that you two fought. I know you were loyal to him."

He shrugged, "It was nothing. I'm not so low that I would sell a girl off to slavery."

He sounded miffed and she patted his arm.

"I feel calm here, around you. Things do not trouble me as they should."

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned.

"Yes and no. I don't really care. I would stay with you, if you don't mind."

Itsuki tugged his hand away from her and wrapped it around her body. Keiko leaned against him further, using her body heat to ward off the cold.

"I'd like that."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

He could see them.

Yusuke scowled at the snuggling pair from the other side of his bedroom window. He didn't like it at all. It tugged at his mind increasing the feeling that he was losing control to a part of him that wanted to be Inu Yasha… The part of him that wanted to play the outraged boyfriend.

But he wasn't her boyfriend.

He had Yukina, right?

But Yukina wasn't around and without her calming presence he felt his mind deteriorate farther. It was a confession he couldn't bring himself to make to his team members. They already saw him as a loose cannon, more than once they had doubted his stability. He couldn't bring himself to fan the flames, so to speak.

Huffing, he moodily sat back in his bed. He had, once again, been confined to bed rest until Kurama gave him the okay. Yusuke stared at the hated window for a moment before moving to glare at the blank, white wall.

He wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with anyone today.

_**If you would let me out I can take away all this pain.**_

Yusuke resisted the voice's urging. He knew that if he gave in no one around would be safe. He might end up killing his friends and teammates, or worse he might end up killing Yukina.

Still the voice nagged at him. It took all his control to hold off the desire to obey. Yusuke told himself that he was no a weakling. He insisted that he could and would overcome the desire to give into the voice. But he knew that he was losing the battle. The urge was taking him over, cell by cell.

In a last effort at resistance he brought forth all the energy he could find and drove the voice away. It was temporary, but it allowed him the silence he required to fall into a regenerative sleep much like the one that had overtaken him during the beginning of the Dark Tournament.

For the first time Yusuke felt very much alone.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Naraku was alone.

Everyone had left the dinning room after hearing Souji's announcement about Kagome not being in her room. No doubt they were all outside scouring the palace looking for her. Naraku wondered what it would be like to have so many people concerned about you.

Kagome made him welcome in her home, and Souji and Hijikata both stayed by his side talking to him. But he got the feeling that the two men were watching him. Naraku would have had to be blind not to see the glances that the servants sent his way, the jump that most people when he entered the room. He got the feeling that they were all watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

His ear worked as well as ever, he could hear the servant's whisper. Such a horrible person he must have been to deserve such spite. Around every corner Naraku overheard more details on what he had done, another person he had killed, another life he had ruined.

He wondered how Kagome could let him under her roof. How she could let him live after all the trouble and pain he must have called her?

"Excuse me?"

Naraku heard the voice and turned to find a woman standing several feet behind him. She didn't appear to be a maid, as she was dressed in a white _yukata_ that had pale pink designs that he could not clearly see. He examined the young woman closely, she had long brown hair and pretty dark eyes, she couldn't be more than eighteen. Naraku found the woman pleasing to his eyes. She was very pretty in fact.

"Can I help you…?" Naraku waited for her to supply her name.

"Sango."

"Can I help you with anything Sango?" He asked again.

She stepped closer to him.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

He shook his head, "No. No one else seems to know where she is either." He changed the subject and asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not hungry." Still she inched closer. "Do you know me?"

"I can't say. I don't remember anything before a couple of days ago. Do I know you?"

Her eyes went wide. "You don't remember either?"

"Not a single thing," he admitted.

Sango smiled and held a hand out to him, "Do you want to come with me then? I'm going to find some answers."

Naraku smiled back at her and took her hand. "Sure."

She helped him get to his feet and look surprised as she saw him stand straight. She blinked but continued to hold onto his hand.

"I didn't expect you to be so tall," she explained.

"Maybe your just short," he teased.

Sango punched his arm playfully and pulled him from the dinning room. Naraku followed obediently, a smile turning his lips.

He didn't feel alone any longer.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama hadn't expected the meeting with Sesshomaru to have gone as well as it had. Still, it was a relief to be out of the calculating glare of the _taiyoukai_. And he had managed to escape with Sesshomaru's approval.

He was officially allowed to court Kagome.

Logically, Kurama knew this could cause no end of problems, starting but not limited to his immortality and her humanity. But he reasoned that there were ways around such things and he would do anything with in his power to see where the emotion that was building within him would lead. He had had enough of cold, meaningless relationships that held no promise for the future. He had had enough of that in his previous life.

But he would take matters as they came. At this moment he had to deal with the other matters that had discussed with Sesshomaru. Namely last night's attack on Kagome, which could hopefully be solved with a security boost, and Shippo's wild powers, meaning he and the kit would have time to bond during training. Hijikata-_Sensei_ and Souji would have to be informed of the first and Hiei might have to be enlisted for help with the second.

Having made up his mind he made a detour into the direction he sensed Hijikata-_Sensei_ and Souji were in. They had obviously found out about last night's attack and were in the Western Wing studying the scene of the "crime".

"Ah Kurama-_san_, you were present when this happen weren't you?" Souji said as Kurama approached the pair.

"Yes. Kagome would have been killed with the first blast had I not been present," he confessed.

"How many blasts were there Minamino?" Hijikata asked.

"Two, Ayame-_ojo_ was almost hit by the second."

"But you believe that Kagome-_sama_ was the intended target?"

"Yes. She saw him. Kagome said that he went through the motions of firing the _Rei Gun_ (Spirit Gun) but the attack didn't come till a minute after that."

"Yusuke never left his room last night," Souji said.

"Hiei told me. Kagome said he was somewhat familiar but she couldn't place him. He had white hair and violet eyes like Raizen but his hair was much shorter and not as wild."

"We will talk to Kagome-_sama_ later. She'll be able to make a to-scale image of him for us. Actually she can probably recreate the whole scene for us."

"Don't worry Kurama, we'll be stepping up security." Souji's face hardened and his eyes narrowed, "a little bird informed me as to who the traitor in out midst is. I'm off to inform Sesshomaru-_sama_ after this."

Kurama nodded, knowing better than to ask anything further about that subject. Instead he said, "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Nope, Kagome-_sama_ can fill in from here," Hijikata answered.

"I'm off then. I have to begin Shippo's training."

"Good luck," Souji said.

He nodded and left the two to whatever they were going to do. He immediately headed for the Northern Wing. Kagome was still there and Shippo was with her.

The greeting he received from the kit was the standard.

"Kurama!" Shippo shrieked after launching himself at the older _kitsune_ (fox).

"Hello again Shippo, Kagome." He pried the kit off his waist but left his hand on his small shoulder.

"How was your talk to Sesshomaru-_ani_ (big brother)?"

Kagome eyes were anxious and worried. Kurama was warmed to see that she cared for him. He smiled down at the small female and she blushed, no doubt remembering that morning's scene.

"It went well, but I'm actually here for Shippo. I thought that he might like to start training today." Kurama took in the kit's widening eyes.

"Really?" He demanded. "Are you going to teach me how to control my powers so they don't keep going out of control?"

Kurama nodded and Shippo squealed, struggling to get at Kurama and tackle him again. The red head kept a firm grip on Shippo's shoulder to prevent the tumble to the ground that would no doubt result in such an enthusiastic embrace. Kurama looked up at Kagome and saw her watching them with a smile, a happy glow in her eyes. He wanted to be the one who would put that look in her eyes everyday.

Shaking his head Kurama turned his attention back to Shippo. The kit had stopped trying to get at him and was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Let's go Shippo." He left the kit loose and the boy scrambled out of the room. Kurama turned and looked at Kagome again. She was watching him, "Souji and Hijikata will come for you soon. They want you to recreate what happened last night."

"Thank you for telling me Kurama, and also for taking Shippo in hand."

"You're welcome." _Anything for you, Kagome._ "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Kurama turned and went after Shippo. The kit had good sense and was making his way to the _dojo_. Kurama knew that they wouldn't be practicing with _youki_ today but before they could do anything they had to find out what Shippo could do exactly, then it was stamina, speed, and control, then hand to hand combat, then weapons, and finally _youki_. He had the feeling that Shippo would be a quick learner though. Chances were that he had picked up something during his years with Kagome.

Entering the dojo, Kurama found himself attacked by a rambunctious kit. He reached out calmly and grabbed Shippo's ankle holding him upside-down as Shippo pouted at his failed flying kick. He sat the kit down and moved towards the middle of the room.

"Sorry Shippo but we won't be sparring for a time to come. After today you won't even be using your _youki_ much," Kurama said.

Shippo groaned dramatically but Kurama continued on, determined to teach the kit.

"Right now I want to learn your attributes and after that you'll have to sit still for a lecture. Tomorrow you can start physical training." Kurama looked down at his charge. "Have you discovered anything of your powers?"

Shippo's face brightened, and he said excitedly, "I can do this!"

His arms shot forward and he held his hands about a foot apart. His face scrunched in concentration but a ball of water began to form in his hands. The water swirled in an invisible globe for a second before exploding. Shippo ended up drenched but Kurama managed to stay completely dry.

"I see, the scientist was telling the truth then," Kurama murmured. Then he asked, "as a _kitsune_ you should still retain your illusion skills. Have you?"

"I don't know… I'll try."

Shippo pulled a leaf out of thin air and placed it on his head. There was a burst of mist and out of it emerged a Kurama look-a-like. However there was a dark auburn tail attached to "Kurama's" behind. Shippo looked down at it with disappointment.

"I forgot my tail," he whined.

Then he straightened and looked at Kurama for approval.

"Very nice, can you do another?"

Shippo nodded and the mist blasted again only this time a demon he didn't recognized stepped out. He had about the same size as Kurama but had black hair and blue eyes.

"Kagome's my woman!" He announced.

Then he giggled and turned back into Shippo. The kits shook the leaf out of his hair and grinned up at Kurama expectantly.

"That was very nice Shippo," Kurama complimented. "Who was that second _youkai_?"

"That was Koga." Shippo grinned, "he was always coming around and saying that _okaa-san_ was his woman."

"I see."

Kurama shook off the unwarranted jealousy that attacked him. After all Kagome hadn't mention Koga to him so there couldn't be any serious competition from that quarter. He motioned for Shippo to sit on the ground and took a seat, folding his legs Indian style.

"Do you know anything about attributes?" Kurama asked.

Shippo shook his head and Kurama prepared himself for a long lecture. First he thought to explain what an attribute was.

"An attribute is a _youkai_'s tie to a power. For example Hiei has his fire and I have my plants. Your attribute is a water of sorts. It is also possible to have a secondary attribute, like Hiei's _Jagan_ (third eye that allows for mind control, mind reading, and clairvoyance) and both of us as _kitsune_ have illusions and _kitsune_ seduction." Kurama paused. "Do you know anything about _youkai_ hierarchy?"

"Only the _kitsune_." Shippo looked ashamed at the confession.

"That's fine," he reassured the kit. "Then you know that _kitsune_ with only illusionary skill rest at the bottom and _kitsune_ like _yo-ko_ (type of _kitsune_ Kurama is) reside at the top."

Shippo nodded, "my tribe was near the bottom, we had some control over fire."

"But now your attribute has change and you've moved to the top."

"Really?"

Kurama nodded. "Besides deciding rank attributes usually have a connection to a demon's personality. The theory behind this is that if a _youkai_ looses the contact that their personality forms with their attribute they loose all control of that attribute. Knowing this gives you a great advantage when you fight because you can accurately predict what an enemy will do."

"Wow," Shippo's eyes were wide. "You're going to teach me how to do all that Kurama?"

"Yes. Now let's begin. Fire _youkai_ have quick tempers, provoking them is usually a good way to get them to make a mistake. Ice _youkai_ are very calculating but they tend to over think a situation, the slightest things that can upset their plans. _Youkai_ that have control over plant like I do are 'patient, subtle, and refined' as I've hear it put. Wind _youkai_ are fast to any point and earth _youkai_ are stubborn. Water _youkai_ are constant and tranquil but can their rage is fierce. Are there any else that you would like?"

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Poisons required the wielder to be logical and ruthlessness. The ability to draw out painful situations is key for a _youkai_ with poison as their attribute."

"That sounds just like Sesshomaru. Why ruthless though?" Shippo asked, obviously enjoying the lesson more than expected.

"You have to be able to watch your opponents die when you have the antidote that could save their life," Kurama answered.

"Oh."

There was a small knock and a maid peeked into the room. Both Kurama and Shippo turned their attention to the intruding maid. She bowed and looked away.

"Sirs, lunch is about to be served," she announced before ducking out of the _dojo_.

Kurama stood and helped Shippo up.

"Come Shippo, that's enough for today."

"Alright," Shippo grabbed Kurama's hand.

Feeling hungry both boys made their way towards the dinning room.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

The pain had been unexpected.

Yukina clutched her abdomen but the pain spiked to a deeper intensity. It gave her the feeling of being ripped apart. The heating stone did nothing to help at that moment.

Then as suddenly as it had started the pain was gone.

She sat up and looked around. The absence of pain was strange and she wondered if her fertile period was over. Slowly she moved to the edge of the bed and stood.

Another wave of pain hit her, knocking her to her knees, this one even more intense than the last. It swept through her whole body, causing her to tremble at the horrible feeling.

Again it departed leaving no trace but her shaking form. Quietly Yukina stood again and climbed back into bed. She grabbed the pillow and brought it to her as another wave of pain over took her.

Tears dripped down her face, pool on the bed and creating a small pile of precious jewels. A few eternal seconds later the feeling receded.

She understood now. Her fertile period had reached its zenith and she would have to ride this out on her own. Afterwards the pain would decrease noticeably and she could sleep her way through it. It was all apart of the life she had created for herself. She was just going to have to endure it.

Another wave of pain struck her causing her to cry out.

All she had to do was ride it out.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

He laughed.

The noise ranged noisily around the room but nothing stirred. Carefully he scooped up his beloved and carried her to his bed… their bed. He sat on the edge and stroked her silky hair, it fell through his fingers like water.

"Rin, everything is perfect now beloved," he whispered. "It's almost ready, I've figured out the key, beloved. I need to collect it and we can be together."

He had finally perfected his work and he could bring Rin back to live without any worries. Best of all she would have only some of the memories that he selected returned to her. But first he required one last thing.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cold lips before standing. Without a moment's hesitation he swept from the room.

Now that Rin was returned to his side he would take care of another pressing matter. The people that threatened to take her away, threatened to restore the memories he would seal. After Sesshomaru and Kagome were dealt with no one would be able to take his darling Rin from him.

Violet eyes flashed, he was getting ahead of himself. First he had to bring back his beloved.

He left his hideout and turned in the direction of the nearest hospital.

After all, where else would he acquire a pure heart but from the chest of a newborn child?

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Look I've updated already!

The rating goes up as does my promise for violence and gore. Sorry though I don't do lemons but if someone wants to write one, be my guest.

This chapter brings us all to an interesting stage where I hate to tell you but the next chapter will be a filler-type. But there will be romance for you addicts.

Speaking of which I bet your surprised at the new pairing that I've pulled out of my brain. Naraku and Sango. Fear me, for you don't know what will happen next!

I have a beta! Everyone rejoice because now there won't be anymore of those little annoying mistakes that you usually find because I can't go through and read my chapters right after writing them.

Next is the final, full chapter of Inazuma!

Ja ne.

. : Beta's Note : .

Hey everyone! Wow, this is the first time that I've actually had a part in the note. All the others I've beta-ed hadn't done that. But anyways, now there shouldn't be all those little mistakes that annoyed us all. But yeah, everyone be sure to review and thank Akikazu for this wonderful story!

. : Next Time : .

Getting closer

Revival

Death of a traitor

Collaboration

Training


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Eight : .

To say that Sesshomaru was angry was a definite understatement.

He was furious.

Sesshomaru stormed through the halls of his palace searching for the servant that had dared to betray him. After giving his report Souji had left quick, narrowly escaping the rage of the _taiyoukai_.

His first instinct was to search out his sister and he did so without delay. Then he was even further enraged to find that she was not in her room, and that she had left with the very person he was seeking out.

A growl escaped him and he broke into a run.

The scent of her fear and blood hit him when he was halfway down the hall. The hateful scent caused him to move even faster and soon he was in front of the escaping traitor and his hostage.

His eyes immediately went to Kagome's face. She said nothing but he could see the fear in her eyes. Kosui held sharpened claws to her fragile throat. The traitor's eyes were wide and wild as he spotted Sesshomaru before them.

"Let us pass!" Kosui demanded.

Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle. Instead he stared down at the traitor that had served him for but a single century. He sensed the fox that was courting Kagome moving quickly down the hall behind Kosui and Kagome. Although it was not how he normally would go about a situation, Sesshomaru knew that he had to buy Kurama time to get Kagome.

"Move aside!" Kosui shrieked.

The traitor's claws dipped through the pale flesh of Kagome's neck. From the punctures the claws inflicted several rivulets of blood dribbled down. Sesshomaru's low growl filled the hall. The claws jerked deeper, tearing her flesh further and Kagome let out a small, pained whimper.

And then Kosui found himself holding nothing.

Another demon with silver hair, who Sesshomaru aptly labeled Kurama because of his aura, was cradling Kagome in his arms to Sesshomaru right side. A malicious smirk curved the Demon Lord's lips as his claws glowed green.

With a flick of his wrist, poison shot off his finger tips and landed in Kosui's panicked face. The poison sizzled loudly but the noise was lost when Kosui screamed. _Dokkasou_ (Sesshomaru's poison/acid attack which he tried to melt Kagome with) made quick work of the traitor's face, burning holes through his living flesh. Kosui withered on the ground, still screaming in pain.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the transformed Kurama and his sister. Kagome was clinging to the other _youkai_ (demon) but Kurama was watching him. Sesshomaru dissected the emotion he saw in the other _youkai_'s eyes.

Satisfied that the _kitsune_ would take care of his precious sister, Sesshomaru nodded and left the two alone.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama was surprised that Sesshomaru would actually leave him alone with Kagome. It seemed that he had earned the trust of the stoic demon, and enough of it that he had left his sister in his care.

Mechanically he carried her back to her bedroom. Kagome wrapped her arms behind his neck and clung to him the whole way. Carefully he set her down and let her go. He could still smell her blood and intended to get a look at her wounds.

"Kagome where are you injured?" He asked

She grabbed one of his hands and tugged it up to her neck. Kurama could feel the slick blood that was still oozing its way down her neck. His free hand cradled her chin and he tilted her face back in order to see her wound. There were four punctures aligned on her neck.

Slowly and carefully he began to clean the wounds before putting a light bandage over them.

"These are not very serious Kagome, but I imagine that your throat will be sore for a while. Does it hurt to speak?" Kurama questioned.

She nodded her head.

"That shouldn't last too long. I would suggest that you drink tea when we go down to dinner." He released her chin. "Speaking of dinner, we should head down now."

Kagome lifted a hand and tugged on his hair softly. Kurama looked and found his hair to be silver.

"I see, I best return to my human form before we go."

A brief moment later found Kurama with red hair and emerald eyes. He blinked and returned his attention to the young woman that was watching him with rapt attention. Kurama smiled at her awed expression. Her face reddened at his amusement.

"Let's go down now, Kagome," he suggested,

He stood gracefully and held a hand down to Kagome. She smiled and placed her hand in his. Kurama pulled Kagome to her feet and lead her out of the room. They made there way to the dinning room in a companionable silence. Sometime during the long walk, their hands laced themselves together.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

She liked him.

Sango glanced at the tall, dark _youkai_ that was keeping her company. He was very handsome she noted, a blush coloring her face.

"Are you alright Sango? You look flushed."

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out, averting her face at the same moment.

She could practically hear his frown, but he said nothing more. They ran into another dead end and her embarrassment gave way to frustration. She eyed the wall that blocked their path, wondering if she should give into the urge to kick at it.

"We would have been better off if we had waited in the dinning room," Sango growled.

"I'm certain I can find the way back if you wish to return," Naraku put in.

If she hadn't cared about how ridiculous he would have found her, Sango would have bowed down to worship at his feet. They had been lost for so long, she was tired and hungry. Then she was hit with a thought.

"Why didn't say you could get us back earlier?" She demanded.

Naraku frowned again, "I only recognized this place. It was the first dead end we ran into. I remember the way we came to get here originally."

"Thank _kami_ (god), it's probably time for dinner by now."

Naraku took the lead and they began to walk again. Naraku glanced back at her and finally broke the silence.

"You don't remember anything about before either, right?"

"No, but they told me that I've been dead for over a hundred years."

"That's what they told me. Do you think we knew each other before?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel as if I have known you, but other times we're strangers," Sango murmured.

"You don't know do you?" She could barely hear his whisper.

"Know what?"

He stopped and turned. Sango took a step back without thinking but Naraku caught her wrist and held her where she was. She swallowed nervously and looked into his darkening eyes.

"Naraku?" To her shame, her voice trembled.

He looked away, as if he couldn't stand to look into her eyes. His hand came up and cupped her shoulders, holding her in place. Sango wondered whether he was trying to hold her close to or away from him.

"I was a…bad person before I died. I was a really, really horrible person by all accounts. These people who we're staying with, Kagome and Sesshomaru, they're the ones that I pitted myself against. They saved so many people by killing me." His voice broke, "For all we know it could've been me that had killed you."

Sango's eyes widened at his confession. She could see the pain and desperation in his eyes and couldn't bring herself to turn him away. He released her and she knew that he expected her to turn away. Instead she threw herself at him, hugging his stiff body tightly.

"I don't blame you. You're different now, Naraku. No matter if you were a murderer in your previous life, I know that you're a great person now," she murmured, keeping a tight hold on him.

Naraku was still stiff in her arms but as she continued to hug him, several tears were lost in the soft folds of his clothes. After a moment Naraku relaxed, his arms came up around her and he returned her hug. Sango felt safe and comforted within the circle of his arms.

"Thank you Sango," he whispered into her hair.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Dinner lasted an hour at most, but for Shippo it seemed to take years.

Finally he was excuse and the _kitsune_ kit jumped from his seat and left the adults. With a sigh over the insane action of adults he made his way back to the _dojo_. Kagome had spent the whole meal sneaking glances at Kurama, who did the exact same thing though with more subtlety. Ayame glared at Naraku who had been in an eye lock with Sango. Sesshomaru had been his normal self and Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Itsuki were all absent.

Another sigh escaped him when he passed into the _dojo_. He really was excited that Kagome and Kurama got along well but their relationship really didn't interest him. Shippo had really wanted to drag Kurama out of the dinning room to train with him some more but he had the feeling that Kagome wouldn't want Kurama to leave her.

So Shippo did the only thing he could. He pouted.

A splash of water hit the unsuspecting Shippo in the face. He sputtered a bit, rubbing his small hands over his face before glaring into the _dojo_. Ranmaru was chuckling in the middle of the large, clear area.

"Ranmaru-_san_…" Shippo whined.

The corners of the cook's eyes crinkled in amusement, "Sorry Shippo-_chan_, I couldn't resist."

Shippo continued to scowl at Ranmaru for a second before he noticed that Ranmaru had nothing to carry any amount of water in. He scampered over to the cook's side and looked at him inquisitively.

"Where's the water come from?" He asked.

"Here."

Ranmaru held out his palm and a fistful of water balled there before jumping at Shippo. Squeaking, Shippo jumped to the side to avoid the water but it wormed around in midair and drenched Shippo's tail. Shippo frowned again.

"Ranmaru-_san_…" he complained. Then his face brightened. "Can you train me?"

"I don't know Shippo-_chan_, Kurama-_san_ has your training mapped out, I don't want to interfere."

"Just a little?"

"Only one trick, okay?"

Shippo nodded vigorously. One trick would satisfy him for the moment. He could try for more latter.

"What would you like me to teach you?"

"The one you did to me!" He chirped.

"Alright, put your hand out." He waited for Shippo to follow his example for going on. "You have to concentrate really hard now, Shippo-_chan_. Imagine that you're pouring water into a fish bowl."

Shippo's face scrunched and his eye screwed shut as he did as Ranmaru instructed. After a second he peeked an eye open a little bit of water was floating in his hand but it flew up at his face when he gasped in delight.

Shippo coughed and snorted in effort to get the water out of his mouth and nose. Ranmaru was chuckling. Shippo glared at the _youkai_ that seemed to gain so much entertainment at his expense.

"It's not funny!" He insisted.

Finally Ranmaru stopped laughing and said, "This is why you need to work with Kurama-_san_, Shippo-_chan_. He will help you build your concentration before jumping into controlling your _youki_."

Shippo pouted, "I want to learn magic now, though."

Ranmaru ruffled the young _kitsune_'s hair affectionately.

"I know, Shippo-_chan_, but there are no shortcuts to becoming strong. I'm sure Sesshomaru-_sama_ once had to learn how to concentrate."

He threw his hands up dramatically, "Fine. I'll wait 'til Kurama teaches me how to concentrate."

Ranmaru hide his next smile behind his hand and waited 'til Shippo left the _dojo_ before letting loose another bout of laughter.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

After dinner Kurama escorted Kagome back to her room.

Kagome smiled as the fox went as far as to wait for her to get ready for bed and tucked her into bed. She reached out as he made to leave and tugged him back down onto the bed. He frowned at little at that and wondered if he had been trying to get away from her.

"Kagome?" She could hear his question.

She scooted over and patted the empty space next to her. Kagome knew Kurama had gotten the idea when his eyes widened slightly. His eyes connected to hers and her face went hot.

"Kagome I don't think-" he started.

"Please," it really hurt to talk but she didn't want him to leave.

He watched her for a moment before he nodded. Kurama quietly climbed under the covers of her bed and settled himself in her bed. Kagome waited 'til he stopped moving before curling into his body, her head resting on his chest and one arm wrapped over his stomach. His arm went around her, and he trailed his fingers over her back, rubbing it soothingly.

She scooted and kissed his cheek and allowed his presence to lull her to sleep.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Itsuki and Keiko took their dinner in the garden.

Keiko was enthralled when Itsuki had suggested the idea and they had raided the freshly stocked personal kitchen together for their picnic. Afterwards they had continued to loiter in the garden, gazing up at the dark sky and searching for constellations in a silly game which neither remembered suggesting.

"It so pretty out here, isn't it Itsuki?"

"It is."

"You never see a sky like this in the city."

"I've never taken the time to look. I was always off on some task or another."

"I was too, before you and Sensui kidnapped me. I was always doing something for school, the restaurant, or I was worrying over Yusuke."

"I will never fail to be amazed about how you withstood being with the Detective."

Keiko shrugged, "I grew up with him. After a while I didn't really notice it." She turned her head and looked at him. "I've never heard you speak about your childhood, Itsuki."

"I don't remember anything from when I was young."

"Did you have a father and mother, or maybe some siblings?"

"I don't remember. I was alone for a very long time, hiding here in the _Ningenkai_ (human world). I had a home and I made easy money by stealing from whatever target I chose."

"I couldn't imagine life without my parents and friends," Keiko commented.

"I could, I didn't have any as far as I knew." His voice lightened slightly, "then Shinobu caught me. I ended up becoming attached to him. We were always together."

"So Sensui was like you family?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What happened next?" Keiko questioned.

"Shinobu watched the Chapter Black. He was different after that," Itsuki shrugged. "He found more psychics and brought them into his plans. I didn't really care, I knew that he didn't care for them. They were pawns in his great plan."

"And then Koenma sent Yusuke after you."

He nodded, "Shinobu was near death at the end of that battle. I sent us into another dimension to recuperate. Afterwards he found the book."

"And now you're here," she finished.

"And now I'm here," he agreed.

Keiko sat up and looked down at the _youkai_ lying next to her. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You're not alone anymore," she told him. "You have me."

"I have you," he repeated.

She smiled and laid down again, this time closer to his heat.

"And you have me," he added.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Souji drummed his fingers on the study table as he considered the facts over and over again. He ran through multiple options simultaneously and discarded them with alarming frequency.

Across from him he could see Hijikata doing the same. His face was masked with a black scowl as he came to dead end upon dead end.

Souji was forced to consider an option he didn't care for in the least. Unfortunately, the person fit description of the person that had attack Kagome the pervious night. As far as he knew he was still alive too, he would send out his informants and underlings as soon as possible.

Clapping his hand flat to the table, Souji rose. Hijikata immediately looked at him and caught sight of his look. His scowl lessened in degree of fierceness.

"Well Souji?"

"I believe I know who we're up against," he announced.

Hijikata leaned back, his lip curving in a slight smile.

"Good."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Excitement burned through him as he finished the incantation.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of her first breath and he rushed to her side. Her body stirred as if awakening from a good night's rest. He leaned over her head as her eyelashes fluttered.

His heart beat rapidly as her eyelids opened.

Drowsy brown eyes met anxious violet.

A smile curved his face.

"Rin," he breathed. "Hello again, beloved."

She blinked and smiled shyly. He reached out and cupped the side of her face gently. He could hardly believe she was alive now, her body was cold no longer.

"Hi," she whispered.

"I've waited so long for you to come back to me, beloved."

"I'm sorry, Rin didn't mean to make you wait," she apologized sweetly.

His smile widened and his hand moved to stroke her soft hair.

"It was well worth the wait,_ aijin_ (beloved)."

He pulled her forward and sealed their lips in a kiss.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Wah! This chapter was supposed to be written last week but I got my wisdom teeth pulled and I couldn't concentrate.

Anyways this chapter features lots of fluff, yes and now we'll be diving right off into more of the serious stuff. Rin was brought back to life! And the relationship building between Naraku and Sango just screams trouble to some of you out there, isn't it?

This is your last chance to guess who the creepy guy is, he is reveal next chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter out next weekend.

Props to my beta!

Bye peoples.

. : Beta's Note : .

Hey all! Another great chapter by Akikazu. Be sure to review and thank her. I hope some of you have good guesses who the bad guy is. I don't know it either. When reading this over, I noticed how many Japanese words there are, and recently I learned that I had been pronouncing them wrong. So I'm going to give you guys a pronunciation section for now. Hope you like it.

Youkai (demon)- Yo ky(like the end of sky)

Taiyoukai (demon lord)- Tie yo ky(like the end of sky)

Kitsune (fox demon)- Kit soo nay

Kami (god)- Kah me

Youki (demon energy)- Yo key

If you see any others you'd like to know, just put them in your reviews. Be sure to thank Akikazu for writing this wonderful story.

. : Next Time : .

Away

Revealed

Remembrance

Death


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Twenty Nine : .

Kagome spent a leisurely morning with Kurama. Needless to say, they were both surprised when Sesshomaru sent for them after lunch. The _taiyoukai_ has been secluded in his study since the previous day, after he had killed Kosui.

As the couple made their way to the study quietly, Kagome noticed that Kurama was tense and she knew that he was thinking that Sesshomaru was angry that Kurama had spent the night in her room once more. She gave the _kitsune_ (fox) comfort in the only way she could, by slipping her hand into his. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Even without words she knew that he was thankful for the small comfort she had been able to provide.

A servant opened the door to the study for them before slipping back into obscurity. Sesshomaru was seated on the other side on the room studying a scroll placed on the traditionally low table before him. Kagome and Kurama took a seat on cushion across from the Demon Lord and wait for him to acknowledge them; they both knew that he was aware of their presence.

Finally he looked up from the ancient scroll on his desk and at the two before him. He nodded to Kurama and gave her a strange look that she didn't know how to interpret. His stoic mask in place, he addressed them.

"I have called you both here because there is a situation in which you are both involved, that must be dealt with without further delay." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "You are involved to this matter directly." He then glanced at Kurama, "And you are here in place of your friend the detective."

Kagome saw the knowing glint that sparked in Kurama's eye and her eyes grew wide as she processed what Sesshomaru was saying.

"It is something that has to do with Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked haltingly.

Sesshomaru nodded and tapped the scroll that he had been reading. "This scroll provides a way for us to send Inu Yasha's spirit to the _Reikai_. I have no doubts that Koenma will imprison him there without much prompting."

Kurama glanced at the scroll and Kagome watched as surprise blossomed on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Kurama questioned.

"I had a _youkai_ called Epsilon retrieve it form the _Rekai_."

Kagome's hid her surprise. She had been so busy the past couple of days that she hadn't even noticed that Epsilon had disappeared. However she quickly turned back to the matter at hand.

"You have found a way to cast Inu Yasha from Urameshi-_san_'s body then? How will you do it?"

"You will do it Kagome. You'll have to perform an exorcism of sorts." Sesshomaru frowned. "I would prefer to give you more time to prepare for this but due to other pressing matters I must insist that we deal with this immediately."

Kagome nodded and stood. "Alright. I must prepare and gather some equipment first but I should be ready in half an hour. I'll meet you two in Urasmeshi-_san_'s room at that time."

Without waiting for a response, Kagome hurried from the room. Mentally she began to catalogue what she would need for this exorcism.

Another part of her brain hoped that the two _youkai_ she had left behind got to know each other better while she was busy.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kurama watched as Kagome carefully warded Yusuke's room. The past thirty minutes had been spent sitting in the study with Sesshomaru, most of that time filled with an awkward silence.

"What are those papers?" Yusuke demanded. "They're making me feel…off."

Sesshomaru answered from his position next to Kurama, outside the room. "They're _ofuda_."

"A what?"

Kurama explained, "An _ofuda_, Yusuke. They're a talisman of sorts. No doubt these are to ensure that when Kagome exorcises Inu Yasha, he won't attempt to flee or possess someone else."

Yusuke snorted and bounded on his bed slightly. Kurama could tell that he was happy about the fact that he would soon be free of Inu Yasha. The spirit seemed to have taken it upon himself to haunt the detective's mind.

Kagome slapped the last rectangle of stick paper into place and moved to the middle of the room, where she crouched closer to the ground. Carefully she pulled a dagger from her pocket and touched the blade to the hardwood floor. The dagger blade glowed blue and Kagome moved her arm slowly. The glowing light from the dagger poured to the floor, outlining where Kagome drew. Kurama recognized the symbols she was shaping on the floor and concluded that she was creating a portal that would suck any spirit present into the _Reikai_.

Finally Kagome lifted the dagger and stood. The glowing trace marks she left on the ground glowed for a second before opening a black portal. Kagome turned to look at Yusuke who was watching her with wide eyes.

"Are you ready, Urameshi-_san_?" She asked.

Yusuke nodded and asked, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just relax." Kagome frowned and nibbled on her lip before adding, "because of your _youkai_ blood it might hurt a bit."

Yusuke face split into a confident smirk. "I can take any pain you throw at me," he bragged.

Kurama rolled his eyes, knowing that Yusuke had never experienced purification before. His attitude served to make Kagome feel better however for she moved even closer to Yusuke and hugged him. Yusuke's eyes got big and Kurama could feel a stir of violence rise within him.

Before anything else could happen Kagome began to glow, the light surrounded both her and Yusuke and Kurama could make out Yusuke arching away from Kagome, his face twisted in pain. A scream that belong to neither of people in the room split the air, and a dark aura that belonged to neither Kagome nor Yusuke began to pour from Yusuke's mouth.

The dark aura soon took on the form of a person, or rather a male _inu hanyou_ (half dog demon) that Kurama correctly guessed to be Inu Yasha. The spirit completed its form and Kagome let her arms fall, freeing Yusuke who immediately toppled face first onto the bed. The spirit hovered over Yusuke for a moment before moving to float besides Kagome.

"Worthless bitch!" His voice echoed around abnormally.

Inu Yasha could not say anything further as the portal Kagome had created began to suck him in. Kurama watched in satisfaction as the spirit tried to grab onto something only to find that his desperate hands couldn't catch a hold of physical objects. With one last roar, Inu Yasha disappeared into the portal, which emitted a loud slurping noise before closing in upon itself.

Everyone was silent for a moment however the moment was broken when Yusuke stirred and looked up at Kagome.

"That hurt." His voice was tinged with accusation. "And not just a 'bit' as you said."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "You're much more _youkai_ than I thought."

Kurama was the only one to see the exasperated gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Will you remove the _ofuda_ now Kagome?" The demon lord inquired.

Kagome nodded and rose from the bed. She swayed slightly as she went to the original _ofuda_ that she had placed in the doorway. The hand supported by her bandaged wrist came up and ripped the _ofuda_ away while stripping it of her power. Kurama was barely close enough to catch her when she stumbled from exhaustion.

Kagome smiled up at him, attempting to put the worry she knew he was feeling to rest. Kurama's hand came up to cup her cheek and she nuzzled the side of her face into it.

"I'm fine Kurama. I just haven't built up the stamina to perform this kind of exorcism without tiring myself," she explained.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_!"

The four of them turned to look at the servant that was running in their direction. Said servant skidded to a halt in front of Sesshomaru and bowed deeply.

"Speak," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_ the palace is being attacked! Souji-_sama_ told me to tell you that he must speak with you immediately," the servant reported.

A flood of unfamiliar and hostile _youkai_ poured from the palace. Sesshomaru stepped forward and demolished the lot without a second thought. He stared at the palace for a second before looking back at Kurama, who was still holding Kagome.

"You will protect her," he said.

And he was gone.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Souji after killing a small horde that surrounded the spy. At the man's back stood Hijikata, and both men bowed after he rendered the attacking _youkai_ dead.

"You wished to speak with me," Sesshomaru said, cutting straight to the point.

"Yes Sesshomaru-_sama_, Hijikata and I have found out the identity of the one whom is sending the _youkai_ to attack the palace. The one that has preformed the resurrections and had Rin-_chan_'s reincarnation killed."

Sesshomaru felt his stomach churn in anticipation. He knew that once he discovered his opponent's identity, it would only be a matter of time before his head was on a plate before him.

"Who?" He demanded.

A familiar scent drew near before Souji could answer. Sesshomaru felt a growl rush past his lips as the hated stench drew closer.

"Me of course," the voice filled him with rage.

His name came out in the form of a snarl from Sesshomaru, "Hakudoushi."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

**Approximately Five Hundred Years Ago**

Rin scrambled through the forest, barely managing to escape the destructive path of a raging boar _youkai_. The fourteen-year-old human was beginning to regret her decision to ignore her lord's command to stay inside.

There was a large crash and from the corner of her eye, Rin saw a large tree come tumbling down. Scratch that, she really regretted not listening to Sesshomaru-_sama_. Mentally she promised to never disobey her strict guardian again if she lived through this ordeal.

It never occurred to Rin that she should be watching where she was running. With a surprised squeal, Rin tripped over a protruding tree root. She moved to get back on her feet and noticed a pair of bare feet before her. Said feet were topped with legs that were clad in a garment that resembled those worn by Sesshomaru.

Hesitantly, Rin followed the legs up then past the torso and to the face of the boy, looking slightly older than her, in front of her. Or should she the demon in front of her, she altered, seeing the boy's pointed ear from beneath his white hair.

Brown eyes met purple for what seemed like an eternity.

"Who are you?" His voice was soft.

"Rin is Rin," she managed to say, slipping back into the third person as she frequently did when her nerves were unsettled.

The _youkai_ boy smiled, his eyes taking on a gleam that captivated Rin. The crashing of the boar _youkai_ through the forest interrupted their moment. The boy looked up and glared at the boar. The look on his face disturbed her slightly.

"Go away," he ordered. "Rid this word of your filth."

To Rin's amazement she saw the boar _youkai_ turning away when she sat up and turned to look behind her. She looked at the boy that had saved her in awe.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He offered his hand out to her, "I'm called Hakudoushi."

Grinning, Rin placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

**Two Years Later**

Rin tackled Hakudoushi in her excitement to see him. Apparently he was glad to see her too because his arms wrapped around her and hugged her just as tightly as she was squeezing him.

"You won't believe what's happening, Hakudoushi-_kun_!" Rin said, nearly bursting with enthusiasm

Hakudoushi smiled at his beloved. Since the day she had come careening into his life, he had known that she would belong to him. The only problem was that she was the ward of the _taiyoukai_ Sesshomaru. Hakudoushi knew for a fact that this particular _youkai_ had a great hate for anyone who had been associated with Naraku.

"What's going on Rin-_chan_? I haven't seen you so excited for a while."

She grinned up at him, her brown eyes shinning.

"I'm finally of age Hakudoushi-_kun_! Several _youkai_ have already gone to Sesshomaru-_sama_ to ask for permission to court me, and he said yes to some!" Rin bounced a little in anticipation. "Isn't this great Hakudoushi-_kun_?"

Rin had been too wrapped up in her announcement to notice that Hakudoushi had gone stiff. In fact he was burning in rage wondering who exactly thought that they were good enough for his Rin. Then a horrifying though occurred to him.

"Rin do you know any of the _youkai_ that will be courting you? Do you like any of them?" He demanded.

"Of course I know them, Hakudoushi-_kun_. Most of them were one of my guards at one point or another. And I like most of them too: all the guards have always been very kind to me. Usually they were the ones to play with me before I met you."

Hakudoushi shook his head, "Not like that, Rin-_chan_. I meant do you favor one over another."

Rin cocked her head and considered the question for a moment and her spreading blush told Hakudoushi the answer to that particular question. However he wanted to know the name of the bastard that had stolen his beloved's heart from right beneath his nose, and then Hakudoushi would like to rip the thief's beating heart clear out of his body.

"What's his name?" He ground out.

His beloved didn't notice his tone of voice, instead her eyes glazed over in a dreamy fashion.

"Kohaku. I've known him since forever and he's even more handsome now than he was before," she ended this announcement with a dreamy sigh.

His feeling of hate was only intensified as he recognized the name as the one of the slayer boy that Naraku had controlled. Rin continued to chatter, never one noticing that Hakudoushi's nails were cutting into his palm, so tightly was the _youkai_ clenching his fist.

"…doushi-_kun_? Hakudoushi-_kun_? Are you alright?"

He shook his head and looked down into his beloved's concerned face. The look made him want to lock her away forever.

"I'm fine, Rin-_chan_."

Mentally he promised that no one would stand between him and his beloved.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

**Several Months Later**

He crashed their wedding.

It was the simplest of plans. Sneak in, take control of the groom, make the groom attempt to kill the Western Lord, and take away his beloved in the chaos. Hopefully Kohaku would get himself killed in the process.

He never expected for his plan to go so horribly wrong.

It had been fine at first. Most of the guards were already half drunk before the wedding and those that weren't were few and easily avoided. As it turned out, there was far less security than he had expected.

In no time at all he was in the shadows in the front of the room were the ceremony was to take place. As was tradition, only a few people were present, one being a _miko_ though Hakudoushi could tell that she was all _youkai_ and had no spiritual powers what so ever. When his beloved and the _ningen_ she was marrying approached the altar, Hakudoushi began his work.

It took him only a moment to find the dark stain on the _ningen_'s aura, it was rather large making it easier to take control of the boy.

"Kill the _taiyoukai_," Hakudoushi whispered.

Kohaku turned, never hearing Rin's concerned calls. Under Hakudoushi's influence the young man approached the _taiyoukai_ and bowed before pulling a sickle out and attacking the man that would have been his father-in-law. The demon lord jumped back and everyone gasped.

Hakudoushi was so caught up in his possession of his rival that he didn't see his beloved moving towards the _ningen_. He made Kohaku attack the demon lord again and this time the attack buried itself deeply in a living chest.

However it was not Sesshomaru that was killed.

Rin stared up in the blank eyes of the man she had been set to marry. Shakily her hand rose and touched his check. The soft press of her palm to his check awakened Kohaku and he look in horror as he found his bride impaled on his own weapon.

"R-Rin?"

She opened her mouth and to both Kohaku and Hakudoushi's horror blood gushed out. Her eyes were dulling with every second that passed but she still stared Kohaku directly in the eye.

"I know…it wasn't you." She coughed, and more blood left her, staining her hands as she coughed into them. "I…love you…Kohaku."

And she went limp, her body sliding off the sickle with its dead weight. Kohaku stared down at the dead woman for a second before looking up at the raging crowd. His water filled eyes met those of the demon lord he had been attempting to kill.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Turning his blade he thrust it through his own heart. Crying for the death of the woman he loved, he fell next to her and died.

The _youkai_ _miko_'s screams filled the room, as did the howls of other present _youkai_.

Arrangements to cremate their bodies were made immediately and Hakudoushi could only follow in the shadows as they took his beloved's body and that of her groom outside. They burnt the _ningen_ boy's first.

But when they place Rin's body upon the pile of sticks and braches Hakudoushi couldn't bear to see her cease to exist in this fashion. When the smoke from the burning wood covered his path, he snuck over and grabbed her body before creeping off with it. He knew there were ways to bring a person back to life; all he had to do was to preserve her body till he was ready to perform such a deed.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll bring you back to me _aijin_ (beloved)." He whispered into her silky hair.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

**In The Present**

Itsuki and Keiko had been exploring another expansive garden when the _youkai_ attacked. Itsuki immediately flung Keiko to the ground and stood over her to defend her.

However, Itsuki's powers weren't well suited to fighting, although they did help to return at least half of the attackers to the _Makai_ (demon realm). It wasn't enough for soon Keiko was peeled from the ground and one _youkai_ held her as another prepared to take her life. Itsuki could only watch as the woman that he had sacrificed so much for was placed to die. Her sad brown eyes met his and Itsuki saw the flash of a blade as it swung down at her.

It never touched her.

Another body, tall and dark stood in front of Keiko's taking the blade into its gut. The portal that the person had come from closed in upon itself as dark eyes dulled. Balls of power emerged around the body and demolished the remaining hostile _youkai_. Both Keiko and Itsuki slid to the floor as they stared at the dying man.

"I am very…sorry…Itsuki."

The man fell forward and the blade pressed till it went straight through the man's corpse.

Finally Itsuki's throat began to work. "Shinobu!"

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Now you all know who the creepy guy is! And you all know how he got to become obsessed with Rin.

This chapter has a main focus on Hakudoushi and Rin with a bit of Itsuki and Sensui, and Yusuke and Inu Yasha on the side. However, next chapter features Yukina and Yusuke, Narkau and Sango, and a bit of Itsuki.

The next chapter probably won't be up next weekend though because I won't be around, see my profile for details. Now I'll hand this chapter over to my wonderful Beta.

. : Beta's Note : .

Hey minna-san! Another great chapter by Akikazu. Wow, even I wasn't expecting that. Hakudoshi and Rin. That's new to me. More creativeness from the wonderful mind of Akikazu. Everyone thank Akikazu for writing this wonderful story!

I don't think there are any new words for me to do pronunciations for. Except Makai, but I'm not absolutely sure on that one. If there are any words you guys want to know, just put it in a review, and I'll try and get it. Be sure to send Akikazu a nice review!

AMV

. : Next Time : .

Grief

End

Pregnant

Reaction

Unexpected Love


	31. Chapter Thirty

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirty : .

Itsuki remained in the garden long after the attack on the house had ended. The _kaimnade_ (demon with the ability to travel through dimensions) was inconsolable, despite the fact that it had been thought that Shinobu had been completely removed from his life. Not even Keiko could bring the _youkai_ (demon) out of his dark mood. Still, Keiko lay near him, having fallen asleep while keeping Itsuki company.

Itsuki himself was locked in a place deep in his mind. There in his dreamscape he sat back and played through the life he had lead with Shinobu, the person that his world had revolved around for so long.

Finally the enactment in his head ended and his sad eyes fell upon Keiko. This small _ningen_ woman that was shivering from the cold night air was the reason that Shinobu had died, and this detail confused Itsuki. Shinobu had made no secret of his distaste for Keiko and had later sold her into the slave market. So why did he sacrifice his life to save hers?

Keiko shivered again and Itsuki sighed in resignation, even with his experience it was impossible to second guess Shinobu. Slowly Itsuki shifted forward and gathered Keiko into his arms. The sleeping woman snuggled into his warmth and the _youkai_ lifted her and made his way to the quarters he had been given. He didn't know where Keiko's room was and according to the servants' gossip no males besides the _Jaganshi_ (master of the _Jagan_) and _kitsune_ (fox) were allowed in the wing that her room would most likely be located.

He sat her gently on his bed but before he could move to join her his eyes caught sight of a certain book lying harmlessly on the foot of the bed.

Hesitantly he reached towards the book and lifted its heavy weight into his arms. Itsuki gazed down at the book for a second before making his next move.

"Sensui Shinobu."

Itsuki gave the book a second to process the name before flipping it open to the end of the tome. He knew that this book could tell him the reason for Shinobu's death.

It was laid out before him, locked in unmovable print. The words of the book painted out how Shinobu forced Itsuki to leave him. It then continued to describe how the _ningen_ had protected the _youkai_'s future by saving the only woman who would stand at his side.

Grief built in his chest. It was accompanied by the feeling of guilt stemming from the fact that Shinobu had died to save Keiko, knowing that she was the one that would take his heart.

Tossing a sad glance toward Keiko, Itsuki crossed from the dimension that the _Ningenkai_ existed in. In this place where the only natural colors were the tones of grey and black he collapsed and let his sorrows run free. It had been in this place that Itsuki had taken Shinobu after he lost his fight with Raizen when the _youkai_ had taken control over Yusuke.

The book that could foretell the future lay forgotten in front of him.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

When she awakened, Yukina noticed something strange.

Her body felt good…

Cautiously she sat up and moved the heated stones Hiei gave her away from her abdomen. Still she felt no pain. A smile lit her face and her hands moved to slide over her stomach where a new life had begun to grow. The skin of her stomach was colder than that of the rest of her body confirming the presence of the daughter she would give birth to.

Excitement coursed through her and her first thought was to jump out of bed and search out Shizuru, Kurama, or Hiei. However she nipped the thought at the bud; she was pregnant now, she couldn't go haring off at a second's notice.

Yukina took a deep breath to calm herself and was overjoyed to hear the door to the room open. She expected the person entering to be Shizuru but when she looked up she found Hiei coming towards her.

"Your fertile period has ended." He announced bluntly.

She nodded, "It has. The stones you gave me help me out a lot, though. Thank you Hiei."

"You will take breakfast in the dinning room?" the _Jaganishi_ asked.

"Yes, will you help me? I don't know if I can make it on my own."

Hiei said nothing but moved to her side and helped her off the bed. As the pair made their way down the halls Yukina noticed that Hiei was careful not to touch her but also remained close to her should she need to use his solid frame for support.

They didn't encounter anyone on their small journey but the dinning room was near bursting at the seams.

Hiei lead Yukina to the open seat next to Shizuru. Yukina was pleased to note that Yusuke was seated across from them.

"Hey, Yukina," Shizuru greeted. "You feeling better?"

She nodded and smiled as everyone greeted her. Then she caught the worried look in Yusuke's eyes.

"Were you sick?" He asked.

Yukina turned red. Hadn't anyone explained her absence to him? Shaking her head Yukina mumbled out a response.

"Yukina, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

All eyes were now on her and Yukina flushed redder. It was one of two men that she had never seen before that broke the silence. One had black hair and the one that spoke had purple hair.

"I see… It'll be a girl then, no doubt."

The other man scowled at the first, "Of course."

Yusuke looked at the two, bewildered. Clearly no one had told him about why she hadn't left her room for the last week.

The silver haired _youkai_ at the head of the table spoke next, his eyes hardly glancing at Yukina.

"I expect you to remain with an escort at all times, _koorime_ (ice maiden). Being the spawn of Narku, I have no doubt that Hakudoushi will use you to meet his goals. That goes for you as well _ningen_ woman." He glanced at Kagome. "When Epsilon returns he is to remain at your side, until then you will remain under my watch."

The three women nodded, Kagome going as far as murmuring a "yes Sesshomaru." Everyone looked satisfied for the moment, save Yusuke whom was still floundering in oblivion. Finally he looked at Yukina again, the expression in his eyes caused the ice maiden's heart to drop.

"Who?" Only the _youkai_ at the table heard his quiet question.

Sesshomaru scowled and glanced at Hiei and Kurama.

"One of you two will take the Detective aside after this meal and explain to him what is going on."

Kurama nodded, "I will speak with Yusuke after breakfast."

Yukina noticed that Yusuke was now refusing to meet her eyes, and to be honest even if he was willing she didn't know if she could meet his. She was unusually quiet during the rest of the meal.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"What's going on?" Yusuke demanded tiredly.

He didn't look at his friend. Instead he tried to keep his mind off of how tired he was. He was tired of being kept in the dark, tired of having his heart broken.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced at Kurama.

"It's not all that bad Yusuke, it's a natural occurrence," the red head assured him.

"Yukina's pregnant! That doesn't just happen!" Yusuke said, frustrated.

"Actually it does." That earned the fox a glare, chuckling he explained. "You do not know much about the _koorime_ do you Yusuke?"

"Only that they kicked Hiei out because he was a boy," Yusuke's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yes, the _Hime Clan_ (clan of the ice maidens) looks down on all males. In fact they have evolved to the point that they can produce female children every hundred years without the services of a male. Since Hiei guarded her, I can assure you that, despite her pregnancy, Yukina is a virgin."

It took a second for the news to sink into Yusuke's mind.

"You mean…"

Kurama snickered, "No doubt if you have your way this will be the only female child Yukina will ever bare."

Obviously satisfied with the shock his news had garnered, Kurama turned and left the floundering detective to gather his wits.

It took him a second but soon Yusuke's mouth opened again.

"Oh shit…"

He had really screwed up this time.

Yusuke immediately went to find Yukina, to try to repair the damage he had so callously caused.

As he passed a room he heard a muffled sobbing and several soothing murmurs. But the sobs caught his attention. He recognized them, would recognize them anywhere.

Keiko was crying.

Without a second though he barged into the room. Four pairs of eye were instantly upon him. Keiko, Yukina, and Kagome were all on the floor, along with that weird cat creature that usually accompanied Kagome. Keiko's eyes teared and the distraught woman wrenched herself from Kagome's lap and onto Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you have to find him!" She sobbed.

Yukina rose and hurried to pry her friend off of the bewildered detective. Kagome followed right behind her.

"Keiko, Keiko you need to calm down," Kagome said.

"He's gone!" Keiko cried.

Yukina rubbed the _ningen_'s back and looked at Kagome helplessly, Yusuke did them same, having never been useful around a crying woman.

"Keiko, take a deep breath. We can't fix anything till you tell us what's wrong," Kagome dictated.

Keiko obeyed and took in a gulp of air. Tears still poured from her eyes in torrents but Yusuke noticed that she was calming. Barely though.

"Now tell us what's going on," Kagome whispered.

"Last night, after the mansion was attacked, I stayed with Itsuki in the garden. I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up in his bed. But he wasn't there... He was anywhere... I can't find him!" Keiko burst into tears again.

Yusuke scowled but let his ex-girlfriend cry on him. Neither of the other girls seemed as if they were going to attempt to stem her tears either, instead they both looked lost in thought.

Just as he was beginning to loss his patience Kagome and Yukina finally snapped back to the situation at hand.

"Yukina, I don't think Itsuki is gone for good. He really cares for you I don't think he would leave without saying goodbye," Yukina murmured.

"Right, he's probably off mourning Sensui's death. They were very close you know," Kagome added.

Keiko calmed some. "He said they were like family," she whispered.

"You see, Itsuki will be back before long," Yukina comforted.

"He'll probably feel bad about putting you through this too," Kagome said.

Keiko gave them a watery smile and released Yusuke. The detective, himself, was trying not to snort at the suggestion the girls were throwing out, but then again he didn't see Itsuki like they probably did.

…Thank God.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

After taking breakfast with all the other people living in the palace, Sango and Naraku found a way to be alone together, again. This time they hid themselves in a library; between the millions of rows of books they secluded themselves from the rest of the world.

Sango glanced at their joined hands as they strolled through the empty aisle of bookshelves. They barely knew each other, but she found herself enthralled by the dark man that was just as lost in this world as she was. It was perhaps the common factor of being lost that had allowed them to grow so close so quickly.

Multiple servants had warned her about how Naraku had formerly been. The maids delighted in giving excruciating detail as to the aftermath of his rampages, the crippled villages, and traumatized people that he had left in his every wake. The male servants spoke of the battles, how cowardly Naraku had been, the millions his minions had slaughtered.

She paid no attention to any of it. All of what they had said may have been true, but Sango knew that he was not the same now. He was gentle, lost, and he cared for her... She was sure that he cared for her. And she more than cared for him.

"Sango?" The soft inquiry was accompanied by a slight squeeze to her hand.

Slightly startled, her body jumped a bit.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were filled with sweet concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

To her horror, she blurted out the truth. "Us."

He stilled at that, his eyes taking on a curious look. "What about us?"

With no other option she whispered the only response she could think of. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He let go of her hand and for a second she was sure he was about to reject her. But his arms wrapped around her, pulling him to his hard frame. After a second's hesitation, her arms slid around his waist. She almost didn't hear the words that fell quietly form his lips.

"I've already fallen."

Tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

"Have you seen my dolls Rin? Look at how eager they are to give their hearts away," Hakudoushi snickered.

"They're in love," Rin cooed.

"The evil warlord and the slayer, an unexpected occurrence to be sure, but this will work to our advantage."

"Will you tell me your plan _aijin_ (beloved)?"

Hakudoushi gave her a hard kiss before answering. "I'll kill them. And in the aftermath I'll take down those who threaten to stand between us."

"I feel sorry for them, _aijin_. Their love can never be, but we have that opportunity now. Don't we Hakudoushi?"

"We do. I would never let anyone tear us apart, beloved."

"It's still so very sad," Rin sighed.

Hakudoushi took her into his arms. He knew his beloved had a soft heart and because of that she couldn't deal with the dark aspects of his plots easily. It was a weakness but it was one of the things that made her Rin.

"They're only dolls, beloved. Even if I allowed them to live, circumstances would later rip them apart. It's better this way."

"I know, you would never be deliberately cruel, _aijin_," Rin whispered.

Hakudoushi smirked as he took note of the tone of awe in her voice. Things were falling into place, perfectly.

. : End of Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

I'm back! I know all you readers out there were anxiously waiting for this chapter and I'm sure you'll do the same for the next chapter.

Anyways, I have an important announcement! The way this is planed out, Muichimotsu will run to thirty-five chapters, including the epilogue. As it is the plot is growing close to the original idea from which this story sprouted from.

If there are any questions that do not have to deal with the future of this plot please direct them to me and I will address them on the next chapter.

Adios

. : Beta's Note : .

Hey all! Another great chapter by our own wonderful author. EVERYONE THANK HER! Hehe, I'm very adamant about wanting people to thank the author, because without them, there is no story. Those who don't shall find themselves knocked out, kidnapped, and will wake up with bleeding welts in one of my many torture chambers! Mwahahahaha! Anyways, please don't forget to review!

AMV

. : Next Time : .

Betrayal

Laying to Rest

Grief

_Muichimotsu_


	32. Chapter Thirty One

!WARNING! Character death in this chapter.

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirty One : .

She was finished.

Hakudoushi stepped back from his newest doll. The familiar, cold face was directed up towards him and Hakudoushi conceded that the doll did not look as close to the woman as he would like but she would be acceptable for what he had plan. It had already taken him two weeks to reconstruct her to this point, but Hakudoushi knew that his victims had spent the time he had allotted them building their relationships. This would make it even more delightful when he ripped them apart.

Her eyes opened and cold, lifeless eyes looked up at him.

"Why have you summoned me one again?" Her voice was just as he remembered.

"I have a task for you to accomplish."

She blinked and a cruel smirk curved her lip. "What do you wish of me?"

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

The attack came at dawn.

After being awakened by the massive press of battle read auras against his own, Kurama quickly got dressed and left his room to see if anyone else had been awakened. Kagome was not in her room, nor was Ayame but the _kitsune_ could sense that both of them were elsewhere in the palace.

Kurama's next stop was the next wing over. Hiei was already up and was moving the girls into one room when Kurama arrived. Keiko looked at Kurama hopefully as she passed by, and the red head knew that she was wondering if Itsuki had come back. Hating to disappoint the woman he shook his head. Keiko's eyes darkened and she slumped a bit, but continued to move into Yukina's room.

Mentally shaking his head, Kurama looked towards Hiei, "Will you stay here?"

Hiei nodded, "I will protect these women. You are going to seek out the _miko_?"

"Yes. If I find one of them I'll send either Yusuke or Kuwabara to you."

"The detective only. The _baka_ (moron) will only succeed in getting the wrong someone killed."

"Alright, if I see Yusuke, I'll send him up."

Hiei's grunt followed Kurama down the hall. Even as the noise faded from his ears, _youkai_ (demons) began to swarm the hall. Unlike the previous attacks, these _youkai_ seemed completely without direction, some moved past him, some gathered to fight him, and some even turned tail and ran at the sight of him. Slightly amused, Kurama called forth his rose whip and easily decimated the forces that opposed him. He didn't even break out a sweat going through the attacking mass.

Before long Kurama entered a room that was strangely devoid of the attacking _youkai_. However what he saw in the room held him motionless. Naraku was on the ground before him, his body was cradling Sango's limp form. Kurama glance an arrow sticking up from the _ningen_ (human) woman's body. Naraku's back was turned, as if shielding Sango.

It was then that his eyes took in the familiar black cloaked figure standing across the room from them. Her hood was up and Kurama couldn't see her face, but from the _miko_ power that glowed from the tip of her arrow, he knew this had to be Kagome. His heart began to break. His mind had resisted the thought at first but a strange foggy like feeling lighted in his mind and Kurama found himself unable to refuse the few facts set before him.

The arrow flew off its bow and struck Naraku through his chest, burning straight through him and lodging itself in Sango's body, pinning the two together. The arrow's purification began to eat away at Naraku's body.

Even as his eyes dull they caught a hold of Kurama's, blood gushed past his lips as he managed to say one word.

"…Kagome…"

Naraku's eyes closed and his body toppled over. Kurama made a move towards them but an arrow flew past his head, slicing his cheek. His hard glare found Kagome.

"Why have you done this?" He demanded.

"Naraku must pay for what he has done in the past."

"And Sango?"

"She was in the way."

Kurama prepared himself to launch himself at her and subdue her in order to bring her before Sesshomaru later but Kagome fired another arrow at him, and while he was dodging it, Kagome disappeared from his sight.

Kurama immediately went to check on Naraku and Sango. Both were dead. Hot blood trickled from the cut Kagome had given him and the feeling of betrayal burned through him.

But worst of all, his heart was broken.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Rin hid behind the door when she heard someone approaching.

"I've returned, Hakudoushi," the feminine voice was unfamiliar to her.

"Have you done as I've asked?" The tone of her lover's voice scared her.

"Yes, Naraku and Sango are dead."

"Well done. Do you wish to return to the underworld now?"

"No, I'll see how this plays out. The pain of my reincarnation is my pleasure."

"Go then."

Rin heard the woman leave but she did move for a long time. She wondered if she really knew the man that claimed to love her at all.

Heart pounding wildly, Rin decided that she would tell the "enemy" what Hakudoushi had done.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Tired from the nonstop battle she had been participating in since she had sensed the invading _youkai_, Kagome and Ayame ducked into a room to rest for a couple of minutes before heading out again.

Unfortunately, the smell of blood in the room was so thick that even Kagome's human nose could smell it. Hesitantly she peered around for the source. The two bodies lay just on the other side of the room. Recognizing the dark hair that fell like a cloak down the sitting figure's back, Kagome rushed over to them.

It wasn't till she fell at their side that she noticed the arrows. Ayame reached out to pull them but out but they shocked her and when she pulled her hand away the pads of her fingers were slightly burnt. She stuck the throbbing appendages in her mouth.

"Purification residue," she explained to Kagome.

Kagome frowned and moved to stand behind the point of entry. Her hand reached for the arrow and she was reminded about another time and another arrow. Still locked in her memory she grasped the arrow and gave it a pull. The arrow disintegrated and Kagome knew who had killed the pair of new lovers.

"It was Kikyo."

"But Kikyo's dead!" Ayame protested.

"I know this arrow, it's Kikyo's."

"What should we do, Kagome?"

"Go tell Sesshomaru, I'll stay here."

"But-"

"Go!" Kagome ordered.

"Alright," Ayame stood and ran off.

Kagome moved a bit and looked at the faces of the two people that had come together despite the intentions of the man whom had brought them back.

Sorrow rose within her and Kagome cried for what the two would never be able to share.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Hakudoushi was in the palace.

The _youkai_ closed his eyes and savored the taint that he had instilled in the heart of the _kitsune_ and the pain he could feel echoing in Kagome's soul.

Quickly he made a beeline for the _miko_ (shrine maiden). He would get rid of her personally. It would give him satisfaction to get rid of the _miko_ that had more often than not stood in his way. He despised how openly loving she was, she had even been able to put her dislike for Naraku aside, and to him that was unforgivable.

"_Muichimotsu_, _miko_. Hold nothing. Words that such a _good miko_ should take to heart. Desires bring greed, and having brings not but loss. Such a fragile soul that I have held, I need but use pain to break you."

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

Pathetically short chapter for you this week but it's a lead on to the next. I want to keep the next chunk together so it looks to gain good length.

I've got lots of projects to hop to so the chances for an update next week is iffy but it will only take two weeks at most, so don't run off thinking this story will never be finished if I don't show for a bit.

Sayonara.

. : Beta's Note : .

Hey everyone! Don't forget to thank Akikazu for the chapter, short or not. Hope you guys (and girls) liked it!

. : Next Time : .

Death

Injury

Confrontations

Unbound

Forget


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

CHARACTER DEATH 

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirty Two : .

The unfamiliar _youki_ (demonic energy) whispered across her senses. The sensation tingled over her nerves and her body tensed before her mind registered what was happening. Faintly she heard a scrape of one of the _shoji_ (paper doors) slide shut. Kagome wiped the tears from her face and reached for her weapon.

A wary eye peered towards the door and Kagome barely had the time to defend herself as a white figure hurtled towards her. Daggers crossed in front of her, supported by arms that trembled under the force of holding the attacking blade.

"You have remained the same, _miko_."

"Hakudoushi," she whispered her eyes locking on his.

"I have waited for a very long time _miko_ (priestess/ceremonial dancer). There is no one who has waited longer than I to be reunited with their beloved."

"And you think I care?" Kagome demanded. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to assure that you will die a thousand deaths before I send you to the realm beyond."

Kagome shoved him away and pushed herself to her feet. Hakudoushi attacked again his _wakizashi_ (a sword shorter than both a _katana_ and _kodachi_) sending off sparks as Kagome fended it off with her daggers. She absently wondered what had happened to Hakudoushi's _nagnita_ (weapon sort of like a spear but the blade is longer and curved).

Quickly she disengaged their weapons, knowing that her physical strength was nothing compared to a _youkai_'s. For all his age he was fast too, though not as fast as the canine _youkai_ that had frequently been in her company. The only clear advantage that Kagome had over Hakudoushi was that she had the ability to purify _youkai_ and her daggers were more maneuverable than his _wakizashi_. The downside was that her range was much shorter than Hakudoushi's and she barely managed to dance out of the way of his attacks.

However, Kagome was only a _ningen_ and didn't have the stamina to outlast Hakudoushi. Soon her movements and her reactions became slower. Hakudoushi was slowly but surely maneuvering himself into victory.

Kagome knew that she had to act, and soon. While she was plotting, Hakudoushi attacked. This time Kagome was far from fortunate and the _wakizashi_ slipped into her body, between two of her ribs. Kagome was shocked for a moment by the sting and coldly burning sensation the expanded from the injury. In those few silent moments, in which the world hung still, Kagome felt Hakudoushi's blade slide smoothly out her back. A single breath forcefully left her and was accompanied by a wave of new pain.

Hakudoushi pulled his _wakizashi_ from her body and prepared to attack again. Kagome stared at the bloodied blade for a second before lunging at the _youkai_, the blade found a new sheath in her gut while her daggers buried themselves in either side of Hakudoushi's neck. Her weapons began to glow as she forced the purifying energy into her nemesis.

Violet eyes stared at her balefully as the pure energy began to eat at his body. There was an eardrum shattering shriek and even as it echoed through the room, Hakudoushi ceased to exist.

Without anyone to hold it, the _wakizashi_ slide right out of her body, as the blade slide out the wound it caused grew larger as the weapon continued to cut her flesh. Finally it fell to the floor, clanging loudly. Another gasped parted her lips as blood began to poor from her second wound. Numbly she fell to her knees, then further to support her weight with one of her hands, her other hand pressed the wound in her lower abdomen.

A cough ripped through her body and blood dripped from her lips. Kagome's eyes widened and she took in the burning sensation from the vicinity of her lungs. As another cough tinged with blood forced its way through her throat, Kagome realized that the first wound Hakudoushi gave her had pierced her lung straight through to the other side.

Thinking about the placement of the other grievous wound she had received, Kagome knew that there were no normal means from which she could survive.

Kagome collapsed to the floor, consciousness fading even as her blood cascaded from her wounds.

Her eyes closed and she knew that she would die.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

When the hostile _youkai_ finally ran out of reinforcements, Sesshomaru stood in the banquet hall surveying the remnants of battle around him. The ground was thick with corpse and mismatched body parts. The stench of low leveled _youkai_ and their blood clung to the air, the tang of _dokkasou_ (Sesshomaru's "toxic flower claw" attack) wafted through the room in a manner that he considered to be pleasant.

Mentally he sighed when he realized that he would have to open a portal to his estates in the _Makai_ (demon realm) to allow his servants to clean up his manor. No doubt hauling so many corpses out into the open _Ningenkai_ (human realm) would arouse unwanted attention.

Still he could not bring himself to regret the blood battle that had taken place in his palace. It had been a satisfying fight, for though the _youkai_ themselves were low leveled and pathetically easy to defeat they had come in masses providing a semi-worthy battle. Reminiscing about battles long since fought, Sesshomaru almost didn't catch the familiar scent entering the room.

His head turned warily, Tokijin in hand, and he spotted the woman standing hesitantly in the doorway. She looked as she had five centuries ago.

"Rin…"

Large brown eyes gazed at him with a solemnity tinged with fear. She took one stepped towards him but before she could come any further Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"Rin, why are you here? You have been dead for many decades."

Her brow knitted, "I feel like I should know you, but I do not. Should I know you?"

"You do not recall me? You spent many years at my side before you died on the day you were to wed."

"Married? To Hakudoushi?"

The name caused a growl to rumble past his lips.

"That Naraku scum? This Sesshomaru would never allow him to take you." Sesshomaru looked at her, his gaze unreadable. "You do not remember, do you?"

Her head shook, "I only remember Hakudoushi."

"I see. Why have you come if you do not remember?"

"Hakudoushi is going to kill you and a _miko_. I wanted to warn you." She took a breath and added, "I would also ask that you return me to the land of the dead."

Sesshomaru flinched at the last request. He didn't think he could kill the girl that had once been so important to him. Rin must have seen this because she grabbed his hand and caught his eyes with hers.

"Please. I do not want to go home to Hakudoushi anymore. I am tired of living in a place where I no longer belong."

He saw no doubt in her eyes only a yearning and a deep sadness. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second and nodded. He would do this final thing for her.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. "I will make it as painless as I possibly can."

Her eyes closed and a smile curved her lips even as Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down on her.

"_Sayonara_ (good bye/farewell), Sesshomaru-_sama_."

There was a dull thunk, a spray of blood, and Rin's body collapsed. Her head landed near her body, cloven cleanly near the base of the neck. Her eyes were already dull but her happy smile still lingered on her lips.

Despondently he lifted his empty hand into the air above her body. Acid-like poison dripped from his claws and onto Rin's corpse, melting it into a pile of nothingness. There was nothing left of her brief return to life now, but the slight scent that diminished with every second that passed by.

He allowed sorrow to fill him for a single moment. However Sesshomaru knew that if he could go back he would make the same decision. If he hadn't taken Rin's life he knew that she would have found death before the next dawn. He would never take the chance that could ultimately lead to Rin taking her own life.

His moments of reflection were cut short when a panting wolf princess rushed into the room. Her eyes lighted from dark despair when she saw him. She leapt towards him.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_!"

"Yes?"

Catching the icy edge to his voice, Ayame took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Although he approved of this, Sesshomaru tapped a claw to Tokijin's hilt impatiently.

"Kagome said to warn you that Kikyo was here!" Ayame finally blurted out.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and focused on the _ookami_ (wolf) princess, mentally he called her several kinds of fool for leaving Kagome along whilst Kikyo was roaming the halls of his palace.

"Where did you leave her?" He demanded, his voice deeper than normal a sure indication of the violence hovering beneath his calm façade.

Ayame's eyes widened a little as she realized how close he was to loosing control, and instinctively she took a step back.

"Where?" He repeated, his eyes gaining a red tinge.

"In one of the empty entertainment rooms, off the main hall," she squeaked.

He was off before she could regain her breath. Darting down the halls he was ripping the _shoji_ out of his way in seconds. The coppery tang of blood assaulted his sensitive nose before he even set foot in the room.

It took but an instant to survey the bodies of Naraku and Sango on the other end of the room. A bloody _wakizashi_ was several yards from them and he could smell the stench of the incarnation Hakudoushi beneath the dusting of _miko_ _ki_ (energy). Then, near the _wakizashi,_ was another body in a growing puddle of blood, and he knew this was Kagome. He moved to the side of his _imouto_ (little sister) and knelt.

Carefully he turned her body over, noting the exit wound on her back as well as its entrance in the front and the stab in her abdomen that dragged down as if someone has pulled the sword out from an angle.

From the placement of the first wound, Sesshomaru could tell that a lung was pierced. He hadn't made a study of the _ningen_ anatomy but he had killed enough to know that the second injury was in a vital place as well. From the amount of blood that had left Kagome's body via the still bleeding wounds, Sesshomaru knew that her bleeding to death was a very prominent possibility.

Upset, Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her to her room. He gently set her down onto her bed and set about summoning his healer without leaving her side.

A dark portal opened in the doorway and his healer rushed in. His appearance was that of a young man, but he had served at Sesshomaru's side for more than four centuries and Sesshomaru knew him to be trustworthy, despite how he dressed and acted. The healer was Chinese and had become a vassal to the _Taiyoukai_ (demon lord) since he came to Japan to escape his family, at one time he had been _ningen_ (human), but was now some species in the between as in the manner of Hijikata and Souji. He had dark brown hair pulled back, leaving an ear tail to hang by his face. A hoop earring carved out of bone pierced his left ear. Dark eyes watched Sesshomaru respectfully.

"You called, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

"Li Shen, approach," Sesshomaru stepped aside so he could see Kagome. "This is your patient."

Li Shen moved to the bedside and had just begun his examination when coughs racked Kagome's body. Her body shuddered for several seconds before Kagome began to make choking noises.

Quickly Li Shen flipped Kagome's body and moved her face onto a cloth he had thrown over his shoulder when he received Sesshomaru's summons. He forced her mouth open and blood spilt from the opening. Once she was in no danger of choking again, Li Shen turned her over and examined her wounds. He frowned and glanced at Sesshomaru warily.

"Report, healer," Sesshomaru snapped.

"I'm afraid there's nothing much I can do Sesshomaru-_sama_," Li Shen murmured. "Both of these wounds are lethal on their own, and if they were alone I could heal her, perhaps. But together they are outside my capabilities. They are not within the capabilities of anyone I know either."

"Explain," the _Taiyoukai_ ordered.

"Well this wound," Li Shen traced a finger around the wound that ran through her body till it exited out of her back, "pierces her lung. And this one," He tapped near the ugly gash near her abdomen, "has cut her stomach." His hands dropped back to his side. "I could heal one of course, but that wouldn't help."

A single silver brow rose in demand for further explination. Li Shen quickly complied, not wanting to irritate the already irate lord.

"If I healed her lung, it would not do much good. The healing would tax her body. Kagome-_sama_ would need more of the appropriate nutrients to cope with the healing but her stomach would still be pierced and eventually she would die, for at the rate humans heal, her stomach would not be able to hold any food long after the time in which she would starve to death."

"And if you heal her stomach?" Sesshomaru questioned, the edges of despair leaking into his mind.

"If I heal her stomach she would be able to eat. But one cannot live long with a hole in a lung. Assuming she doesn't die of blood lose or of choking first, her lungs with shortly cease to function." Li Shen looked him straight in the eye. "I would suggest a mercy killing. Otherwise it's starvation or suffocation, unless you can pull off two miracles and a half."

The healer pulled two vials from his pocket, one a soft, clear violet color the other a thick neon green shade. He handed them both to the _youkai_ lord. "Here, the purple one will lend Kagome-_sama_ the strength to awaken and last for about an hour before she grows weak again. The green is a poison that will cause her heart to stop. If you chose to use it, it will not cause her any pain."

"I see," he took both vials.

Li Shen bowed. "Will that be all Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

He nodded and watched as the healer bound off into the portal before looking wistfully at Kagome. He would awaken Kagome and speak with her, he would allow her to say goodbye if she chose to take the poison. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through Kagome's hair before leaving the room.

There was much to be done before awakening Kagome.

In the hall not far from Kagome's room he ran into Ayame, after quickly explaining the situation to her, he sent the wolf princess to stay at Kagome's side.

In short order he round up and gathered all of the guests in his household in Kagome's room.

Yukina and Keiko sat on the bed next to Kagome, trying to make the dying girl as comfortable as possible. Epsilon was curled on the pillow next to her head, watching the scene with keen eyes. Shizuru stood nearby with a comforting hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara was on a chair, crying and trying to comfort Ayame, who was trying not to cry on the floor next to him. Souji and Hijikata stood close to the wall by the bed, their faces pale and withdrawn. Yusuke stood in a corner as close to Yukina as he dared, he didn't want to take the chance that his presence would disturb Kagome. Hiei and Kurama stood on either side of the door. Hiei's face was drawn up in its usual mask but the expression on Kurama's face gave Sesshomaru pause. Kurama, whom Sesshomaru expected had fallen in love with Kagome was watched the dying girl with a cold, burning look in his eyes. With an inward shrug he marked it off as torment over her injury.

Sesshomaru's, along with everyone else's, attention turned to Kagome when she began to cough again. Her face paling further, Yukina turned her face into a cloth that had place next to her head and opened her mouth. Again the _miko_ coughed and more blood left her body to cling to the cloth.

The _Taiyoukai_ pulled out the vial with the violet liquid and moved to Kagome's head. He tilted her head in a more manageable position, uncorked the vial, and carefully emptied its contents into Kagome's mouth.

For a second nothing happened, but then a glow covered Kagome's body and even as it dimmed her eyes fluttered open. Immediately they caught sight of him and latched onto his eyes. A small pale hand rose shakily and he caught it in his, trying to comfort her in any way he could think of. A second passed and Kagome's eyes cleared finally she broke the silence that hung thickly in the room.

"I'm dying, aren't I _ani_ (elder brother)?"

Thought it caught in his throat for a second, Sesshomaru forced his voice to work as it normally would. "Yes."

She nodded slightly and observed the vial in his hand.

"How long do I have?"

"An hour at most."

She gulped and her eyes closed for a second. He knew that she was weighting her options. Finally they opened and her eyes were slightly glassy when she looked at him again.

"I would like to say my farewells in private." She took a deep breath a whispered, "but please don't bring Shippo, _ani_. I don't think I could… take it."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing how it would break both her and the kit's hearts if this type of encounter occurred.

"Whom will you see first?"

"Hiei," she took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "You'll have to leave to, _ani_. Epsilon will stay with me."

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room, everyone else followed him out, save Hiei who moved closer to the bed where Kagome could see him without straining herself.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Hiei watched the dying woman quietly, her eyes were still close but he knew that she knew he was besides her. Still he watched as she waited till the room was clear before she began to speak.

"I do not know you very well Hiei-_san_," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Why did you want t speak with me?" He asked, curious now.

"I think, Hiei-_san_, that if there had been time you could have been a very dear person to me."

"Really?" Skepticism was thick in his voice.

"Yes, you remind me very much of Sesshomaru when I met him." She smiled wistfully. Then her eyes opened and Hiei saw that tears were pooling there. "I would ask something of you Hiei-_san_."

"What do you want that someone closer to you cannot provide?"

"I would ask that you watch out for Kurama for me. I could maybe ask Souji-_kun_ or Hijikata-_san_ to do this, but they are not close to him, Hiei-_san_, they cannot inconvenience themselves because of my wishes. You work with him, I know you can keep him from harm."

Hiei was quiet for a moment but finally nodded, "I will do this for you."

"Thank you Hiei-_san_ and _sayonara_. Will you ask Keiko to come in?"

Hiei nodded, paused as Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, and left.

He had the feeling that given time Kagome's thought to their closeness would have surely come true.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome had people brought into her room one at a time, save Yusuke whom she had go in with Yukina. After Keiko came out she had Yukina and Yusuke brought in, then Kuwabara, next went Shizuru, after that Ayame, then Hijikata, and currently Souji was coming out.

All whom had gone in came out with a thoughtful look on their faces. The women were now all dry eyed and Yukina was clinging to Yusuke like a lifeline. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome's words had wrought these effects.

Souji looked at him and dipped a small bow.

"Kagome-_sama_ requested that you go in now, Sesshomaru-_sama_," he murmured before backing over to where Hijikata waited.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and sat on the bed next to his dying _imouto_ (little sister). She had less than half an hour before Li Shen's potion wore off. After he stopped moving Kagome opened her eyes and gazed up at him affectionately. Epsilon watched him from near her head but laid back down in disinterest.

"Sesshomaru, _ani_, I wanted you to know how much being a part of your family has meant to me. After falling into the well there was no way I could live a normal life afterwards, having you here has made me so happy. And I wouldn't give back my time in the _Sengoku Jidai_ (Warlord/Feudal Era) for anything. Not even to have my life back."

"Kagome you will not stay dead. I have _Tenseiga_ (Sesshomaru's sword and twin blade of _Tetsusaiga_, a sword that cannot kill) if you die I can bring you back," Sesshomaru said, his voice hinting at his inner desperation.

"No _ani_, when I die, do not use _Tenseiga_. The sword has a mind of its own I do not want you to have high hope only to find out it will not work. When I die it will be my time, I wish to rest peacefully until my soul begins a new life."

"Very well," he said, not without sadness. "Kagome, have you given thought to how you wish to die? My healer gave me a potion that will stop your heart. I will not allow you to die of suffocation or starvation but if you want I will bring your death as I have to Rin today."

"Rin?"

"Yes, the scum that Naraku created brought her back but she asked me to bring her death and so I did so in the most painless manner I could think of," Sesshomaru answered.

"It must of hurt you to kill Rin but you know that she would have done it herself if you hadn't."

"Indeed, I know this."

Kagome sighed and paused before saying, "I believe I will allow Epsilon to take my life."

Both Sesshomaru and Epsilon stirred at this with surprise.

"I love you very much Sesshomaru _nii_-_san_ (big brother). I do not want my death on your hand from either taking my life on your blade nor from handing me poison. But I will tell you of my decision after I speak with Kurama and Epsilon. I would ask that you tell my family what has happened to me though, after this is over of course. I also would ask that you take care of them for me, especially Shippo."

Sesshomaru kissed her brow and stood, "You know I will do this for you, _imouto_. I will guard your family as they are dear to you and I will take care of Shippo and ensure that he is never without someone in the world."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Please send Kurama in. I'll see you after I speak with Epsilon."

He nodded and left.

Kurama was waiting outside the door, his face looking as if it had been engraved in rock. Sesshomaru motioned for him to go and moved back to where he had been standing before he had gone in to see Kagome.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kagome knew her time was coming to an end. But she also knew that she needed only a couple more minutes before she would be able to rest in peace.

She heard the door open and then close. There was also a rustle of clothing and a tap of a soft shoe on the ground, but none of the noises approached the bed.

"Are you going to stay by the door?" She asked, teasingly.

"I prefer to do so."

Kurama's voice was cold, and it confused Kagome. The redhead had never shone Kagome anything but his kind, gentle side, excusing the times he had been fighting. This was the _youkai_ that had pieced together her ravaged heart, though she had yet to tell him as much.

Recent events put her in a difficult position however. She could either tell him now or take the secret with her to the grave. And though Kagome knew she ought to have thought this out first, she planned to play this final meeting by ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to come closer, Kurama?" She asked.

"I have no desire to be any closer to one such as you."

"Kurama why are you acting like this?" Kagome demanded, she could feel her heart breaking, a sure indication that she had loved this _kitsune_ (fox).

"I cannot stand a person that would offer friendship at one moment and deals death to their 'friends' at another instant."

"What are you taking about?" Kagome questioned, bewildered.

"You slew Sango and Naraku, do not attempt to deny it. You attacked me in your haste to escape. I know you're the person in the cloak that has been helping us Kagome."

She heard him come closer and opened her eyes in time to see him grab her arm roughly and expose her wrist. The lacerations from his rose whip had left, light silvery scars that were barely visible.

"I'm the one that gave you this."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw hate burning there. Her heart broke, shattering like the _Shikon no Tama_ (Jewel of Four Souls), but she didn't make any attempt to deny his accusations. If he thought that she could betray him, or anyone else, in this manner then there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. However, if she was to die with a broken heart she wouldn't bring any regrets with her.

Eyes filled with tears she looked into icy green eyes and whispered, "I love you Kurama. You should leave now."

Kagome closed her eyes but caught Kurama's last words to her though they were only a whisper.

"I may have loved the _miko_ you pretended to be, but my mind will always remember you as the witch you ending up being."

He left and Kagome allowed a few of her tears to escape her. They ran down her face and absorbed into the pillowcase beneath her. Dragging herself from her self-pity, Kagome forced her tears back. She didn't have time to cry, not with death hovering as close as it was.

And speaking of death…

"I release Epsilon from his bound form," she whispered, voice cracking.

Epsilon jump off the bed and once again took on his human form. Dark red eyes peered down at the dying girl on the bed. She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes for a moment before looking at her left arm where the binding _kanji_ had been carved.

"What will happen to you when I die, Epsilon?" She asked softly.

"If I am bound to you when your life ends, I will follow immediately afterwards."

Again her eyes closed and she fingered the binding scars lingeringly. After thinking the situation over for a moment, she sighed and opened her eyes to tell Epsilon the decision she had come to.

"I would like for you to tell me how to unbind you. I do not want you to die on account of my selfishness."

Fathomless dark red eyes watch her for a second, dissecting her words for any measure of deceit. He couldn't find what wasn't there and so he settled on the bed next to her.

"Do you wish to do this know it will cause you no small amount of pain? I have seen lesser beings die from much less that an unbinding. It has driven many a human into the abyss called insanity."

She smiled faintly and patted his hand in a comforting manner, though Epsilon would no doubt deny that it was comforting. He was very much like Sesshomaru and Hiei-_san_ in this matter.

"I am dying Epsilon. There is nothing that will persuade me not to relieve you from the same fate." Her eyes were sad, "There is no point in drawing my life out."

He watched her for a second, his eyes unreadable, but finally asked, "You still possess that dagger that you preformed the binding with?"

Kagome pulled her dagger out from its sheath at her side. The final attack on Hakudoushi had caused the blood on the blade to be purified away. Epsilon held his hand out for it and Kagome handed it off without a second thought.

He paused to give her one last chance to change her mind.

"It will hurt you as your _miko ki_ will reject my _youki_. I will also have to cut you Kagome. Try not to scream."

Kagome nodded and watch as Epsilon continued with interest.

He carefully cut the _kanji_ for "free" into his left hand and left it to bleed freely for a moment and he situated Kagome's right arm in a comfortable yet easily accessible position. He then cut a single, straight line through the three binding _kanji_ on her arm. Epsilon placed his bleeding hand on the cut and looked at her.

"You need to speak the reverse of the binding words you used," he explained.

Kagome considered this for a second before whispering, "Life, Discontent, Fleeting."

There was a light such as there had been when Epsilon was bound. It blinded Kagome temporarily. However, she could feel, and currently her body felt as if it was being ripped apart. A scream was building in her throat but Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to hold it in. The scream push against her mouth and Kagome bit down on her lip harder, blood filled her mouth.

Fire filled her body and pain crushed through her right arm but then the light faded and the pain left leaving only a sharp stinging where it had once ruled her body.

Red eyes looked down at her when she finally decided to open her own eyes. Faintly she smiled up at Epsilon, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Did I not scream?" She asked.

"I hadn't truly expected you to remain silent during the unbinding process."

She sighed. "Do I have much time left?"

"No, the unbinding took much long than I expected. You have less than five minutes I expect."

"I can feel it, my body will not last that long even."

"Then you should call in your elder brother."

She shrugged, "I don't know if I have even that much left in me."

"I could give your body to heal itself entirely, if you do not mind paying a certain price," Epsilon murmured unexpectedly.

"I am too tired to be sad at the moment Epsilon. If I was not dying at the moment I could guarantee that I would be lost in depression. I do not think I could pull myself back from heart break a second time," she whispered.

"You would like this price then," Epsilon purred.

"What is it?" She inquired with no curiosity and even less hope.

"Your memories."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

With two minutes left in Kagome's hour left, Epsilon stepped out of Kagome's room. First he looked at the redhead _kitsune_ whom stare blankly back at him. Then he turned to Sesshomaru and gave a nod, after all he was Death, he bowed to no one.

"You may go in Sesshomaru-_sama_ but Kagome is not awake," he announced.

There was a stifled sob in the direction of the women but he didn't look to see who it was.

"Did she tell you what she chose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She has, her choice was to live."

"How?" Keiko demanded. "And who are you anyways?"

"I am Death but those who have lived long enough call me Epsilon. And I have done what no one other than Death can do. I allowed Kagome to draw enough energy to heal herself completely. Unfortunately she will not awaken for some time and when she does there will be repercussions for her choice."

"Repercussions? What did you do to her?" Kurama demanded.

Epsilon looked at him coldly, "I would not think that you would care."

"Explain what you have done, Epsilon," Sesshomaru ordered.

"We went through and erase most of her memories of the past three years, all the way back to her fifteenth birthday when she fell into the well. She will remember that Sesshomaru-_sama_ is her elder brother and that Shippo is her adopted son. She will not remember how these events came to be. She will know how to fight but she will not remember learning to do so. The last three years will be blank, though her feelings for some things will remain. She'll feel safe with some people and uncomfortable with others but she won't know why she feels that way," Epsilon shrugged.

Sesshomaru sent him a look and passed Epsilon to go to Kagome's side. Epsilon moved out of his way and stared at Kurama. Using powers he had long left to rust he projected some of his words into the redhead's mind.

_And she won't remember you._

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

I haven't updated in such a long time. I so very, very sorry! This chapter is extra long so I hope that makes up for it at least somewhat. Good news is that I am out of school so there will hopefully be an update each week. Actually looking forward this story will probably be finished by the end of June.

Speaking of this chapter you are all probably hating me right now, aren't you? Sesshomaru killed Rin, Kagome was thought to die, Kurama hates Kagome, Itsuki is nowhere to be seen (personally I "heart" Itsuki), and neither is Shippo. It gets both better and worse in the next chapter, so please hang tight.

Also this is basically where this story grew from. Kurama being upset with Kagome while she was mortally wounded and someone erasing her memories so she could live. This is where this whole story came from.

Sayonara.

. : Beta's Note : .

Everybody thank her for writing this! She is taking time out of her study time for this. But now we're on summer vacation. Actually, I won't be for another two weeks, but she can still be writing without me. Poor Rin. But yeah, please send a review. It makes authors very happy, as some of you know.

Amin Vanima Mellonea

. : Next Time : .

Truth Revealed

Stay Away

Regression

Second Chance


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirty Three : .

Kagome had remained asleep for over a month and yet Kurama was hardly present in the palace, and when he did ram the halls, the _kitsune_ (fox) never sat at Kagome's bedside. Overall, Hiei was very suspicious over the redhead's behavior. Why was he so unmoved? How could he not care when days before the attack he could hardly bring himself to leave her side?

Finally the _imiko_ (lit. "loathsome child", a name given to the male children of the _Hime_ Clan) figured that his friend was sulking. Quickly becoming fed up with his unusual behavior Hiei finally set out to corner Kurama into explaining himself.

He tracked the fox into one of the reclusive corners of the _Taiyoukai_'s extensive gardens. Kurama was standing beneath a tree that was clinging to the very last of its cherry blossoms (NOTE: cherry blossoms being to fall in April). Hiei approached from behind and waited silently, knowing that Kurama was able to sense him.

"Did you want something Hiei?" Kurama asked after a while.

"You've been sulking," Hiei prompted.

Kurama shot Hiei a glare of his shoulder and bit out, "I have not."

Hiei snorted, "What do you call it then?"

"I am not doing anything Hiei, merely going about my everyday life."

"And that means avoiding a certain sleeping _miko_ (shrine maiden)?"

Kurama's hand rose and caressed the tree that he was still facing and Hiei's eyes narrowed. It was unlike the fox to avoid eye contact and even more unlike him to make pointless gestures.

"What happened between you and the _miko_?" Hiei asked. "The last I remember you were well on your way to asking the _Taiyoukai_ for her hand."

Hiei saw a small flinch shake Kurama's body. He now knew for sure that Kagome was at the core of Kurama's problems. Having hit such an open wound he knew that soon he would get the answers he desired.

"Things have changed," the redhead murmured.

"How so?"

Kurama hesitated a second before answering. "Kagome's not the person who I, who we, thought her to be."

Hiei's eyes narrowed again as he waited for Kurama to explain his words further. Surely the fox had a good reason for his change of heart.

"She killed them. For stupid reasons," Kurama spat.

"Kagome? Killed who?"

"Yes, Kagome. She killed Naraku and Sango. I arrived too late to stop her."

"It's not possible."

Kurama whirled on him, advancing several steps. Hiei could see torment and pain curling in his normally guarded eyes.

"I was there, it was her."

"I kept track of her during the battle. There wasn't a time that she was near you, and even if she had been she remained with the wolf at all times."

"It wasn't her?" Kurama was obviously confused. "I was so sure, they were dressed the same and she used _miko_ powers. I couldn't see her face very well but I was sure it was her," the fox murmured.

"Towards the end of battle I killed a woman," Hiei said, volunteering more information. "She was dressed in a cloak and used _miko_ powers. I slew her while she was attempting to flee the house." Hiei paused before disclosing one final piece of information. "I gathered from her mind that her name was Kikyo."

Kurama's face paled visibly. Hiei could practically see the wheels in his mind turning. The fox's body nearly shook in guilt and dread.

"Kikyo… _Kami_ (god), what have I done?" Kurama whispered.

Hiei sensed his sister approaching them and half turned. Yukina came running towards them, a bright smile on her face. She stopped before them, panting. The _koorime_ (ice maiden) never saw the look on Kurama's face.

"Hiei, Kurama, Kagome has finally woke up," she announced.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kagome stirred from her peaceful sleep. It was so very quiet, an oddity in her house what with her loud younger brother and even louder grandfather. Sleep glazed eyes peel open and stared at the ceiling. Vaguely she thought it to be larger and higher up than she remembered.

Stiffly she turned her head and saw an unfamiliar woman sitting at her bedside. The woman, who had blue green hair and was very pregnant, was looking facing the door rather than towards Kagome. Her hand moved of its own accord and touched the woman's sleeve. The woman looked down at her with surprised red eyes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do I know you?" Kagome was sure that she was no longer at her bedroom in her family's shrine.

"Kagome, you're awake!" The woman grinned and jumped to her feet. "Just stay here, I've got to inform Sesshomaru-_sama_ that you've awakened."

The woman left and Kagome frowned, confused.

"Who was that?" She asked to herself.

The _shoji_ (paper door) opened again and this time a man with long pale blue violet hair came in. Another set of eyes, this time however they were a shade akin to garnet, stared down at her. The looks she was receiver were quickly getting on her nerves.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The man bowed, his body moved with a grace that Kagome envied greatly.

"I am called Epsilon, Kagome. We have known each other for about a year. However, you are currently suffering from amnesia and will not recall our previous relationship."

"Relationship? Were we dating? And are you a doctor or something?" Kagome questioned.

"No, you were seeing someone else. And I am not a doctor, rather a friend of the family you could say."

Her brow wrinkled. "I see..."

"Everyone thought you were going to die, Kagome. Even your brother's healer thought there was nothing to be done."

"Souta?"

Epsilon shook his head. "No, Sesshomaru-_sama_. He should be here shortly."

Kagome slammed her fisted hands down on her bed. "It's so frustrating not remembering anything. Like a whole part of my life is missing."

"It's alright Kagome, I'm sure your memories will return in time."

She smiled slightly. "I know."

Another man strode into the room, this one with long silver hair. Kagome's heart stirred warmly as golden eyes looked down at her. This must be "Sesshomaru-_sama._" He had that imposing air about him but Kagome felt attached to him. It was much like one would feel like towards a brother. She then knew that Epsilon had been telling the truth about this man being her "elder brother".

Epsilon moved out of the way as Sesshomaru came to her bedside. Kagome hesitantly smiled up at the tall man that towered over her bedside. Her smile became even brighter when he laid his hand of her head.

"You're finally awake."

"Have I been asleep that long?"

"A month and a half."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god, what about school," she managed to squeak.

A silver brow lifted. "We've long given up on you salvaging your attendance record. Hijikata will have to home tutor you."

Her mouth dropped slightly at his lax view on schooling, mentally comparing the moment to her parent's forceful insistence on good grades.

"But what about college?" She demanded.

"You will not attend. I shall support you until such a time that you have a mate to take care if you. No female in my pack will work with common _ningen_ (humans)."

A flush stained her cheeks and her eyes narrowed, "That so sexist, Sesshomaru!"

Golden eyes glittered down at her with an amused expression. His mouth curved in the corner and Kagome knew that he was mentally laughing at her.

"True, but I am unsure if the world will be able to handle you being unleashed upon it."

She glared at him for a second before breaking down into giggles. "This is very weird, I don't remember you in the slightest but I feel as if I have known you forever."

Again a single silver brow rose. "This Sesshomaru is a very hard person to forget."

Kagome smiled widely.

"I am glad that you have finally awaken, Kagome. However I must now leave and retrieve your family. Someone will come in to sit with you until I return."

"Alright, but I really don't think I need a babysitter," Kagome said with a pout.

"You will have one regardless," and with a smirk Sesshomaru turned and left.

Kagome waited and sure enough seconds after Sesshomaru's departure another man came into the room. This man looked to around her age and had dark, gelled hair. He warily approached her bedside and sat on the chair the woman had been sitting on earlier. Kagome smiled warmly at him a feeling of companionship with this man bubbled through her body.

"And you are?"

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yusuke-_kun_ then. How are you doing?"

His eyes widened a bit and Kagome had the distant feeling that he was surprised.

"Is something wrong, Yusuke-_kun_?" She asked.

"No, it's just that you're really… different. From before I mean."

Kagome frowned. "How so?"

"You're more relaxed, I guess."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why would you be?" He shot back.

She averted her eyes to her bed sheets, "I feel safe with you Yusuke-_kun_. I feel as though I know you will protect my life by all means possible."

"Why? I mean I would expect you to feel that way about Kurama, but not me."

A shrug lifted her shoulders, "I don't know why I feel as I do."

Yusuke's faced flushed and Kagome's eyes began to grow wide in horror as she realized what he was thinking.

"No! Not like that!" She sputtered.

Yusuke was about to say something else but another person crashed into the room at that moment. Kagome's eyes went wide as she found that the new intruder was staring at her with sparkling green eyes. Her heart filled with turbulent emotions the most prominent of which was pain and fear. The new man with stunning red hair and intense green eyes approached the bed and held a hand out to her. His hand came even closer and she knew that he meant to touch her.

With a high-pitched sob/scream crossover, she flung herself away from the man. Quickly she scrambled over to Yusuke and tumbled into his lap, hiding her face in the hard wall of the young man's torso.

"Keep him away," she cried, her emotions raw for a reason unknown to her.

"Kagome?" Both Yusuke and the new man questioned together.

A soft hand brushed her hair and Kagome screamed. There were several thuds and Kagome knew that more people had entered her room.

"What's wrong?" A feminine voice demanded.

"Stay away," Kagome whimpered. "Please stay away."

"Yusuke, what's happening?"

"I don't know, she freaked out when Kurama tried to touch her."

"What did you do?" The silky voice of the redhead she now knew to be Kurama, demanded.

"I let her choose what she would recall but I left a trace of the emotions you caused in your last encounter so she could avoid a repeat of the past," Kagome knew that to be Epsilon's voice.

"Yusuke, maybe you should let Kagome down," that was the voice of the first woman that had been in the room, the one who never told Kagome her name.

Kagome trembled as Yusuke attempted to pry her off of his lap.

"Yusuke-_kun_ you'll protect me right? You'll make him stay away?" She murmured tiredly, though she still clung to him tenaciously.

"You should leave now fox," Epsilon sneered.

After Kurama was hauled from the room Kagome was able to move herself away from Yusuke. He looked very uncomfortable with her in his lap but regained his punk-like attitude after she moved back onto the bed.

"Thank you for protecting me Yusuke-_kun_," she whispered.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

The palace has calmed once more. The excitement of Kagome's awakening and her encounter with Kurama was fading with the sun's light.

Keiko was out in the gardens once again, the crisp night air wrapping around her as she walked alone under the light of the crescent moon.

Itsuki had yet to return.

But Keiko remained hopeful, after all the _kaminade_ (demon with the ability to travel dimensions) had been dealt a harsh blow when Sensui died. Itsuki would return after he finished grieving.

She could only hope that that day came soon.

A shadow emerged on her path and Keiko stepped back in surprise.

"Keiko?"

She recognized that voice. Dashing forward she threw herself at Itsuki. She clung to him with all her might hardly taking notice that his arms when squeezing her with equal force.

"You're back! You're finally back," she murmured happily, joyous tear streaming down her face.

"I'm back," he replied soothingly. "I won't ever leave you like that again."

Her heart nearly burst with joy and she brought her mouth down on his, doing what she had been dreaming of since they had become close. Finally she broke the kiss off and burrowed into his neck.

"I love you Itsuki," she whispered. "Will you stay with me, please?"

He hugged her tighter.

"I'll stay."

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

MM is extremely close to ending, however it doesn't seem to want to be over for it was very hard for this author to sit down and write this chapter. Regardless this chapter and there is only one chapter and an epilogue left.

Now is the time for questions if anyone has some.

Other than that I don't know what else to say so…

I'm off.

. : Beta's Note : .

Same message as always, thank Akikazu for writing this. She got it out on time too. I feel a bit late getting it back to her though -.-; if any of you feel it was late, it's my fault. It sat in my inbox for a day before I got it back to her. Blame my brother!

Amin Vanima Mellonea

. : Next Time : .

Daughter

Forgiveness

Return


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirty Four : .

Life at Sesshomaru's palace had return to a semi-normal routine over the past months. Kagome's family had come into residence and Kagome remained oblivious to her past. Much of Kagome's time was spent either with Hijikata-_Sensei_ (teacher) and Souji-_kun_ in the library trying to catch up with her studies or in the gardens with various family members and friends.

Seeing her memory loss as a new vulnerability, Shippo did his best to stay at her side but there were many times when Sesshomaru called for him to attend to his lessons in the _dojo_. Likewise Kagome seemed to have attached herself to several men in the palace. Sesshomaru was on top of the list, of course, as was Yusuke-_kun_, Souji-_kun_, Itsuki, and Epsilon as well. However, Sesshomaru-_ani_ (older brother) left periodically to deal with "business", Itsuki was nearly inseparable from Keiko, and Epsilon and Souji-_kun_ both disappeared on a regular basis.

Kagome knew that Yusuke-_kun_ would much prefer to be with Yukina-_chan_ but she insisted that he stay with Kagome. After all, Yukina had explained, she was only pregnant Kagome on the other hand was floundering about in a world she no longer knew.

Koenma had officially declared the _Reikai Tantei_ (Spirit Detective's) mission over and Kuwabara had gone home, Ayame was rumored to be visiting him frequently. Yusuke and Yukina had stayed at the palace at Sesshomaru's command, as did Hiei, though he was rarely seen. Itsuki had no place to go so he and Keiko stayed, though explaining this to Keiko's parents was difficult.

Kurama had also left. No one, human or _youkai _(demon), family or servant, would let him near Kagome after the first several encounters that seemed to fall into the same experience as the first. Without the promise of Kagome, Kurama seemed to find staying at the palace pointless, which suit Epsilon and Sesshomaru perfectly fine. However, only Hiei knew that Kurama was far from giving up.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kagome smiled as Yusuke joined her on a bench in front of one the smaller _koi_ ponds in Sesshomaru's extensive gardens.

"How is Yukina today?" Kagome asked.

"She's as big as a whale and twice as mean," Yusuke replied affectionately, not really meaning it.

"Like I believe that. Will the baby be here soon? I can't wait, I love little children." Kagome sighed, he could hear the longing in her voice.

"Then why don't you find yourself a husband or mate or whatever and have some of your own." He teased, "Have your brother introduce you to some canine of some sort and maybe by this time next year you'll have a litter."

Kagome giggled slightly, "You're silly Yusuke-_kun_. It's not likely that I'll find someone to love in such a short time. How long have you known Yukina?"

"A couple of years but until last year I was dating Keiko."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Keiko? Itsuki's Keiko?"

Yusuke nodded. Kagome rocked back and smiled, "Wow, living in the same house as those two must be really weird then."

"A little," Yusuke admitted sheepishly.

Her next words stopped him cold.

"Did I have anyone before I lost my memories?"

His mind worked furiously trying to come up with something to say. Part of him wanted to explain about Kurama, after all the fox was one of his best friends and Yusuke knew that the redhead had loved this young woman. On the other hand he had grown close to Kagome and the rest of him want to protect her from the pain and fear the rose in her whenever Kurama was mentioned or present.

Not for the first time Yusuke wondered what had happened between Kagome and Kurama on that day so many months ago. Whatever it was it had to be dreadful to wreck such devastation on Kagome and Kurama's relationship. He wondered what would have happened if Kagome hadn't lost her memory on that day.

"Yusuke-_kun_?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Yeah, you were in a relationship," he answered finally.

Kagome's brow wrinkled, "Really? With who? Was it a good relationship?"

"It was a good relationship, I remember being jealous of how close your bond was." He frowned, "It's over though. It ended on the day you lost your memory. I don't think you'd want to see him much less talk to him."

"Why?"

"It ended badly, I don't know how necessarily but I know that it was painful and hard for both of you."

"Who wa-"

A maid dashed into the garden, "Yusuke-_san_, Kagome-_sama_, Yukina-_san_ is giving birth."

Yusuke shot off, running back to the palace in long steady strides. His first instinct was to get to Yukina and stay by her side.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Kagome didn't follow Yusuke-_kun_. She knew that she didn't have a place at Yukina's side like he did. Wistfully she wondered if the man she had forgotten had loved her like Yusuke loved Yukina or how Itsuki loved Keiko. Her heart throbbed emptily and she moved onto the ground so she could touch the _koi_ pond's water. Her hand fluttered on the water's surface sending out ripples while simultaneously disturbing and attracting the _koi_.

"I wonder who he was," she mused quietly.

"I can arrange a meeting between you two if you wish."

Kagome jumped in surprise when the voice sounded from behind her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and prevented her from falling into the pond face first. After regaining her balance Kagome glance at the _youkai_ that had startled her.

"Hiei-_san_ you startled me. Don't you make any noise?" Kagome chirped uneasily.

"Hn. Do you want to meet with him or not?" The _Jaganshi_ (Master of the _Jagan_) demanded.

"I don't know… Who is he?"

"This is the only time I will offer."

After another second of hesitation Kagome whispered, "I'll meet him."

"I will come for you then."

He disappeared before she could say anything further. Kagome sat back on the ground and resumed running her fingers through the pond water's surface.

"I wonder why no one will tell me who he is."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

They hadn't let Yusuke in the room while she was giving birth but Yukina could feel his comforting presence pacing outside of the room. The _koorime_ (ice maiden) was relieved when Li Shen, who had delivered her baby, had handed her the squirming bundle that was her daughter.

At the baby's first cry Yusuke burst into the room, Yukina could feel his eyes sweeping over her sweaty figure and the bundle cradled in her arms. Slowly Yusuke approached and she smiled tiredly at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine," she turned her attention to her daughter. "She's so beautiful."

Yusuke peered down at the new life form and was smacked in the nose by a tiny, flailing fist. Yukina giggled as he reared back from the assault.

Sheepishly he smiled at her, "She's tough for such a small fry."

Big blue green eyes stared up at them, blinking fuzzily. Yukina's heart melted when those very eyes landed on her. Tenderly she kissed the baby's forehead.

"My daughter."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Around midnight Kagome was awakened by someone shaking her arm roughly. Sleepily she cracked her eyes opened and peered into red eyes that seemed to low in the dark.

"Hiei?" She asked fuzzily.

"Get up."

Groaning she hauled herself from her warm and comfortable bed. It took a moment before she thought to question what Hiei was doing at this time.

"What's going on?"

"You wanted to meet with him didn't you?"

"At this time at night?"

"Do you think your guard dogs would permit you to see him?"

"Oh…"

"We don't have a time for this."

Hiei climbed onto the window seat and opened the window further. He then looked back at her and raised a hand in offering, his brow also rose in mocking curiosity.

Her mouth opened slightly she climbed up to Hiei and placed her hand in his. In one quick move, Hiei scooped Kagome up into his arms and jumped out the window. Before she had the time to verbal express her surprise, Kagome was back on the ground several floors below where she had been moments before.

It took her fuzzy mind a couple of seconds to process what had happened. During those few seconds Kagome looked between Hiei and the window to her room in awe.

"That was… amazing Hiei-_san_," she finally breathed.

"Hn. Are you finished?"

"Hm? Oh, yes."

Hiei turned and marched off into the night, Kagome followed right behind him wondering, again, at the need for secrecy. While she pondered her question, they had walked a much longer way than she would expect. In fact she had barely enough time to stop herself from running into Hiei's back when he stopped in front of her destination.

It was a house, much smaller than Sesshomaru-_ani_'s palace, but that was to be expected (it was a palace after all). The house itself was surrounded by the most gorgeous, lively plants that she had ever seen.

"This is it?" She asked needlessly.

Hiei walked forward again and opened the door to the house. He waited for Kagome to step in first but shortly followed and locked the door once more. The pair made their way further into the dark house and up a set of stairs, Hiei guiding them in his very unique way. Finally they came to another door and Hiei stopped her.

"He's in there."

Kagome wait for him to continue, knowing that he would not have stopped to say something so pointless.

"You will not like it, once you realize who he is. But if you enter that room, you are promising that you'll hear him out. I will not enter with you and I will not come for you until he calls for me."

Kagome bit her lip. "Hiei, may I ask you something?"

He grunted, which she took it as a "go ahead".

"Were we in love? Me and whoever is in this room, that is."

"I believed you two were, as did the majority of people."

"Then why aren't we together now?"

"It is not my business to elaborate but… he made a mistake," he said finally. Then he added, "He regrets it."

"I'll see him."

Hiei snorted and walked away, leaving Kagome alone to her decision.

After a moment of standing in the suffocating silence of the hallway for a moment longer, Kagome reached out and opened the door. The room appeared empty to her eyes though, and she couldn't see that well, as most of the room was as dark as the rest of the house. However there was a dim lamp on, on the other side of the room it revealed the room to be a bedroom. Hesitantly Kagome walked deeper into the room and shut the door.

"Is anyone in here?" She called quietly.

"You came."

The whispered voice filled her senses and her body instinctively stiffened. Though she hadn't seen him in months, she recognized the voice. Kurama stepped out from the shadows and into the lamplight. Her body tensed as if it was bracing itself to run. The edges of her mind fell into hysteria but the still controlled core of her being noticed that Kurama looked much worse than he had the last time she had seen him.

He was paler than before, not the pretty porcelain skin type of pale but the pale of someone whom had strayed too far from the sun. There were dark rings around his eyes a sign of many sleepless nights. Even his hair was less glossy, his eyes duller than normal.

"What happened to you?" The demand poured from her without the slightest thought.

Obviously she had startled him as well for he was quiet for a moment.

"I am not at my best at the time."

Normally she would be screaming for Yusuke by this time but something about the bleak hopelessness he portrayed as a whole keep her mind from losing control over her reactions.

"Is this because of me?" Her hand touched his face lightly and her voice quavered. "I'm sorry."

He moved towards her with a speed that rivaled Hiei's. One of his hands clasped onto her shoulder and the other brushed through her hair. He was so close to her now, she could hear the breaths that rhythmically brushed from his body.

"It's not your fault, it could never be. I place the blame with me, I was an idiot."

Part of her hysteria calmed as he stroked her hair. This fact bewildered Kagome as Kurama was the one to causes her panic in the first place. She stepped closer so she could feel his body pressing against hers. It felt safe, and comforting. Kagome thought that it might even feel "right". After savoring the feeling Kagome looked up into his very green eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

He nodded and let her go. Kagome was confused by the reaction but Kurama motioned for her to take a seat on the bed and she understood that he only meant to have them sit. Kurama pulled a chair in front of her so he could sit facing her. His larger hands enfolded hers and he stared into her eyes intently before looking away.

"The night you lost your memories, I accused you of horrible things… stupid things that I should have known that you couldn't have done. You were nearly dead and I just had to say such idiotic things without thinking it through. If I had just pause for just a second maybe we wouldn't be in this position right now. "

Kurama continued to avoid her eyes but Kagome tugged a hand from his and lifted his face so their eyes could meet. The remorse she could see in his eyes told her that he spoke the truth.

"I don't blame you for anything Kurama. I won't condemn you because of a single mistake. There's nothing to condemn you for."

Hope bloomed in his green eyes and Kagome lost her breath as she saw the way his face changed with this new gleam in his eyes. Her heart beat faster as he smiled down at her. Kagome barely noticed the panic and hysteria that she had force herself to lock into the deepest depths of her mind. She had a hard time believing that this man could ever purposely harm her, though he admittedly had done so, but she knew beyond a doubt that he would not do so in the future.

"Do you want to return to the palace?" Her attention once again focused on his gleaming green eyes.

"No," she blurted out. Realizing what she had said she flushed and looked away with embarrassment. "Actually, if you don't mind… could I stay with you? Just for tonight."

It was Kurama's turn to tip her face so he could see her eyes. Her face flushed brighter after meeting his eyes but he held her firmly, not allowing her to turn away.

"I'd like that."

A bright smile bloomed on her face and Kagome leaned forward to plant a shy kiss on Kurama's cheek.

"I'm glad I came with Hiei," she murmured.

"I believe I am now in Hiei's debt as well," Kurama added. "But for now, it is only you and I."

With a mischievous grin Kurama moved forward, scooped her up into her arms, and then allowed gravity to tumble them both down onto his bed. Kagome landed on top of him and stared down at his smiling face in surprise. Kurama used one hand to pull her head down to his chest and the other to turn off the light.

"It is late we should sleep. No doubt we will have to face your overprotective bodyguards tomorrow," Kurama explained.

"Oh."

"Relax Kagome, I'll do my best not to pounce on you in your sleep."

Kagome found, much to her amazement that she could feel Kurama's chest vibrating with each word he spoke. The vast plane of man also rose and fell with every breath the redhead made. The calming rhythm lulled to sleep peacefully without further prompting.

_**M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .**_

Kagome was walking through a wild tangle of forest that she could not recall ever seeing. Above the other brush she could recognize the _Goshinboku_ (God Tree) and she immediately headed in that direction.

She had always been able to find her way home from there.

_Goshinboku_ came into full, unobstructed view and Kagome came to a stop. A boy was pinned to the tree with an arrow. Roots grew around his body and the sunshine down from above the canopy to illuminate his complete figure.

As she inched closer to him she vaguely wondered if he was acting on a movie set or if she was dreaming.

"Um… Are you okay?"

There was no answer and she suspiciously studied his thick white hair and ragged, very much out-dated set of clothing. She climbed up onto the roots of the God Tree to peer at him closer.

"Hello?"

Then she saw his ears.

"Those… aren't human ears…"

Kagome stared at them blankly for a second, her hands already creeping towards them. Suddenly she recognized her strange urge to touch the fuzzy appendages to see if the texture was comparable with that of a friend's dog. Her fingers closed around the canine-like ears and began to rub.

"Get away from there!"

She found herself pressed against the still unmoving boy when arrows whizzed through the around and buried themselves in the tree bark around her.

_**M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .**_

One second she was staring at the dismembered arms on the ground with horror and the next she was flying through the air as Mistress Centipede tore into her side.

_**M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .**_

"There that's part of your share."

She was laden with sack of food and she could feel their heavy weight pulling down on her as she looked up at the high branch that Inuyasha was seated on. The _inu _(dog) _hanyou_ (half demon) glared at her down his nose and ears twitch in synchronization.

"What's all that food?" He demanded.

"An offering from the villagers." She smiled invitingly, "come on down, we'll share it."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before jumping down easily. Kagome unloaded her burden and sat beneath the tree. Inuyasha crouched next to her, still watching her suspiciously, though he did take a large white radish.

"What are you scheming, witch?"

"Nothing… just… You hate me, don't you?"

He swallowed his mouthful of radish before bluntly replying, "You make me retch."

Kagome glared at him for a second, "Listen you." She pointed at herself, "I'm Kagome. I'm not Kikyo."

Inuyasha's glare became fiercer.

She continued without a thought, "So can't we be a little friendlier? Please?"

Inuyasha leaped up, "Feh. You think I'm a fool? I don't care who you are! I won't show any mercy when it's time to take the _Shikon_ Jewel."

Her eyes didn't move from the tomato she was snacking on. "Oh really. Well mercy or not mercy… if I say 'sit'."

Inu Yasha immediately crashed to the ground.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean it! Really!"

_**M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .**_

Kagome looked out at modern day Tokyo with awe and surprise. The _miko_ (shrine maiden) garb was horribly uncomfortable but she couldn't seem to drag herself away from the welcoming sight of her home time.

She was home.

Her brother and grandfather were both talking to her but their noise was a dull murmur to her ears. Her eyes teared up and she launched herself at her grandpa.

"Waah! Grandpa! I was so scared!"

_**M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .**_

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was not on his estates the second he stepped out of his study. His body tensed and he immediately headed for her room, apparently Epsilon had come to the same conclusion as he for Death was waiting for him right outside Kagome's door.

Together they stormed into the room and found it empty. Sesshomaru glared over the room, looking for anything out of place that might tell them where Kagome had gone. His eyes landed on the open window and he moved over to the suspicious opening to see if he could pick up anyone's scent. With a single sniff, Sesshomaru was able to identify the scent of the _Jaganshi_ that frequented his palace. Suspicions clouded and connected in his mind.

"The _Jaganshi_," he growled.

"If it was Hiei then Kagome is probably with that _kitsune_ (fox) right now," Epsilon spat.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Yusuke peered inside. Both Sesshomaru and Epsilon turned to look at the intruder, both of their faces marred with black scowls.

"Have either of you seen Hiei? He hasn't come to see Yukina or her baby yet."

Both _youkai_ growled lowly and Yusuke immediately became more alert.

"Is something wrong?"

"You know where the _kitsune_ lives, correct?" Epsilon hissed.

"Kurama? Yeah, I've been there several times, why?" Yusuke asked hesitantly.

"Take us there," Sesshomaru commanded.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Upon awakening, Kurama took but a second to identify the gentle weight resting on his chest. He smirked at looked down at Kagome's head, she had shifted during the night and was now only half laying on him.

Kurama was finally content and felt much better than he had for a long time. He didn't know how he had managed without Kagome for so long. Having her back with him made him feel so alive, it was even better than the rush that followed a successful heist.

However, there was one last obstacle in his path. Said obstacle was approaching his home at a rate that would be alarming, if one was dealing with mere _ningen_ (humans). Carefully he shifted Kagome off of him, there was no need to wake her for this confrontation, though it had everything to do with her. Kagome herself barely mumbled as he moved a large, fluffy pillow to take his place under her, Kurama also pulled his bed sheets up to her neck so she would be suitably warm. It wouldn't do for her to fall ill so soon after their reconciliation.

He prepared for the encounter quickly, taking the time to change clothes, brush his teeth, and comb his hair. Kurama would not allow for his "guest" to see him rumple because of their horrible timing. Despite this Kurama's timing was impeccable as ever as he had just arrived downstairs when two _youkai_ slammed into his house.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_, Epsilon-_san_, what brings you to my home this morning?" Kurama inquired politely, feinting innocence though they all could smell Kagome on him.

Sesshomaru glared at him, Kurama knew it was his way of saying that he refused to play his game.

"You will release Kagome into our care immediately," Epsilon ordered.

"She spent the night here willingly. I won't allow you to wake her for your simple dislike of me," Kurama rationalized.

However there was no arguing with the pair of distraught demons, for they were distraught though they didn't show it.

"You will take us to her now."

Sesshomaru did not intimidate Kurama in the slightest but rather than arguing with the man that would probably be his brother-in-law (of sorts) in the future, he led the way up to his bedroom. Kagome was still asleep and Kurama went to her side and shook her shoulder gently in order to wake her.

Sleepy eyes cracked open to look at him.

"Hmm… Kurama?" She mumbled.

"Your brother is here Kagome," he whispered softly.

"M 'kay…"

She immediately dozed back to sleep, not alarmed in the slightest. Kurama wondered if she had even heard him. He shook her shoulder again. This time she frowned as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sleepy Kurama, wake me up later."

"Your brother wishes to see you now," he explained.

"Sesshomaru-_ani_? Oh!" Kagome sat up, nearly crashing into Kurama's face. She shot him an apologetic look before looking at her adoptive brother. "Sesshomaru, did you have a brother?"

His rage shocked away for a moment, Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before answering, "Yes."

She hesitated before continuing, but not before grabbing Kurama's hand for comfort and support. "Was his name Inuyasha?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a dream and a boy named Inuyasha was in them. He looked like you so I thought…"

Sesshomaru looked at Epsilon, "You will explain this."

"Locking away memories releases a great amount of energy, no? It only stands to reason that regaining them will cost a great deal of energy. However, while the locking can be done in an instant the release takes time. Before the next six months end, Kagome will have all of her memories back."

Triumph sparked in Sesshomaru's eyes for a split second as he turned to look at how Kurama was holding Kagome. Kurama knew that the Demon Lord was plotting, most likely about how to keep Kagome and him apart. All the trust he had earned from her family had been destroyed when Epsilon had reported the words he had spoken to her before her memories had been sealed.

"Very well, you fox will wait until Kagome's memories return. At that time you may ask to court her once more. If she refuses you will never see her again and if she accepts I will give you my consent."

Kurama hesitated, he did not know if he could stay away from Kagome's side for so long. However Sesshomaru drove the bargain home.

"If you do not accept my gracious offer you will not be permitted to see Kagome at all."

He looked down at Kagome to see what her reaction to Sesshomaru's offer was, frankly he was surprised that she had not objected to it earlier. Kurama was shocked to find that she was asleep and was currently using his shoulder as a pillow.

Again it was up to Epsilon to explain, "The energy to recover her memories will have her tired till she has regained them all. Kagome will spend most of these next months sleeping."

She really was angelic while she slept. Kurama knew that he had to accept Sesshomaru's offer, it was most likely the only way that he was ever going to see Kagome again. Actually he had tossed the idea of kidnapping her away from Sesshomaru but Kagome would not forgive him if she was not able to see her family again. Plus it wasn't as if he couldn't sneak into her room every so often so they could visit, they would just have to be extremely careful about the visits.

Green and gold eyes met, clashing in a miniscule war, "Alright, I accept your offer."

At that exact moment a panting Yusuke entered the room. He looked around the room in wary confusion, which only intensified when he saw that Kurama was holding Kagome as if they had never been parted.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

It's sooooo late and I'm equally sorry. Please do not come after me in the form of an angry mob! I know you don't want to hear excuses but I was at my dad's house with practically no computer time. Now I have to take Spanish III and me no likey Spanish class. Because of my absence my e-mail was uber backed up as well I had like five-hundred e-mails.

Anyway I hoped you've enjoy the last really chapter of MM, there will be an epilogue so don't worry people.

If anyone sees a plot hole please tell so I can patch it up.

Bye.

. : Beta's Note : .

Only the epilogue and then the story is over. Isn't it sad? I've only been beta-ing for seven chapters, but I feel attached to it now. Don't get too mad at Akikazu because she updates more frequently than some other authors. Don't forget to thank her for writing this.

Amin Vanima Mellonea

. : Next Chapter : .

Ever after

Happiness


	36. Epilouge

. : Muichimotsu : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Chapter Thirty Four : .

It had been three months since he last saw her.

Granted it should have been four months. At least it would have been if he hadn't snuck over to visit her every couple days during the first month, with a little help from an apologetic Yusuke of course.

From said detective, Kurama also learned that Sesshomaru had yet to find Hiei. This was very good news since the _Jaganshi_ (master of the _Jagan_) had a lot to do with Kagome and Kurama making up. It was near impossible to find Hiei when he didn't want to be found. Kurama himself found the task difficult and he had been friends with Hiei the longest.

Yusuke had been extremely helpful over the last few months. Kurama knew that he wanted to stay with Yukina and her daughter but the young man had made the time to come over and relay letters from him to Kagome and vise versa. That was all that could really be expected after the "incident".

Kurama paused to glance at the clock briefly before resuming his musing.

He supposed that he could have snuck visits the whole four months had the "incident" not occurred. But after Yusuke had crashed into his home yelling that Kagome was panicking and no one could get close to her, he really had no choice but to go to her side.

_M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M ._

Kurama knew that Sesshomaru could plainly see him as he rushed immediately to Kagome's bedroom. He didn't care that Sesshomaru would no doubt know that he had been secretly visiting Kagome for the past month and would undoubtedly move her so it would be impossible to contact in person. All that mattered was that he could feel her fear hanging in the halls.

Seconds after bursting into the palace, he was at her side. When she saw him she launched herself at him, Kurama held her close and did his best to calm her down.

"Kagome, what happened?" He asked softly, ignoring the glares boring into his back from the doorway.

"Sesshomaru tried to kill me," she whispered.

"Your brother? When?"

"It was one of those memory dreams. I was scared, he looked so cold and cruel." Kurama could feel her shivering at the remembrance.

"It'll be fine Kagome, you've only remembered the beginning of your journey, people change over time. I'm sure that when you look back on the beginning after having regained your memories you'll be able to see the difference," he assured her.

Kagome smiled up at him and replied, "I'm sure you're right Kurama. Thank you for being here for me when I freaked out."

"I love you Kagome, I'll always be here when you need me."

He winked and she giggled. Kagome was leaning up to give him a kiss when they heard the obnoxious sound of someone clearing their throat. Kurama looked over and found two glaring faces, still in the doorway.

"Although this Sesshomaru cannot begrudge you this particular visit, I believe you are in violation of the terms we have agreed upon."

Pressing a goodbye kiss to her forehead, Kurama stood and, when a certain pair of glaring _youkai_ (demons) moved, left the room.

_M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M ._

And that had been his last opportunity to see her. Kurama glanced at the clock once more and found that it was nearly time, so he briskly left his house and headed for the palace.

He had received word early this morning that Kagome had regained the last of her memories. Apparently, Sesshomaru's plan to separate them hadn't worked for she had immediately demanded to see him. To that point Sesshomaru invited him over for dinner, Kurama had been commanded to show up on time and not a moment sooner.

The fox didn't particularly care to be ordered about but to see Kagome, he would do nearly anything.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

As soon as she saw him, Kagome launched herself at him. She had been waiting for him at the door for the last half an hour. It was still too early for him to come and so no one was waiting with her, though she had no doubt someone would be coming along in a few minutes. Kagome was pleasantly surprised when Kurama had shone up early despite Sesshomaru's threats.

"Kurama!"

Strong arms wrapped around her and she hugged her beloved. Her eyes grew wet with unshed tears as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I've missed you so much," she managed to sniffle before burring herself back in his hard chest.

"I missed you too," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you, don't leave again."

"I won't."

"Good."

There was no more time for words for at that moment his lips came crashing down upon hers.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Yusuke grinned as he peered around the corner at the kissing couple. He had felt guilty for leading Sesshomaru to Kurama a couple of months back but with the result of this fairytale he would no longer have to worry about either of his friends.

"We did good work," Yusuke called back to his partner.

"I would not call us partners, for if I had been given a choice I certainly would have taken one far more suitable that yourself," a cool voice replied.

The young spirit detective looked over his shoulder to glare sarcastically at Itsuki, whom was leaning against the wall and staring off into space, clearly uninterested in the actions of the enamored couple around the corner.

"Don't try to pull that one on me. We both know very well that you can change fate to suit yourself with that one book you have."

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Itsuki sniffed disdainfully, "I have had enough of changing fate. I have, after all, gotten everyone who matters in a favorable position."

Pulling out the battered book that had lead him here of all places, the _yaminade_ (demon that can move through dimensions) tossed it at Yusuke. He took a small amount of satisfaction when the book smacked the back of the detective's head.

Straightening away from the wall, Itsuki smirked at the detective one last time before saying, "Have a look for yourself."

With those departing words, the _youkai_ sauntered off to find Keiko.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

Yusuke glared at Itsuki's back for a moment, rubbing the aching spot on the back of his own head before hauling the book into his lap.

"The fate of my friends, I guess," he grumbled.

The impatient Yusuke waited but a second before immediately flipping to the back of the book. The words had barely begun to form on the blank white pages.

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

Yusuke stared at the words incredulously at the cliché line for a moment before shrugging and closing the book. After all he got what he wanted so it worked for him.

He tossed the book over his shoulder and headed off down the corridor, whistling.

M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M . M .

**A Year Later**

Fate had been kind to the people in his small corner of the universe.

Shippo smiled as he watched his mother and her husband kiss each other. It had taken his new father time to win back his trust but seeing how happy the older _kitsune_ made his mother, there was really no other option but to forgive him for his mistake.

They had married as soon as Sesshomaru had allowed. It had been a small, traditional wedding and as his adoptive parents bound themselves together for life, Shippo had seen how happy they both were. Kagome could not stop beaming and though Kurama's expressions had been much more subtle, Shippo could tell that he was just as ecstatic.

And soon after, they had announced that Kagome had conceived. Shippo had been worried at first. After all, if they had their own children why would they need him? His worries had been pointless for both Kagome and Kurama had taken him aside to explain that even though he was not their son by birth, he was still an important part of their family and that they wouldn't ever kick him out of the family even if they had a million kids. Shippo had calmed after that and told anyone that would listen that he was about to become a big brother.

His mother's brother hadn't been too happy at the marriage but after seeing how happy Kagome was with her husband and mate, Shippo could tell that Sesshomaru was coming to accept Kurama.

Hiei had not been received so easily. Sesshomaru had refused point blank to have the _Jaganshi_ (master of the Jagan) in his home. Of course Kagome's tears had convinced him to allow Hiei into the palace in time for her wedding. Still, Sesshomaru did not trust Hiei in the least even though over a year had passed since he had taken Kagome to Kurama.

With a small nod, Shippo left his parents to themselves and went to find Yukina and her baby, Lixue (Chinese name meaning "pretty snow"). Lixue was a very good playmate, though she couldn't do much at her age. Plus Yusuke was usually hovering over his daughter and he was really, really fun to play with.

Keiko always watched Lixue when Yusuke couldn't. She wasn't very fun because she had to be careful since her baby was almost going to be born. Shippo enjoyed feeling the baby kick around in Keiko's tummy though and he couldn't wait till his little brother or sister was doing the same. Itsuki liked to hover about Keiko, as Shippo had noticed most of the elder male _youkai_ doing to their mates, but sometimes he had to go away. Sesshomaru had put Itsuki in charge of watching Epsilon.

Shippo shivered as he thought about the Death_ youkai_. After Kagome had gotten her memories back he started trying to kill her. Sesshomaru had explained to him that it was instinct, since Kagome had bound him before. After a while Epsilon only tried to kill Kagome on the rare occasion that he was asleep, that's why Sesshomaru made Itsuki watch him.

The first time Epsilon had attacked Kagome, she had gotten a cut. Sesshomaru had summoned his healer to look at it, just in case, and Shippo was surprised to see that the healer was the weird scientist guy from Sensui's labs. Kurama had immediately demanded an answer and Sesshomaru had explained that he was not in charge of what his staff did during their spare time.

In the end it hardly mattered. Kagome was happy, Kurama was happy, everyone else was pretty much happy, and Shippo was definitely content. Shippo also had the advantage of knowing that his family was going to remain happy, even if his family was going to get bigger, because Itsuki said it was going to be that way and Sesshomaru had said it was true. And everyone knew that Itsuki was nearly always right and that Sesshomaru never lied.

. : End Story : .

: . Author's Note . :

It's over. After a year of late updates and character toiling it has come to the end. And there's not much more to say than thanks to all the reader and my more than wonderful beta, Amin Vanima Mellonea.

I hope you've enjoyed this story and will continue to enjoy this pairing.

Till next time,

Akikazu

. : Beta's Note : .

Wow. It's over. That's kinda sad. This is the first story that I've beta-ed that has actually finished. The other ones I've beta-ed I've either been abandoned or it has yet to finish. But I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I did. Don't forget to review, 'cause I know she loves them

Amin Vanima Mellonea


End file.
